Bee Hive
by WhimsiMimsi
Summary: With the Decepticons defeated, Jess can finally have a normal life. Sort of. Something unexpected happens to her and her life is suddenly flipped upside down. Again. Bee/OC - Post DotM - T for language - Sequel to 'Honey Bee'
1. Nerves

**a/n: okay! lets get this show on the road! :D whoo!**

**alice: heres the first chap to 'Bee Hive'**

**me: it's really only a filler, but enjoy it for now :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1: Nerves<span>

"Ma! Stop messing with it!" I yelled at my mother, her fingers messing with the tulle on the dress, "We need to go get our nails done!"

"I know, but it's so pretty, honey!" She said dreamily as she zipped up the dress bag. It was quite large, even for a wedding dress. I bit my lower lip anxiously, the word "wedding" ringing in my mind. Tomorrow was the big day and I couldn't be more nervous! What if something goes wrong? What if I get cold feet?

"I know, Ma, but we gotta go!" I said, grabbing my mom by the arm. Once we were out into the hallway, Mikaela put a blindfold on me. We were at a swanky hotel in downtown D.C, where the reception will be held. Mikaela didn't want me to see any of the decor, so whenever we left or came back in, I'd have to put on the blindfold. It was getting tiring after a week now.

"Let's go get our nails done!" I heard Katy squeak as they helped me pick my way down the hallways. After a week of doing this, I practically knew where to go. They all helped me into the RV and I pulled off the blindfold.

"Happy? Didn't see a damned thing!" I sighed as Mikaela and Katy nodded furiously.

"It's bad luck for the bride to see her reception before her wedding day!" Mikaela pointed to me.

"I thought that was only for if the groom saw the bride a day before or the day of their wedding," I crossed my arms and pouted. Me and Bee hadn't seen each other in nearly _two _weeks. To much preparation, "Or if it's for her wedding spot. C'mon, I'm not even getting married here!"

I threw up my hands and Katy giggled, "We know that-"

"But this is more fun!" Mikaela finished. Shaking my head, I smiled at the two girls. They had become fast friends in the past month we've spent together, and I was happy. My two best friends got along with each other, so I was good.

We chatted amongst ourselves until Mom pulled into a large parking lot and began to tug me towards the door.

"Go on in, hon. We got reservations. We'll be in in a moment," I raised an eyebrow, but climbed down the stairs from the RV anyways. Stepping out, I wrapped my jacket closer to me. It was October, but the days were unusually cold. Hell, it snowed a few days ago! And it looked like it would again today. I just hoped it didn't snow tomorrow (seeing as my wedding will be held _outside_). I walked into a large salon (the place had three freaking stories!) and walked up to the receptionist.

"Hi, welcome to J'adore," She smiled at me, "Do you have a reservation?"

"Yes, uhm... Witwicky?" I asked quietly, looking around and not liking how packed the place was. The receptionist nodded and stood up.

"If you'll follow me, Miss Witwicky," I nodded and followed her through the throngs of salon chairs, nail stations, and various massage areas to a hidden stairwell. Climbing up, it curved to the second story. It was more calm than the last but still as packed. The receptionist continued to walk to the left to another stairwell and up that one. Groaning inwardly, I asked what the hell my mom had gotten me for a package. Finally reaching the third story, I looked around and saw that this floor was full of private rooms and then a salon towards the north end of it. The receptionist walked into one of the rooms and gestured to a chair.

"Bell will be with you in a moment. Please enjoy our complimentary champagne while you wait," My eyes widened slightly as I took a seat and watched the receptionist walk away. I know my Mom wanted me to have a fairy tale wedding that she couldn't have, but this was a bit much for me. Looking at the champagne container, I shook my head. I wasn't much of a drinker, but when I did, I could hold my liqour. I'd go for Grey Goose or Svenka before I'd go for this stuff. Turning, I looked at myself in the largely lit mirror. My skin had definitely tanned in the past week (Mikaela and my Mom took turns on taking me to the beach to tan my pale skin) and most of my scrapes and bumps had gone down.

If you didn't know, I saved the world about a month ago for the third time. It was then after that my wonderful boyfriend, Bee, proposed to me. Now I was stuck with three psychopaths for the past month.

Running back over my features, I saw that my green eyes stood out more against my tanned skin, almost electric in character. My high cheekbones were almost flat and my nose was slightly flat on top. My deep red-brown hair fell down my back in slight waves and sharp bangs framed my face. I sat in the chair lankily, my long limbs stretched out in a lazy fashion. I turned when I saw a figure walk into the room.

"Hi, I'm Bell and I will be your nail and hair stylist for today," She smiled. She was pretty as well. She was petite and kind of round, a cute pear-shape kind of girl. Her blonde hair was full of ringlets and she had a round face that were lost to full, rosy cheeks and plump lips. Her eyes were a dazzling blue and I couldn't help but think she looked like a cherub. She was so cute!

"I'm sorry, but I only need nails. My hair could be done tomorrow," She shook her head, her ringlets bouncing.

"Your mom told me to do your hair today, in fears that you won't have time tomorrow," I groaned and face palmed, happy my scrape on my forehead and healed nicely and my arm was no longer bandaged.

"Don't worry about it, Miss Bell. Really. I dunno how I would sleep tonight if you did my hair now," I smiled gently. She walked up to me and put a hand on her hip.

"My name isn't Miss Bell. It's just Bell. Miss is my momma," She smiled, "And I'm only going to perm your hair. By tomorrow, the curls will be softer than they are today. You sleep on them and run some solution through it, you're hair will be softly curled and give you a nice framing. Now, for the color."

I stayed quiet while she turned me around and began to map out what she wanted to do. It was when she began getting out her supplies when my Mom, Katy, and Mikaela walked in with wide smiles.

"Why are you girls smiling?" I asked, almost afraid to know the answer.

"Happy early wedding!" They each held out bags. I stared at them wide-eyed before smiling.

"You guys!" I smiled and grabbed the bags. Katy's was a medium sized, blue one. Mikaelas was a large, pink one with a familiar logo on it. I looked at her and raised an eyebrow, "Victoria's Secret? Really?"

"Wait till you see what's in it," She winked and I rolled my eyes. Mom still had her gift in her hand. I opened Katy's first, pulling out the tissue paper while Bell set to work with highlighting and lowlighting my hair. It didn't bother me much. I pulled out a pretty blue flower barette. It had silver and gold vines wrapping around a pretty white and blue lily.

"Thanks, Katy," I smiled and hugged her.

"It's something borrowed and something blue," She smiled and pointed to it, "Give it back to me though, it was my moms."

I nodded and went to Mikaela's gift now. Pulling out the red tissue paper, I turned just about as red as the tissue paper. There was definitely something lacy in the bag. Actually, _several _lacy things. Pulling them out one by one, I saw that she had bought me four lingerie outfits. Two of them were one pieces (one red, one white) and the other two were a set (one black, one blue).

"Thanks, I think," I muttered as she laughed. Shaking my head, I didn't want to look into details of them right now, so I put them back into the bag. Mom stepped up to me and gave me her bag. Reaching into it, I scrunched my eyebrows when I saw a neat little box. It was a velvet and black and when I opened it I saw a very soft and pretty garter. It was a pretty pastel pink with slight lace around it. Picking it up, I rubbed the garter between my fingers and it felt like silk. I looked at my mom. She had tears in her eyes.

"Somethin' new," She said softly. I pressed my lips together when I tried to hold back my tears. She pointed to the bag, "Somethin' else."

Looking back in the bag, I reached in and brought out a thin and long red box. Opening it, I gasped. It was a white choker that I had seen many a time when I was little, always wanting to touch it but Mom never let met. It was a white, shimmery stretchy cloth that had lace above and below it. The band itself was thin and you could tell it had years of wear and tear. I looked up at my Mom.

"Somethin' old," She smiled, her tears flowing softly down her cheeks. She reached out and traced the fabric, "It was your Great-Aunt's. She gave it to me when you were born, not even when I got married. No, when you were born, she gave it to me and said 'Make sure she wears it for her wedding. And make sure the wedding is not one that will end to soon. Make sure it's a wedding that will last forever, like this choker.'."

I began to get choked up, a few tears streaming down my face. Hell, Mikaela and Katy were beginning to cry. I knew how hard it was on my Mom and Dad to let go of me. I was the one to keep Sam out of trouble, I was the one to keep them in check, I was the one who always wanted to call them everynight to say 'I love you' when even Sam didn't. And now they were giving me away. After 22 years of taking care of me, they're giving me away. Mom leaned in and hugged me tightly, careful not to mess with the aluminum strips in my hair. I pulled away and sniffled.

"God, look at us. A day before my wedding and we're all crying!" I laughed softly as I saw everyone begin to bring out smiles, "C'mon, last day of being a bachelorette!"

"Party? I think so," Mikaela smiled widely.

"Please, no," I smiled. She looked downcast, "I'd rather hang out with you guys than party."

They smiled and brought out the champagne. Katy was smart, though, and brought out a flask from her purse. I raised an eyebrow and she smiled.

"_Dugyeonju_," My eyes widened and I smiled.

"How?" She laughed slightly as Bell gave us a few wine glasses. Katy poured they yellowish-brown liquid into the wine glass half way and gave it to me. The pungent smell was welcoming to my nose and my mom looked at it.

"Doog-yawn-chew?" Me and Katy burst into a fit of giggles while Mikaela looked as confused as my mom.

"_Dugyeonju_," I said, the Korean name easy on my tongue, "It's a highly concentrated liquor from South Korea. It was my favorite when me and Katy were there. In Korea, if you are 2o in Korean age, then you're allowed to drink."

They just stared blankly at me.

"Basically, what that means," Katy intervened, "Is that when we're 19, we're 2o in Korean age. The first 9 months is considered part of your first year. So you have 2 birthdays in South Korea. The day you were concieved and the day you were actually born. After 3 months, you are one."

"In other words, you're a year older in Korean age then you are in, say, the U.S. Get it?" Mikaela and my Mom slowly nodded. I took a sip of the liquor, my face scrunching up slightly at the strong taste but then relaxed, "Haven't had this in a while."

"You're tellin' me. Had this flown in for you. I remember it being your fave?" Katy smiled as she sipped hers. Mom and Mikaela stuck to the champagne.

"Yep. Probably because of the Azalea petal part of it. Wasn't yours _ihwaju_?" I said, sipping my drink as Bell worked on fixing up the finishing touches of my coloring.

"Yeah, because I love the Pear Blossom part. God, we just love flowers, don't we?" Katy giggled, the liquor getting into her system. Since she was so small, it was easier for the liquor to take ahold (seeing as _Dugyeonju _is 21% alcohol). Shaking my head, I continued to sip from my glass and watched as the girls chatted.

* * *

><p>It took about an hour for my hair to be completely colored and another 3 for it to be permed. Then two more hours for my nails (since it was the first time I was getting acrylic) and an hour for my feet. So all in all, we spent about 7 hours in the salon, giggling and having fun while the liqour began to wear off. Now we were getting high off the nail fumes. It was bad.<p>

"Sa-a-am!" Mom sang into her phone. Me, Mikaela, and Katy all giggled. We were pretty off our rocker right now, "Sa-a-ammy! We need your help!"

Since I still had some sort of rational thinking going on, I had convinced Mom to call someone to come pick us up. I didn't want to get into an accident a day before my wedding.

"C'mon, Sammy! Who's gonna do-o-o it?" Mom sang and we all giggled again. We were walking towards the RV and at some point, Katy ended up tripping over her own two feet and drug me and Mikaela with her on her fall down, "Oops! Katy and Jessy and Mikaela all fell down!"

We were still giggling like madmen and I saw Mom shove the phone in my face.

"Yes, Sam?" I said between giggles.

"God, you guys are drunk, aren't you?" He groaned.

"I'm only buzzed. Mom's all out and Mikaela and Katy can't hold their alcohol," I stopped giggling, but it was hard to contain them.

"So you're the one who has enough sense to call me?"

"Actually, Mom did that," I began to giggle again, hiccupping slightly.

"Ah, god. Okay, I can't do it but maybe I can convince Ironhide to... Ironhide!" I heard my brother call and then talk to the Autobot, "Jess? Ironhide's on his way."

"Kay kay!" I giggled, still on the cold pavement, "Bye Sammy!"

I hung up and began to giggle with the girls. Mom ended up falling onto her butt as well, drunk as shit and high off the acryllics. About 1o minutes later, Ironhide pulled up and his holoform hopped out. He came over to us, still giggling on the pavement of the parking lot. He loomed over us.

"What're you guys doin'?" He asked, obviously confused.

"We're kinda drunk," I smiled, "I'm buzzed, they're gone. It seems it's only me who can hold her liquor."

Katy giggled and rolled on top of me, spreading her arms out, "Whee! I'm flyin'! I'm an airplane!"

"You're not an airplane!" Mikaela pointed out, "Youse a lady bug!"

"No!" Katy said childishly, "I'm a cheetah!"

"Cheetahs can't fly!"

"Can so!"

"Cannot!"

"Can so!"

"Cannot!"

I groaned and pinched the bridge of my nose, smiling, but feeling a headache coming on. I looked up at Ironhide, who looked somewhat amused.

"Can you get your girlfriend offa me?" I asked, not exactly liking how heavy she suddenly got. Ironhide chuckled and was able to pick Katy up and off of me, slinging her over one shoulder. He then grabbed Mikaela and slung her over his other shoulder. He walked to his alt. form, putting them in the backseat while I got off the ground and helped Mom up.

"What're gonna do 'bout that thing?" Ironhide jerked a thumb over at the RV while picking Mom up, to high and drunk to stand upright. I walked over with him and Mom, me climbing into the passengers seat and him placing Mom in the seat behind me.

"I dunno. Probably have Sam or someone come pick it up later. Don't really care right now. I feel a headache comin' on," I said, rubbing my temple slightly. Ironhide hopped in the drivers seat and all of our seatbelts did themselves, mine a bit slacker than usual. Ironhide pulled out of the parking lot and I cracked the window open a little, enjoying the cool breeze over my face, "Damn _Dugyeonju_."

"Pardon?" Ironhide asked. I turned to him and laughed, "Is that some sorta foreign insult?"

"_Naega dangsin-eul moyohago wonhandamyeon, nan ajighaess-eul_," I laughed when he gave me a 'WTF?' look, "I said 'If I wanted to insult you, I would've done so already'."

"So you didn't insult me?"

"No," I giggled, turning back to the window, "_Dugyeonju _is a Korean liquor that Katy flew in for us to celebrate with."

"Celebrate?"

I looked at him, giving him a 'Really?' look. He scrunched his eyebrows slightly and then realization dawned on him.

"The wedding?"

"Ding-ding-ding! We have a winner!" I smiled and he chuckled.

"Y'know, this means a lot to him. Bee, I mean," I looked at Ironhide, waiting for him to continue. He sighed and ran a hand through his short hair, "He has more guts th'n me right now. Proposin' n' stuff."

I chuckled, thinking that must be a low blow to his ego.

"He really loves ya, Jess. More so than alotta femmes I've seen 'im be with," I pursed my lips slightly at the thought, my heart clenching thinking about Bee being with someone else, "I'm not sayin' that he thinks 'bout 'em now. All he ever talks 'bout is you."

I smiled sheepishly, Ironhide probably saw me purse my lips or felt my fingers clench slightly against the door. He smiled softly as he pulled into the parking lot of the hotel.

"Y'know how I feel 'bout this Jess, I thought it was unnecessary in the beginnin'. Once I did my research 'n saw how happy Katy's been 'bout it, I've reconsidered. Do ya' think that Katy would, y'know?" He spoke softly. He scratched the back of his head while I had a smile growing slowly on my face.

"You wanna propose to Katy?" Ironhide nodded, a bit embarassed about having to ask me about it, "I'm flattered that you'd come to me about it, but honestly, I think Katy is fine just having you as a boyfriend. Me and Bee have been together for nearly 5 years and he pops the question now. You don't have to rush it. Ease your way into it. You have plenty of time."

Ironhide smiled and nodded, looking relieved, "Thanks, Jess. For everythin'."

"Not a problem, Ironhide," I clapsed a hand on his shoulder, "Anything I can do to help."

We smiled at each other before looking in the back seat. All three girls were asleep. I groaned.

"How am I going to deal with these girls?" Ironhide chuckled and all of our seatbelts snapped off.

"Do what you've been doin' for the past few years. We all wonder how you can manage keepin' them in check," I smiled and popped open the door, hopping the short ways to the ground. Ironhide managed to sling Katy and my mom over his shoulder and Mikaela stirred slightly when I helped her down.

"You'll see... the reception," She weakly tried to shield my eyes. I laughed softly.

"I won't look at anything but the ground..." She sighed but leant into me. Once we got into the elevator, I stalled.

"What? You don' know what floor you guys are on?" Ironhide turned to me in the elevator.

"Uhm... no," I laughed awkwardly, "They had me blindfolded the entire time."

"The whole time?" He looked at me increduosly, "The entire week?"

I laughed, "Yep."

"Floor 65," Mikaela mumbled.

"What?"

"She said Floor 65," Ironhide nodded and pushed the button. We waited quietly until we got on the floor. Once the doors slid open, I drug Mikaela out and Ironhide followed. She sleepily showed me where to turn and where our door was. Sliding in the card, I tugged Mikaela inside and Ironhide finally dumped my Mom onto the couch and gently laid Katy on the other. I pulled Mikaela into the room and let her collapse onto her bed. Walking back out, I smiled when I saw Ironhide kneeling beside Katy, tucking a few strands of hair behind her ear, "You should probably be getting back. It's kinda late."

He looked up at me and nodded. Getting up, Ironhide walked to the door and out. I closed the door quietly and ran a hand through my newly permed and colored hair. Bell was right, my hair was in many curls, but they have softened since I left the salon. Chewing on my lower lip, I looked around the large room. It looked a lot like Mikaela's condo, but the color on the walls were a soft peachy color and there was two couches instead of one. Walking over to the sliding glass door, I walked out into the cold October night. Overlooking the brightly lit city, I smiled when my eyes landed on the NEST base. It may have been plain on the outside, but the inside is a whole other world.

A world I was proud to be a part of.

Chewing on my lip slightly, I saw the garage door open and Bee, Optimus, and Dino raced out. Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair. Even though Megatron and them were gone, there were still Decepticons throughout the world and we were called on to weed them all out. Everyone believed me now that didn't have the Energon readers about the total global take-over they attempted. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but watch them drive out of city limits. A split second of fear gripped me, as it always did. What if they didn't come back? What if they were captured? Or damaged beyond repair?

Then, of course, the resonable side of my mind would tell me that was stupid, that they're to experienced to let a rookie mistake occur.

But it still put a slight sliver of fear within me.

Then another thought occurred to me. One that really freaked me out.

If they're leaving tonight, what if they don't make it back tomorrow for the wedding!

My eyes widened and I groaned, hitting my forehead on the cold railing. My eyes slid closed and I yawned, apparently not realizing how tiring a day of drinks and nail fumes can make you. Groaning slightly, I stood up straight and walked into my bedroom, not exactly looking forward to waking up early tomorrow.

* * *

><p>"JESS!" I felt three figures tackling me in my bed. My eyes popped open and I let out a small shriek.<p>

"What the hell!" I laughed, looking down at my Mom, Katy, and Mikaela, who all looked up at me and smiled.

"Happy wedding day!" They all sang out. I laughed and I hugged them. They all got up and Mom held out a hand for me to take. Latching onto it, I got up and looked at them.

"Don't you guys have a hangover?"

"I do, but I'm pushin' through for you, my baby girl!" My Mom laughed. I shook my head and Katy and Mikaela grabbed one of my arms.

"Okay! Let's get a large meal in you, 'cause you won't be able to eat after!" Mikaela sang. I groaned and let them drag me out into the kitchen.

Today was going to be a _looong _day.

* * *

><p><strong>an: okay, that chappie kinda sucks, but it was funny xD**

**alice: yup! :D i loved the drunk part**

**me: i apologize if the korean was wrong. like i said a story ago with my italian, it's summer and all my lessons have gone out the window so i went to the next best thing: google translate :D**

**alice: so...**

**What do you guys think of it so far?**


	2. Snow

**a/n: OMAYO! I am soooo sorry that i haven't been able to update as fast as i normally do! **

**alice: yeah, she was taken into arizona to help out her aunt**

**me: yeah, so i didn't have much time to update. writing this chappie was hard, kinda didn't know what to do ^^;;**

**alice: oh well. sorry it's short too, again she didn't know what to write**

**me: yeah. anyways... enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2: Snow<span>

I breathed in deep one last time before holding my breath, my Mom, Katy, and Mikaela all holding my dress so that it would zip easily. Thankfully it did. I groaned slightly when I adjusted the tulle-like shawl and sighed, looking at the stark contrast of the off-white dress compared to my darkly tanned skin. Since my dress was strapless and had a sweetheart cut, Mikaela had forced me to wear a strapless bikini top so that I wouldn't have tan lines. My Mom then walked around me and my huge dress and fixed the barette in my hair, shifting it slightly so she could clip the lace veil into place. The veil draped over my face assymetrically, shorter in the front and trailing down with my dress' train in the back.

Katy flipped it up slightly, making sure my make-up was right. Bell was right, my hair was in soft curls today, not as hard nor crisp as they were yesterday. The honey highlights and deep chocolate brown lowlights did wonders against my gold skin and the snow-colored dress. Katy gave me the garter and held up my skirts as I carefully slipped on the soft fabric to mid-thigh. They finally allowed me to take a look at myself after several hours of looking up, down, and any other direction known to man. They turned me to the full-length mirror and I gasped slightly, looking at the woman in the mirror.

She had golden tanned skin that made the dress she wore sparkle. The dress was off-white and strapless, the top a corset and had intricate, golden vines curving around her bust and tiny waist. The corset ended just as her hips began and the tulle of the skirt fanned out to create a severe S-line. The tulle was all off-white and one thin layer of baby blue atop all of it, the fabric shimmery and created a snowy look, the dress trailing at least three inches behind her. On her shoulders, she bared a tulle shawl, the material hugging to her shoulders to create an elegant look. She bore a white choker, the fabric light and gleaming against her skin and the lace giving it an ethereal effect. My eyes roamed up to her face and saw her green eyes glimmering, the black eyeliner that lined her eyes made her eyes look almost icy in color and cat-like. Her lips were full and pouty, her cheeks defined and rosy. She bore two diamonds studs in each ear and half of her curly hair was pulled up into a white-and-blue lily barette, her veil clipped into her hair. The other half of her hair cascaded down her back, the honey golds, deep auburns, and dark chocolate colors mixing and mingling to create a color that complimented both her skin and her dress. It took me a moment to realize who the beautiful woman was.

It was me.

"You look beautiful, honey," Mom came up behind me, clasping her hands on my shoulders and giving them a squeeze. I nodded slowly, almost zombie-like. Was this all really happening? Was I about to get married in less than an hour? Was I about to tie myself to the guy I undoubtedly loved forever?

The answer?

Hell.

Yes.

I turned and saw Katy and Mikaela come out into the room, both sporting the bridesmaid dresses I chose for them. They were a silvery grey, a pretty shimmery fabric that complimented both Mikaela's tanned skin and Katy's pale complexion. Mikaela had a white ribbon around her waist and into a bow on the back whereas Katy had a black one. They both sported black pumps and both their hair was down and curled, a black clip holding back some of their hair up and behind their left ears. The dress was spaghetti strapped and ended above their knees, flaring out a bit. Both of their make up was smoky eyed, whereas mine was more natural. They painted their lips slightly red, a color popping against the monotonous color scheme. They smiled at me and I tried my hardest to smile back. I was really nervous.

I mean _really _nervous.

I began to wring my hands, careful of my french-tipped manicure, and gnawing on my lower lip. Mom gave me a sympathetic look, smiling softly.

"It'll be okay, honey. They'll be back before the wedding. I promise," I nodded but still felt a bit nervous.

"What if-? Ugh, I don't know!" I said, crouching down carefully and holding my forehead in my palms. I felt Katy and Mikaela grab me by the upper arms and lift me up.

"C'mon, Jess, you're worrying for nothing," Katy said soothingly. I gulped slightly but nodded anyways, looking down at my left hand and smiling. The ring glittered prettily, shining as if on cue. I knew Bee wouldn't stand me up, not for the world, but I still had the doubts every bride had the day of her wedding. I turned to my Mom, Katy, and Mikaela and smiled.

"Well? Lets go get married!" They all cheered and helped me walk in my dress, Mikaela gathering my skirts in the back, my Mom with the skirts in the front, and Katy helped me keep balance while holding my shoes. They slipped on the blindfold and I groaned, "You're just making this harder on me, y'know that?"

"Yep!" They all sang as they helped me to the elevator, out the door, and into the limo. They removed the blindfold and I glared at them slightly. They just laughed and did a toast to me.

"To Jess for marrying a 17 foot robot from another planet! May your future be... lucky?" Mom laughed as we all raised our glasses. Theirs of champagne, me and Katy's of _Dugyeonju_. I made sure Katy had only one or two sips, making sure one of my maid of honors wouldn't be drunk. We all made small talk until we got to the place where me and Bee would be wed. We rolled up and I saw the dense barrier of trees, the forest to close together for us to see in. It was cloudy out today, the sun sparkling through the blanket of dense clouds.

"Hope it doesn't rain," Katy said, looking up at the clouds. I looked at her.

"But rain on your wedding day means good luck," I smiled.

"What 'bout snow?" Mikaela asked.

"'Dunno," I shrugged. We walked into the small cottage a ways off from the actual pew and altar. Glancing, I saw a bunch of people there already, seating themselves amongs the weeping willows. I began to gnaw on my lower lip again, fiddling with some of the tulle on my dress. My Mom took both of my hands in hers.

"Don't worry, honey. You'll be fine," She swept some of the hair that had fallen into my face back up and fixed the barrette one last time. We heard a knock on the cottage door and Katy answered it. I turned to see my Dad there, all trussed up in one of his nicest suits. He looked me over once and I saw the sadness in his eyes but he smiled anyways. He looked at Katy and Mikaela.

"They said the ceremony is going to start in 1o minutes. At the 5 minute interval, they'll come get you girls. By the time you get to the altar, we'll begin the walk, okay?" The last part was to me, who was beginning to zone out. I should be bouncing with excitement, bursting with happiness! Then why is it that I'm so freaking nervous! Mom slipped out of the door to go sit down at the altar with the rest of our family. I sighed and carefully scratched behind my ear, careful to not mess up the veil. Katy and Mikaela grabbed their flowers, three long stemmed orchids, and made sure the ribbons were the right colors (black for Mikaela, white for Katy). They looked at me and smiled.

"This is the last we're going to see of Jessica Witwicky," Katy giggled.

"After, you'll be Jessica... What's Bee's last name?" Mikaela got all wide-eyed. Crap, I hadn't thought of that.

"Don't worry, ladies, Optimus got that all covered," Dad smiled. I pursed my lips slightly, wondering what they had chosen, whereas Mikaela and Katy breathed a sigh of relief. We heard another knock at the door.

"Bridesmaids! Let's go!" One of the event coordinators told us. Katy and Mikaela looked at me one last time.

"We wish you all the luck and all the happiness," Katy smiled warmly and Mikaela nodded.

"See you out there!" Mikaela smiled and they made their way out. I began to take deep breaths.

"I dunno if I'm ready for this!" I said, my stomach doing backflips. Dad clasped my shoulder.

"You're going to be okay, honey. You're Mom told me she was the same way on our wedding day. Trust me, Jess, even though you're nervous now, you'll definitely remember this as the best day of your life," My Dad told me. I looked at him and felt the tears brimming as I hugged him.

"Thank you, Daddy..." I smiled as I pulled away. He was about to say something just as someone knocked again.

"Bride! Your turn!" I took a deep breath and looked at my Dad. He lowered my veil and held out his arm.

"Let's go make my daughter the happiest girl in the world," I smiled widely and looped my hand under his arm and rested it on his forearm. He reached down and grabbed the bouquet of Lillies, Orchids, and Daisies, handing the tightly bound bouquet to me. Taking a deep breath, the two oak doors opened to me. There was an aisle of white cloth rolled out before me and my Dad, leading us up to the altar. On either side of the aisle, I saw red rose petals. Smiling softly, I remembered how much my little cousin Anais wanted to be the flower girl, and she's so cute I couldn't say no. And then the ring bearer was my other little cousin, Anais' twin brother, Adais. They were both 14 (guess I couldn't exactly call them _little_...) and for some odd reason, he didn't mind being the ring bearer. Probably because he thought the guys Bee hung out with were really cool, so yeah. I began the long trek with my Dad up to the altar. The band began to play music, but not the typical wedding march. I didn't exactly like the "Here comes the bride, all dressed in white..." crap, so I asked them to play something else. Something soft, something that would make anyone smile. I guess it worked.

As I made my way up the aisle, I took everything into perspective. We were entering a wide field surrounded by large Weeping Willows. There were white flowers incorporated into the Weeping Willows long vines and they hung down prettily, as if it was raining the white flowers. The breeze picked up slightly, shifting the willows to the side slightly and into the people sitting in the white clad chairs. The altar was simple, just a gate with vines intertwining all around it with soft pink and yellow flowers. Bee was standing at the altar with the priest, a smile wide on his face. I couldn't help but smile back, my eyes never leaving him as we made our way down the aisle to the altar. He sported a crisp black tux and white dress shirt under neath. He didn't bother for a tie, which made the look look more like Bee's style than just a picture out of a magazine. His hair (of course) stood out against his attire but hey, can't help the hair can we? I barely noticed Ironhide and Dino on the other side of him as me and Dad stopped at the end of the aisle. Using my other hand, I switched from Dad to Bee. We stepped up to the alter, smiling and glancing at each other as the priest began to read his lines.

"Dearly beloved, we're gathered here today..."

* * *

><p>Okay, I know that wedding ceremonies were supposed to be long, but even <em>I'm <em>getting bored. Me and Bee have already turned to each other, repeating after the priest. Now we're just standing here, hand-in-hand, smiling at one another while the priest recited a few more words.

"The rings?" He asked my cousin, Adais. Adais came around and held up the pillow, Bee grabbing a ring that looked similar to the one he used to proposed.

"I promise to never harm, betray, or leave your side. I promise that, with this ring, we'll be forever bonded and nothing could come between us. I promise that you'll be the only girl for me."

Bee slid the ring onto my ring finger. I grabbed the ring that matched my similarly, only without the diamonds.

"And I promise to never harm, betray, or leave your side. I promise that, with this ring, we'll be forever bonded and nothing could come between us. I promise that you'll be the only guy for me."

I slid the ring onto his ring finger, Bee smiling widely at me. I looked up briefly and felt the first few flakes of snow on my bare arms, snow coming down on all of us gently. The priest smiled at us.

"And in the power vested in me, I now pronounce you husband, and wife. You may now kiss the bride," I turned to Bee and he flipped up my veil, wrapping his arms around my waist and bringing me into a sweet kiss. We heard loud applause, but at that point we didn't care. It was our first kiss as husband and wife and it was so much sweeter than the rest. We pulled away and I looked out at everyone, smiling widely and watching the snow come down a smidgeon harder. Everyone was standing up, clapping for us. Mom was dabbing the tears in her eyes and Dad looked so proud. Sam looked ecstatic for us and Carly looked like she could care less if she was here. Why did I even agree to Sam bringing her?

I was about to step forward when Bee suddenly swept me off my feet, holding me in his arms. I squeaked but ended up laughing, wrapping my arms around his neck as he carried both me and my heavy dress to the awaiting limo. He allowed me to climb in and he followed suit. Closing the door behind him, he turned to me and smiled widely, his fingers intertwining with mine.

"You look beautiful, Jess. As always," He laughed. I gave him a once-over and smiled.

"You don't look to bad yourself!" We both laughed and Bee brought me into another sweet kiss. My hands reached up and locked behind his neck and he began to press me back, me falling onto the seat and Bee crawling on top of me.

"I haven't seen you in nearly two weeks and it drove me mad," He muttered against my lips, seperating us and kissing down my neck. I giggled and ran my fingers through his hair.

"I missed you, too, Bee," I said softly, "But we still have a reception to go to..."

He groaned and brought his face back to mine, a hand on either side of my head.

"You just love doing this to me," Bee shook his head, but smiled anyways. I gave him a sly smile.

"Yep, because I'm the tease in this relationship," I winked and he laughed, getting up and helping me sit straight. We pulled into the parking lot of the hotel and I saw a bunch of people were already there, "Did we take the long way or did everyone somehow managed to find a shortcut?"

Bee laughed and intertwined our fingers, opening the door and allowing us to step out. We walked in and everyone applauded us. I blushed slightly. I should be used to having people applauding me and giving me their undivided attention, but somehow this was different. And I was a bit people shy right now. Katy and Mikaela came up and hugged me, and then Bee. The Autobots came up in their holoforms, _all _of them. I smiled at them, giving them each a hug and they all congratulated me and Bee. I had to hug my way through the crowd just to get into the actual room where the reception would be held. It was large and grand, brightly lit with candles and a large chandelier hung above us. There were long tables that were covered with white cloths and small centre pieces dotted along them. At the far end of the room was a kitchen and I'm pretty sure they were cooking for us. In the middle was a grand dance floor and a DJ booth up towards the front end. My Mom, Dad, and Sam approached us with smiles, hugging me and Bee (well, only Mom hugged Bee as well). They guided us to a seperate, smaller table and we took our seats in the middle, our place cards fancy and delicate. Bee intertwined his fingers with mine once more. We waited until everyone was seated and got their food. Bee (of course) picked at his food, but surprised me when he tried the chicken.

"How is it?" I smiled. His eyes lit up and looked at me.

"You guys eat this?" I laughed and nodded, "This is so good!"

"Now you see why I like chicken so much!" I giggled when Bee slowly at the chicken. I knew he could eat human food as long as it was in low quantities and slow enough so it didn't clog anything up. He was done just as I was finishing up my own plate. At that point, everyone was finished and my Dad stood up, extending a hand to me.

"The father would like a dance with his newly wed daughter," I heard the DJ say as I took his hand. He led me onto the dancefloor and we danced to "Daughters" by John Mayer, tears bubbling in both his and my eyes. I knew that the only other time I've cried so much was when me and Bee broke up (never doing that again!), but that was in pain. These were of joy.

Just as the song ended, I felt a tap on my shoulder. Me and Dad seperated to have Bee there, holding out a hand. I smiled and took it, Dad asking Mom to dance. Bee pulled me close, my head resting on his shoulder as we swayed to the music. I saw Mikaela and Dino come onto the dancefloor and Katy and Ironhide followed suit. Soon, there were more people on the dancefloor, the slow songs ending and the party songs starting up. There was one Korean song that me and Katy completely _flipped _over, singing in Korean and having many of our guests look at us, wondering if we were singing gibberish or not. At the end, my cousin Darrell came up to me.

"Jessy?" The five-year-old asked, "What song was that?"

I smiled and crouched down carefully, "It was called 'Dancing Floor' by a group called U-KISS. They're Korean."

He nodded and ran off. I laughed and shook my head, looking at Katy.

"_Naneun uligabogo michin soli naegi_..." I said, smiling slightly. Katy giggled.

"_Ne. Naneun modugabogo meuos gung-geum,_" Everyone was staring at us. Me and Katy burst out laughing.

"What?" They all said at the same time. Me and Katy laughed harder.

"I said 'I bet we look and sound insane' and Katy said 'Yeah. I wonder what everyone is looking at'," I smiled. Everyone nodded slowly, dispersing from us and half sat back down. I shook my head, turning to go sit back down but someone caught my elbow. I turned to see that it was Mikaela, a chair in her other hand.

"It's time for the garter," My eyes widened and I flushed slightly. She sat down the chair and forced me to sit in it. She turned to everyone, "It's time for the garter!"

Many cheered while others clapped politely, snickering. Bee and the rest of the Autobots looked confused. People crowded around me and Katy and Mikaela pulled Bee up. Mikaela whispered in his ear what he had to do and I saw his own face flush. I swear my face was almost tomato-like. Katy helped pull up my skirts slightly and Mikaela forced Bee to his knees. I held up the edge of my skirts and he crawled under. My face flushed deeper as I saw several flashes of people taking photos. I felt Bee's smooth hands run up my legs and up my thighs, placing kisses up my right leg until he got to the garter. He placed a kiss above the garter and then grabbed the fabric with his teeth gently. I extended my leg slightly so he could remove it easier. He crawled from underneath my skirts, his face flushing slightly. I smiled when he crawled out and heard a bunch of the guys holler, looking over at the Autobots and the younger line of them cheering him on. Shaking my head, I couldn't help but smile. They were so immature, even in Autobot standards.

Mikaela took the garter from Bee and flung it into the younger crowd, a guy catching it. Shaking my head, I walked back to the table to sit and relax.

The reception didn't end until about 1 in the morning. I fell asleep and Bee carried me somewhere, not knowing where I was going to go since Bee put me in his alt. form.

* * *

><p>Blinking my eyes a few times, I opened them to find myself in the passenger's seat of Bee's alt. form. The seat was pulled all the way down and the car rose and fell slightly, a smile spreading across my face gently as Bee slept peacefully. I looked down at myself and realized I was in a sweatshirt and sweatpants. I guess Bee had changed me sometime in the night. Looking around, I saw we were in a truck stop, the Camaro hiding between two large semis. Stretching slightly, I squeaked when a pair of arms pulled me to the side and into the drivers seat, on top of a warm body. My captor snuggled his face into my still curly hair, inhaling slightly.<p>

"Good morning, love," Bee muttered into my shoulder, kissing it softly. I smiled and draped my arms over his shoulders.

"Morning."

"How did you sleep?" He nuzzled deeper into the crook of my neck and I sighed contently.

"Just fine. And you?"

"Mmm," Was all he said, his arms coiling tighter around me. Giggling slightly, I pressed my body against his, liking the warmth it was giving off seeing as it had snowed the night before.

"Where are we, Bee?" I asked quietly. He didn't respond and I heard a gentle snoring. Looking down, I smiled when I saw he had fallen back asleep. Shaking my head, I kissed the top of his lightly and closed my eyes, finding the compromised position very comfortable. Sleep found me quickly.

* * *

><p><strong>an: again, apologies for the late update and short chappie. like i said, i'm in arizona and i havent had much time to update and had not a lot of muse for this chappie :/**

**alice: but in a few days wen her muse gets goin, the chapters will get longer and better :3**

**me: and i have something big in store, so expect the unexpected!**

**alice: here's your question**

**Where do you think Bee is taking Jess?**


	3. Ex

**a/n: alrighty! heres chapter 3 :D glad ya'll are liking it so far. i have plenty of things planned for this =w=**

**alice: maybe _too _many things**

**me: ehh ... nope! never to many twists in a plot :) enjoy the chapter! **

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 3: Ex<span>

Yawning, my eyes fluttered open as I stretched, sprawling myself across the passengers seat. I saw that Bee was up and moving again.

"Have a nice sleep?" I smiled and nodded, looking up at Bee's up, I felt the leather of the passenger seat meet my back. I cracked my neck and looked out the window, seeing nothing but trees.

"Bee?" I turned to look at him. He picked up my hand in his free one and entertwined the fingers.

"Hmm?"

"Where are we?" I saw a ghost of a smile on his face and he kissed my hand.

"You'll see soon, love," I blushed slightly. He's always called me Jess and now that we're married, poof! New nickname!

We continued to drive for while, talking aimlessly. Bee turned onto another road and it suddenly widened to a four-lane with a lot more cars on it. Not much, but there was more than the lonely one-way road he was on.

"Aren't you afraid of getting mud on you?" I asked stupidly. Right now, I was really sleepy and kind of off my rocker. I felt the whole car shake in laughter as holoform Bee shook his head.

"You're really asking that, Jess?" He turned to look at me. I gave him an innocent and wide-eyed puppy dog look.

"Yes," My lower lip tugged into a slight pout. Bee chuckled and shook his head again, looking back at the road.

"No, I'm not afraid of getting mud on me, Jess," He smiled. I shrugged and looked back out the window, his thumb rubbing against the back of my hand. It was quite soothing. Bee turned onto an off-ramp and pulled into a cute-looking diner.

"What're we doing here?" I turned to look at him as he got out. I tried to undo my door but it was stuck. I looked at it oddly but smiled and shook my head when he opened the door for me, swinging his arm out.

"Mi'lady," He smiled at me. I laughed slightly and got out, giving him a nod.

"Who says chivalry is dead?" I smiled. Bee did as well and held out his hand. I took it, lacing our fingers together. We walked into the quaint diner and sat down at one of the booths. Looking at the menu, I smiled when I felt Bee's foot nudge mine, running the tip of his shoe up my calf through the material of my sweatpants. Not looking up from the menu, I nudged his foot back, repeating what he did to me. It ended up both of us kicking each other, trying so hard to not laugh. My eyes began to water from trying so hard not to laugh just as a waitress about my age walked up. She looked bored, an earbud in one ear and chewing gum quite loudly. She smacked it and I wanted to smack her.

"So. What do you want to- hello," Looks like she finally noticed Bee. She placed a hand on the table, half blocking me from Bee's view. She walked her fingers up his chest, looking at him, "And who are you? Never seen you here before."

Bee blinked, obviously not knowing to say. I sat back, grinning slightly, and crossed my arms. I wanted to know what he would do. I knew he wouldn't go for her (the ring on my finger proved so) so I had no worries.

"Uhm... I'm, er..." Bee started, getting flustered.

"His name is Bee," I said. The girl turned to me and I swear if looks could kill, I'd be burning several times, exploding, stabbed with any kind of sharp object near, and then tossed off a cliff.

"And who are you?" She snapped, crossing her arms. Shrugging, I smiled.

"Apparently nobody," Bee's foot nudged mine and I glanced at him out of the corner of my eye, a concerned look in his baby blue eyes. I gave a small smirk and looked back up at the girl. She smirked, leaning in.

"Good," I raised an eyebrow. She honestly thought that he'd go for her? She pressed her arms against the sides of her chest, trying to push her cleavage in Bee's face. I bit my lip from laughing at the slightly disgusted look in Bee's eye, "I'm Natalie. How old are you Bee?"

"Uh... uhm..." He stuttered again, looking at me for help. No one really asked how old Bee was since all of our friends knew what he really was. He looked no more than a year or two older than me, so I mouthed 'Twenty-three'. Bee gulped slightly and tried scooting from the girl, who was practically atop of our table trying to get to him, "T-Twenty-three..."

"Ooh! Only a year older than me!" She squeaked. Literally squeaked. She practically crawled on top of him when I finally had enough.

"Yeah, he's married. Sorry, hon', you're to late," I smirked when her head whipped around.

"Shut up, Jess!" I blinked. I never told her my name...

She crawled off of Bee, him looking just as confused as I was.

"How the hell do you know my name?" I narrowed my eyes slightly. She smirked and opened her mouth.

"'Cause of me," I froze. The voice sounded familiar. _Too _familiar. Bee looked at me worriedly as I looked over my shoulder. Behind us stood Alexander Thompson.

My Ex.

He stood there, arms crossed, nearly glaring at Bee. He had grown taller than the last time I saw him in Junior year. He had blonde hair (what is with me and the blondes?) that hung shaggily in his brown eyes and framed his round face, the hair ending at his ears. His skin was tan and slightly freckled. Sporting a tight black shirt, I saw that he had bulked up in the past few years as well.

My jaw clenched, not exactly liking how he and Bee were having a stareoff.

"Jess?" Bee asked quietly, too quiet for my taste, "Who is this?"

"Uhm... This is Alex. A... friend from school," I lied slightly. He wasn't my friend. Never was after we split. I turned to Alex, "What're you doing here?"

"Family owns the restaurant," He looked at me, giving me a once over and smirking, "My, my Jess. You were gorgeous in high school, you're just drop-dead _sexy _now."

I felt Bee tense slightly and I glanced over at him, his eyes were increasingly growing dark. I slowly felt something tug at me inside but ignored it slightly. I turned back up to Alex.

"Can I help you?" I snapped slightly. Alex raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Just admiring the view," His gaze traveled and he pouted, "No fair, I wanted to see your pretty curves. I wonder how much you've changed body-wise."

He winked and I began to feel Bee's anger. I reached a hand over and placed it on his wrist, his hand coiled in a tight fist.

"I suggest you leave, Alex," I glared up at him. Alex just smirked.

"Why? Is your boyfriend gonna get jealous?" Alex's smirk grew wider as he looked at Bee, "Better keep an eye on her, she likes going behind your back and sleeping with your best friends."

Now my anger was growing, my blood boiling and I wanted to rip his bloody head off. He had no right to say that.

"I did _not _sleep with any of your disgusting, hormone-ridden, steroid-driven smelly jock friends. He nearly _raped _me because he was so wasted and you didn't defend me. It's not my fault you don't know what to do and listened to Bianca's lies in the first place. Now you can't get me back," My eyes narrowed dangerously as he just continued to smirk. He placed one hand on the table and the other on the back of the seat, leaning in. I leaned away.

"What makes you say that? I bet you still _lo-o-ove _me," He taunted. I growled lowly, my anger starting to get the best of me.

"I don't love you anymore. I never loved you at all," I snarled, getting up and staring him down, my eyes icy and cold, "I have moved on and now I'm married, thank you very much."

"To who? Him?" Alex jerked a thumb in Bee's direction, "What can he give you that I can't? I bet I'm bigger than him! I bet I'm better for you! I bet he just wants to get into your panties. C'mon, babe. I know you're just doing this because of our break 're still heartbroken about it and I know this is all out of trying to mend your heart. But you know what? It's been nearly 5 years, I'm ready to forgive you. Come here, babe."

He opened his arms. He actually expected me to take him back? I smiled sweetly and crawled closer to him, feeling the confusion and hurt Bee felt. I then curled my hand into a fist and cold-cocked him in his... well... _assets_.

Alex groaned, grabbing his crotch, and falling to his knees. There weren't many people in the restaurant, thank god. I got up and kicked him the stomach, smirking when I heard all the wind leave his lungs, then leaning down and getting close to his ear.

"Don't you even think for a _second _that I'd divorce Bee just to be with a stupid ass like you," I growled. Wheezing, Alex looked up at me.

"You're really married?" He was able to squeak out. I held out my left hand, Bee's ring glittering prettily against my tanned skin. Between his wheezes and pants, I could tell he was struggling for a breath. Sure, Alex was one of the hottest guys in my school. Sure, I had the hugest crush on him since I met him in first grade. Sure, I had my heart shattered when he broke up with me. But none of that could compare to how I felt about Bee. Bee was my whole life now and nothing, not even my ex, could take us away from each other.

I felt Bee get up and grab me by my wrist. We exited the diner and he helped me into his alt. form. He pulled out onto the four-lane highway and we remained silent for a good half hour. I could feel Bee was trying to say something, but I'm pretty sure he felt how angered I was. Not at him. I could never be angry at him. I was angry at Alex.

After a few more minutes, I sighed, running a hand through my hair.

"Bee... I'm sorry," I said quietly.

"For what?" He asked, just as quiet.

"For... I dunno. Everything," I sighed again, "Alex is a jerk and I didn't know he would do that."

"If I may ask... who is he?"

I saw that coming.

Biting my lower lip slightly, I had hoped I wouldn't have to tell him this. I thought if I did, it'd put doubt in him about being with me. Granted, that was before we got married, but still.

I guess Bee felt my hesitance since he clasped my hand in his, gently intertwining our fingers and bringing the hand up to his lips. He kissed each knuckle of my left hand and then kissed my ring last, "You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, love."

"No.. You deserve to know. I... didn't tell you before because I thought it might put doubt in you about being with me..." The windows tinted several shades darker and Bee finally looked at me. He held a caring look in his eye and he reached up, his fingers brushing my cheeks softly.

"Like I said, Jess, you don't have to tell me. Granted, I'd _like _to know, but if it's to much then I won't pry."

I smiled, "And like I said, you deserve to know," I exhaled deeply and looked into Bee's eyes, "As you could tell, Alex was my ex. I had had a crush on him ever since first grade. When he asked me out in 7th grade, I was ecstatic to find out that he liked me back, so I said yes, of course. It was the beginning of Junior year and me and Alex were happy and in love and what not-"

I felt a slight sliver of pain and jealousy shoot through Bee. I gave his hand a reassuring squeeze and his face dusted pink in a sheepish blush.

"-I was talking with one of my best friends at the time Celeste when the high school bitch, Bianca, came up and began telling me off. Saying stuff like 'Oh, why would he go for you?' or 'You're hella ugly' and crap like that. I just shrugged it off. She was always saying shit like that 'bout me since me and Alex had started dating, seeing as she had always like him. Didn't bother me much, until Alex came up behind her and didn't even defend me. He just glared at me. After lunch, I asked him what the hell his problem was. He whipped around and back handed me, calling me a whore and a slut and a few other words I'd prefer not to say..."

I felt my heart clench painfully at the memory. It was the first time he had hit me and it was the first time we ever fought. I felt Bee begin to get angry as he felt my pain, but I continued anyways.

"Anyways, it turns out Bianca had told him I had slept with one of his best friends. He broke up with me and he and his friend never talked again. His friend committed suicide. Alex was his only friend, always been that way since his parents died. Since Alex stopped talking to him, he killed himself, thinking the world was better off without him. We all mourned for a week, he was one of those people that everyone knew and loved to be around..."

I pursed my lips slightly. The memory of everyone crying the next week was not a pretty one, but it was better than when Alex had hit me.

"So, it was Summer Break when I saw Alex again. He apologized to me, saying his parents were fighting and his grades were going down the drain plus he had to do football and soccer, his life was pretty stressful. I gave him a second chance. Big mistake."

"What happened?" Bee spoke up for the first time since I began talking, his voice quiet.

"I went to a party with Celeste. Her crush was going to be there and I was going as her wingman. I saw Alex there and we hung out. One thing led to another and next thing I know, I was upstairs with him. I didn't feel comfortable losing my virginity so soon. Alex, being the jock he was, was hormone-driven and also was slightly buzzed. He tried to get into my panties twice before walking out. One of his other friends came in and was more forceful, shoving me against the wall and trying to have his way with me. Bianca just so happened to walk by and take a picture. She ran downstairs to show Alex. I ran dowstairs after her in tears, to have Alex staring angrily at the picture. He shredded it, grabbed me, slapped me around a bit, and broke up with me. He left me there, half my shirt ripped and my pants barely hanging on while I was sobbing. Celeste ended up taking me home early. Sam and my parents wanted to kill him."

"You should've," Bee said, almost inaudibly. I looked at him in shock. Bee had his face downcast, his hands were clenched tight on his thighs and I could hear him try to get ahold of his breathing, "You don't know how much I want to turn around and rip his head off. He had no right of doing that to you!"

I flinched when I was hit with the wall of rage Bee was trying so hard to hold back. I could see why. If Bee had told me what I just told him, I'd be pretty pissed, too. I put a hand on his chin and made him look at me. His eyes were dark, a deep royal blue. I've never seen them this dark.

"It's all done and in the past, Bee. I'm over it. If I hadn't broken up with him, we might've not met," He looked startled.

"Why?"

"Because I would've always been over at his house. I wouldn't have been with Sam when we saw you for the first time, nor been with you guys when you went to Mission City or Egypt. I wouldn't have been in Chicago. I wouldn't have done a lot of things if I hadn't broken up with him," I felt a slight sliver of pain in Bee as he realized that.

"Maybe it would've been better that way, then," He said quietly, looking into his lap.

"What? Why do you say that?" I asked, concerned.

"You wouldn't have died nearly three times. You wouldn't have been drug into any of this. You wouldn't have-"

"Met you," I interupted. Bee looked up at me and I could see the sadness in his eyes. I crawled closer to him and looked him deeply in the eyes, "I do _not _regret meeting you, Bee. Not for one second and don't you dare let anyone tell you otherwise. I love you, Bee. More than I love myself, Sam, and my parents! You are my world and nothing, not even a bad memory, can diminish that. You understand?"

I smiled softly, projecting the love I had for him through the connection we had. My smile grew when I saw a smile lifting the corners of his mouth. I pulled him close, kissing him passionately. His arms wound around my waist, coiling tightly as I climbed over to the drivers seat. The seat let itself back and I was lying on top of Bee, straddling him and my hands on either side of the headrest. I tilted my head slightly to the side, Bee's tongue entering my mouth as his fingers drew small circles in the small of my back.

I pulled away after a moment and Bee kissed down my jaw and neck, placing a slight hickey on the joint between my neck and shoulder. I moaned slightly, my breathing getting a bit heavier. Bee's arms tightened around my waist.

"Slag. We're here..." He said quietly. I looked down at him and raised an eyebrow, "What?"

"I never heard you say that. I only heard Hide use that kind of lingo," I said. Bee smiled and shook his head.

"C'mon," I kissed his forehead and crawled back into the passengers seat. I looked at the window and saw the ocean. I turned to Bee.

"The ocean?" He smiled and got out, holding the door open for me. I got out and walked with him to the edge of the cliff he perched upon. He pointed at the dock and I gasped slightly, amazed at the enormity of the plane that was there. Bee wrapped his arms behind me and placed his chin on my neck, "What's this?"

"Just a stop. It's a private plane, provided to NEST when they had Special Ops go out on solo missions. I asked Lennox if we could use it," Bee smiled, grabbing my hand and pulling me towards the large carrier plane. He helped me climb in and his alt. form drove up the back. I looked around for a pilot.

"Where's the pilot?" Bee smirked as he put a pair of headphones over his ears, "Oh, hell no!"

I laughed as I tried to unbuckle of myself. Bee chuckled as he began to turn on the plane.

"Are you sure you're qualified to drive this?" I said, a bit uneasy. Bee just shook his head and looked at me.

"It's a Cybertronian plane, I _should _know how to operate it, let alone drive it," I blushed, a bit sheepish. Bee chuckled again and placed a kiss on my temple, "Don't worry, I'll get you where we're going in one piece... I hope..."

He muttered jokingly, I grew wide-eyed and wailed slightly, "LET ME OFF OF HERE!"

All you could hear was my cries for help and the laughs of Bee as he took off from the snow clad runway.

* * *

><p>"Bee? Where are we?" I asked, looking out at the open ocean and seeing a land mass approaching. Bee just smiled and signaled he was going to land to the tower ahead. After a moment, we landed and Bee's alt. form drove out of the back. He filed me into his alt. form and put a blindfold on me, "Did you steal this from Katy and Mikaela?"<p>

"No," He laughed, half serious, "They gave it to me."

"Oh, that makes it sooo much better!" I said, throwing my hands up and hitting the top of his alt. form.

"Ow. That still hurts y'know," Bee said defiantly. I could practically see the pout tugging at Bee's bottom lip. I looked in his general direction.

"Y'know, if I didn't have the damned blindfold on, I wouldn't have hit you!" I said, trying to persuade him to remove the blindfold. He refused.

After a few minutes of driving, Bee guided me onto something. I still smelled the salty ocean air, so I figured we were at the beach. Bee wrapped his arms around my waist and the ground below us moved.

"Yah!" I said quietly, being thrown off balance and into Bee's chest. His chest rumbled in a laugh.

"Can't wait 'till we get there, huh?" He whispered in my ear. Just a simple sentence made my heart flutter and a shiver dance up and down my spine. Nibbling slightly on my earlobe, Bee pressed me more to his body, our bodies melding into one another. He continued to tease me until the ship had stopped moving. At least, I figured it was a ship we were on.

Bee guided me onto the dock and I heard the ship begin to pull away. Bee removed my blindfold and I gasped. In front of me was an island, a personal little island a little ways from the mainland (I could barely see it dotting the horizon). A thick forest covered most of it, a few mountains lined the structure of it. A path led from the dock to a sleek looking cottage. I looked at him and he smiled widely, swinging me up and into his arms bridal style. I giggled and snuggled my forehead into the slope of his neck as he hiked the path up to the cottage.

He used his shoe to open the glass door and stepped inside. I was practically dying from the heat and humidity, even after a short walk! I turned and I saw Bee was sweating a bit as well.

"It's hot," I smiled, picking at the heavy sweatshirt he donned me in. I saw a gleam in his eye as he pushed me against the wall behind me.

"Well then, let's get you outta these clothes," He smirked and I giggled, blushing a bit.

"I'd like to take inventory of the house, first," I winked and was able to slip under his arm on the side of my head.

"Oh no you don't!" I laughed as I heard Bee call from the hall way. I had barely taken the living room into notice when I whirled around to have Bee wrap his arms tightly around my waist, kissing me fiercely. As much as I tried to resist the kiss, I couldn't help but melt into the kiss as he began to nibble on my lower lip and carried me into the bedroom.

You win this round, Bee. But I promise you this...

I _will _get my revenge one way or another.

* * *

><p><strong>an: oooh drama! xD kinda a filler chapter but hey, can't always have action packed or fluffy chappies can we :p oh, and i hate to say this guys but i'm gonna have to put 'No Memories' on hiatus for a lil while.**

**alice: yeah, her muse right now is kind of out of whack.**

**me: yeah. i have muse, just not for that story.**

**alice: hey! i have an idea!**

**me: what?**

**alice: take one-shot requests :3**

**me: thats...! ... not a bad idea!**

**alice: see, i can be smart :p**

**me: yeah. whatever. anyways! i guess i'm taking one-shot requests to try to get my muse going. i won't have much time to do a bunch of them and then this story.**

**alice: so it's going to be a first come-first serve basis**

**me: yep. first 5 people to message me with their forms filled out will be the first people i'll work on. i won't neglect the rest of you, i'll just send you a message saying you're being put on a waiting list and i'll tell you when i'll be able to write yours up :3**

**alice: so just send her a message sayin you want a one-shot and she'll send you the form. again, first FIVE to get theirs in will be the first ones she'll work on. she's not a miracle worker. you gotta be patient.**

**me: thanks alice :3 anyways, the question!**

**What do you think will happen next?**


	4. Tulip

**a/n: whew! back from arizona and itchin' to post a new chapter :D**

**alice: yep. now that we're back**, **mickey can whip out those chapters like before**

**me: yep :3 i'm sorry if this is a little cliche at the end, but the idea had been nagging at me for a while and it was the only one i really liked so... yeah. enjoy :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 4: Tulip<span>

I hummed slightly, drumming my fingers lightly on Bee's bare chest. His arm tightened protectively around my waist, pulling me closer to him. Looking up, I smiled to see Bee staring down at me.

"What's up?" I asked quietly. Bee couldn't help but laugh.

"You ask something like that now?" I blinked innocently and nodded. Bee laughed harder.

"What? It's an honest question!" I said defiantly. Bee shook his head and kissed my forehead. I stretched, my limbs a bit sore from being in one position for a few hours. I went to go get up but Bee growled slightly, coiling his other arm around my waist, and pressed my back into his chest.

"Where do you think you're going?" He said lowly, his breath tickling my ear slightly. I giggled and turned my head slightly.

"For you're information, I'm going to take a shower. I feel quite sticky," I blinked a few times, realizing how... dirty it sounded. Bee chuckled as I flushed a slight pink. Sure it was humid and all outside, but it was definitely innappropiate to say at this time. Bee nuzzled his face into my shoulder blade.

"No," He said quietly. I smiled and shook my head. Wriggling out of his grip, I sprinted to the door that was located at the far end of the room and had barely managed to slip his grasp. I turned and closed the door in his face, locking it and laughing when I heard him whine.

"Je-e-ess!" Bee said, a thunk sounded on the door. I'm guessing either he kicked it or hit it with his head. I giggled slightly when Bee whined again. He sounded like a 5 year old, "Come on, Jess!"

"Nope! Let me shower in peace!" I said. Turning, I turned the knob on the shower wall and stepped in. I was halfway into my shower when I heard the door click open, "Just can't leave me alone, can ya?"

I felt Bee wrap his arms around me from behind, placing kisses against my wet skin, "Nope."

I shivered slightly and turned in his arms, kissing him hungrily and knotting my hands in his hair.

Here we go again...

* * *

><p>I was sitting on the couch, a deep blue robe wrapped around me as I flipped through the T.V channels. The living room was large and open, windows taking up most of the space on the wall. On one wall stood a large cupboard and an even larger flat screen. In the cupboard, thousands of DVD's and books lined the wood. Across from it was a long, L-shaped white couch (that I was sitting on right now) and a pretty wood coffee table in front of it. There was books and magazines on top of the coffee table and a vase with a bouquet of exotic flowers. The kitchen was behind me, the walls painted a beige color and the marble on the counter matched it. A large island in the middle of it and most of the appliances were platinum. There was a table a ways from the island and a computer sat there. If you walked down the wood-floored hallway, you'd see there was three rooms, a door on each side of the hallway and one straight ahead. Each had a different theme. One was pure white and pale green, a calm look against another's stark red and black. The last one was off white and grey, the patterns striped. The decor basically matched the walls.<p>

Bee walked into the room sporting nothing but a pair of sweats. He looked like he was thinking about something. Sitting down on the couch with a thoughtful look, he wrapped his arms around me absently and held me close. I sighed contently, nuzzling my forehead into the crook of his neck. We watched T.V for a while until Bee suddenly pulled me away from the comfort of his chest. I looked at him, eyebrows drawn and feeling slightly alarmed.

"What's wrong, Bee?" He bit on his lower lip a little, a debating look in his eye. Was he arguing with himself about telling me something? I became increasingly worried, "Tell me what's wrong, Bee. Is it something I said?"

Bee never pulled me away from him like that before without good reason. Was he regretting something? Was it because of what I told him about Alex? What was it?

"Jess, I know you're gonna hate me..." He sighed and ran a hand through his damp hair. I blinked and looked at him.

"Why would I ever hate you?" I asked quietly.

"'Cause... I have to go for a few days..." Bee said softly, looking at me apologetically.

I blinked a few times, confused by his answer. I pressed into the subject gently, "For...?"

"Duties. Prime wants me to go weed out a few Decepticons near here. I won't be back until Thursday if everything goes according to plan," I sighed, thankful that it wasn't me. I then smiled at Bee, who looked startled at my reaction.

"It's your duty, Bee. You and I both know that when duty calls, you gotta go. I understand. We'll just extend our honeymoon to make up for the lost days. I don't think Lennox and them would mind," I shrugged and was suddenly hugged by Bee.

"Thanks, Jess," I laughed and hugged him back and breathing deeply, inhaling his scent.

"For what?" He pulled away and smiled at me.

"For not being angry."

"Honestly? I thought it was because of me, so I was kinda relieved," I chuckled sheepishly.

"Why would it be you?" Bee asked, lacing his left hand's fingers with my right ones.

"'Cause of what I told you earlier," I mumbled slightly. Bee thought for a moment before it dawned on him. He crawled closer to me and placed his free hand on my cheek.

"Like you told me earlier, Jess, it's over and done. It was in the past. I'm not angry anymore, well... of course I'm going to be angry. You're not only my Soul SparkMate, you're my wife. Anyone who messes with my wife messes with me," Bee growled playfully. I couldn't help but laugh and hug him close. He in return wrapped his arms around me and squeezed. It felt like he was hugging me for the last time.

"When are you supposed to leave?" I asked after we seperated. Bee began to look sheepish again.

"Tonight..."

I pursed my lips and nodded. Can't even give us a day can they? Bee pulled me close and kissed my forehead.

"It'll only be for three days, I promise," I wrapped my arms around his waist and my cheek pressed into his shoulder. His hand massaged in between my shoulder blades.

"I'm going to be the only one here?" I asked, my voice a bit muffled. Bee nodded.

"No one really knows the island is here so you won't be disturbed. The food supply here is enough to last you at least four months. The computer has Internet and there is a cellphone in the main bedroom. You won't really be alone when Katy and Mikaela get ahold of you, seeing as there is a webchat thing on the computer and they memorized the cell's number before we left," Bee chuckled. I smiled into his shoulder and pulled away.

"Might as well make the most of the time you've got here," I smiled softly. He nodded.

"Wanna go to the beach?" He waggled his eyebrows slightly and I began to laugh, nodding. I got up and hopped slightly into the room, Bee hot on my heels, and I closed the door behind me and locked it before Bee realized what I had done. He whined once more as he jarred the door knob, "Not again, Jess! Do I have to come in there after you?"

"You end up doing so anyways!" I laughed, calling out to him as I reached into my suitcase and grabbed my mix-matched bikini. Slipping it on and pulling my hair into a high ponytail, I grabbed a random towel and pulled on my flip flops before opening the door. Bee was no where to be seen. Looking around as I walked out of the beach house, I smiled when I saw Bee already in the ocean. I climbed down the steep path way, slipping once or twice from the sand, and tossed off my flip flops as I tossed my towel aside before diving into the ocean. The water was warm and tropic, a nice change from the cold climate of the East Coast of the U.S. I'm guessing Bee took me below the equator for our honeymoon.

I reached the surface of the water and smiled at Bee. I could see everything under the water since it was so clear. There was a brightly colored reef and a school of shiny fish passed by us. Bee smiled back and swam over to me, kissing me. I was about to wrap my arms around his neck when he violently pushed me under the water. As I broke the surface, I turned to him with a shocked yet amused expression.

"Jerk!" I splashed him. He laughed and splashed back.

"Naw, just having some fun!" Bee laughed when I practically tackled him into the water. We both swam around under the waves, trying to catch each other as the waves carried us closer and further from the island. By the time we had decided to get out of the water, we had swam for a good 4 hours, seeing as the sun was beginning to set. I was pruning and my eyes were red, slightly stinging from the salty water. I collapsed onto the beach towel I had grabbed, which was a lot larger than I thought. There was enough room on there for both me and Bee to lay down, seeing as he collapsed right next to me. I smiled, watching the sun fade onto the clear blue ocean. Bee pulled me close, sitting us up so we could watch the sunset better. There were few clouds in the sky, but they added a dramatic effect to the beautiful image. The ocean was orange, an array of reds, yellows, and purples mixing amongst the waves. The clouds were a pretty salmon pink with reds streaking through them. I looked up just as Bee looked down, our lips meeting in a sweet and slow kiss. It wasn't hungry or passionate, it was soft and caring. We pulled away and smiled, Bee placing his forehead on mine.

"I love you, Jess."

"I love you, too, Bee."

His eyes lit up as he drew me in for another kiss just as the sun disappeared and the moon claimed it's spot in lighting the world. The kiss grew from soft and sweet to hungry in less than a minute as I crawled on top of Bee and we executed our love for the third time that day.

* * *

><p>The warm sun bathed me in my fluffy bed as I rolled over. I felt around the comforter and when I didn't feel the familiar warm body, I began to panic. I sat up rapidly and looked around, remembering what Bee told me yesterday and calming slightly. Raking a hand through my mussed up hair, I flinched when my fingers snagged a knot. Gnawing on my lower lip, I looked over where Bee's body would've been and saw a single red Tulip in his place. Picking it up gingerly, I ran my thumb against a soft petal and smelt the flower. Besides Lillies, Tulips were my favorite flowers. Smiling, I remembered the memory of when Bee asked what my favorite flower was.<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Jess?<em>" Bee asked through the radio. I was sitting in the backseat. Sam and Mikaela had just been there and I sat in the backseat while Sam drove Bee around and Mikaela sat next to him. They got out, saying something about homework.

"_Yeah_, _Bee_?" I said. I was drawing slight patterns on the leather in the back seat and smirked slightly when I felt the car shiver.

"_What's your favorite flower?_" I stopped my ministrations, the question catching me completely off gaurd.

"_I'd say Lillies or Tulips. I like them because they are so simplistic_,_ they're elegant. I dunno know why else_, _I just do_," I shrugged and Bee didn't say anything else, just driving me to the living quarters in our base at Diego Garcia. Once I stepped out, I turned to Bee and patted the top of his alt. form, "_Why do you wanna know?_"

"_Just wondering..._" He said quietly before pulling away.

* * *

><p>After that, I've found several Lillies and Tulips throughout the base, ranging from my bedroom to the rec room. No one knew who was doing it, but I always smiled knowingly when I picked them up. It was just one of the many things I adore about Bee. He was just sweet that way.<p>

"You remembered," I said softly, smiling gently as I got up. Placing the Tulip where I was just laying, I went on my way to take a shower. After stepping out of the cold bathroom, I almost immediately began to sweat. The humidity went up today. Changing, I pulled my hair into a braid and slipped the Tulip behind my ear. Walking into the living room, I plopped down on the couch and watched T.V until I was bored. I turned it to a music channel and then got up to the computer. Booting it up, I browsed the Internet until a chat thing popped up.

_KMInternationalAmbassador requesting live chat_

Smiling, I clicked yes. Me and Katy have our own personal webchat names. It's our initials with International Ambassador after. I turned on the webchat camera and Katy's face popped up.

"Hey Jess!" She beamed. I smiled.

"Hey Katy. What's up?"

"Not much," She shrugged. I heard some crashes and Katy got up to help someone. Mikaela came into view. I laughed at her appearance.

"Hey Mikaela."

"Hey Jess," She said slightly out of breath, "How's the honeymoon?"

"Good for all the one day it happened," I laughed slightly. Mikaela and Katy's eyebrows drew together, "Bee got called in."

"No!" They both said.

"They can't do that!" Katy protested. Mikaela nodded.

"That's just not cool!"

"Easy girls," I laughed, "Once Bee returns, I'm going to ask Lennox for a few more days to make it up."

"I'll see to it that it will happen!" Katy said determinedly. I giggled as Mikaela nodded, looking just as determined, "Besides that, how was it?"

"It was..." I blushed lightly, trying to come up with the word. Mikaela and Katy both smirked and leaned in.

"How many?"

"T-three..." I stuttered slightly as my face flushed a deeper red. Their eyes widened and large smiles broke out on their faces.

"Damn girl! Gettin' business done!" Mikaela said as I thunked my head on the desk.

"Shut up Mikaela," I muttered and she and Katy just laughed. I brought my face back to the monitor and we all chatted for most of the day. I said my goodbyes, ate, and went to bed. Removing the tulip from my hair, I put it on the pillow that Bee slept on the night before and pulled it close, inhaling the scent deeply. Sighing, my eyes fluttered closed and I was swept away to dreamland.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, child," I heard a voice say. It was deep and wise, definitely feminine, and I recognized it as the voice that had been with me for the past 3 or 4 years. It was the voice of Primus. I opened my eyes slowly and looked around, seeing as I was on the beach in front of the beach house. Standing up, I looked down to see that I was still wearing my PJ's. Turning around slowly, I looked for the source of the voice, "I cannot appear in your dreams, unfortunately my child."<p>

"Why are you here?" I asked quietly. The voice chuckled.

"Do you not want me here?"

"No, it's not that," I said a bit sheepishly, "It's just that... I thought you would've gone when we killed Sentinel."

"I will be able to rest peacefully when your destiny is fulfilled," My eyes narrowed and my hands were thrown up.

"I've been told that I have a destiny for the past 4 years and not one single person is able to tell me what the hell it's about!" I said angrily to no one in particular.

"I understand that you are angry, my child, but you're destiny was a tricky one," I raised an eyebrow, "Would you like me to explain it?"

"Yes, please," I said, settling myself into the warm sand beneath me and lazily drawing patterns into it.

"You're destiny was spread amongst these 4 years. It was your destiny to meet Bee and help your brother save the world more than once. Not only that, but it was your destiny to help destroy Megatron and the rest of them. Bumblebee is a part of your destiny as well. You and him were meant to fall in love for you to complete the last part of your destiny."

"And what is that?" I said, relieved that _someone _finally told me what the hell my destiny was.

"To carry on my Spark and help restore the Cybertronian race," My eyes widened in shock.

"I... I'm supposed to do that? How? I don't think me and Bee could... y'know," I said, my face flushing a bit. The voice chuckled.

"You are right. Humans and Cybertronians cannot have children together," My shoulders slumped. I would've loved to have a child with Bee. I think he would make a wonderful father, save the whole... giant robot thing... "But two Cybertronians can."

I raised an eyebrow, "And how do you figure that? Do you want me to give Bee away to a Cybertronian femme so that he could have a child?"

I felt a pang of hurt shoot through me. I don't think I could handle thinking about Bee with another...

"No, my child," The voice said gently, "I won't put you through that."

"Then what are you implying?" My eyebrows drew. She just said humans and Cybertronians couldn't have children but two Cybertronians could. I already knew that, why is she telling me this?

"Do you love Bumblebee?" She suddenly asked. I was jolted slightly.

"Yes. With all my heart."

"Do you wish that you could be with him forever?"

"Yes, I do," I said quietly. I was sad that Bee could outlive me for so much longer. I didn't want to think about what would happen when I died for real and it be final. I didn't want to think about the heartbreak Bee would go through. I didn't want to think about it now.

"You feel saddened that you can't live as long as Bumblebee?" I nodded solemly, keeping my eyes on the sand, "You feel saddened that Bumblebee will continue to live after you're gone?"

"I get it," I muttered. The voice chuckled.

"My dear child, I'm afraid that if you die, Bumblebee would as well," My head shot up, looking anywhere that gave an indication that Primus was there.

"What? Why!"

"Because you two are Soul SparkMates. A rare thing indeed, but it looks like it's not only you who's been able to find it," I ignored it for now, standing up, "My child, even though you are human, you and Bumblebee are Spark bonded, even if you have no Spark. It's because of you two being Soul SparkMates, theres an exception for the bond. Even I don't know how the Soul SparkMate principle works, but from what I've seen, it's worked the same way as if you were Cybertronian and SparkMates with Bumblebee. If you were to die, Bumblebee would suffer from having half his Spark missing. If Bumblebee were to die, you would suffer from... how you would say, 'Heart-brokeness'."

I was confused on the whole Soul SparkMate thing as well but nodded slowly. I have heard people from dying of a broken heart and I do believe that if Bee were to die (I cringed slightly at the thought), I'd die from being heartbroken.

"I want you to live long and happily with Bumblebee, and I want you to pass down my Spark to your own child. This is the first time I will do this, and more than likely the last time, but I am making an exception since you are my reincarnation and are supposed to carry on my name and Spark," I raised an eyebrow. She chuckled, "I cannot explain it now, but I can leave you with this: Follow your instincts. Do what feels natural. Don't fight it, let it take you over. Think of this as my late... wedding gift."

Her voice began to fade and I saw my arm was begin to fade as well. I turned rapidly.

"What the hell was that supposed to mean!" I'm done with all these slagging riddles! God, I'm so worked up, I sound like Ironhide! My side began to thrum and I clutched my heart, my heartbeat irregular and painful. I felt myself succumbing into the oncoming darkness, my heartbeat increasing and the thrum in my side intensified.

"You will realize soon, my child," The voice said distantly before completely fading and I slipped back into the darkness.

* * *

><p>I groaned and rolled over, my arm hitting the wall roughly. I grabbed it, wincing slightly.<p>

"Ow. That hurt," I muttered as I sat up. My head hit the ceiling.

Wait.

My head...

Just hit...

The ceiling?

I opened my eyes and I swear it was like looking into a pair of high-tech military binoculars. Blinking a few times, I looked around. The room looked definitely smaller than before and I looked down at myself. My eyes widened and I let out a blood-curdling scream.

What the hell happened!

* * *

><p><strong>an: cliffie :3**

**alice: seeing as you're the queen of 'em**

**me: yep! soo... bout the one-shots, I only have one request right now. if you want a one-shot, you gotta send me a message so i can send you the form :) no message = not form = no one-shot**

**alice: oooh! burn!**

**me: what the frag? xD you're so weird. And sorry if the Primus dream sequence is a bit confusing. it was really hard for me to word it for some odd reason :/ anyways! For the question! :)**

**What do you guys think happened to Jess?**


	5. Shock

**a/n: okay! here you guys go! chapter 5 :D**

**alice: yep, so ya'll better enjoy it, slaggit!**

**me: oy. never mind her :p just enjoy the chapter**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 5: Shock<span>

Blinking several times, I looked down at my body. It wasn't... human.

'_What the slag happened to me!_' I thought to myself. I heard the voice chuckle in my mind. Great, she followed me back.

'_Like I said, my child, do what feels natural. Looks like you've done so, even in your sleep_,' The voice chuckled once more. I growled lowly out loud and was startled by the sound. It sounded robotic but very animalistic.

'_This isn't exactly what I meant!_' I yelled at the voice in my head. I didn't exactly want to know how I sounded.

'_You wanted to be with Bumblebee longer than the human life span, did you not?_' The voice asked. I froze for a second and thought about it. I did say that, didn't I? '_You wanted to have a child with Bumblebee, did you not?_'

I also said that. Would it be a Spark Child now? I didn't even know anymore. I let my forehead fall into my open palm and cringed slightly when I heard metal on metal.

'_Yes I did. I said both of those things. But you could've at least warned me!_' I snarled slightly in my head. I felt something whirring and I saw my hand had transformed into a blaster cannon. Groaning out loud, I looked at the cannon and tried to figure out how to put it away. After contemplating several different positions and lunges at the thing, I gave up.

'_Do what feels natural,_' Great the voice is back. I looked at the blaster whirring where my left hand should've been, '_Think about your hand transforming back. Feel the way the gears shift and move to reveal a hand instead of a blaster. Feel your hand emerging from between the plates in your arms. You must feel and think at the same time. It may seem hard now, but with a little practice, you'll get better..._'

At least the voice was there to guide me. She helped me along and I finally was able to shift my blaster back into a hand. Flexing my fingers a bit, my curious side got the best of me. Bee's hands were larger than mine, the fingers wider and the palm slightly bigger. My fingers were long and slender, two long metal rods attached to a ball joint and then covered with a shiny black plate. My palm was one large plate and several smaller plates overlapping each other slightly to create a visual similar to a human palm. Following the hand, I looked up my arm to see that my arm was just like my finger: two long metal rods connected my a ball joint and covered by shiny black plates. Only my arm had more wires connected within the plates and the rods were slightly bigger. Looking back down at my slouched body, I took into consideration that 1. I was _waaay _to big for the room and 2. I think I was smaller than Bee!

'_Uhh... Primus?' _I asked gingerly in my mind.

'_Yes?_'

Good, she answered me, '_Am I permanently a robot?_'

'_Yes, my child. You are. Are you not happy?_' She inquired. I pressed my mouth plates together, similar to me pressing my lips. It was odd but strangely familiar. I basically was the same as I was as a human, just with no hair and no skin. I had chest plates that were more rounded to resemble my chest and my waist was tiny**, **like I had when I was still human. My legs were longer than my torso, another feature I had when I was human, and my body was lanky, like.. well... my human body!

'_I'm happy that I'm able to be with Bee a lot longer_, _but this is still a bit weird..._' I thought as I looked and contorted my body to the side, '_There's not even a car I could scan or something so I can transform smaller..._'

'_Just go on the Internet. You're slightly more advanced then them so you can do a few things they can't_,' I blinked once, my eyes trying to adjust being optics and whatnot.

'_What do you mean by that?_' I asked while flipping my hand over, inspecting it.

'_You can go onto the Internet_, _choose a car you like_, _and you download all the information. They have to physically be able to see and scan a car in order to be able to transform into it. You'll be able to transform into anything you like whenever you have access to the Internet_,' She explained calmly. Nodding slowly, I closed my eyes- er, optics?

'_How do I access the Internet?_' I asked. Primus was able to walk me through everything again. I had settled on a car I have always wanted since I was little. It was a shiny black Dodge Challenger with silver pinstriping along the car doors and bumper in the back. I looked around, trying to find an opening large enough for me to crawl through. I ended up sliding out the large back sliding glass door. Standing up fully, I looked around. Everything looked a lot smaller than it usually did. I was right though, I would probably be shorter than Bee and definitely slimmer. My plates gleamed against the high sun as I looked down at my arms, '_Okay_, _I learned_ _how to turn into any vehicle I choose_, _how I do turn back to normal?_'

'_You cannot return to normal_,' Primus said, a bit irritated.

'_Not what I meant. I meant how do I look more human? I don't think Bee would appreciate coming back to a Cybertronian instead of his wife without knowing said Cybertronian was said wife_,' I pointed out.

'_Unfortunately_,_ you cannot do anything like that. You will have a holoform just like the rest of them. You're old body is now long gone_,' Well, that made me feel better.

Not.

'_So I have to stay like this until I get a holoform?_' I asked myself, crossing my arms and my foot messing with a tree. It's amazing how much I _couldn't _feel. In my human body, I could feel everything. From the rocky ground beneath my feet to the warm breeze tickling my face. Each and every square inch of my old body could feel and in this body, it's like I had a layer of cloth over everything. My smell was a lot more sensitive though, as well as my eyesight. Well, you know what they say. Once you lose one sense, the other ones bulk up to make up for it. That's why blind people can hear and smell so much better than people who can see. Their senses bulk up to make up for the lacking force from the eyes and were hyper-sensitive.

'_No,_ _my child. You already have a holoform,'_ I raised an eyebrow- aish_, _I mean an optic ridge. God, this terminology is going to get on my last nerve, '_Like I said_, _you're a little more advanced than the __others._'

'_So I have a holoform already?_' I basically repeated what she just told me.

'_Yes. It looks exactly like the old you_,' I sighed appreciatively.

'_So_, _how do I transform into a car and bring out the holoform?_' I asked, half jokingly. The voice chuckled slightly.

'_Do what feels natural. Just like with downloading the information and putting away your blaster. Imagine pushing yourself out and smaller. More compact. Into a car. Imagine yourself folding into yourself to create that car shape_,' I nodded and closed my optics. Imagining the sleek figure of the Challenger, I already felt my body reacting to it. Plates moved and gears shifted as they made room for other plates and gears. I placed my hands onto the ground for support and they shifted into part of the frame for the car. My legs changed into the back frame and bumper. My entire body was able to shift into a shiny black Challenger, just like I had hoped. When I opened my optics once more, I saw that I was seeing out of my headlights. I could also see out of my tailights, my radio, and the dots on the two gauges for Speed and Gas. It was odd seeing out of so many places at once, but it sort of felt natural for me as well, '_Good_, _my child. You're learning well._'

'_How can I bring out my holoform?_' I asked, still amazed at being able to look at several different angles.

'_Just imagine part of you seperating from your body. Imagine your old body appearing in the drivers seat._' That's all she said. Closing my optics once more, I imagined my old body appearing in my drivers seat. Feeling weight on my drivers seat, I opened my optics to reveal another pair of eyes. They were staring out of my windshield. They glanced down at my old human body. My holoform smiled widely.

"I did it!" She said. It felt so weird to have my human form sitting inside of me, but I guess that's how Bee felt whenever I'd go on drives with him. My holoform stepped out and looked back at me. She saw a sleek, well-built shiny black Dodge Challenger with thin silver pinstriping along the sides. The headlights were green and the rims were blacked out. Wait. My headlights were green?

'_You're rare_, _my child. You're eye color changed with you. You are a Cybertronian with Green eyes.'_

_'Well_, _that oughta shock the shit outta everyone_,' I chuckled slightly, my frame rumbling a little. My holoform ran a hand along the hood and it felt like she was rubbing the part where my stomach would've been if I was human. Shivering slightly, I guess that's why Bee always shuddered whenever I rubbed his hood or patted it. It kind of felt good.

'_Good_, _my child. You are taking this well. Now_, _Bumblebee will return in a days time. I will be here to explain everything to you if you need me. For now_, _experiment with transforming and such_,' She said to me. It made me feel slightly better that Primus would be there.

I spent the entire day learning how to transform from my car form to my Autobot (I would hope that the Autobots would accept me. They should!) form smoothly. I learned how to use my blaster cannon and how to make my holoform appear quicker and easier. By the end of the day, I was practically dead from all the exhaustion. You turn from a human into a Cybertronian robot in one night and had to learn all the tricks of the trade in one day and see how tired you are!

'_Primus?_' I asked tiredly, transforming into my alt. form easier than this morning.

'_Yes_, _my child?_' She sounded pleased. I guess it's because of all the things I've learned today. My holoform stepped out of my alt. form and before she went into the house, she turned and looked up at the stars.

"Thank you," I said quietly, switching from my headlight's eyesight (er, optic-sight?) to the holoforms. I was staring up the stars, knowing she could hear me. Smiling softly, I looked back at my alt. form, still a little weirded out by todays events but extremely happy. As I walked into the adjacent bedroom, I couldn't help but smile wider when I thought of me and Bee being together forever. Well, it seemed like forever in human terms. Just as I slid into the bed, I began to think when a thought hit me like a wall of steel and concrete.

I'm going to outlive all of my friends. Katy. Mikaela. Sam. All of them.

The thought made me crease my forehead in deep thought. It saddened me. I would love to be with Bee forever, but I feel I would get lonely from not having my two best friends there. I'd go to their funeral looking just as I had when we all had been in our prime while they laid there in a casket, old and withered. Actually, I don't think I could go to their funeral. It would cause to many questions.

That thought saddened me even more. If I couldn't go to their funeral, how is it I could say goodbye to my best friends forever? How would Dino or Ironhide react if Katy or Mikaela died? If they're Soul SparkMates like me and Bee were, they should be able to spend forever with them just like me and Bee will.

Sighing, I ran a hand through my hair, '_Primus?_'

'_I thought you'd be asleep by now. What is it_, _my child?_' She asked.

'_If Mikaela and Dino and Katy and Ironhide are Soul SparkMates... do you think you could...?_'

'_As I've told you before_, _my child_, _you are my reincarnation and are to carry on my Spark and help rebuild the Cybertronian race_,_ so you are the only exception to me doing this_,' She said sternly.

'_Yes_, _but if you turn Katy and Mikaela into Cybertronians like me_, _they and Ironhide and Dino could also help rebuild the Cybertronian race_,' I pointed out, the two years of intense debate training while I was in the IA program coming into play. I could feel her delibertating.

'_You've learned well from your teachers before_,' I smiled, knowing what she meant, '_I will think about it_, _my child. If they prove themselves worthy_, _I will make the exception._'

'_Thanks_, _Primus_,' I thought happily before closing my eyes.

'_You are welcome_, _my child. We will resume training early in the morning_,' I groaned.

'_Primus_, _I'm on my honeymoon! Can't ya'll let me sleep in for once!'_ Primus chuckled.

'_I'm sorry_, _my child. You need to wake early so we can train you more before Bumblebee comes back_,' Sighing, I nodded into the pillow.

'_Fine. Night._'

'_Good night._'

Finally, sleep over took me.

* * *

><p>'<em>Wake up<em>, _my child._' I felt the voice nudge at my brain. Groaning, I sat up and looked around. It was still dark out!

'_Let me sleep for another hour or so. Or at least when the sun rises!_' I growled in my head as I flopped back onto the pillow behind me.

'_The sun is already rising. Go take a look_,' Sighing, I kicked off the covers and walked to the front of the house, gasping at the sunrise. The dark ocean was tinted purple as the sun claimed it's sky from the moon once more. There were more clouds than yesterday, almost completely blocking the sun in a heavy blanket. I smiled slightly and turned to go back into the house and out the back.

'_I guess it wasn't a dream yesterday_,' I said to myself. I had been trying to convince myself that it was a dream, even though I didn't want it to be. I was happy that I was an Autobot, but sad I would outlive my friends. I just hope Primus would really consider turning Mikaela and Katy. I didn't even want to think how Ironhide or Dino would react to their Soul SparkMates dying.

'_Ready?_' Primus asked. I sighed and my holoform fizzled out easily, my headlights blinking twice before I transformed easily into my robot form. I was always a quick learner so it was no surprise I had been able to pick this up so easily.

'_As I'll ever be_,' I said, half joking. Primus then set to me training.

* * *

><p>It was about 11 when I noticed that I couldn't really tell time with the sun being blocked out the way it was (I checked my digital clock in my alt. form for the time). Primus told me to take a break and I sighed, relaxing as I remained standing. I heard a click and a whirring sound behind me, the sound of a blaster cannon warming up. Whipping around, my optics locked onto Bee. He was in his own robot form, aiming his blaster cannon at me and his optics narrowing on me slightly. I was right, he was taller than me, but only by a little. Maybe by three or four feet.<p>

I raised my hands, looking at him. He began to click and whir, something I didn't understand while I was human but understood perfectly now.

_Who are you? What are you doing here?_

"Bee, it's me," I said. My voice was different. I hadn't spoken since I had been changed. My voice was slightly deeper, a robotic aftersound resonated when I spoke.

_Who are you? _Bee repeated with his whirs, _Why are you here?_

"Bee, you don't recognize me and I know that. It's me, Jess," I said calmly. His optics widened slightly as his blaster shot a warning blast at me, the blast hitting the tree beside my head. I ducked and widened my optics at him.

_You are not Jess. Jess is human. What have you done with her!_

Bee raised his blaster again warningly as I raised my hands again. I could feel his anger. He wanted to know where I was.

"Bee! It is me! Just look at me," Bee blinked once before really looking at me. Taking in my shiny black armor and my stature, I saw him shake his head and raise his blaster again. I could feel that he was confused. Then I remembered our connection, "Don't you dare tell me you don't feel that!"

His blaster lowered slightly as he looked at me confused.

"The connection we have. The feeling of you wanting to be near me, to protect me at all costs. It's the same way you felt when I was human. Bee, it really _is _me," I said, trying so hard to convince him it was me. I tried to send him compassion and love through our connection we had. Bee shook his head again, trying to clear his thoughts before completely lowering his cannon. I walked slowly forward. His optics never left me before his blaster transformed back into his hand. Reaching my own hand up, he caught it before I could touch him and twisted it to the side. He and I locked optics and I felt a spark go between our hands, the connection of us finally touching sent my head spinning. Bee blinked several times, looking at me oddly.

"Jess?" He finally said with his real voice. I smiled. Bee immediately dropped my hand and pulled me into a tight hug, his arms wrapping around my tiny waist. This was just like I was human and he had his holoform. I wrapped my arms around his neck and he pulled away, looking at me with those baby blue optics I adored to stare at, "How?"

"Primus," He looked taken aback. I giggled slightly, my voice resonating a robotic twinge to it, "She wanted me to carry on her Spark and help rebuild the Cybertronian race, so she basically turned me into one."

"R-Rebuild the Cybertronian race?" Bee stuttered slightly. Nodding, I saw Bee's eyes flicker once before nuzzling his head into the crook of my neck, "Do you want to?"

"Ehm... W-well, I want to... y'know," I said a bit sheepishly, burying my face into his shoulder. I could feel his spark thrumming next to mine and mine changed slightly to match his perfectly, thrumming in sync with each other. Bee chuckled and his fingers traced patterns on my back plate.

"We don't need to right now..." I knew what Bee meant. He pulled away and stared at me adoringly, "Primus, Jess. You're gorgeous as a human but as an Autobot? It's going to be so hard to keep my hands off of you."

"You already have that problem!" I laughed. Bee smiled and placed his forehead on mine, a large jolt of electricity passing through us. I jumped slightly and Bee seemed a little startled, but his optics showed happiness, "What was that?"

"That's the equivalent to a Cybertronian kiss," He said gently. I blinked.

"So that's why you always put your forehead on mine?" Bee nodded.

"It's our way of kissing, seeing as some of us don't exactly have mouths," I smiled and kissed where his mouth would've been.

"I think it's sweet," I smiled and Bee's eyes lit up. We stayed in each other's arms for a while before he pulled away.

"Do you have an alt. form?" He asked as he sat down. I sat down next to him and nodded. He looked startled, "How?"

"Primus told me I was slightly more advanced than you guys. I can transform into any vehicle I choose as long as I have Internet," Bee blinked and tilted his head slightly to the side. I giggled slightly and leaned into his chest. Bee wrapped an arm around my waist and held me close. Even in our robot form, we were always close to one another.

"I see... so you... download the information and then you are able to transform into it?" Bee inquired quietly. I nodded, "What kind of car did you choose?"

"Black Dodge Challenger with silver pinstriping," I shrugged. Bee nodded and chuckled quietly.

"Seems like you," I punched him lightly in the chest. He raised his free hand and rubbed the area.

"Wow, Jess. That hurt!" He pretended to be hurt. I giggled and pushed him down.

"I guess now that I'm a Cybertronian, I can take you on now, huh?" I hopped onto him and pinned his hands down my the wrists.

"That's what you think," Bee growled playfully and rolled us over. He looked into my optics and I saw a look I've been seeing a lot lately.

Hunger.

Smirking, I reached up and placed a kiss on his shoulder plate. Even though I knew he couldn't feel it, I could still feel the shiver he gave. I guess it was from all the memories of me kissing and biting on his shoulder. Growling playfully, Bee pressed his body into mine. I raised an optic ridge and smirked.

"Where is this going, Bee?" I said lowly, staring into his own optics. His optics narrowed slightly and he got off of me, transforming into his alt. form. I smirked and transformed into my own, my holoform stepping out of my alt. form just as Bee's stepped out of his. I was now seeing through my holoforms eyes and I walked up to Bee. His arms snaked around my waist in a hug and kissed me passionately, one hand on the small of my back and the other one wrapped in my hair. My arms locked behind his neck, pulling him closer to me. He picked me up and I wrapped my legs around his hips as he carried me into the house, tossing me onto the soft bed and crawling on top of me.

"You know exactly where this is going, Jess," Bee growled lowly in my ear, sending shivers up my spine.

"Should I?" I smirked, "I think you should show me."

"You shouldn't have said that," Bee whispered, his hands rubbing my sides slowly. I raised an eyebrow and smirked. Bee kissed me passionately once more before sending me back to Cloud Nine.

* * *

><p><strong>an: whoo! bee finally saw her as an Autobot :D**

**alice: yep! she sounds pretty cool looking**

**me: yep! i love Dodge Challengers :3**

**alice: of course you do xD**

**me: yeah :D**

**What do you guys think will happen next?**


	6. Return

**a/n: chapter 6 comin' at you guys :) i don't have much to say so I'll shut up and let you read the chapter :3 and sorry if it's a bit of a filler chapter but hey, not all chapters can be huge, action packed chapters can they?**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 6: Return<span>

"Are you sure you're still qualified to fly this thing?" I asked Bee, still a bit unsure about him flying a very large plane with both of us in the back. Bee chuckled and took both hands off the wheel to the plane, the entire thing swerving dangerously to the left. I grasped the seat for dear life, "Bee!"

"That's what you kept saying last night," He winked and I flushed a deep color.

"I said your name just as many times as you said mine," I retorted sharply. Bee chuckled and corrected the plane.

"Uh-huh," Was all he said. We were returning to D.C after nearly two weeks of a honey moon. Originally it was only going to be a week, but between storms and Bee being called back for a few days, we ended up staying two weeks. Not that we minded.

We were either helping me train and get used to my robot body (which was we did most of the time) or we were doing... other things. We were on our way to D.C right now and to say that I was nervous was putting it mildly! I was a wreck!

Gnawing on my lower lip slightly, Bee glanced at me.

"Don't worry so much. You're bumming me out," I glared at him out of the corner of my eye.

"Don't worry? How can I _not _worry! I go on my honeymoon all normal and I'm coming back a huge robot!" I threw my hands up, watching as Bee came up to a large land mass I knew was the U.S.

"There's nothing wrong with being a huge robot," He said quietly as he landed the plane.

"I know that! It's just that when you turn from a human to a huge robot, it's a little creepy and a lot weird! It's stressful!" I practically yelled, running my hands through my mussed up hair. Exhaling deeply, I unbuckled myself and started to walk to the back of the plane. I heard Bee's footsteps behind me.

"Where are you going?" He asked gently, grabbing my wrist. I turned to him, pressing my lips slightly together when I saw the hurt in his eyes.

"Bee..." I sighed, running a hand through my hair and leaning up, pressing my lips to his in a soft kiss. Pulling away, I gave him a half-smile, "I didn't mean anything. I'm just a bit stressed right now. I think if I rode alone for now, I'll be able to work it out before we get to D.C..."

Bee contemplated it for a moment before nodding slowly. I smiled and pulled him in for another kiss. Just as he was about to wrap me into a deeper kiss, I pulled away and giggled when he pouted.

"See you there, Bee," I said as I climbed into my alt. form. I started myself up (that sounds so odd!) and didn't even have to turn around as I backed out of the plane. The windows tinted darkly as I drove behind Bee, my holoform finally fizzling out and I weaved in and out of the roadways. As I followed Bee closely, I began to think.

How will everyone react to me being an Autobot?

How will my family react?

What if they don't accept me?

I knew the last question was stupid. Of course they'll accept me! I'm still Jess, I'm just 1o feet taller and a hell of a lot darker!

I sped up slightly so I was door to door with Bee and nudged him slightly. It was about 5 in the morning and no one was really on the wide highway. We drove through a quiet city, as we exited, a 'Thank you for visiting Boston' sign lit up as we sped by. I guess he landed further North than I imagined. Bee nudged me back and we played pingpong until we grew tired a few hours later. Bee pulled off the highway and into a truck lot. Following him quietly, I parked behind him as we were able to squeeze into on long parking space between two large semis. I felt a tap on my window as my holoform appeared and smiled up at Bee. Opening the door slightly, I stood up as my holoform and shivered.

"Bit cold out," I said, rubbing my upper arms. Bee wrapped me in his arms and I sighed contently, my cheek resting on his shoulder.

"Better?" He sounded a bit muffled. Probably from my hair. I nodded numbly and Bee chuckled. He lifted me up and placed me in his alt. form. I looked up at him.

"I can sleep in myself thank you very much," I blinked. That still sounded so weird! Bee chuckled and climbed on top of me, the door closing and the drivers seat reclining.

"I know that. But what's the point of getting warm if you're by yourself," Bee asked lowly, kissing my neck slowly. I smiled and intertwined my fingers in his hair.

"Hmm... the point is to not get caught," I mumbled, humming slightly as Bee cradled my head in one hand and wrapped his other arm under the small of my back.

"Who's gonna catch us?" He mumbled against my neck. My eyes widened as someone tapped on Bee's window.

"How about him?" I asked. There was a guy in a security suit at Bee's drivers window. I scrambled into the passengers seat as Bee straightened up his hair and rolled down the window.

"Can I help you sir?" He asked politely. The security gaurd crossed his arms.

"Yeah. This is a truck stop, not a parking lot where two kids can go and make out. Now if you would please leave before I have to escort you off the grounds."

"Yes, sir," Bee said. I climbed out of the passengers seat and got into my own alt. form. Bee pulled forward and I followed him out. My radio crackled and I was able to pick up Bee's frequency easily (how I have no idea, it was just natural for me to be able to do that), "Well then, that cut our time alone short."

"You're tellin' me," I laughed.

"You heard me?" Bee asked, startled.

"Yep!" I giggled.

"How?"

"Picked up your frequency. Like Primus said, I'm a little more advanced than you guys so it just came naturally to me."

"Huh," Bee said. I could imagine him having a thoughtful look. We didn't spend much time in the truck lot so we pulled over to an abandoned rest stop and parked. My alt. form shivered as the wind picked up, a few flakes of snow falling and catching the wind, effectively making them feeling like tiny knives.

"Can we go back below the equator?" I whined to Bee. He chuckled and he knocked his drivers door out, hitting my passengers door. I had parked close to him because I wanted the warmth (but it was more like I wanted to be near him). Knocking my passengers door back, me and Bee ended up having a war.

"We're going to come back with dents in our doors and Prime is going to know where the slag we got 'em from," Bee laughed. I laughed along with him, knocking my door out once more before closing and locking it.

"Well, I'm tired," I yawned, "I'm going to hit the hay."

"Good night, Jess."

"Night, Bee."

"Love you."

"Love you, too."

I couldn't help but smile as I drifted away into dreamland, content as I could be.

* * *

><p>Me and Bee had been driving for a few hours when I got bored.<p>

"Be-e-e!" I whined into the comlink.

"What?" He asked.

"I'm bored!"

"To bad"

"Ah!" I scoffed, "How rude of you sir!"

"Says you," Bee laughed. I rolled my eyes theoretically and sped up slightly, hitting him on the bumper unnoticingly to other drivers, "Hey! I can feel that, y'know!"

"I know," I giggled. Bee growled playfully and slowed unexpectedly, making his bumper tap me on the grill, "Hey! Watch the grill! It's new!"

"You sound like Sunny," Bee laughed.

"I said 'Grill', not 'Paint'," I said defiantly. Bee laughed again before pulling over to the off-ramp. I followed him quietly as we weaved through the late afternoon D.C traffic.

"Optimus, me and Jess are pulling up. We need to speak with you," Bee said into his comlink.

"Alright. What is it you need to talk about?" Optimus replied.

"We have a..." Bee tried to come up with the right word for the sentence, "Let's just say a new recruit."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, and we need to speak to you alone if you don't mind," I remained quiet the entire time they've chatted. Optimus talked to the people at the toll booth and they allowed me to pass through. I followed Bee to the furthest corner of the base, one that we don't usually other than for storage. We saw Optimus in there.

"What is it, Bumblebee?" Optimus asked. He then noticed me, "Who is this?"

Bee transformed and I did as well. Even as an Autobot, I was dwarfed to Optimus! He nodded to me.

"I am Optimus Prime."

"I know who you are," I smiled gently. Optimus looked a bit taken aback. He looked at Bee.

"Optimus, meet the new Jess," Bee laughed sheepishly. Optimus then looked back at me before reaching up to press into a button on his audio receptors.

"Ratchet, meet me in the storage facility," Was all he said. He looked at me again.

"Is it really you?" He asked, a bit amazed. I nodded.

"It's kinda complicated," I shrugged and turned to the door when I heard Ratchet pull up. He transformed and walked over.

"What is it Prime? Who is this?" He looked at me. I smiled and waved my fingers.

"Hey, Ratchet," He blinked several times before really looking at me.

"Jess?"

"Yep!" I giggled. I guess my voice was recognizable, even if it did change slightly.

"It's impossible!" Ratchet said as he came over to get a closer look at me. Even Ratchet was taller than me! He inspected my arms and legs and scanned me at least three times before turning back to Optimus, "She is Cybertronian. 1OO%. I just don't... understand."

They all turned to me, two of them expecting an explanation and the third one just looking slightly bored. Taking a deep breath in (even though I knew I didn't need to, it was just a force of habit), I explained everything to them. From my dream sequence all the way up to Bee nearly blasting my head off. When I was done, both Optimus and Ratchet had a thoughtful look on their faces.

"So... Primus had changed you into a Cybertronian to... help rebuild our race?" Optimus asked after a while. I just nodded, a bit embarassed about having to answer that. He turned to Ratchet, "She would also do well in combat. If her human skills transferred during the change, she could most likely be our best hand-to-hand bot."

Ratchet nodded, then turned to me, "You have been trained in hand-to-hand combat, have you not?"

"Of course," I simply stated. I had two years of intense military training plus nearly 3 years of staying with everyone at NEST, I think I have plenty of hand-to-hand combat training. Optimus nodded as well as Ratchet.

"Well, we don't need to worry about it for now, seeing as most Decepticon activity has deceased. Sunstreaker and Sideswipe are out now getting one of the last ones now," Optimus told me. I nodded, leaning against one of the planes we stored there.

"How will you explain this to everyone?" Ratchet asked. I blinked and groaned, letting my forehead fall into my open palm.

"I was hoping one of you guys could help?" I asked hopefully, looking up at them through one optic. They all chuckled.

"Sorry, Jess, you're on your own," Optimus said. I looked up at him, shocked.

"C'mon Optimus! Please?" I laced my fingers together and tried to give him the puppy dog eyes. All he did was shake his head, chuckling. I looked at Ratchet, who just turned away and transformed.

"Sorry, Jess," Was all he said before zooming off. I scowled in his direction before turning back to Optimus.

"Well, today should be interesting," I said. Optimus chuckled before transforming.

"I wish you all the luck," He said before driving away. I scowled in his direction as well before a pair of arms wrapped around me. I looked up and smiled (as much as I could) up at Bee. He nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck.

"I'll be there for you," He said softly. I chuckled and hugged him close to me.

"You're still not gonna help me break it to them, are you?"

"Nope!" I pushed Bee away and he laughed.

"Meanie!" I said childishly, turning away from him. Bee chuckled and wrapped his arms around me again and placed his chin on my shoulder.

"I know, but you still love me."

I sighed, "I guess..."

I winked at him before slipping from his grasp, transforming, and zooming out of there.

"Tease!" Was all I heard from my comlink as I laughed. I raced into the main Autobot hangar and my holoform appeared in the drivers seat. Slowing down, I carefully drove to an unused corner and stepped out of my alt. form. I barely made it 1o feet before I was tackled to the ground.

"JESS!" All three figures yelled.

"Hey guys!" I laughed. Mom, Katy, and Mikaela all looked up at me with wide smiles.

"What's up?" Katy smiled.

"Uhm... apparently not us. Can ya'll get off of me?" I laughed. They did as well and got up, holding out their hands to help me up. I grabbed them and they all pulled me to my feet, then they all took their turns in hugging me.

"C'mon!" Katy began to tug on my hand. She pulled me up the steps and into her office. Closing the door, locking it, and drawing the curtains, they all turned to me. Shoving me in a chair, they looked at me eagerly.

"Spill," Mikaela stated.

"What are you talking about?" I gnawed on my lower lip nervously. Katy and Mikaela smirked whereas Mom crossed her arms.

"I swear, if he gets you pregnant-!" Mom started and then stopped, "Wait! If you're preggers, I can finally have the grandbaby I've always wanted to spoil!"

"Mom!" I wailed. I couldn't exactly tell her that me and Bee actually can have a kid now, just not a human one.

"What?" She looked at me, "You tellin' me you and Bee won't give me a child?"

"It's not a matter of not wanting to, it's a matter of she can't," Katy pointed out.

"Actually..." I started. Might as well make this a clean break and just go in for the kill.

"What do you mean 'Actually...'?" Mikaela got in my face, "You tellin' me you're pregnant?"

"No, no, no! It's not that," I said, trying to escape her menacing eyes, "A human and a Cybertronian can't have kids-"

They all seemed to relax.

"-But two Cybertronians can."

"You're saying you're going to make Bee have a child with another femme?" Katy implied. Again with the sliver of pain in my heart- er... Spark now? Anyways, whatever I had it clenched painfully.

"I'm not saying that at all," I said with slight venom in my voice, not liking Bee being with another at all. I finally can have him all to myself, completely and thoroughly, and I'm not letting him go for anything.

When did I get so possessive?

"Then what are you saying?" Katy asked quietly. I don't think she's heard me with that kind of voice. Hell, I don't think I've heard my voice with that way.

I sighed and passed a hand through my hair, "It's... complicated to say the least. It'll take a while to explain."

"We've got time," Mom said, pulling up a chair. Mikaela and Katy nodded, grabbing their own chairs and pulling them up so they sat in a half circle in front of me.

"We can tell that something's bothering you, Jess. We've been around you long enough," Katy gave me a half smile.

"Yeah, so just tell us what the matter is," Mikaela smiled. Looking at them, pursing my lips slightly, I eventually nodded.

"Okay... Well it started after I logged off the chat with you ladies..." I began to tell them my story. Using wild arm gestures, I could see that they were really into the story. I ended it with me and Bee talking. They all sat back, taking in all the information. I blinked when I felt something hit my stomach. I walked over to the window to see some of the new recruits crowded around my alt. form, one was tapping on my hood. I saw that none of the Autobots had transformed. I guess this was the newest pickings. There was a knock at the door and I turned from the window, opening the door to Lennox.

"Jess?" He looked shocked, "Optimus told me. You're..."

I nodded, "I am. This is just my holoform."

He nodded slowly. I winced when someone kicked my tire. I looked over Lennox's shoulder.

"Yah! Stop kicking the car! It's brand new!" They all jumped when my alt. form honked at them. I giggled, "That's to much fun."

Lennox rolled his eyes and grabbed my arm, pulling me out of the room and onto the platform.

"Fall in!" He yelled. All the new recruits gathered. There were a lot more now than there was a few years ago. I guess the military is training them in case there was another global take-over attempt. Lennox began talking to them and explaining what Autobots were and such. Climbing down the ladder, I made my way to my alt. form.

"Yo! She gets to sit on the sexy car?" One of the recruits looked back at me. I raised an eyebrow.

"This sexy car is mine, thank you very much," I smirked. They were going to have a freaking coronary when they find out that I _am _the car.

"Who are you?" He narrowed his eyes at me before giving me a once-over.

"Jessica Witwicky. International Ambassador and future world leader. Main corporate here at NEST and global interactions that include anything military," I smirked at their expressions, "Nice to meet ya'll."

They all saluted me and I waved them off. The guy from before turned back up to Lennox.

"So... where are these Autobots? I wanna see 'em!" Lennox gestured all around.

"You're looking at them."

Everyone looked around. New recruits were always so naive.

"What da hell do you mean?" Same guy? Does he not know how to shut up? "These are just some fancy cars man! Show us those menacing robots!"

The recruits all cheered. That's a bit malicious. I caught Lennox's glance and nodded.

The guy from earlier went up to Ironhide, "I bet he gets shitty mileage and isn't eco-friendly."

"Not Eco-friendly? Dude, he saved your happy ass three times," I called out. Un-eco-friendly my aft. The guy glared at me before kicking Ironhide's tire. _Hard_.

"Yah!" I saw Katy looking angrily at the guy from the platform. I got up and off my alt. form just as she was coming down the stairs. Wrapping an arm around her waist and managing to hold her back, Katy began kicking and swinging to try to get at the guy. I couldn't help but laugh.

"Don't mess with her truck. She _will _hurt you," I said between laughs. Katy calmed down slightly but was still glaring at the guy.

"Jus' as I will hurt 'im if he harms 'er," I heard Ironhide say through the radio. I smiled at him and laughed at the guys shocked expression, releasing Katy's waist. Ironhide began to transform, everyone else following suit except for me. He laid a hand down and Katy climbed onto it. Out of the corner of my eye, I could see Mikaela doing the same with Dino. I looked up at Bee and he winked at me. Smirking, I looked at all of the recruits (who were just staring wide-eyed and open mouthed up at the Autobots).

"Here's your big badass robots," I said, crossing my arms. The guy's face paled and was still looking up at the Autobots. A chick looked over at my alt. form.

"What about that one?" Another recruit went over and started banging on my hood.

"Hey! C'mon! Transform!" I couldn't help but laugh at what he was doing. Bee chuckled as well as Optimus. Ratchet looked over there amused and the rest of the Autobots looked over at me, confused.

"Who is that?" Arcee asked.

"Dunno," Skids shrugged.

"Jess?" Optimus looked down at me. I smiled and nodded. Walking over to my alt. form, I stopped the guy from banging on my hood.

"That hurts y'know," I said. He blinked at me, confused.

"How can you feel that?" Rolling my eyes, I waved him back. He stepped away and my holoform disappeared. All the recruits went wide eyed and then I began to transform. When I was my full height, I noticed I was shorter than most of the Autobots, but had managed to be taller than Arcee, Skids, and Mudflap. Except for the Autobots and humans I had told, everyone just stared at me, completely shellshocked.

"Jess?" Arcee was the first to speak. I nodded and smiled, wagging my fingers at everyone sheepishly.

"Hey guys," I said quietly. A few of them just shook their heads while others just continued to stare at me. I giggled, "Guys, c'mon. I don't think I look _that _different."

I looked down at myself and smiled, looking back at them. A few had relaxed and others just stood there. Shrugging, I crouched down as I looked down at my Mom (who had run up sometime).

"Hey Mom," Was all I said. She stared up at me in wonder. I held down my hand and she climbed on. Carefully raising it, I curled my slim fingers slightly so she could have some sort of support. She looked at my optics.

"It is you, Jess," She smiled widely, "You just can't get rid of those eyes, can you?"

I laughed, "Nope. They seem to follow me."

"Jess!" I looked over at Katy, who was sitting in Ironhide's open palm, "You look so pretty!"

I shrugged. I thought Arcee and her sisters were pretty, not me. Mom and Mikaela nodded. I looked back at Lennox, who was continuing to explain the entire NEST operations and such. Mom had sat down in my palm and we watched the recruits expressions. It was all quite amusing just to watch all of their expressions. I crouched down, resting back on my haunches, and let Mom climb down from my hand once Lennox was done and the recruits dispersed (kind of, they just broke into little groups to talk and look at us). Katy and Mikaela came running up, looking up expectantly.

"Oh, now ya'll want on?" They nodded eagerly and I laughed, holding both hands down. Katy climbed onto one and Mikaela on the other. Hoisting my hands up, they climbed onto my shoulders and clung to my shiny armor plates.

"This is sooo weird but sooo cool!" Mikaela squeaked. She then poked my cheek plate. I raised an optic ridge and looked at her.

"Can I help you?" She giggled and shook her head. Katy then poked my other cheek plate and I looked at her, "How about you?"

"Nope!" She giggled and they both began to poke my cheek plates. Sighing, I shook my head and looked at both of them.

"_Why _did I agree to let you guys up here?" I wailed slightly as they began to laugh. I looked at Ironhide and Dino for help but they just looked at them, amused.

"Hello? Boyfriends? Get crazy girlfriends off my shoulders please?" I begged. They looked at each other, then back at me and began to laugh.

"Dispiace, Signiorina Jess. You got yourself into this," Dino said between a laugh, "You're on your own."

"'Dispiace' my aft, Dino," I narrowed my optics at the red bot, "Sei solo usando questo come una scusa per scaricare la tua ragazza su di me!"

Dino laughed, raising both his hands up, "Mi hai preso. Vi sono intelligenti per me, signiorina Jess. Io la portera ora."

He held out a hand but I shook my head, "No, io non la penso cosi. Hai insultato me a per questo... i rubera la tua ragazza!"

I laughed at his expression and transformed, Katy and Mikaela in my passenger and drivers seat. Ironhide blinked, surprised at how fast I could transform and not hurt the girls. Dino began yelling at me in Italian but I sped away. Giggling, I wrapped my seatbelts around Mikaela's and Katy's torsos. Mikaela put her hands on my steering wheel while I sped through the downtown area.

"What was that about?" Mikaela finally asked.

"I'm stealing you from your boyfriend since he insulted me," I giggled through the radio.

"When?"

"When he refused to help me with you."

"Oh," She laughed. We ended up staying most of the day out on the town, seeing as it was about 8 when we returned to the base. I pulled into the Autobot hangar, popped open my doors, and allowed the girls to climb out. My holoform appeared and my alt. form backed into an unused corner. Me and the girls walked around a bit before saying our goodbyes for the night. I smiled when I saw Bee walking up. He put his hand down and I climbed onto it.

"Can't do this anymore, y'know," I smiled at Bee. His eyes lit up and he shrugged.

"I guess," He said quietly. He looked at me, "It's good to see that you're holoform looks the same way you did before the change."

"You're telling me," I laughed, "So, uh... where do I sleep?"

"For now, here. You were kind of unexpected so we don't have a recharge station ready for you," Bee said, sitting next to my alt. form.

"Lemme guess, you're gonna stay here with me tonight?" I raised an eyebrow and smiled at his sheepish expression.

"Only if you want me to..."

"I love being with you, Bee. Of course I want you stay with me," I smiled and Bee's eyes lit up. He put me down and transformed into his alt. form**,** his holoform stepping out. Smiling, he wrapped me in a hug and kissed me, guiding me over to his alt. form. He had parked so close to mine, we had to climb in through the passengers door. Smiling, I spread out along the drivers seat, claiming it before Bee could climb over.

"Hey!" He laughed.

"Hey what? Hay is for horses!" I giggled as he growled and pounced on me, the windows tinting and the doors locking.

Lets just say I was really glad no one goes into the Autobot hangar at 11 at night.

* * *

><p><span>Time Skip: 2 Months later<span>

"Yo Jess!" I turned to see Skids and Mudflap jogging up to me.

"What's up, guys?" I asked, leaning against the wall behind me.

"We ain't here!" They exclaimed. I raised an optic ridge but nodded anyways. They dove under one of the awnings and transformed into their alt. modes. I raised an eyebrow and heard heavy footsteps, the large door to the hangar opening violently to a very angry looking med bot who just happened to be covered in head-to-toe confetti, glitter, and shimmery ribbons. It looked like a unicorn threw up on him. He did _not _look happy. I covered my mouth with a hand, trying so hard not to laugh at him. Ratchet whirled around and looked at me.

"I _know _you know where they are!" He roared and I squeaked, giggling profusely now, "Where are they!"

"I-I'm sorry, R-Ratchet," I gasped between laughs and giggles, "I-I don't k-know where they are! But s-sparkles is a good look for ya!"

He growled and threw his hands up, looking around the hangar once before turning and storming out of the hangar. I looked over at where Skids and Mudflap were hiding and gestured to them, "It's clear. Ya'll can come out now."

They crawled out and transformed, laughing their afts off. I shook my head, looking at them.

"Do you guys have a death wish or something?" I asked, leaning against the wall again.

"No!" Skids said between his hysterical laughs.

"That's what you guys think until Ratchet gets ahold of you," I shook my head as their optics grew wide, "Y'know how he likes to hold a grudge and I heard Arcee got him a new, _bigger _throwing wrench."

Skids and Mudflap looked nervously at each other before racing out. Chuckling, I sat down against the wall, resting my head back. Closing my optics, no sooner had I started to doze is when I heard heavy steps and a tap on my shoulder. Opening my optics, I was staring up into Optimus' own electric ones.

"Is there something you need, Optimus?" He held out a hand. I took it and he helped me up.

"Actually, there is. I need you to do something," I began to walk with Optimus to the main Autobot hangar.

"What is it?" He stopped and turned to me, looking at me very seriously.

"I need you to go on a mission."

* * *

><p><strong>an: cliffie xD **

**alice: you love doin' that, don't you?**

**me: yep! :3**

**alice: sooo... here's ya'll's question!**

**What do you think Jess' mission is?**


	7. Optic

**a/n: eep! sorry if this chappies short! i've been trying to get all the one-shots back**

**alice: yeah****, her pabo cousin decided to ERASE all of the one-shots**

**me: and i was almost done with a lot of them! Dx**

**alice: yep! so... please excuse her if the one-shots come back a little later than expected**

**me: yeah... anyways**, enjoy! :D****

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 7: Optic<span>

Optimus walked up to one of the awnings where the humans worked. I followed him and I saw Lennox standing there.

"Hey, Jess," Lennox smiled. I smiled back and nodded.

"Hey, Lennox. What's the mission?" I turned back to Optimus.

"Apparently," Optimus started, looking at me, "There was a girl who was at the Mission City battle that had somehow absorbed some of the Cube's energy."

Well, that's new.

"How?" I asked, a hand on my hip.

"How, we don't know," Lennox said and I turned to him, "Perhaps when you and Sam were trying to get to the building."

"I don't know, Lennox," I said, shaking my helm, "We didn't run into anyone. But he did fall and the Cube hit the ground."

"That could've been it," Lennox said thoughtfully before shaking his head, "Anyways... she wouldn't be a problem if the Decepticons weren't regrouping..."

"Excuse me?" I said, raising an optic ridge, "Didn't we defeat the main Decepticons and aren't we weeding out the rest?"

"Yes and No," Optimus said. I turned to him now, expecting an explanation, "You see, Megatron wasn't able to have a Sparkling but Starscream was. We've discovered a message from Starscream to his Sparkling, explaining to him that he must destroy us after he's gone."

"Wait, so what you're saying is that... Starscream had a Sparkling that has been mobilizing the last of the Decepticons we haven't destroyed and now they're going after this girl 'cause she holds the Cube's energy?" Honestly, I pulled all of that out of my aft. I had no idea I had gotten it right.

"That's exactly what we're saying," Lennox said. He passed me a paper and I held it carefully between my slim fingers. The girl in the picture was extremely pretty. Her face was slim and heart-shaped, her eyes were a pretty hazel color with slight green around the pupils. She had pin-straight black hair with sharp bangs that framed her face. Her lips were full and pouty and she had full cheeks. The only thing about her was that she bore a lot of make up that distracted from her pretty features. She had thick eye-liner around her eyes and deep red lipstick. From what I could tell from her pale shoulders is that she had been wearing a black shirt.

"Who is she?" I asked, my optics going back to Lennox. He ran a hand through his hair.

"Her name is Charlotte Kingsley-"

"Like Alice Kingsley?" I giggled slightly. Both Optimus and Lennox gave me odd looks, "From 'Alice In Wonderland'. Big fanatic about it."

Lennox nodded but Optimus still looked confused, "'Alice in Wonderland'?"

"I'll explain later. Right now, we need to get Jess out of here."

"What do you mean?" I asked, quirking an optic ridge.

"We need you to be her gaurdian," Lennox said.

"Why me?" I asked, blinking a few times.

"You don't want to do it?"

"No, I didn't say that. It's just... why me?"

"Because you're the one with the most human characteristics," I wonder why, "If you approach her, you'd know how to react and such. If anyone else here approaches her... well, I don't think anyone of us wants to see that."

"Actually, I'd pay money to see that," I laughed. Lennox nodded and laughed again. Optimus looked somewhat amused.

"Anyways. We need you to befriend her, get close to her so that you can protect her while we work on getting her safe and out of the Decepticons reach," Lennox turned around and grabbed another sheet of paper before turning back, "She lives in... Omaha, Nebraska."

"Nebraska?" I asked, a dull look on my face. Great. Midwestern territory. Harsh winters, humid summers and tornadoes all around. Freaking fabulous.

"Yep," Lennox said, popping the "P". Looks like he got that from me and Mikaela.

"How long?" I asked, leaning against the awning gently.

"Until we're able to take down Starscreams Sparkling and ensure Charlotte's safety. We'll keep in touch through your comlink and we'll check in periodically."

"I see," I said, excited that I have my first mission but not all to thrilled that I will most likely be alone, "What about housing and such?"

"All provided thanks to the military," He winked and I rolled my optics, smiling.

"By that, you mean me, right?"

"The badge helps," Lennox laughed. Shaking my head, I put a hand on my hip and looked at him.

"How am I supposed to get close to her?" Lennox turned again and grabbed yet another paper. Do they know they're killing trees by repeatedly printing papers?

"Well," Lennox began to read from the paper, "You're a new transfer student at Omaha Central High School. You're parents are in the military and you've traveled you're whole life. This is the first high school you've stayed at permanently. Since you know no one, I suggest you make friends with her first so it's easier."

He looked up at me while I was soaking in all the information.

"I should probably do something with my hair then..." I thought out loud.

"Why?" Lennox looked at me oddly.

"I'm very recognizable. I can barely walk out of here and into a grocery store without some reporters comin' up and taking pictures of me or asking for an interview."

"Why would they do that?"

I just gave him a blank stare.

"Hello? World Leader Candidate? Kinda saved the world more than once?" I raised an optic ridge and Lennox just laughed sheepishly.

"Oh, right..." I shook my head and face palmed.

"Oy. Anyways, when do I leave?"

"Tomorrow morning," I whipped my helm to him.

"Why didn't you tell me earlier!" I said, my optics widening.

"We just got this information now!" Lennox retorted, a smile quirking at his lips as I narrowed my optics at him.

"Aish. C'mon! Now I gotta tell everyone today," I sighed, looking out at the Autobot hangar. Today was an off-day for everyone so they were just out relaxing.

"Yep! We leave at o4oo. It's a long drive to Omaha. You will start school the next day," I whipped around to Lennox just as I was walking away.

"I gotta go to school?" I wailed. I already had to deal with it, I don't want to go through High School all over again!

"Yep! That's the only place you'll find her. She's a bit of a hermit," I nodded, understandingly but still irritated that I'd have to go back to High School.

"Well, just hurry so I don't have to repeat High School for long," I grumbled. Lennox laughed as I stalked out of the room. I was talking to Lennox so much that I hadn't noticed Optimus slip out of the room. I walked out of the hangar and into the rec room, walking over to one of the large, over-sized couches they have and sat down.

"Hey, Jess!" I smiled when I saw Katy and Mikaela run up. I put my hands down and helped them up onto the couch. Katy ended up sprawled on my left thigh plate and Mikaela sat against my right thigh plate.

"What's up?" I asked them.

"Not much," Katy shrugged, stretching and lying to her full length on my thigh plate.

"Same here," Mikaela nodded, lying her head back so she could look up at me, "How about you?"

"Not much. Just found out I have to repeat High School as a mission," I laughed.

"Why?" Katy looked at me.

"'Cause I have to go and protect this one girl and the only way I can get close to her is if I go to High School with her or something like that," I shrugged, "It's complicated."

Katy and Mikaela nodded slowly. We chatted for a while until they had to go to the living quarters. I got up and walked over to my recharge station (which was strategically located next to Bee's and away from most). Sitting down, I transformed into my alt. form. I still wasn't exactly comfortable recharging in my robot form. After a moment, Bee pulled up and I saw his holoform appear just as he transformed back into his alt. form. I smiled and climbed out of the drivers side, Bee engulfing me in a hug. Wrapping my arms around his torso, I sighed as I snuggled my cheek against his shoulder.

"What's wrong?" He asked, one of his hands massaging the planes of my back. Sighing contently, I leaned into his chest.

"Nothing's wrong. I got a mission today," Bee pulled me back and looked at me.

"Already?" I giggled and nodded. Bee smiled and pulled me back into another tight hug,"I'm happy that they trust your skills enough to put you out on the field. What's your mission?"

"I have to go be a girl's gaurdian," Bee pulled away slightly and tilted his head to the side.

"Who? Where? Why?"

I giggled at the cute expression on his face, "Her name is Charlotte Kingsley. She lives in Omaha, Nebraska. Apparently she has absorbed some of the Cube's energy while at the Mission City Battle. Before Starscream died, he had a Sparkling. Now that Sparkling's pissed that we killed his daddy and now they're mobilizing to take this girl and use her at their disposal. They chose me because I have the most human characteristics about me-"

Bee snorted.

"-Yeah, I know right? Anyways, they figure I'd be able to befriend her and be able to protect her better if I was her friend. I dunno if it's gonna work but I'm going to give it my best."

"Good. I'll be waiting for you when you come back," Bee winked and I rolled my eyes, punching him softly in the shoulder.

"You better be," I laughed. Bee kissed me on the forehead and released me.

"Well, get some good nights rest. Knowing Lennox and them, you gotta set out early."

"I do," I groaned, reaching up and kissing Bee one last time before I went to bed. I turned and my holoform climbed into my alt. form, "Night, Bee."

"Night, Jess."

* * *

><p>Sighing, my headlights scanned the highway. It was mostly bare. I was on my way from D.C all the way to Nebraska. You go from cold to cold<em>er<em>. Joy. Shivering slightly, I blasted my heaters in an attempt to warm up my insides. It was about 11 o'clock at night and snow was coming down in flurries. I saw a cities lights up ahead and saw that I only had about 4o miles to go. My comlink crackled.

"Jess?" I heard Ratchet's voice coming through.

"I'm here. What's up, doc?"

"Okay, Bugs," I couldn't help but laugh. I guess someone introduced the Autobots to Bugs Bunny and the whole Warner Bros Company, "Anyways, I called to check in on you."

"I've driven the whole day and nothing eventful has happened. I am facing harsh winds with even harsher snow. How do you think I feel?"

"Like scrap?" Ratchet laughed as I growled into the comlink.

"Watch it, Hatchet, I'll get _both_ sets of twins on your happy aft and you know I can do it."

"Okay, okay, cool your servos," Ratchet joked. It seemed to only be around me that Ratchet actually let loose and had a little fun. Despite what everyone says about him, Ratchet's pretty cool.

"Oh, shut up, you old coot," I laughed into the comlink. I felt something approaching on me but didn't pay much mind. Me and Ratchet chatted for another few moments before I saw the pavement in front of me immediately exploded. I swerved the left sharply, narrowly dodging it, "What the slag was that!"

"What's wrong, Jess?" Ratchet asked into the comlink. I looked out of my tailights, but couldn't see anything.

"I... I don't know Ratchet. Something just shot at me!" I squeaked again, swerving once more to avoid another blast.

"What's going on, Jess?" Ratchet sounded as if he was busy. He was probably trying to track them down. I cursed and swerved swiftly to the side to avoid crashing into a giant metal foot.

"Shit, Decepticon!" I growled into my comlink and rolled off the deserted roadway, transforming and turning just before the Decepticon tackled me. Growling, I rolled to the side and was able to pry them off of me. I pulled to my feet to see that the Decepticon was almost twice my size in height and width. Cursing again, I rolled to the side before he blasted me.

"Come here, girl," He growled. I growled right back.

"In your dreams," I activated my blaster and didn't realize how easy it was to transform different parts of my body. It was very natural.

I took aim and shot it at his head. He howled as I clipped him on the side of the helm and lunged for me. Pulling out a small blade, he was able to slice over my left optic. Just as I went to cover it, he lunged and stabbed me on the right audio receptor, right where my comlink was located. I took my blaster and shot him in the shoulder and again in the stomach. Right as I was about to aim for his Spark chamber, he stabbed me in the shoulder and took off. Hissing, I removed the blade and looked the damage.

"Ratchet, come in," I put a hand to my comlink to have static as my response. I pressed the button again, "Ratchet? Come in."

More static.

I pulled slightly at my comlink to have it come apart in my hand into three pieces. I cursed again and felt something drip onto my cheek plate. While looking at the busted comlink in my hand with my good eye, I reached my free hand up and touched where my cheek plate was and brought it back. Another curse escaped me as I looked at the bright blue fluid on my finger tips, the Cybertronian equivalent to blood. Blinking several times, I shook my head as my vision in my left optic faded in and out.

"Slag. That's gonna hurt in the morning," I groaned. I transformed back into my alt. form and zoomed into the city limits. I didn't bother to see which hotel I was pulling into, and I really didn't care. My hair covered my eye and I showed them my badge quickly. They soon set me in one of their finest suites and I rushed into the bathroom, thanking the bellhop on the way over. Running up to the mirror, I cursed profusely when I saw the blue liquid pouring down my face and staining my shirt my holoform bore. I grabbed a washcloth and wiped off my face, dabbing where the wound site was. There was a long gash extending from a little below my hairline and cut diagonally across my eyebrow and eyelid to stop about mid cheek. That was going to leave a nasty scar. At least I could cover up the scar on my shoulder.

Looking under the sink, I found a first aide kit and was able to bandage up my arm and eye. Luckily, the gash wasn't deep enough that it required stitches. Sighing, I flopped down on the master bedrooms large bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

><p>I was apparently really out of it last night because I didn't realize I had pulled into Omaha. When I woke up this morning, I had asked the bellhop at the counter what city I was in and was shocked when he told me Omaha. Huh.<p>

I had been driving around some backroads for a while now, the time being about 5 in the morning, when I pulled onto my street.

'_1945... 1945... Ah! Here it is!_' I thought to myself as I pulled up to a small house. My holoform appeared and I climbed out of the drivers side. Gnawing on my lower lip, I walked up to the small, plain looking house and slid the key into the lock, unlocking the door and walking in. It wasn't much, just a kitchen and a den downstairs as well as a bathroom down the hall. To the right was a staircase and up them were 3 bedrooms, 1 masters and 2 small guest bedrooms. The military decked out the house to make up for the smallness of it. A large plasma screen was in the den as well as my room. There was a large, queen-sized bed with a large comforter and plenty of fluffy pillows. The guest bedrooms had a single bed, a small T.V that hung on the wall, a bedside table, and an adjacent bathroom that both rooms shared. I had my own bathroom thankfully.

Walking back down the wooden steps, I looked in the kitchen to see a island and a lot of platinum. Going to the fridge, I saw that it was fully stocked. There was a phone connected to the wall next to it and another phone was located in my room if I recalled correctly. I sat down on the couch flush from the huge plasma screen and I saw that the time was about 6 and I knew school didn't start until 7:3o.

'_Guess I should go take a shower..._' I thought to myself as I made my way up the stairs. I know I didn't have to do it, but it made me feel better in itself. After walking out of the shower, my holoform disappeared and then reappeared with a warm grey turtle neck and black skinny jeans. Walking to the mirror, I realized I would most likely be recognized and pinned as "To old to be in High School". Gnawing on my lower lip, I ran a hand through my hair and thinking how it would look blonde and shoulder length, then screaming when my hair began to get lighter and shorter.

'_What the hell!_'

'_Remember, you can do a lot more than everyone..._' The voice appeared out of nowhere.

'_So I can change my appearance?_'

'_Yep. Try it out!_' She sounded almost giddy. Gnawing on my lower lip and looked at my face. I closed my eyes, imagining my face changing. My nose shortening slightly and my face becoming more round. My eyes slanting slightly and my cheeks filling out, the scar over my eye closing up and smoothing over. Opening my eyes, I was shocked to see that my face had contorted to exactly what I wanted to. My body was the same as well as my eyes, but my face and hair had completely changed. I was still pretty, but I looked different. It was hard to describe, but I kind of liked it. The bell on the digital clock beeped and I looked at it, seeing that it said o7oo. Nodding, I walked out to my alt. form and turned me on... wait...

Forget I said that.

Just as I was about to pull out of the driveway, I saw someone running up to my drivers window. They tapped on it with chattering teeth. There was a slight snowfall going on right about now and my hood began to get really cold. Rolling the window down, I gave them the warmest smile I could muster.

"Can I help you?" I asked. The person there was huddled, looking extremely cold.

"I missed the bus. D-Do you think you could give me a ride?" He asked quietly. I couldn't see his face but I could feel his sincerity. Pursing my lips slightly, I nodded.

"Get in," He jumped and ran around the front of my car, sliding into the passengers seat with his bag in hand and I turned on my heaters to try to dethaw him. Backing out of my driveway, I began to drive the way to the High School, "So... Where ya goin'?"

"Omaha High," He said, finally unclutching his upper arms and looking at me. He had dark brown, almost black, choppily cut hair (it covered most of his eyes and ended at the middle of his ears and then thinned out) and pretty emerald eyes that were lined with eyeliner. He had snake bite piercings and wore all black. I have a feeling he was one of those emo kids I always saw in the hall.

"Really? Me too," I smiled. He just looked at me.

"Really?" I nodded, smiling, "What's your name?"

"Jess," I said absently before mentally face-palming. I should've come up with a new name. I guess I could change my last name, "What's yours?"

"Dominic."

"That's a nice name," I smiled.

"I guess. Are you new?"

"Yep. Just moved in yesterday but ended up spending the night at a hotel," I laughed. I was able to get a smile out of him. We chatted along the way to school and I found out that I had most of my classes with him. We walked into the school and I was immediately bombarded with hundereds voices, "Joy. I just _love _being in a crowded area."

"Tell me about it," Dominic laughed. We only spent about 5 minutes together but we were talking as if we known each other for 5 years. He tugged me to the front office where I got all my supplies and we walked to first period. Every period went by slowly until lunch.

"Finally!" I wailed, tossing my head back. Dominic laughed as he led me into the crowded lunch room. He pulled me over to a corner of the lunch room.

"I hope you don't mind, we're eating with my only other friend. She's a bit of a loner and probably won't talk to you, but try to be nice," He said. I nodded and we walked over to one of the tables. I sat down on one of the chairs and gasped mentally when I saw the girl there. It was Charlotte!

'_This was kinda easy..._' I said to myself. Biting on my lower lip, I smiled slightly when she looked up to look at us. I held out my hand.

"Hi, my name is Jess," She looked at it, reaching out with a pale hand and shaking it.

"Charlotte..." She said quietly with a smile. Dominic looked shocked.

"Letty? You're talking to her?" He looked at the girl. She shrugged.

"Something about her tells me she's safe. She won't hurt me," I smiled warmly at her, which she returned with a soft one of her own.

"Wow. You're special," Dominic smiled at me. I just shrugged. Pulling out a brown bag from my back pack and opening it, I smiled at them and began to chat while I ate, already feeling at home.

Well, let's get this show on the road.

* * *

><p><strong>an: whoo! new chapter :D**

**alice: yep! poor jess gets attacked on her way to her first mission**

**me: aint that a bitch xD anyways**, i will try to get the one-shots goin' again**, never letting my cousins near my computer while it's on again xD******

******alice: yep! so we bid you guys adieu for now with this question!******

******Who do you think attacked Jess?******


	8. Years

**a/n: whoo! so much muse :D**

**alice: xD nice**

**me: i know,** **huh? **

**alice: yep! so... enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 8: Years<span>

"Hey, Jess!" I looked up with a smile as Dominic bounded up to my seat.

"What's up, Dom?" He collapsed in the seat next to mine. We were in 3rd period Government. Joy.

"Not much," He shrugged but I could tell otherwise. I turned in my seat and leaned in.

"What happened? Spill," My eyes glittered.

"I kinda... sorta..." He was about to tell me when our teacher, Mr. Hendrikson, plowed in. I groaned and sat back and Dominic looked relieved. Looking at him through the corner of my eye, I mouthed "I _will _know what happened" and he gulped.

"Alright class! Let's get started!" Mr. Hendrikson said and we all groaned, getting ready for non-stop talking and never ending notes, "Wait! Before we do that! We must introduce a new student!"

The door opened and all the girls swooned. I didn't really bother to look up, not wanting to know who walked in. Dominic reached across and poked me in the side with a pencil. I giggled and shied away before glaring at him. He nodded towards the front of the classroom and I rolled my eyes, looking up and gasping inwardly. There was a tall guy in the front of the room, about 6 foot 3, and was broad shouldered. He had blonde hair and it covered his eyes so I couldn't tell what color they were. How he reminded me of Bee.

My heart, er- Spark, clenched. I hadn't been able to get ahold of anyone at the base seeing as my comlink had been destroyed three years ago. Yep, you heard me.

_Three years_.

That's how long I've been away from my friends and family. Gnawing on my lower lip, I set my eyes downcast as he smiled and had dimples. Just like Bee. I heard Mr. Hendrikson call my name and told me to raise my hand.

'_Please don't let him sit by me. Please don't let him sit by me. Please don't- SLAGGIT!_' I cursed in my mind as he took the empty seat next to mine. I created a curtain of hair between me and him but it didn't exactly work. He reached over and tapped me on the shoulder. Moving my hair back, I looked at him.

"Hi, I'm Adam," He held out his hand and smiled. I still couldn't see his eyes. I gingerly took it, a cautious look on my face.

"Jess..."

"Is that short for Jessica?"

"Yeah..." I raised an eyebrow. Why would he want to know that? He just shrugged.

"Can I copy your notes?" I blinked as Mr. Hendrikson began to rapidly talk.

"After class, he's talking to fast now," I saw him nod through the corner of my eye and I relaxed slightly. After about 45 more grueling minutes of Mr. Hendrikson's non-stop talking, the bell rung and the entire class relaxed. Gathering my things, I walked out of the classroom with Dominic on my side. We met up with Charlotte near her locker and talked aimlessly.

"Hey, Jess!" I heard someone call my name and turned around to see Adam walking quickly up the hall, "How about them notes?"

"Sure," I said, reaching into my bag and pulling them out, passing them to him. He was slightly taller than me and kind of blocked me from anyone's view. I looked up and gasped inwardly when I saw his eyes. They were a bright magenta, nearly red.

"What? Oh, my eyes?" He laughed nervously, "My parent's always said it was a pigmentation thing. Looks like you'd know how that be, right?"

I blinked and nodded slowly, feeling Charlotte's cold hand grasp my wrist and yank me away from him and behind her.

"Letty! What's wrong?" I asked, looking at her as she glared at Adam.

"You stay away from her," She growled lowly. Adam smirked and leaned against the locker.

"And what if I don't want to?" Charlotte growled again before turning and dragging me and Dominic with her.

"What the hell was that, Letty?" Dominic asked.

"Stay away from him, you hear me?" Charlotte turned on her heel and looked at me, her black hair hanging around her pale face, "I have a really bad feeling about him. He doesn't want anything but to harm you."

"Letty, I think you're overreacting. I can take care of myself," I smiled gently, placing a hand on her shoulder as we entered the cafeteria. Someone stuck out their foot and I tripped over it. Nothing new. Everyone did that ever since I became close friends with Letty and Dom.

"Watch where you're going freak," Said person who tripped me glared at me. Her bitch squad all laughed. Her name was Julie and she sported platinum blonde hair that was obviously colored and brown underneath. All she wore was extremely tight, extremely low cut shirts and tight short skirts or shorts. She wore caked-on make up that made her look like she should belong on a street at night instead of school during the day.

"Watch where you're foot is going, slut," I retorted. She rolled her eyes and we walked past them. We sat down at our table and began to eat.

"So, my house today?" Dom smiled.

"I wanna go to Jess'! We never go over there!" Letty whine slightly. I giggled and looked at them.

"You guys have been to my house plenty of times!" I couldn't help but laugh.

"We've been there twice. That's it," Dom folded his arms.

"Aish. Fine!" I smiled when they both cheered. Dom was sweet, he was caring and kind but everyone couldn't seem to get past his emo face. He was really cute, if you were into that kind of stuff. A lot of the girls went after him to back off when Letty was around. You see, to everyone else, Letty was a loner and hated everyone and everything. In reality, she's one of the sweetest girls you could meet and once you get inside her hard shell, she's really nice. Kind of like Ironhide..

'_Stop it! Stop moping slaggit!' _I yelled mentally at myself. I saw Dom and Letty chatting with each other, both of them had one hand under the table. I leaned in close and smirked at them.

"You guys don't have to hide it, y'know," They looked startled but then blushed deeply. I smiled widely at them, "I'm happy for you guys."

"Let us hook you up with someone, Jess!" Dom said excitedly, "I know a few guys that will _definitely_ go out with you."

"No, like I've told you guys, my boyfriend's in the military," So it wasn't _that _far from the truth. I didn't have a boyfriend in the military, I had a _husband_. But they also didn't know I'm really 24 years old instead of the 17 I look like. They didn't know that I didn't look like Jess Hawthorne that they knew (Hawthorne. _Thats _the name Bee choose when we got married. How the hell did he come up with that?), they also didn't know I was really Jessica Witwicky, International Ambassador, future world leader, and the girl who associates herself with giant alien robots. They also didn't know I was also one of the giant alien robots.

I didn't tell them any of that for the sake of their safety.

"But you always look miserable whenever we're around couples," Letty pointed out, licking all the icing off of her cupcake like she always did.

"That's because I miss my boyfriend. He can't call me or anything," I shrugged. It was kind of true. It was more like _I _couldn't call _him_, "But whatever. So what do you guys wanna do later?"

"I dunno," They both said, shrugging. I smiled and shook my head.

"Aish. Never mind then. See you guys later?" I said as I stood and the bell rang. We all said our goodbyes and Letty and Dom kissed (all the while I was teasing them and saying 'Aww!' about half a million times) and I left for 6th period. Sliding into my seat, I groaned when Adam slid into the seat behind me.

"You seem happy to see me," Adam laughed. I looked at him over my shoulder and narrowed my eyes before turning back around, "Aww, Jess, don't be like that!"

I flipped him off over my shoulder and he chuckled. I wanted to hide from all the glares I got from all the girls and the stares Adam bore into my back. This period was going to be hell.

* * *

><p>Well, I was right. 6th period was hell. As well as 7th and 8th. I kept getting glares, papers flicked at me, and rubber bands snapped on me. All because Adam didn't know how to leave me the hell alone. I was finally free when the final bell rung and I practically ran out of the classroom to my locker. Of course Adam followed me.<p>

"Here's your notes," He said with a dimpled smile.

"Thanks," I said as I took them, avoiding eye and skin contact. Something about him put me on edge and I didn't like it at all. He smirked and leaned against one of the lockers there. I turned and looked at him sharply, "Can I help you?"

"Just admiring the view," I narrowed my eyes as he just stared at me, a confident smirk on his face. Shaking my head, I slammed my locker shut and pulled my jacket closer to my body. It was about November and this winter was particularly harsh. I groaned slightly when I began to walk towards the doors and heard Adam following, "Allow me to walk you to your car."

"Whatever," I said, trying to hide from all the glares I got continually from the girls as I walked down the hall. It was worse than normal. Once I got outside, I turned sharply and slipped. Closing my eyes, I braced for impact on the cold, hard sidewalk but instead fell into something warm and soft.

"Watch your step," Adam's breath fanned down my neck I realised I had fallen into his chest. Slightly blushing, I stood up and out of his arms quickly, gathering my things that had fallen, and made a bee-line for my alt. form that starkly stood out against the white landscape. Snow was beginning to fall quite heavily and my alt. form started up, the heaters already working as I saw Letty and Dom huddling next to it. The doors popped open in the back and they dove in. Smiling, I walked over and slid into the drivers seat, shaking out any snow from my hair and backing out of the parking space and onto the street.

"Still don't know how you can do that," Dom muttered. I laughed as I turned onto my street. Dom had lived next to me for the past three years and ever since that one encounter we had on my first day, I always gave him rides. It let me get to know him better. Pulling into my garage, my alt. form turned off and I stepped out.

"I CALL DIBS ON PIZZA!" Letty shouted as she ran for the door that led from the garage into the laundry room and then into the den. Laughing, I saw Dom taking off after her and I finally entered the house in a walk. Walking into the kitchen, I saw them arguing over something.

"Pepperoni!" Dom yelled.

"Cheese!" Letty yelled right back, smiles threatening to take over both of their mouths.

"Pepperoni!"

"Cheese!"

"What are you guys fighting about?" I asked, removing my coat and placing it on the coat rack near the door.

"I want a pepperoni pizza!" Dom said childishly.

"But I'm a vegetarian! I say Cheese!" Letty retorted. I laughed and walked back into the kitchen. They were fighting over Pizza Pockets. Really? I grabbed both boxes and looked at them.

"Look, we can have half pepperoni, half cheese, okay?" Both of their eyes lit up and they nodded. I laughed and turned, "Go pick out a movie or something, I'll get these in the oven."

"Okay!" They both said happily. Shaking my head, I put the damned Pizza Pockets in the oven when I heard the doorbell ring.

"Really!" I said, exasperated, as I made my way to the door. Opening it, I was shocked to see Adam there, shivering slightly, "Adam?"

"Y-You forgot t-this," He said through chattering teeth, holding out my wallet. I must've dropped it and forgot it without realizing it. I took it and looked behind him, gasping slightly when I saw foot tracks in the snow.

"Did you walk here?" He nodded and I groaned, debating on whether I wanted to invite him in or not. Sighing, I tugged on his arm and he compliantly walked in. I helped him out of his coat and sat him down at the island. I walked around to the other side and put on some hot water for tea before turning back to look at him and leaning against the island, "Why did you trudge through nearly three miles of snow _just _to give me my wallet when you could've done so tomorrow?"

"Y-you might n-not be h-here t-tomorrow," He chattered lowly. I blinked and leaned in.

"Why?" I asked lowly. He lifted his face, his magenta eyes gleaming and his face contorting to a wicked smile, a gruesome one that sent shivers down my spine.

"I know who you are, Jessica Witwicky," My blood ran cold, "And you won't be able to hide from Master for long."

"Who are you?" I asked lowly.

"I am nothing more than a messenger. You need to worry about my Master, Saberquake. He is not happy about you fleshy's killing his father," Adam said just as lowly, getting in my face. I never realized how much his breath smelled of diesel, "Looks like you were able to cover up the scar I gave you a few years ago."

He went to go touch my face but I grabbed his hand and twisted it painfully to the side.

"Don't you _dare _touch me," I growled lowly and released his hand. Adam chuckled and rubbed his wrist.

"I can see why Megatron wanted you so much. You would've suited him perfectly," I jerked back, a bit taken off gaurd, "He wanted a new SparkMate and he had his optics set on you."

"I would never be SparkMates with a Decepticon," I spat in his face. All he did was chuckle, "Get out of my house and hope that I will never see you again."

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes and growled at him. My hand was able to transform into a small, handheld Energon blaster. I quickly pulled it out and placed it against his temple.

"I said Get. Out," I growled again. I did not want him in my house or anywhere near here or Letty. Three years would've gone down the drain if I let him hurt her. Adam chuckled darkly and looked at me.

"Make me," My eyes widened as he punched me in the nose. Screaming, I tumbled back into the island, startled. Dom and Letty ran in.

"What the hell!" Dom shouted.

"Stay out of this, Dom! Protect Letty!" I shouted to him as me and Adam squared off. He lunged at me and I easily stepped out of range. It was like he was fencing and I was dancing, him lunging and me stepping out of place at the last moment. Dom got in front of Letty while she peeked around his shoulder, looking scared, "Get out of my house."

"Not a chance," Adam said in Cybertronian. I growled and crouched into a hunter position, glaring at Adam.

"Get out," I retorted in Cybertronian. Adam laughed, a robotic sound. His skin began to peel away to reveal a metal exoskeleton, just like Alice a few years ago. Letty's eyes widened and she began to hyperventilate.

"Keep her calm!" I shouted in English to Dom, who immediately turned around to try to calm the panting Letty. I snarled at Adam and he attacked. I didn't move out of the way this time, allowing him to topple the both of us over and I rolled so that I was on top. A blade pierced from below my skin, just to the side of my wrist, and I slashed at him. I managed to get his optic and cheek before he shoved me off and into the wall behind me. I winched when I heard the plaster crunch beneath the force.

"Aww, are you getting tired?" Adam said in Cybertronian, his mouth twisting horribly to reveal a grotesque smile. Snarling, I jumped out of the small divot I had created and catapulted myself at Adam. He was taken off gaurd and we rolled into the den. His arm transformed into a blaster and aimed it at me. Quick on my feet, I avoided the shots shot at me as I dove behind the couch. Dom and Letty were about to run in just as I peered over the back of the couch and aimed my handheld at Adam, shooting a few shots that missed miserably. I need more practice. Adam began to laugh at me, his optics shutting for a milisecond and I took advantage of it, squeezing the trigger.

"Get the hell out of my house!" I shouted in Cybertronian as the shot hit him in the face. Adam howled, holding his face as he glared at me.

"I'll be back. Until then, my master will be waiting," Adam said before making his way to the door extremely fast. Before he opened the door, he smirked at me, "Oh, and say hi to the military for me."

He cackled and shot a blast at me, I didn't react fast enough and it shot me in the right shoulder. Hissing, I shot at him again but he was gone.

"Slaggit!" I cursed, pressing my fingers to my bleeding shoulder. Dom and Letty ran to my side.

"Oh my, God! Jess! You okay?" Dom asked. Letty was furiously pounding numbers into her phone. I collapsed onto my butt and took the phone from her hand.

"Don't. I'll be fine... as soon as... I get some rest," I said breathlessly. They both shook their heads.

"We need to get you to the hospital," Dom tried to pick me up but I didn't budge.

"Look at... my blood. They won't... know what to... do," I said as I removed my fingers, the digits coated in the blue blood us Cybertronians were notorious for. I coughed slightly and some of it came out of my mouth. I knew he punctured something, what I didn't know yet.

"W-what is that?" Dom asked, looking sick.

"Don't worry... about it... for now," I waved at them, "Just... help me... to my room."

They nodded, unsure of what to do. They both looped my arms over their shoulders and helped me upstairs to my bed. As soon as I got onto it, I reached over and grabbed a cable behind my night stand and hooked it into my neck.

"I'm sorry... you had to find out this way," I said, my voice more stable. Letty and Dom sat on the edge of my bed.

"What are you?" Dom asked. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed, shaking my head.

"I can't tell you now," I said reluctantly, yawning, "If I'm going to get better, I have to sleep. Please stay here guys, you are now the prime target for them. If you go out, I can't protect you."

"Why do you have to protect us?" Letty asked quietly as my eyelids grew increasingly heavy.

"I can't tell you now," I repeated, "If military appears at the door, ask for Lennox. Keep asking for him until he either shows up or if he doesn't, don't allow them in. If Lennox does show up, send him up here."

My eyes drifted closed and I heard Letty and Dom finally agree. My shoulder began to sting a little but I brushed it off as I drifted off.

* * *

><p>"Jess?" I heard Letty. She jarred my shoulder. My eyes fluttered open and my systems booted up. After a moment, my eyes focused on Letty's concerned face.<p>

"Yeah?" I asked, unhooking the cable in my neck and tried to get up.

"Stay down," A voice from my right side said as hands pressed me back into the bed. I looked over and saw a guy in his mid forties with deep brown hair and slightly graying sides. I couldn't see his face but I saw that his hands were working on my shoulder, "How did this happen?"

"Damn Adam took me off gaurd and shot me in the shoulder," His eyes flickered over to me before he blinked and stopped his work on my shoulder. He finally faced me.

"Jess?" I raised an eyebrow.

"That's my name," He shook his head and started working on my shoulder again.

"Sorry, I thought you were someone else."

"Jess, this is Dr. Ratchet," Both my eyebrows shot up as Dom pointed to the doc, "He said he's a specialist in this kind of stuff. I still don't know."

I looked at the doc, "Oh my, Primus. Dr. Hatchet's got a slagging holoform. Never thought I'd see the day."

Ratchet stopped his ministrations on my shoulder and looked at me, "Who are you?"

I smirked and looked at Dom and Letty, "Don't spaz, please?"

They nodded slowly.

"I'm not exactly who you think I am..." I started. Sighing, I ran my free hand through my blonde hair, the hair darkening and lengthening. I closed my eyes and my face contorted to how it was a few years ago when I was Jessica Witwicky, not Jessica Hawthorne. I opened my eyes and Letty looked like she was about to pass out. In fact, she did. I sat up and looked at her, "Letty?"

Dom crouched down by her, cradling her in his arms, before he glared up at me, "Who the hell are you!"

"I'm Jess, Dom..."

"No, you're not! You're someone else!" Dom looked scared and hurt.

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way, Dom..." I started.

"Then why did you do it in the first place!" He screamed angrily at me. Dom had abandonement issues, seeing as his father abandoned him and his mother only a few years ago. Since then, he's been a bit protective when it comes to friends. I can see why he's angry. You just take on of his closest friends and she ends up being someone else, hence his abandonement issues kicking in. He thinks I wasn't the Jess he came to know and be friends with when in reality, only appearance changed, not my attitude nor our friendship. Ratchet went to work inspecting any other injuries.

"I had to protect you guys!" I finally said, startling Dom a little and Letty rewaking at my loudness.

"Why?" She asked softly, looking at me.

"'Cause the person who attacked me, the people he's working with is trying to get you. You have something they want. I was sent here three years ago to protect you from them. I guess I'm not doing much of a good job if I keep getting hurt," I laughed a little as Ratchet finally finished inspecting me. He pulled away and patted my shoulder.

"You did your best, Jess. He took you off gaurd," Ratchet smiled. I smiled back.

"Good to see you, too, Dr. Hatchet," He nodded and then looked at me seriously.

"What happened, Jess? Why haven't you contacted us? Bee's been going crazy!" I lifted up my hair over my right ear. Half of it was missing.

"Comlink got busted on the fight here, y'know, when I was talking to you?" He nodded slowly before looking at my ear, "Apparently he took out more than just my comlink. I also have a scar."

I lifted up my bangs that covered my left eye to reveal a white scar that lined from above my eyebrow that slanted over my eye and that stopped about mid cheek. I saw Letty get up and sit on the other side of me, looking at my scar. She lifted a slim finger and traced it.

"You got that on your way here?" I nodded.

"I got it on my way to protect you, Letty. I am your gaurdian, that's why you always felt safe when I was around. I will do anything to protect you," I smiled at her. Letty smiled back.

"I knew I liked you for a reason," I couldn't help but laugh. Ratchet shook his head and sighed.

"I can fix the comlink but I can't fix your audio receptor. To much damage from what I can see on your holoform," I nodded and smiled at him.

"Thanks Hatchet. Anyone else here?"

"Just Lennox and Prime. Would you like me to send them in?"

"If you wouldn't mind," He nodded, got up, and left the room. Dom still looked shaken and Letty was taking this better than expected.

"I knew you were different. I just didn't know why," I laughed and shook my head.

"Wait until you see the _real _me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She looked confused.

"I'll explain later," I said as two men entered the room. One was Lennox (He looked the same just with a few wrinkles) and the other I suspected was Optimus' holoform. He was tall and wide, just like the rest of them, but taller than most. He had dark hair that was cut short and framed his eyes slightly and had a heart shaped face with almost wide, deep blue eyes and high cheek bones. I couldn't help but smile at the two, "Long time, no see."

"You're tellin' me!" Lennox laughed and clapped a hand on my shoulder, "This is where you've been the past three years and you managed to squeeze past us? Geez, we're getting worse, Optimus."

Lennox turned to Optimus and he smiled, "I'm just glad that Jess is alright. If she weren't, I think Bee would have all of our aft's on a stick outside the base."

I couldn't help but giggle. I knew he would do that.

"Jess? Who is this?" Letty was looking at both Lennox and Optimus with wary eyes, her position defensive.

"They're okay, Letty. They won't hurt you," Her eyes flickered towards me as she scooted closer.

"I'm not worried about me," She placed a hand on my arm and I knew she was worried for me. I smiled and looked at them.

"She's defensive of both me and Dom. She's okay, though. She wasn't hurt in the attack," Lennox and Optimus both nodded.

"Why haven't you contacted us?" Optimus asked softly. I lifted up my hair to reveal half an ear. Lennox looked green and Optimus just looked at it.

"I was attacked. My comlink was ripped from my audio receptor and broke. Half my audio receptor crumbled later. I also got a nasty scar over my eye," I showed them that one as well. They nodded.

"Why didn't you use the house phone? The number for the military was right next to it," Lennox said. I blinked at him.

"You've got to be kidding me," I gave him a blank stare as he shook his head. He began to laugh.

"You didn't see it, did you?" I groaned and face palmed.

"No! I always used the cellphone!"

"It was programmed into that, too!"

"Slaggit, Lennox!" I chucked a pillow at him as he laughed harder, "You know oblivious I can be!"

"Sorry, Witwicky, it's just toooo easy," He said, wiping away a tear.

"Watch it, Lennox," I growled playfully.

"Make me," He growled right back, a smirk on his face. I turned when I heard Letty giggling.

"Oh, so now _you're _laughing?" I smiled and she nodded.

"You two fight like siblings."

"I wouldn't say that," I smiled, "I actually do have a brother. Speaking of which, how's Sam?"

"Eh. Dunno," Lennox shrugged.

"Whatya mean you don't know?" I crossed my arms.

"Sam moved about a year ago. Somewhere back home," Lennox said. I nodded. Sammy couldn't bear to stay away from Mom and Dad for more than a few years. Geez, "Haven't heard from him in a while."

"I see... Anyways, we're getting out of here?" I looked at them and they nodded. Getting up, I cracked my neck and looked at Letty, "Letty, you gotta come with us. We're going to keep you safe."

"Wait! What about me?" I looked at Dom, then at Lennox and Optimus.

"He _was _here when I was attacked. The 'Con who attacked me would most likely try to use him if we leave him here," Optimus and Lennox debated it for a moment before nodding. I looked at them, "Ready? You won't be back for a while."

"To get out of here? Please let us leave now!" Dom smiled. I shook my head. Dom had an alcoholic mother who wasn't home most of the time and Letty's parents died a few years ago. She was now being raised by her older brother. One call to her brother and we'll be able to get out of here. I nodded at Letty and she nodded as well, pulling out her phone and calling her brother.

"Tell him that this is a matter of National Security and someone will be at his house shortly," Lennox said and she nodded. We waited until she was done and then we all walked downstairs. There were military men swarming my house. Walking over to my alt. form, I slid in and Lennox handed me something. A handheld comlink I had a few years ago, "Until we can get yours fixed."

I nodded and smiled, hooking it up to my good ear, "Thanks Lennox."

"Not a problem. We'll be heading back to D.C, so just follow us."

"Okay," I nodded. My back doors popped open and Dom and Letty slid in. I turned around to look at them, "Ya'll ready?"

"As we'll ever be," Letty smiled and I smiled back, backing out of the driveway of the little house and following Optimus' alt. form on our way back to D.C.

* * *

><p><strong>an: whoo! chapter 8 comin' at you guys**

**alice: you made her go through high school for three years?**

**me: hey! i couldn't think of anything else!**

**alice: aish. never mind that.**

**me: (sticks my tongue out at alice) forget you**

**alice: uh huh.**

**me: anyways, again, my apologies for the one shot mix up. i've been struggling to try to get everything back. i have recieved all of the forms and right now i'm just trying to rewrite them all ^^;; it may take a few more days =_= anyways, onto the question!**

**What do you think will happen next?**


	9. Tears

**a/n: omayo! sooo sorry that i haven't posted in the past few days. i was suddenly abducted by my friend and didn't have the chance to grab my computer**

**alice: yep, so she really hated it :p**

**me: ahh, yep! since i had so much muse Dx**

**alice: anyways, here's chapter 9. **

**me: yep! i'm trying to get all the one-shots done between this story, the one-shots, and the back-to-school stuff that's been going on (that includes homework and shopping Dx) but enjoy this chapter! :3**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 9: Tears<span>

"You guys okay back there?" I asked over my shoulder. I turned and smiled when I saw Letty was asleep, her head on Dom's shoulder. He was asleep as well, his head on top of hers. Looking at my clock, I saw that it said 22:3o. We'd been driving since about 8 last night and it only took us this long because the humans wanted to stop at a hotel to sleep. Me, Ratchet, and Optimus were left out in the cold. Even Optimus didn't want to stay. He said that Adam and his "Master", Saberquake, could be out there and the faster we get to D.C, the better. I had to agree but Lennox wouldn't have it.

Turning, I saw that we were finally in D.C after a late start this morning. I couldn't help but smile as I saw the familiar lights. It had snowed here, but it was nothing compared to Nebraska.

"Hey, Jess?" Lennox called me from the comlink. I pressed the button and my audio receptor that worked immediately tuned into it.

"What's up, Lennox?"

"I just wanted to let you know that a few of the Autobots had gone on a mission while we were in Omaha..."

"That's you're way of telling me that Bee's not there?" I laughed, masking my disappointment. Lennox saw straight through it though, working with me long enough to tell when I was hiding my true emotions.

"Sorry, Jess," He said softly, "Bee had to go and help out your brother. Apparently Sam is having withdrawls of being so far away from him."

"Really?" I asked, "Geez, my brother is a bigger baby than I thought..."

"Don't be so hard on him, Jess. When you left and we couldn't get ahold of you, Sam went nuts. It drove him just as mad as it did Bee. Sam plunged into a deep depression, moving to California seemed to be the only haven for him. Bee... Bee went bonkers, but he kept his cool in a way. He knew you were safe, he said he felt it. He felt that you were alive and safe-"

I couldn't help but smile.

"-Anyways... I don't know when Bee will be back-"

"He'll be back late tomorrow evening," Optimus quietly interuppted. I didn't know he was even listening to us. Ratchet usually turned his comlink off when me and Lennox babbled and Optimus just ignored us.

"Okay," Lennox said, just as startled as me that Optimus was even listening, "I guess Bee will be back late tomorrow. Probably early Sunday. Until then, rest Jess."

Even though I knew he couldn't see me, I nodded. We pulled into the NEST base and I stopped, my alt. form still running as I woke Letty and Dom up to have soldiers escort them to their rooms. My holoform fizzled out and I quietly made my way to my recharge station. As I backed into the corner, I saw that everyone else was already asleep, except for Optimus. He was probably talking with Lennox about Letty. I used my holoform to hook up the cable under my alt. form, right beneath my drivers side door. That's where my neck would be if I was in my holoform. I was just to tired to transform right now and I easily slipped into the darkness.

* * *

><p>"Jess?" I turned to see Lennox standing there. I was in my holoform, afraid that Letty or Dom would come looking for me and not be able to find the holoform me but a robot me. They've been through a lot already. I was walking out of the Autobot recharge hangar when I heard Lennox run up behind me.<p>

"What's up, Lennox?"

"Letty's asking for you. She's locked herself in her room and Ratchet needs to give her a check-up," He said a bit out of breath. Maybe he ran all the way here?

"Okay," I smiled and nodded, "Show me where she is."

Lennox nodded and turned, walking towards the living quarters. On the way there, I saw a lot of soldiers that I didn't recognize at all. A few I did, but most I didn't. The ones I knew looked shocked to see me, then saluted me. The new people just looked at me oddly, more than a few giving me looks as if they were undressing me (Okay, ew. I'm married guys!). Finally, we walked up to a door that had Dom, Ratchet, and Optimus standing outside of. Dom looked relieved to see me.

"Letty! Jess is here!" He said to the door, gesturing for me to come up. I walked up the door and pressed my ear to it. I could hear faint sniffles. Looking at Dom, I mouthed "Has she been crying?" and he nodded.

"Letty... let me in," I said softly. The door's lock clicked, the door opening a crack, and Letty's arm latched onto mine before she yanked me into the dark room and locking the door again. I turned to the girl, who's back was leaning against the door. She looked paler than usual, bags were underneath her pretty hazel eyes, and she was shaking. Her nose was red and her eyes were slightly puffy. Holding out my arms, Letty collapsed into them and began to sob. Shushing her, I smoothed out her hair, "Another nightmare?"

She nodded furiously, hiccuping slightly, "They... killed you this time."

I pressed my lips together. Letty's been having nightmares ever since the Mission City Battle, the Cube undoubtedly having an effect on her body. She told me that each nightmare is a different scenario, one was her standing atop the pyramids as she watched the Decepticons start up the Harvester, another was her standing in the middle of Chicago while all the fighting was going on. It wasn't like she had premonitions _per se_... It was just very unlikely that the Cube was able to give her visions...

Okay, that's a big fat lie there.

She was able to see those scenes _years _before they happened. She had the Egypt one a few months after the Mission City battle and then the Chicago one a few months after the first one. If we had known about her sooner, we probably could've prevented the battles in the first place.

"It's okay, Letty. Why don't you tell me about it?" I said soothingly, persuading her to the bed. She nodded and allowed me to guide her. I sat down and she lied down next to me, her head in my lap.

"W-Well," She hiccuped, "It started out normally. You, me, and Dom were somewhere, a-a cute coffee shop, and we were outside enjoying the weather. We were laughing about something when something next to us exploded. Th-The pavement. It exploded. It was so vivid, Jess, I could feel the pavement slice at my arms. I could practically taste the asphalt as I screamed. Dom had me duck under the table while you ran off somewhere. Y-You were fighting the thing that made the street explode. And you were winning until something came up, a-a yellow car-"

My breathing practically stopped. Letty, as I have said before, basically had premonitions of what's to come that included anything about the Autobots.

"-He came zooming around the corner and attacked the thing you were fighting. H-He was losing. All of a sudden, you disappeared and another robot came. I don't know why, but I knew it was you. You were able to get the first robot away from the yellow one and you both began to fight him. I-I didn't want to know what happened next but I couldn't tear my eyes away from you two. You guys were doing so well! More were coming, there were more than you guys could handle. The yellow one was surrounded, trying so hard to protect you. There were to many. One had a blade and went to go attack from behind when you stepped in front of it... Just as I was about to run after you, I woke up... I didn't even realize I was crying... I just wanted to know you were okay. That you were alive..."

I gnawed on my lower lip, not really wanting to know what happened. I knew that I would do that, throw myself in harms way just to protect Bee and Letty. Letty was now my responsiblity and I will do anything to protect her, I guess that's how Bee felt about me and my brother. Shaking my head, I heard someone pick the lock and the door slowly open, Dom's head peeking in. I nodded, waving him in as Letty sat up.

"She's good," Dom slowly entered the room, approaching me and Letty on the bed before folding her into his arms, "She had another nightmare."

He nodded, burying his face into her hair. I felt sorry for them. They're just suddenly thrown into a world that they had no choice in. Letty is something the Decepticons want and Dom was just stuck in the midst of it. It's like me and Sam, although Sam did have something Decepticons wanted, but only briefly. Ratchet entered after Dom.

"Letty," I put a hand on her turned in Dom's arms to look at me, "Dr. Ratchet has to give you a check up. We need to know if theres anything wrong with your body."

"What would be wrong with my body?" She asked, sniffling slightly and rubbing an eye. I got up and Ratchet sat down in my place. I walked to the other side of Dom and smiled at her.

"From what I can see, there's nothing wrong... but that doesn't mean we can't take precautions. It's just something Ratchet's always done," I told her, clasping her pale hand in mine. She smiled softly and nodded, curling her back slightly when Ratchet went to check her breathing and such. Ratchet gave her a thorough check up, including her eyesight and balance. I was with her the entire time, afraid that if I left her, she'd break down crying again.

"Is there anything we should be worried about, Ratchet?" I asked him, looking at his holoform.

"Well, from what I could gather, Letty has no medical abnormalities. Her breathing is fine as well as her heartbeat. She is a bit underweight, but nothing a good diet couldn't fix," Ratchet smiled at Letty, trying to assure her of any doubts she may have.

"Okay, well, let's get started on that healthier diet! I'm starving!" Dom complained, his stomach growling at the perfect moment. I looked at Letty, then Dom, and then we all burst into laughter. Lennox chuckled softly and both Optimus and Ratchet smiled amusedly.

"Well, make sure she eats more protein, Jess. More carbs and more protein and she should fill out better," Ratchet wrote down something on a slip of paper and then handed it to me. Nodding, I looked it over to see that it was a list of what Letty could eat to get more protein in her diet. I smiled and grabbed both Letty's and Dom's arms before leading them into the hallway. I led them to the Mess Hall and had allowed them to get their food.

"Aren't you hungry, Jess?" Letty asked quietly, eyeing the pancakes. Shrugging, I shook my head.

"You know I don't eat much..."

"You heard what the Doc says, he says Letty needs a better diet. You eat less than her so that means you definitely need a better diet," Dom pointed out. I just shook my head at them.

"You'll understand why in a little while," They nodded cautiously but then just had at it with the buffet of food the cooks had laid out. I quietly followed them, helping them choose better for their diet. Aish, Ratchet's gone to my head to much.

"Jess?" I heard someone softly say. I turned and my eyes widened to see Katy standing there, looking slightly older and more sophisticated. Her cheek bones were more prominent and she lost a lot of her baby fat. Her eyes were still doll-like and wide, staring at me. A smile quirked at my mouth as she just stared at me.

"That's my name," I said just as softly. She set her tray aside and practically glomped me, latching onto my body and nearly taking us both down. I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist, "Good to see you again, Rocky Road."

She pulled away and smile, then reached up and smacked me upside the head.

"Ow! What the slag was that for?" I said, rubbing the back of my head.

"For not calling!" She narrowed her eyes at me but then smiled again, "It's good to see you're okay, Strawberry."

"Primus, bi-polar much?" I laughed. Katy laughed and shrugged. I heard Dom clear his throat and I turned to see him and Letty expecting me to introduce them, "Oh! Katy, this is Charlotte and Dominic."

"Charlotte?" She asked quietly, looking at me and I nodded. She nodded as well and smile, putting a hand out, "Hi, my name is Katherine. Please call me Katy."

Dom nodded, looking at her skeptically, "Nice to meet you."

Letty smiled softly and shook Katy's hand, "You can call me Letty..."

"Nice to meet you," Katy stood back a moment, "Would you like to join me in breakfast?"

"We'd love that," I smiled before Dom could retort. I could practically feel his edginess. We followed Katy to a table that was furthest from the main crowd of soldiers. A few just looked at us warily.

"Don't mind them," Katy said as she sat down with her tray. I sat next to her and Letty and Dom on the other side, "Without Jess here, I've kinda become a stick in the mud."

"You? A stick in the mud? Didn't think Hide would allow you to become one... wait," I just realized what I just said and Katy laughed, slapping me with a piece of bacon.

"Hide isn't _that _bad..." I raised an eyebrow, "Well..."

"Talkin' 'bout me agin, Katy?" I smiled as I saw Ironhide walking up, an amused look in his eye. Dom scooted closer to Letty, placing a protective arm around her.

"No, Jess is," She said absently, chowing down on her pancakes she got. Ironhide looked at me, almost suprised to see me, before smiling slightly.

"Good to see you agin, Jess," I smiled.

"At least I'm in one piece. Kinda dinged up on the way to Omaha. At the rate I'm goin', I'm going to look like you!" I laughed lightly. Both Katy and Ironhide gave me odd looks. I lifted up my bangs and my hair covering my right ear, "Got attacked on the way there. Guy ripped out my comlink and my audio receptor kinda went with it and then he gave me this nasty scar over my eye."

"Bee's not going to like that at all," Katy said, a hint of anger in her own eyes. Ironhide walked around the table and placed a hand on her shoulder. I saw something glittering on his hand and I smiled warmly, looking up at him and raising an eyebrow.

"Finally got the guts?" Ironhide looked down at his left hand and blushed slightly, nodding. Katy smiled and held out her left hand, a simple gold band glittered prettily on her ring finger, "AWWWW!"

"Shut up, Jess!" Katy flushed a deep color.

"No! You did the same thing with me and Bee!" I gasped and clapped a hand over my mouth. Letty and Dom looked at me.

"What do you mean she did the same thing with you and Bee?" Dom asked quietly, slightly narrowing his eyes. I scratched the back of my head sheepishly before pulling on the chain around my neck.

"You see this?" They nodded.

"Why don't you ever show us what it is?" Letty asked quietly. I pulled the chain from under my shirt. I feared I'd get to many questions if I always had it out. It was the necklace Bee gave me years ago before I left for the IA program. His spark shard gleamed and cast several shines on the ring that hung around the chain prettily.

My wedding ring.

I unclasped the necklace briefly, slipping the ring off, and clasped the necklace again, the Spark shard never leaving my exposed skin (I was wearing V-neck white tee). I then slid the ring on.

"I don't exactly have a boyfriend... I'm kinda married..." I smiled sheepishly. Dom blinked and Letty just nodded slowly.

"Why didn't you tell us?" Letty inquired.

"Because I was trying to maintain the image of a High School girl, not some underage married girl who happened to repeat a grade or two," I shrugged.

"And another thing," Dom suddenly inputted, "Why do you keep calling your ear an 'Audio Receptor'? Don't only robots have those?"

Well, that was random.

Katy and Ironhide looked at me.

"You haven't told them yet?" Katy asked.

"I kinda didn't have the time," I shrugged before getting up. I managed to take three steps before being tackled to the ground harshly, "What the hell!"

"JESSY!" The being who tackled me gripped me tightly. I recognized the voice and laughed.

"Every time I'm not able to see or talk to you for a few years, you always tackle me to the ground as a 'Hi'!" I laughed as the brunette lifted her head to smile at me. Unlike Katy, Mikaela hadn't changed one bit. Except for her hair, it looked a bit longer, "Can you get off? You're kinda heavy!"

"You callin' me fat?" She looked shocked.

"No, she's telling you to get off in the only way Jess can!" I smiled when I heard the thick Italian accent and giggled when Dino was able to lift Mikaela off of me easily.

"Thanks, Dino," I smiled as I got up, wiping the invisible dust off of me. I smiled at him as he was holding Mikaela by the waist to prevent her from attacking me again, "Good to see you again."

"Same to you, Signiorina Jess," He smiled, his blue eyes twinkling as he rested his chin on Mikaela's shoulder. She sighed and gave up, leaning into Dino's chest. I saw Letty and Dom look at us through the corner of my eye and I laughed.

"Letty, Dom, this is Mikaela and Dino. Mikaela, Dino, this is Charlotte and Dominic," I gestured at both of them. Dom still looked weary but Letty smiled, holding out her hand.

"Call me Letty," She said as Mikaela and Dino took turns shaking her hand, "Don't mind Dom, he's still trying to take it all in."

Dom grunted, sucking on one of his piercings as he pulled Letty closer, as if Dino or Ironhide would take her away at any moment. I just hoped he knew that Ironhide and Dino are kind of... bound (in a way) to Katy and Mikaela. They couldn't go for Letty even if they tried. I would know, I had tried when I tried to get over Bee a few years ago. Didn't go over so well.

"So..." Katy started.

"HIDE!" We all jumped at the sudden loud voice.

"What!" Ironhide called from beside Katy. She scowled at him for using loud tones and he just shrugged it off. Lennox walked up with a few soldiers behind him, "Is there a reason yer yellin' at me, Lennox?"

"No," Lennox just shrugged and I rolled my eyes, "I just need you to train these newbies here. They think they're so tough that they can take your training."

My eyebrows nearly lifted to my hairline, Katy looking just about the same as me.

"You gotta be kidding me," I looked behind him at the three soldiers. They were all large and burly, one had brunette hair and the others had black hair. They looked tough and macho, but I knew they couldn't handle Ironhide's training. One of them caught my eye, though. He had eyes like Adam's, only his looked more normal (they were hazel with red around the pupil, the red fanning to more than half of the iris).

"Nope," Lennox said before turning slightly to reveal the three men, "This is Jacob, Uriah, and Mada."

"Mada?" Mikaela asked the question we all had, "What kind of name is that?"

"Stop it," Dino said into her ear, shushing her slightly. Mikaela just shrugged, she couldn't help it if she didn't have a very good filter for her brain.

"It's short for Madasumi. My mother was from Japan," Was all he said. His eyes _did_ look slanted and his hair was black, but his eyes still unnerved me.

"Never heard a Japanese name like that..." Katy muttered and Ironhide squeezed her shoulder.

"If they c'n survive it," Ironhide shrugged before kissing Katy and then leaving with the three soldiers trailing behind him.

"Make sure Ratchet's on stand-by or something. I have a feeling at least one will drop," I told Lennox and he laughed, nodding understandingly, "Before you leave, Lennox."

"Hmm?" Lennox asked before he turned.

"Why didn't you ever contact me while I was in Omaha? Surely the phone isn't a one-way call thing," I raised an eyebrow and crossed my arms.

"We did," He said, leaning against the table, looking at me, "Several times. You either never answered or it went straight to voicemail."

"You knew where I lived. You could've sent a letter or actually came to me."

"We did that as well. Either the mail was sent back or when we went to your house, you were never home."

"When did you come to my house?"

"During the summer of 2o12 and 13."

"That's why. I was at Letty's in '12, for the entire summer, and for '13 I was shipped to Texas with Letty and Dom for "Attitude Readjustment" camp from school. Apparently, we were the delinquents."

"I can see that," Katy smiled and I rolled my eyes before returning to Lennox.

"You could've tried harder, y'know."

"Calling your house phone to you not answer it, calling your cellphone to have it go straight to voicemail, going to your house to find that you were gone _and _mailing letters that were sent back. We did a lot Jess."

I just shrugged, still not happy that they didn't try harder. Lennox shrugged and turned on his heel, walking away. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair, laughing slightly, "Well, I have a feeling those guys aren't gonna survive it."

"Why do you say that?" Letty asked. I just shook my head and smiled.

"Hide's a tough trainer," She nodded and finished her breakfast.

"What kind of name is Ironhide, anyways?" Dom asked quietly to himself. Katy and Mikaela looked at me.

"They haven't seen them yet. Just a holoform," They nodded. Adam was a holoform, I knew that. I usually didn't see anyone with a holoform (except for Alice) pull back their skin but hey, he _is _a Decepticon.

"What's a holoform? What is all this!" Dom demanded. I sighed an ran a hand through my hair, looking at Dino.

"Don't look at me, Signiorina, I just go by the word of Prime," Dino shrugged. I pressed my lips together and looked at them.

"You'll see later. It's really hard to explain..." Dom narrowed his eyes and was about to say something before Letty cut him off.

"Can you take us on a tour of the base?" I smiled and nodded, then looked at Katy and Mikaela.

"You guys wanna join?" They shrugged and then nodded. Katy got up and tossed her tray away before walking over to me. Mikaela kissed Dino and he then left, saying Optimus needed his help. Letty and Dom then stood up, Dom's arm still coiled around Letty's waist tightly, "You ready?"

"Lets do this!" Letty smiled. I nodded and walked out of the cafeteria, giving them a long tour of the base, explaining what hangar did what and where all utilities were (bathrooms, med bay, cafeteria, etc.). It took all day (like usual) and we ended up where Ironhide was just finishing training, only two soldiers were left. I checked my watch: 23:45. It was almost midnight

"What happened to Uriah?" I asked, smirking. Ironhide just laughed.

"Passed out after the first obstacle course. Mada and Jacob did pretty well," He clapped one hand on each of the sweating and panting mans shoulder, "Good job, today. Training tomorrow will start at the same time tomorrow. Get a good night's rest."

They nodded, then looked around.

"Where are we?" Jacob asked, a bit embarassed. I laughed and motioned for them to follow me.

"I'll show you to the living quarters. You guys should probably go to bed as well," I nodded at the small group I had. They nodded back and Katy and Mikaela took Dom and Letty to the civilian living quarters as I walked to the soldier's living quarters, which is located on the furthest corner of the lot we had. Jacob said his good byes (since his last name started with 'A', he was at the front) and I walked Mada towards the back (his last name starting with 'Y').

"Thanks for walking me here," He said, leaning against his door frame.

"It's not a problem. I don't have anything to do, really," I shrugged. It probably was well past midnight by now and nobody was really up.

"No, really," He clasped my shoulders, rubbing my upper arms and leaning in, his voice low, "I should show you my gratitude."

"Sorry," I said, stepping out of his grip, "I'm married."

"So? You're husband isn't here... Just this once," He said, stepping back into my bubble. It took all my strength to not run away. I didn't want to seem weak.

"No, Mada. I don't want to betray him like that," I said, pushing on his chest, enough to push him away but not so much that I hurt him. He clasped onto my wrists and a painful electrical surge was sent through me. I emitted a small shout and my knees gave out, the electical current buzzing throughout my body and my joints went weak. I could barely move. What the hell did he do to me?

"To late, Jess," He chuckled darkly, throwing me into the dark, almost pitch black, room. He began to morph before my very eyes from the doorway, the hallway light being the only thing to illuminate the room. He was Adam!

"I should've suspected it from the moment you said your name!" God, I felt stupid! Adam backwards is Mada!

"But you're too late, Jess," Adam chuckled darkly, his eyes shining a brighter magenta as he forced me against the wall, tugging at the bottom of my shirt, "My Master wants you to bear a Sparkling, one that has your power but evil, so he sent me to do it. He wants you to bear my Sparkling."

I choked back a cry. Please don't tell me he was going to rape me!

"Get away from me!" I tried to shove him away but he just sent another electrical current through me, my limbs going limp again as his hands began to tear at my clothing. A tear slipped down my cheek as I remembered how Alex did this to me, only his intentions weren't as evil. No, wait, they were.

"Not a chance. You have something my Master wants and he's going to do everything he can to get it!" Adam growled lowly in my ear, his hand tearing my shirt completely off. I began to cry, my hands not cooperating with me.

"Get away!" I continued to shout, but my voice began to fail. The Spark shard around my neck began to glow, but Adam never noticed. His hands were now working at my pants.

"You know you like it," He whispered, his eyes growing dark as he looked over my trembling body.

"GET AWAY!" I screamed, my voice returning and the door slamming open, a figure hopping into the dark room and yanking Adam away. I slid to the ground, trembling, as I tried to cover my nearly naked upper half, tears streaming down my cheeks and my mind growing numb. I didn't watch as the figure beat Adam up before Adam revealed his actual self, his robotic form. The figure had been able to get an Energon blaster and shoot him in the Spark Chamber. I knew that his real form wouldn't die but he could, most likely, no longer have a holoform. The figure released Adam's now dead holoform and slowly approached me. I was still shaking profusely, memories of Alex and his friend who tried to rape me flooding my mind, my knees brought up and my chin resting on it while my arms hugged my legs close to my body.

The figure knelt before me, placing a hand on my knee and I opened my mouth to scream, his hand quickly blocking it, "Please don't scream, Jess..."

I stopped my scream short and tried to blink the tears from my eyes, searching in the dark for the face. I reached out slowly, my hand resting against someone's chest. A spark of familiarity flew between my hand and the person's chest, a bright flash illuminated the room when I touched him and I saw his face, concern clear in his bright baby blue eyes. Clasping his shirt, I clung to Bee and buried my face into his chest, practically sobbing from the events. It brought back a terrible onslaught of memories and heartache I never wanted to experience ever again. Bee wrapped his arms tightly around me, snuggling his face into the crook of my neck and massaging between my shoulder blades, whispering words of comfort into my shoulder.

After a while, I calmed down. Bee pulled me away and I could barely see him, the light of the moonlight behind him shadowing his face. He wiped away any trace of my tears and I could barely see him smile. I smiled back, my hair falling over my scarred eye.

"It's been so long, Jess..." I sniffled and nodded, a small smile on my face, "Where have you been?"

"Somehow I've managed to elude all contact attempts Lennox threw at me," My voice was a little hoarse but was there. I could feel Bee chuckling slightly. He went to go get up but I clasped tighter to his shirt, "Please don't leave me."

"I would never leave you, Jess," Bee said softly, gently grabbing my arms and picking me up off the floor. He helped me over to the bed, sitting me down on it as he turned on the light on the bedside table. I looked for the dead holoform, but it had somehow dissipated. Bee sat down next to me, not looking a day older than when I had left. He then wrapped me in his arms again, my forehead resting on the slope of his neck and shoulder, "Primus, I've missed you, Jess."

"I've missed you, too, Bee," I said sincerely, my arms clasping onto his shirt. He sighed contently, tucking my head under his chin.

"You had no idea what I felt when I felt you were near. I knew you were back and I got back as soon as I could. I didn't sleep and I speeded the whole way. As soon as Optimus told me they had found you, I left Sam, not before I told him they found you. He was a mess when they said they lost all contact with you. _I _was a mess, but I knew you were alive and well."

"For the most part," I muttered. Bee pulled away and looked at me oddly. I sighed and lifted up the hair covering my eye. Bee's eyes grew dark as his finger gingerly traced the outline of the scar.

"Who?" Was all he asked.

"The guy whose holoform you just killed. He attacked me on the way to Omaha. Not only did he give me that, he did this to me," I lowered my bangs and lifted the hair over my right ear. Bee looked at the half of it, gently touching it, "He broke my comlink and half of my Audio Receptor went with it."

"That's why Ratchet broke contact with you," Bee said quietly, "I was there with him when he lost all contact. I went crazy trying to figure out what happened... Guess I know now..."

I smiled and hugged Bee close. It took him a moment for him to wrap his arms tightly around my tiny waist.

"I've missed you so much," I said to him. Bee pulled away and looked at me, tracing his fingers along the curve of my cheek.

"I've missed you, too, Jess. Primus, how I've missed you," I smiled and leaned in, me and Bee's lips touching and creating an electric current that ran through my veins, one that was completely different than that of what Adam sent through me. This one that electified my body in a pleasureable way. Bee pressed my back into the bed and broke the kiss briefly to close and lock the door.

Lets just say that night, we didn't get much sleep. We did to much making up for the time we lost while I was away.

* * *

><p><strong>an: whoo! long chappie in hopes to make up for you guys ^^;;**

**alice: soooo... there you guys go xD**

**me: yep! i am trying so hard to get these one-shots out but they may be delayed slightly longer. again, my apologies. i'm just juggling a lot right now**

**alice: yeah, so don't be so hard on her!**

**me: aish, don't mind her. i'm hoping to get 'No Memories' back on track as well, a plot is forming a lot more slowly than I'd like it to**

**alice: oh well. until we meet again, we leave you with a question:**

**What do you think will happen next?**


	10. Revealing

**a/n: sorry i haven't been updating lately, i've gotten sick lately and my mom doesn't want me on the computer so much. so i've been able to write the chapters down and then type them up quickly**

**alice: the only downside is that the one-shots will have to be put on hold. it seems you can never get them done!**

**me: nope. i've got most of them mapped out from my bad memory and if i rewrite them now, i'll end up screwing up and making the wait longer! anyways! enjoy the chapter and bee and jess fluffiness while i lay here, miserable, coughing, sneezing, sniveling, and aching in bed =_=**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 1o: Revealing<span>

Stretching slightly, I smirked when I felt two strong arms wrap tighter around my waist, my back flush with my captor's back.

"So it wasn't a dream," My captor breathed lowly into my ear, his hair tickling the side of my face. Giggling, I turned in his arms and was sucked into his baby blue eyes, my fingers reaching up and intertwining in his blonde locks.

"Nope," Was all I said. Bee shook his head and rolled his eyes, placing his forehead on mine. One of my hands detangled from his shaggy and unkempt hair to trace down the side of his face, down the side of his neck, across his naked bicep, and rested on his chest. Right where his Spark was. I smoothed my hand out, the palm flush with his Spark.

"Primus, you still make my Spark triple in beats," Bee chuckled lowly. I couldn't help but smile, reaching down to unhook one of his arms and laid it right where my Spark was. Bee smiled as well, flattening out his hand so that his palm was over it, just like mine was over his. A spark passed between our arms and I felt my Spark thrumming in tune with his. An amazed smile worked it's way over Bee's face as he leaned down, capturing my lips in a sweet and dizzying kiss.

"Primus, I love you," I let that one slip once we broke. Bee smiled widely, removing his hand from my naked chest and brought me closer to him, our bodies fitting together like pieces of a same puzzle.

"And I you," He said softly. It was my turn to smile widely, bringing Bee back in for a sweet, yet short, kiss. I pulled away and sat up, raking a hand through my mussed up hair. Bee sat up as well, rubbing a hand down my exposed skin on the expanse of my back, "What's wrong, love?"

"We gotta go to work," I complained quietly. Bee chuckled and kissed my bare shoulder.

"Yes, but everything will be easier now that we're together again," He muttered into my shoulder. I turned to look at him and shrugged.

"Well... now we gotta explain it to the people I've been a gaurdian to for the past few years... They don't exactly know about the Autobots nor the Decepticons, let alone that _I'm_ one. Dom is already wary of me since I don't exactly look like the Jess he became friends with..."

"Is that what's all that nonsense about in the hangar when I returned? A few people that you were the gaurdian to?" Bee said, nuzzling his nose into the crook of my neck. I began to giggle and tried to shy away, the combination of his nose and his hair became to much for the tickle attack. Bee smiled against my shoulder and clasped my arms, holding me still as he continued his assault.

"S-Stop B-Bee!" I stuttered, on the verge of tears from trying so hard to not laugh, "P-Please!"

"No," He said, snuggling his nose deeper into the crook of my neck.

"Bee!" I squealed, flying out of the bed when his hand slid down my side to my inner thigh and tickled it. He laughed and pounced on me on the floor.

"You know how it makes me when you say my name like that," Bee whispered into my ear, his hands tracing patterns on my thigh as I shivered, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"We gotta go... We have duties," I whispered back. Bee growled, his lips nipping at my earlobe before pulling away.

"Primus, you're such a tease."

I shook my head, "Nu-uh. Not this time. Work is getting in the way of you getting it."

Bee growled again, pinning me to the floor with my wrists in one hand and a knee pressing gently into my stomach.

"Work can wait," He said hotly into my ear. I supressed the urge to moan as I tried to wriggle my wrists free.

"Bee... y'know what they'll say..." I practically whimpered. Bee's eyes bore into mine, a look of hunger lacing them as he sighed and released me.

"Sorry... Haven't seen you in a while, kinda can't help it..." He chuckled self-conciously. I smiled softly and cupped his cheek, bringing him into a sweet kiss before placing my forehead on his.

"Don't worry. We have plenty of time to catch up later," His eyes twinkled and I laughed, "Should I be afraid of the glint in your eye?"

"You should," Bee got a mischevious smirk, leaning in and whispering hotly into my ear. A shiver danced up and down my spine, "I have a feeling that Lennox will be missing a pair of cuffs tonight..."

Another shiver ran it's course as I raised an eyebrow at Bee, "Never pegged you like that, Bee..."

"I'm open to options," He pulled away and winked before his holoform fizzled out. I sighed, raking a hand through my still mussed up hair as I weighed my options as to what to do. Finally deciding that disappearing and then reappearing would probably be the best, my holoform fizzled out of the room and then appeared in the driver's seat of my alt. form, sporting a tight grey shirt and beige camo pants. My ring glittered prettily on my left hand and my necklace hung proudly around my neck, a veil of dark hair illuminating it as I climbed out of my holoform to be embraced by Bee again. His arms wound tightly around my waist as mine encircled his shoulders, my nose digging into his shoulder as I inhaled his sweet scent. He began to chuckle and I pulled away, looking at him oddly. He leaned in a whispered in my ear, "People are staring."

I quirked an eyebrow and looked in the direction Bee nodded at. There were a group of soldiers just staring at us.

"Can I help you?" I asked monotonously, not really caring if they stared or not. They all became flustered and scattered.

"You do that to well," Bee chuckled. I scowled slightly at him before my face fell into a sweet smile. Reunion was definitely sweet. Bee smiled as well and hugged me tighter, burying his face into my shoulder. Luckily, I had my hair pulled up in a tight ponytail, so it was off my neck and out of Bee's way of nibbling slightly on my collarbone. I couldn't help but giggle and shy away, Bee growling slightly before stopping and smiling at me.

"You say _I'm _the tease?" I ask lowly as we began to walk. Bee's arm fell from my waist and his hand found mine, lacing our fingers tightly together.

"Uh-huh. 'Cause you are!" He joked. I scoffed and slapped his arm slightly with my free hand before turning the corner to see Letty and Dom with Mikaela and Katy. Katy and Mikaela seemed to glow when they saw me and Bee together and Dom and Letty looked weary.

Again.

As we approached, Dom wound his arm around Letty once more and I couldn't help but giggle. The protectiveness looked good on Dom.

"Morning all," Bee smiled, his fingers squeezing mine slightly.

"'Sup?" Mikaela asked, faking a tough tone. Me and Katy burst out laughing while Bee chuckled and Letty looked amused. Dom relaxed slightly.

"Don't do that, Mikaela," I said through laughs.

"'N why not?" She said, now faking Ironhide's rough speech. Katy hit her in the stomach.

"_That's _why," I giggled as Mikaela glared at Katy's laughing figure, "You don't mess with her Mech."

"Like she better not mess with mine," Mikaela said playfully. Katy and Mikaela scowled at each other, amusement in their eyes and the insult hollow as they broke into a fit of laughter. I only shook my head and leaned into Bee. He unhooked our fingers and gently laid his hand on my hip, my head resting on his shoulder.

"Jess?" I heard Letty's soft tone and I looked at her. I could see her eyes sparkling slightly, "Who is this?"

"This," A smile spread over my face as my arm wound around Bee's torso, resting my left hand on his waist, "Is my husband, Bee."

I looked up at him, my smile still on my face as he looked down lovingly at me, bringing me into a soft and sweet kiss.

"Aww!" Katy and Mikaela squealed and I looked at them, a slight flush on my face as they fawned over me and Bee.

"Why can't Ironhide kiss me like that?" Katy wailed slightly. I tried to suppress a laugh as Ironhide's holoform walked up and crossed his arms, cocking an eyebrow,"He's right behind me, isn't he?"

Both me and Bee nodded, stifling our laughs as Katy turned slowly and smiled sheepishly up at him.

"Hey honey..." Katy said softly as Ironhide just kept his eyebrow up.

"Can't kiss ya like that, huh?" Ironhide said with a gleam in his eye, wrapping his wide arms around her tiny waist and dipping her deeply. Katy squeaked, clutching onto the sleeve of his navy shirt and apparently was taken off gaurd as Ironhide kissed her passionately. Her eyes slid closed as her arms slid up his large biceps to wrap around his neck.

"Aww!" It was my turn to make fun of Katy as Mikaela joined me. Katy and Ironhide pulled away, both looking a bit dazed.

"The old rust bucket's got some moves still in him," Bee chuckled at Ironhide's slightly flustered face as Katy's was as red as a tomato.

"Who's an old rust bucket?" Letty asked and I stiffened. Mikaela and Katy done so as well. I completely forgot that Letty and Dom didn't know about the Autobots. Bee leaned in and pulled me closer to him, his cheek pressing into my temple, "Jess? You okay? What's wrong?"

"They don't know," I said through clenched teeth. Bee's eyes widened.

"Oops..." I hit him on the chest with a small glare before looking at the confused Letty and Dom.

"I'm sorry guys, I _promise _you will understand today," I gnawed on my lower lip slightly, a bit nervous. Bee squeezed my waist again before lowering his face back to my ear.

"We have new recruits. Today's the day we were going to reveal ourselves to them..." He said lowly. I looked up at him, shocked.

"We don't need them anymore, do we?" I said, just as softly. I looked at Mikaela and Katy, pleading with my eyes to get them out of here.

"Hey guys?" Katy said loudly, "You hungry?"

Letty was still watching me but nodded. Katy led her and Dom away while Mikaela followed. I turned to look at Ironhide and Bee.

"We thought we didn't..." Bee started, his voice raising to normal levels.

"Until Prime told us of what happened to you in Omaha," Ironhide joined in, stepping up to us. Bee released me and we all stood in a circle, "He said we needed to bulk up so he asked Lennox to ship in ready soldiers. The military has been training them for years, just in case."

"I see. How many this year?"

"Close to 14o," Bee said, shoving one of his hands deep in his pocket, "The pickings are getting larger and larger since the large battle in Chicago."

"So the margin for soldiers is getting wider for the training?" I said, placing a hand on my hip.

"That's exactly it," Ironhide said.

"Letty told me of her nightmare yesterday," I began, not knowing if I should tell them about it.

"What does that have to do with anything?" Ironhide snapped slightly. I had a feeling that Ironhide didn't like Letty or Dom very much. Well, more Dom than anything. I guess he rubbed him the wrong way just as Ironhide rubbed Dom the wrong way... Okay, forget I said that...

"Letty has visions. I had to protect her because not only had she absorbed the Cube's energy, she has visions that included anything that includes the Autobots or Decepticons."

"Visions?" Ironhide interrupted.

"Yep. She saw both Egypt and Chicago."

Both Bee's and Ironhide's eyes widened.

"Yep," I nodded, "She saw them and if we had known about her, more lives would've been saved. I learned that she had these after a few months I had known her. I was at Dom's, we were studying for exams, and Letty had fallen asleep some time before. She ended up kicking and screaming as she woke up. Gave me a black eye and... let's just say... Dom was falsetto for a few hours after."

"What was her nightmare?" Bee pressed.

"Then? She told me it was between you, Ironhide, and a random Decepticon... The only thing is that when she has the nightmares, she's always in it. The nightmares are _so _vivid to her. She gets so involved. She sees through other's eyes. If she's a part of the nightmare, she sees through her own, but if not... Well, she saw through one of the soldier's eyes. One of the one's who died..."

"She felt him die?" Ironhide asked quietly, raptured by what I was telling him.

"She felt _herself_ die. His pain was hers," I said, just as quiet, "Anyways. The nightmare she just had was a Decepticon attacking me, her, and Dom. She didn't specificate how many came after I started fighting it, but it was just you and me, Bee. She said we were surrounded... Before anything major happened, she woke up."

I decided to leave out the part where I took the blade for Bee. I don't want to stress him out. Ironhide and Bee looked thoughtfully as I leaned back, my back hitting the cold steel of the hangar behind me.

"Does Prime know?" Ironhide looked at me. I nodded.

"Yes. He was there yesterday morning and I explained it to him after," I said, "Well... I guess we gotta go get ready for the big reveal, huh?"

Bee nodded absently, a thoughtful look in his eye before he turned and smiled at me. Ironhide's holoform fizzled out and me and Bee were left. Bee walked over to me and pressed me against the hangar, his hands resting on my hips and his forehead on mine. I looped my arms around his neck, one of my hands playing with his buzzed hair at the nape of his neck. He rubbed his nose against mine and I gazed lovingly into his gorgeous blue eyes.

"I love you," Bee whispered. I couldn't help but smile. Bee had said it plenty of times, so many I couldn't count ever since we first said it to each other, but this time, I could actually _feel _his love. Our connection was slowly rebuilding, "I hate not being able to feel you."

"I know how you feel... not that I can feel it," I joked softly. Three years of being apart could do that to strain our connection. When I first left for the IA program, I don't think our connection was built up enough for us to feel it, but now that it's been fully established, I knew when it was severed.

"Quiet, Jess. Let us just enjoy this," Bee said playfully. I rolled my eyes and leaned my head against the cool metal of the hangar. Bee leaned in and pressed his forehead on the slope of my neck, his cool breath fanning over my skin and his body relaxing into mine, "You're comfortable."

I coughed out a laugh and looked down at him. The way he cradled my waist and how he snuggled his head into the slope of my neck made him look like a small child clinging to their mother. I couldn't help but smile and thread my fingers gingerly through his hair, content with the fact that me and Bee were together and not getting ahead of myself with the whole children concept.

"Jess?" Bee asked softly, gazing up at me with his baby blue eyes. I smiled gently down at him.

"Yeah?"

"Do you wanna have a Sparkling?"

My breathing hitched. The way he looked at me just made my skin warm up and my Spark beat slightly faster.

"Do... you wanna have one?" I asked carefully. He smiled and stood up straighter, looking down at me. Bee gazed at me adoringly and placed a piece of my hair behind my ear, his fingers tracing down the side of my cheek.

"I wouldn't mind raising one with you. I remember my Spark Parents being very loving but... I have a feeling you'll be better," Bee winked and I giggled slightly.

"It's the human in me. It's a mom thing," I smirked and Bee laughed, leaning his body weight into mine. We were at a slight angle, my back pressed to the cold steel of the hangar and my legs were at a 45 degree angle with Bee at the same angle of my legs, his knees pressing into my shins.

"Yeah, but even not, it's just the way you are Jess. You're so caring," Bee said softly, pressing his lips to my forehead and I smiled, enjoying the smoothness of his lips against my skin.

"You'd make a wonderful father, Bee. You are just as caring, not only that but you're sweet and adorable. Whether we have a daughter or a son - femme or mech – they'll immediately take a liking to you. Daddy's little girl or Dad's little champ. It's just the way _you _are," I smiled and Bee's eyes lit up.

"Daddy's little girl?" He chuckled, "You sure still hold onto your human ways."

"Is that a bad thing?" I quirked an eyebrow.

"No, I like it. It's what I fell in love with in the first place," Bee smiled and I just rolled my eyes, shaking my head and smiled, "What? It's true!"

"I always had a thing for the guys that were out there..." I said, thinking back to my past boyfriends, "Either they were weird or every girl wanted them. Not the normal ones. The freak, the abnormally hot, the exceptionally smart... But alien? That's a new one... and you wanna know what?"

"What?" Bee asked quietly, almost sadly.

"I wouldn't want it any. Other. Way. I don't care if you are an alien. You are the most human out of any one I've ever met. You care for all living things and protect the ones you love with your life," I smiled at him. Bee smiled as well, the look of sadness draining from his eyes, "I love you so much, Bee. I wouldn't trade you for _anything _in the world."

"Good to know," He said, dipping his head so that he could kiss me passionately. He pressed my body closer to his as my hands released his hair and slowly made their way to rest on his chest.

"Jess!" I heard Katy and me and Bee broke. Looking the right, I saw Katy running up. Bee stepped back from me and helped me up from the odd angle I was at.

"What's up, Katy?" I asked, smoothing my hair back slightly.

"Lennox asked me to get you guys. The new recruits are about to see you guys!" She said, a bit out of breath. I nodded and looked at Bee.

"I gotta get there before they do, Letty and Dom will probably need me to be there. And I can't magically appear in my alt. form. They'll be suspicous..." I said. Bee nodded understandingly as he kissed me and disappeared. I looked at Katy and she nodded as well, leading me to the hangar where everyone was at. We walked in just as Lennox was explaining the Autobot thing to everyone.

"Jess!" Letty said as she saw me. I smiled and jogged up to her. She clasped my hands in hers as Lennox barely finished, "Is it true? Are they real?"

I heard murmurs of disbelief around me, no one really believe Lennox. That pisses me off.

"You gotta be kidding me," I said, gently removing my hands from Letty's and placing one on my hip, "We've had three hostile attacks on us, all of which have been covered except for Chicago, and you all _still _don't believe they're real?"

"Why should we listen to you?" A burly guy asked. There was one of _those _guys every year. The one's that think they're above me and blah-blah-blah. Sighing, I rubbed the bridge of my nose and walked up to him, his size at least twice the width of me.

"You should listen to me because I've lived through all three attacks. The name is Jessica Witwicky, International Ambassador as well as the Ambassador to the Autobots. Any foreign military actions that the U.S makes is usually ran by me," I pulled out my badge and looked at him. He just sneered, "What is your name soldier?"

"Like I would tell you," Was all he said, near seething. I quirked an eyebrow.

"I am above you, you need to tell me your name when I ask," I said quietly, narrowing my eyes.

"You may be above me, but you _are _just a girl," He said. I scoffed and backed up a step. The guy smirked, thinking he won when I backed away. I then spun on my left foot and proceeded to introduce his cheek to the heel of my combat boot, sending him spinning away from me. Walking up to him, the guy's nose bleeding, and I grabbed the front of my shirt.

"Just because I am a girl does _not _mean you have the right to refuse orders from someone of official rank. Just because I am a girl does not give you the right to think you are above me. 'Just because I am a girl' my aft, you jack ass," I tossed him back down and looked back at the group, "I _refuse _to be pushed around. I am of high rank here and you will treat me with respect! Just because I have been absent the past few years does not give anyone the right to think they can push me around! Just because I'm a girl," I glared down at the guy, "does not give anyone the audacity to think they are above me because they believe they are the dominant sex."

I walked away and towards the crowd. A few cowered in my wake.

"I hate to be the bad guy, but I will prove my rank here. When you are here, it's not like the real world. There is no food chain. You don't need to fight to be at the top. You must _earn _it. I did. So did the Autobots. They risked their lives for all of ours and I think you all must show respect to them," I eyed them all. They guy from before got up and slightly limped to the crowd, his nose bleeding lightly, "I have died nearly three times saving all of your asses and _this _is how you repay me? By offending my rank _and _my friends? How many of you think the Autobots are real?"

Only a few of the 1oo-some odd people raised their hands gingerly. I rolled my eyes and put a hand on my hip.

"There has to be more of that..." I muttered. The guy from earlier glared at me.

"They're afraid of you because you're a bitch."

"I'm a bitch 'cause you pissed me off!" I roared. Lennox smirked from the balcony, obviously enjoying the show, "Don't piss me off then you won't get the bitchy side of me. You still haven't told me you're name."

"Botler," He said, still glaring at me.

"Botler? Okay then, Mr. Botler," I walked next to him, "If Autobots aren't real, then go touch the Camaro."

He rolled his eyes and strolled straight up, touching all over Bee's hood before turning and sitting on it, "See? Nothing. You're just a delusional little wench."

I raised an eyebrow and gave a near invisible nod to Bee. Suddenly, Bee's hood flew up and he lurched forward, sending Botler to the floor to look up nervously at Bee. I smirked and walked casually over to Botler on the ground, arms crossed.

"Believe me now?" I said lowly then looked at all the Autobots in their alt. forms, "Autobots? If you wouldn't mind."

They all began to transform. The new recruits all gazed up at them, completely and utterly amazed. I shook my head as Letty and Dom ran up, Letty looking happy and Dom was just starstruck.

"Jess! They're real!" She squealed softly, grasping my arms. I laughed quietly at her as she turned to my alt. form, "What about that one?"

"Her car? You're tellin' me you're car is a freaking robot?" Dom asked, laughing slightly. I bit my lower lip slightly, wrestling out of Letty's grip.

"I couldn't tell you guys earlier and I understand if you're angry with me," I said softly to them. They looked at me oddly as I backed up into my alt. form. I then turned to the rest of the recruits, all of them watching me intently, "Another reason as to why you don't piss me off?"

I sighed, giving Letty and Dom another apologetic look before my holoform disappeared. Letty and Dom looked startled, that's for sure, and then I began to transform. Once I opened my optics, I smiled, feeling good to stretch my real form out. Cracking my neck, I looked down at the recruits.

"I can squish you like the little bugger you are. Who's the dominant one now?" I smirked at Botler's face, the blood draining from it considerably. I looked down at my feet and saw Letty and Dom looking up at me. I crouched down and rubbed the back of my helm as Lennox talked to the rest of the new recruits, "Sorry I didn't tell you before, guys. It would've put you in some serious danger."

"How! How could you keep this from us!" Dom started angrily.

"If I had told you, you wouldn't have believed me. If I had shown you, it would've put us at some serious risk of a Decepticon attack with no chance of back-up. If I had shown you before, we most likely wouldn't have been here now," I said sternly, like a mother reprimanding her son for running off in the store, angry but relieved. Dom opened his mouth to say something again.

"Dom, shut up!" Letty scorned, hitting his arm.

"I-I'm sorry... I'm still trying to wrap my mind around that Jess doesn't look like the way we know her and now...? She's a 13-some odd tall robot!" He gestured at me. I raised an optic ridge.

"I'm 16 and a half feet," I said flatly. Dom looked at me incredulously and began to laugh. Shaking my head, I smiled and stood back up. The recruits began to file out and the Autobots sighed, relieved they didn't have to use their holoform and could be relaxed in their true forms once more.

"Hey! Yo, Jess!" Skids trotted up to me. I couldn't help but smile at the green bot.

"What's up, Skids?"

"Long time no see! Why didn'tcha call?"

"Comlink basically got ripped out," I gestured to my half of an audio receptor, "Took half of my audio receptor with it."

"Yo, you gotta be careful!" Mudflap came up behind his brother. I raised an optic ridge and crossed my arms. I felt sorry for Dom and Letty, they were suddenly surrounded by three large robots. I heard some feet scuttling and looked down to see Letty behind one of my legs and Dom behind the other.

"Yo. Who's dem?" Skids gestured to Dom and Letty.

"Youse dem gaurdian?" Mudflap said, looking at them peculiarly.

"Of course she's der gaurdian, what are youse? Some kinda stupid?" Skids shoved his brother. Mudflap turned angrily back at him.

"Stupid? How boutchu shut up your stupid face, ugly?" Mudflap shoved back. I'm getting some serious deja vu going on here.

"Ugly? We looks da same, you stupid genius!" Skids shouted angrily, throwing a punch at his brother. Yep.

_Major _deja vu.

Skids had fallen back into me as Mudflap began his assault on him.

"Watch it!" I said, stumbling back slightly from the sudden weight.

"Sorry Jess, my bro's bein' a stupid aft. Wait, didn't we alerady have this convosation?" I couldn't help but laugh as I shoved him back at his brother.

"Yes, we did, Skids. Now, please be careful. I bet your traumatizing my humans. I gotta keep them safe, y'know?" They brothers just shrugged before going at teach other again. I sighed and rubbed my hand on the back of my helm, looking down at Dom and Letty who in turn looked up at me with wide eyes and shocked expressions. I bent down, my hands on the ground waiting for them to climb on. They just looked at them oddly, "Well? Get on before they smack into me again and I end up accidentally squishing you!"

They squeaked and rapidly climbed into my hands.

"Grab ahold of one of my fingers for stability or just sit down," I told them softly. Letty sat down on my right open palm and Dom stood on my left, his arms wrapped around my index finger. I curled my fingers slightly as I stood straight up to my full height.

"Wow!" Letty said, breathless.

"It's quite a sight, huh? Amazing how much more you can see," I mused. Letty and Dom looked around, wide-eyed, as Mudflap now backed into me, "Watch it! Bump into me again and I'll send both your aft's so far into space, you'll end up being in an alternate dimension!"

Both bot's optics widened as they zoomed out of the hangar. I heard chuckling as Arcee came up, Chromia behind her.

"Can I help?" Chromia said, excitement in her optics.

"Sure, if your sister will allow," I nodded to Arcee, who had her arms crossed and a stern look aimed at Chromia.

"What?" The femme shrugged, "They're annoying."

"They provide entertainment," I put in.

"We've got Sunny and Sides for that," Arcee jerked her helm in the direction of the twins, crouched over something suspicious.

"Huh?" They both said, their helms lifting for a milisecond and their optics scanning the area skittishly before returning to their project. I raised an optic ridge.

"Do I think I wanna know?" Both sisters shook their helm.

"Probably not," They both said. I narrowed my optics at them.

"Look, two sets of twins are annoying enough, please not you two," They laughed.

"Well, we _were _triplets..." Arcee began. I gave them a sympathetic smile.

"You wanna know something?" Both sisters looked at me, grief clear in their optics. It seems they still haven't been able to get over Elita-1's death, "I bet she's with Jazz right now, watching over all of us. Her and Jazz are having the time of their life making fun of us and we can't do a slagging thing about it."

Both of their optics lit up as Chromia put a hand on her jutted out hip, "Y'know? I think the femme's got a point! I bet she's making fun of us right now!"

"Cool your servos, Chromia," Arcee put a hand on her sister's shoulder, "At least she's watching over us."

"Yeah..." Chromia said, her hand falling and her optics regaining their sadness, "I just miss her..."

"We all do," I chimed in, the sisters looking at me startled, "Elita-1 was a brave and courageous fighter. She was awesome and always had an opinion. She fought with dignity and grace, not to mention she can kick some aft!"

Both sisters gave small peals of laughter as I saw their optics brighten once again. Both of them looked at me gratefully.

"Thanks Jess..." Arcee began.

"For what?" I cocked my helm to the side, the sisters giggling.

"For... everything? Nothing? For... being there. For standing up for us when you sure as pit didn't need to," Chromia smiled, "Elita-1 would've been proud to call you an ally."

"No problem. Just doing my job," I smiled and they nodded, walking out of the hangar while talking animatedly with each other. I looked down at the people in my hands, who in return just stared up at me in wonder.

"Who were they talking about?" Letty asked. I laughed.

"You know what? Let's talk about it later. Wanna go to the beach? I have today off," Both Letty and Dom shook their heads rapidly. Laughing, I set my hands down for them to hop off. Just before they exited the hangar they turned back to me expectantly, "Just go to the rec room when you're done changing and then we'll leave."

They both nodded and left hand-in-hand. I smiled and headed over to the rec room where most of the Autobots were. I sank down on one of the large couches and watched everyone bustle around while waiting for my friends return.

* * *

><p><strong>an: ehhh... not much to it, but it is a long chappie and there was lots of bee and jess fluffiness. what do i see in the future?**

**alice: Spark Child? Mega fight? weddings?**

**me: i do believe all three!**

**alice: including a wedding? who's?**

**me: THAT! will have to wait ;)**

**since alice kinda ruined it...**

**Who do you think is getting hitched?**


	11. Information

**a/n: omayo! i am soooooo sorry for disappearing on you guys for like a week! D: i got so sick that my mom put me on quarantine and completely _stole _my computer**

**alice: she couldn't go anywhere or go on the computer, her mom afraid she would get worse if she strained herself**

**me: again, i am so so SO sorry! she wouldn't even let me on to tell you guys! i'm getting better but my updates will be slower than normal, but definitely faster than this one. i _promise _i won't let you guys down and i will try to make it up to you guys by adding another chapter to this story tomorrow and (maybe) a new chapter to 'No Memories' :)**

**alice: yea, so please accept her apology and enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 11: Information<span>

"What do you have?" I asked Conner, one of our Communications Experts, as I leaned over his shoulder to look at the computer screen.

"Sightings in Michigan, Illinois, and Nebraska. Previous sightings were in Texas, Mississippi, Louisiana, and Oregon," He stated, pointing to the red and blue dots on the screen.

"They're staying in the Mid-west and South," I muttered, looking at the small clusters in a few of the states, "Run some diagnostics, see if you can figure out what they were after. Call the governer to the states that had the most sightings which would be... Michigan, Nebraska, and Texas. Ask them if we could bulk up security there and keep checking the Energon readers."

"On it," He said, tapping away on his keyboard and then turning to the wall phone next to his desk. I turned,walking up to Eric's desk.

"What about you? Whatcha got?" I asked. Eric briefly glanced up to me before pressing a few buttons on the screen of his holographic computer.

"Highly concentrated Energon areas," He said, pulling up a screen of the world. Eric was in charge of making sure the Energon readers worked properly and if someone had tampered with them or not, "It doesn't indicate any rigging or anything, just a signifigant spike in Energon. The area's are in Cape Cod, London, Mexico City, and LA."

"Any more?" I asked, looking at some of the faded blue areas on the map. The areas where there was a bright red color over it was where the most Energon was and the blue is where the least is.

"It has faded from Berlin, Shanghai, Manila, New York, and Baghdad. A few other area's are popping up but I can't be to sure," He shook his head, his brown hair shifting slightly.

"Okay, well, keep an eye out," I said with a smile, patting him on the shoulder before leaving his side.

"Jess?" I heard Sides buzz in to my comlink. Pressing a finger to my ear, I felt the comlink whir and come to life. Ratchet had fixed it and had installed it into my only working audio receptor (which was my left one).

"What is it, Sides?" I asked, walking to one of the windows in the Communications Centre, looking for the silver car.

"Prime needs you and he's a bit in a tussle right now to give you a call," Sides himself sounded as if he was in a predicament himself.

"Okay, where are you guys? What do you need?" I asked, straightening my back.

"Downtown D.C, Decepticon was spotted and apparently there were more than we anticipated. Lennox called for backup," Just as he said that, the door was knocked on. I answered it to see Justine, Lennox's right hand, nod at me. I nodded in return.

"Let me guess, he called for back up?" I asked her. She nodded again and I once more pressed a finger to my ear.

"Alright, Sides, I'm on my way," I nodded once more to Justine and my holoform disappeared. Looking through my headlights now, I saw the soldiers hustling about. Katy jogged up to me, a sniper in hand, as she silently asked if she could get in. Popping my drivers door open, she smiled gratefully. Ironhide seemed to trust only me to drive Katy around when he couldn't. She slid into my driver's seat and I wrapped a seatbelt around her torso. A few more soldiers filed in and they had to do the seatbelts themselves.

"Jess, you need to hurry up! We're getting our aft's kicked!" Sides chimed in and I chuckled slightly, peeling out of the hangar at top speed.

"Cool your servos, Sides. We're on our way," I said, skidding skillfully as I turned a sharp corner. Katy squeaked and held onto the door, "Sorry, Katy. We need to hurry up, apparently."

"I-I know, it's... you go a lot faster than Hide does...!" She squeaked. I couldn't help but chuckle before turning another sharp corner and then coming to a sudden stop. The doors popped open and all the soldiers filed out of me before I transformed and scanned the area. I waved to the soldiers to get to the shadows of the building. My right hand transformed into a blaster and I turned on my comlink.

"Optimus? Sides? Anyone?" I tapped my comlink to hear the grunts of fighting. I stood still and heard the rumble of an engine, a Decepticon skidding around the corner. He caught sight of me and trasnformed, tackling me to the ground in the process.

"_It's you who he wants_," He spat at me in Cybertronian as soon as we stopped tumbling, the 'Con on top of me.

"_Who? Tell me!_" I retorted in his tongue, rolling us over and slamming his head into the concrete while an Energon blade emerged from the side of my wrist. I pressed it against his throat, "_Tell me who 'he' is!_"

The Decepticon merely laughed and twisted my wrist to the side. I gave to the pressure and he kicked me off, a well placed blow to the stomach and I coughed from the impact. Rolling to my knees, I glanced up to see him get in a crouching position, leering at me as if I were his prey.

"_Come and get me_," I taunted and the Decepticon growled, launching himself at me. I fell back, rolling with the punches the Decepticon threw, until my back touched an office building. Grasping the Decepticon by the neck, I slid underneath him and pressed him to the building, my blade at his throat once more, "_I will tell you one last time. Who. Is. He? !_"

"_Like I would ever tell you!_" The Decepticon spat in my face. I wiped the blue liquid from beneath my optic and stabbed him once in the shoulder, the Energon radiating from my blade and seeping into his wires and chords. The Decepticon gave an animalistic howl of pain, writhing beneath my opposite wrist which was pressed firmly to his throat. I twisted the blade agonizingly slow, the howls gaining pitch.

"_Tell me who 'he' is and the pain will all stop,_" I cooed in his audio receptor. The Decepticon faltered a bit, so I gave him an incentive. I shoved the blade deeper into his shoulder, twisting it roughly and sawing it back before thrusting it back in. I could tell he was in agony and his breathing became labored (even though him and I both knew he had no reason to breathe).

"_He is..._" The Decepton coughed, a bit of Energon splattering onto my cheek plate but I just ignored it. I wanted... no, _needed _this information, "_He is the Sparkling to Starscream... He is the one who will rebuild our glorious planet Cybertron... He is our new God when Primus was no longer there for us... He is the one who will harness your power... He is the one who will take. You. Down!_"

He hissed in my ear before stabbing into my own stomach. I released my grasp on him to clasp a hand to my stomach, giving him some room to maneuver out of his compromised position and down the street. Groaning, I fell to one knee while glaring after him.

"Slaggit!" I punched the ground, wincing when I felt the Energon begin to seep through my fingers.

"Jess!" I looked to the side where Katy was running. She had some blood running down the side of her face from a scratch but besides that, she looked fine. She jogged straight up to my knee on the ground, "You okay?"

"No, but I will be," I growled, glaring at the corner that the Decepticon turned, "Tell me they're kicking his aft."

"They are," She said absently, obviously not seeing the Energon seeping through the cracks of my fingers. Katy then turned to me from staring at the corner and gasped, "Good lord, Jess! What happened? !"

"He got me pretty good," I gasped slightly, my body already healing, "But I'm fine. It's already healing."

"You sure?" She asked, unsure on how to react in this kind of situation.

"Yeah," I said while rolling my shoulders, releasing my grasp on my stomach and showing her the chords and gears meshing back together, creating a new layer of "skin", and then my armor shielding over it.

"Wow," Was all she said, staring up at my stomach. I laughed, looking down at Katy with a raised optic ridge.

"What? I _am _Primus' reincarnation. I have abilities no one really has," Katy shook her head, rolling her eyes as soldiers poured from around the corner. Standing up, I watched as Lennox jogged up, wiping away the dust and rubble from his face, "Didja get them, Lennox?"

"Yeah... couldn't get any information out of any of them, though," Lennox panted. I put my hands on my hips and leaned my weight on one leg.

"I got some out of one of 'em."

"Who?" I looked up to see Optimus and Sides walking up to me.

"He came peeling around the corner. Black Lamborghini. Very shiny and very _new,_" I said, looking down as the people who were in the office buildings and shopping centres around the fight scene came out, looking shakily at us.

"What information were you able to retrieve?" Optimus asked while I looked back up at him.

"He said... something about their new leader. How he was there for them when Primus wasn't, that he is their god now. How... 'he' is going to rebuild Cybertron," I saw Bee and Ironhide come from around the corner, Ratchet behind them. Poor Bee had a dent in his helm and Ironhide was having a hard time twisting his cannon so that it faced _away_ from his face, "He also said that 'he' is the Sparkling of Starscream, so I'm thinking his name is Saberquake."

"Saberquake..." Optimus said thoughtfully before turning to Ratchet, who was tending to a few wounded soldiers, "Ratchet?"

"Already analyzing it, Prime. The Cybertronian database isn't what it used to be and you know that," Ratchet gave (what he could) a smirk and looked at Optimus as soon as he finished with one of the girls who apparently ricocheted off of a car when a blaster hit the ground next to her. He dusted his hands off and walked over to where the small group of Autobots, looking at me, "Is there anything else we need to know? Did he say anything else?"

"Ahh..." I thought, replaying the scene in my mind as Bee wrapped an arm around my waist. I ended up shaking my helm, looking at Ratchet as I leaned into Bee, "Besides the fact that he said 'he' will take us down and harness my power, whatever that means, he said nothing else."

Bee's hand tightened on my waist slightly as the Autobots let the information soak in, Optimus nodding thoughtfully as Sides comlinked his brother. I felt someone knock on my foot and I looked down.

"Alex!" I heard a woman shout as I crouched down slowly, shifting so that I sat indian-style and my ankles crossed, looking at the little girl who knocked on my foot. She blinked, a smile growing on her face. Her short, brown hair framed her face nicely and her eyes were wide and blue. She had on a pink shirt with a blue flower on it and a skirt, a teddy bear gripped firmly in her arm.

"Were you the one who saved me and mommy?" She asked innocently. I smiled, my optics lighting up as I reached down and extended a finger, brushing it gingerly over her cheek.

"Why yes, honey, I was," I said, the small girl giggling and placing a small hand on my slender finger. She smiled widely and removed it from her cheek, clasping both of her little hands around the digit.

"Thank you," She said earnestly, leaning up and kissing me on the cheek plate. I jolted back a little, surprised by her actions, but then smiled warmly at her.

"It's my pleasure, sweetie," I said, kissing the top of her head lightly so that I wouldn't harm her. She giggled and held up the teddy bear to show me.

"His name is Harry, after Harry Potter," I couldn't help but smile. How could a girl so young know about Harry Potter? "He's my fave teddy... I want you to have him."

I blinked, looking at her increduously, "Oh, honey... I couldn't..."

"Please?" She gave me the puppy dog eyes. Her mom stood off to the side, a bit wary of us, "I really wanna thank you for saving me and mommy. Please? Pretty please with sugar on top?"

I sighed slightly before smiling, grasping the old teddy bear between two of my fingers, "I promise to keep him safe."

"Good, 'cause if you don't, I'm comin' to getcha!" She said, closing one eye and giving me a stern look while wagging a finger. I laughed and patted her on the head.

"I promise. Now go, your momma is waiting for ya," I pushed her gently in the direction of her mother and she ran over, her mom collapsing to the ground to gather her in her arms.

"Don't ever do that again!" Her mom said to her sternly but looked at me. She looked... grateful? I smiled and nodded at her, the teddy still in my hand, and the girl and her mom walked away. At the corner, the girl turned and waved at me, a smile wide on her face. I smiled and waved back. Once they were around the corner, I stood up and looked at everyone. They all seemed to be staring at me.

"What?" I blinked. Sides just crossed his arms.

"No one ever gives me presents," He pouted. We all just looked at him before me and the soldiers burst out laughing. Bee and Ratchet chuckled respectively, Bee patting Sides on the back, and Optimus stood there with a smile on his face. Ironhide was still busy with his blaster before he was able to completely turn it, but not before it shot out a blast. My optics widened and I ducked, the Energon blast whizzing over my helm and hit the building behind me, right next to Sides' head.

"Heh, oops..." Ironhide smirked sheepishly as Sides blinked, apparently still startled by the sudden blast. All of a sudden, his optics narrowed as he honed in on Ironhide.

"'Oops'?" Sides said, extremely quiet. I blinked and backed up, out of line of fire between the two. Bee helped me up and pulled me next to him, glancing between Ironhide and Sides.

"Sideswipe..." Lennox said warningly, holding his hands up and walking between the two. Sides began glaring Lennox while one of his blades came out from beside his wrist. Ironhide's arms revealed his two blasters as he walked towards Sides.

"You wanna start somethin'?" Ironhide warned, smirking almost deviously.

"You nearly blew my helm off! Pit yeah I wanna start something!" Sides narrowed his optics, glaring at Ironhide as he inspected his cannons, smirking as they fired up.

"Ironhide, put them away," Optimus said sternly. Ironhide glanced between Sides and his silently fuming leader and sighed, stepping back and putting away his blasters. Sides was about to lunge forward but Optimus held out an arm, Sides' chest smacking into the metal.

"C'mon, Prime! I can take him!" Sides yelled as he tried to get to Ironhide. I rolled my optics and intertwined my fingers with Bee, looking out on the scene with a raised optic ridge. I felt someone tap on my foot and I looked down, Katy looking up at me expectantly. Quickly placing my hand on the ground, Katy clambered on and I stood up straighter, allowing Katy to watch the scene as I would see it.

"Sideswipe, be reasonable!" Ratchet shot at him, glaring at Ironhide, who stood there with his arms crossed and a triumphant smirk on his mouth. I glanced down at Katy, who was bouncing her leg nervously, and curled my fingers slightly. Katy looked up at me and I saw the anxiousness in her eyes. She didn't want to deal with another fight. I looked around and saw a lot of the soldiers and civilians looking just as anxious. Glancing up at Bee, he nodded.

"Guys!" I spoke up, everyone turning to me. I looked between Ironhide and Sides, "Stop it, please. You're stressing everyone out."

"Why should I care?" Sides spat, still glaring at Ironhide. Ironhide huffed and sent a death glare at Sides before walking towards me, looking at Katy. Flattening out my hand, I allowed Katy to climb into Ironhide's. Then, I turned to Sides and walked up to him.

"You should care because some of these humans have saved your headstrong aft more than once. You tend to go headfirst into a mission without really thinking and without your brother, you're half weaker so you're determined to prove that you're just as strong without Sunny when you're not. Stop being stupid, Sides," I said, looking at him sternly. He kept up a hard facade, but I did see his optics soften at the mention of being weaker without his brother. I patted him on the shoulder and turned to Optimus, who smiled and nodded to me before looking out over the soldiers.

"Let's go home," He said, transforming back into his alt. form. The rest of the Autobots (including me) all followed suit, transforming and taking what soldiers we could back to base. It wasn't a long drive, but of course Optimus told us to keep the speed limit.

"Of course he wants us to be at the speed limit, he's scared we're going to beat him to base," I heard Sides chime up over the comlink. I rolled my optics metaphorically.

"Shut up, Sides. You just wanna see Sunny," I retorted. It seems that besides me, only a few have the priveledge to call Sunny and Sides by their nicknames. I don't know if it's being Primus' reincarnation (I seem to be getting the special treatment since my secret got out) or if it's just that they trust and like me enough.

"Nooo!" Sides drawled dramatically. I heard Bee and Ironhide laugh over the comlink as I pulled into the NEST base driveway. Opening my doors, I allowed the soldiers to file out.

"Jess? Want me to take this bear for you?" One of the soldiers asked, reaching for the teddy, which was on the dash.

"Nah, it's okay. Really. I already have someone in mind to give it to," The soldier faltered and then looked at my radio.

"You sure?"

"Positive. Thank you, though," The soldier nodded and climbed out of my alt. form. I transformed, the teddy ending up in my hand. Bee walked up behind me and twined his arms around my waist, setting his chin on my shoulder as we both look down at the teddy, "She was a sweet girl."

"Mhm," Was all Bee said, looking at the teddy and nuzzling my neck. No one was in the hangar (seeing as it was the recharge hangar we ended up pulling into) and Bee turned me in his arms. Placing his forehead on mine, I couldn't help but smile when I felt the spark pass between us. I put my hands on his chest, the hand with the teddy covering the armor over his spark. Bee hummed contently, his optics dimming and one of his hands coming up to massage between my shoulder plates, a place on my spine where nerve endings were. I shivered and leaned into him, removing my forehead from his to snuggle it into his neck.

"Bee?" I asked quietly after a moment. He just hummed and continued to massage between my shoulder blades, "I..."

Bee pulled back a little to look down at me, cocking his head to the side, "You... what?"

"I... don't know how to approach this," I laughed nervously. Bee just blinked. Sighing, I looked at the teddy bear and toyed with it a little. Bee placed a finger under my chin, forcing me to look in his optics.

"You want to?" Bee asked seriously. I pressed my mouth plates together and nodded, smiling lightly. His optics lit up considerably and he picked me up from around the waist, twirling me. I shreiked softly, not expecting the action, and leant into Bee. He laughed and placed my feet on the ground again. I pulled back and gave him an increduous look.

"What was that for?" I laughed slightly. Bee shook his head and placed his forehead on mine.

"I'm just happy."

"Happy?" I raised an optic ridge, "If that was happy, I'm afraid to see ecstatic. Why?"

"I just am, y'know?" He replied, reaching a hand up and cupping my cheek.

"About?"

"You wanting a Sparkling."

"You've been wanting this?"

"For a while."

"Why didn't you tell me? Now I feel guilty!"

"Why?"

"'Cause I made you wait so long. You should've told me before."

"I didn't want to pressure you. Besides," Bee removed his hand and then let it return to my waist. He then put his forehead on mine again and looked deeply into my optics with his baby blues ones, "It doesn't matter if we have a Sparkling now, tomorrow, three weeks from now, or three cyber cycles from now, as long as I have one with you."

A smile spread wide over my face and I couldn't help but laugh, pressing my body closer to him. We just stood there for a moment, gazing into each other's optics (Primus, I sound like someone out of a really cheesy romance novels) when Bee moved, clasping my hand in his and intertwining our fingers. He pulled me toward our corner of the hangar and I raised an optic ridge, Bee just smirking at me from over his shoulder.

I think I know where this is going.

* * *

><p>"Jess!" I turned to see Katy walking up to me, looking tired. I raised an eyebrow, placing a hand on my holoform's hip.<p>

"You look like crap, Katy," I smiled. She just narrowed her eyes at me, smoothing her slightly frizzing hair back and up into a tight bun.

"Shut up. Hide kept me up all night, arguing with Sideswipe again. They couldn't agree so they decided to come and ask me, seeing as you were already dead to the world. Jeez, wake me up at 3 in the morning. Though I do have to admit, it's quite funny to see their holoforms argue. Sideswipe is actually closer to Hide's height in holoform," Katy smiled sleepily. I shook my head with a smile, grabbing her arm and tugging her along with me to the mess hall. I waited patiently as she got her food and we walked to the table where Dom and Letty were already sitting at.

"Morning guys," I smiled. Dom smiled softly back, his mouth full of food while Letty smiled widely at me. I'm glad they're relaxing amongst the enviorment we're in. They have been here for the past week or so. Sliding onto the bench, I looked at Letty, "Have you talked to your brother?"

"Yeah," She said, gulping down her bit of food before taking a sip of water and then facing me full on, "I was able to get his call yesterday. We talked for a little while, he's still not so keen on me staying here but I convinced him other wise. Anyways, we just talked for a while and then I ended up falling asleep on him."

Me and Dom laughed while Katy smiled respectively. We all sat there and chatted for a while until we heard two very loud voices arguing. I glanced up and nudged Katy with my elbow, pointing in the direction where the two men were fighting. She groaned and let her forehead fall into her open palm.

"Can't they give it a freaking rest? !" She said, stabbing her sausage savagely. I raised an eyebrow but then looked up when the two were walking over.

"I told ya before like I'm tellin' ya now, it was an accident!" Hide glared angrily at Sides. Sides holoform was just as good looking as the rest of the Autobots. He had black, buzzed hair with shaggy silver bangs. He was fit (just like all of them) and tall (like all of them), but was just a tad shorter than Bee's holoform. Did all the Autobot's holoforms have the same basic design? Tall, lean, muscular, and tan? Jeez.

"It wasn't an accident! You shot at me! Tell him, Jess!" Sides retorted, looking at me.

"Hey, I was just trying to avoid the _accidental _shot," I enunciated. Hide smirked and crossed his arms, a triumphant look on his face.

"See? Jess knows what she's talkin' 'bout and she's not as crazy as you!"

"No, she's crazier," Sides shrugged and I swear, my left eyebrow disappeared into my hairline.

"Excuse me?" I said quietly, rising from my seat. Sides' robin blue eyes suddenly got wide, as if he just realized what he just said. He clasped a hand over his mouth and looked at me.

"Primus, Jess, I didn't mean it! It just slipped out!" He squeaked. My eyes narrowed and I stalked around the table, my motions cat-like.

"It 'slipped out'? Does that mean you talk about me behind my back?" I asked quietly, eyeing him as if I were a lioness eyeing the poor gazelle, "Me? The one who has saved your aft more than once from multiple people? The one who defended you and Sunny from Ratchet and Optimus? I'm hurt that you would do that, Sides. I really am."

"I'm sorry Jess," He truly looked it, looked apologetic that is, "I really am. It... I don't know."

"It's okay, Sides," I stopped circling him, looking at him from the side. He looked hopeful.

"It is? Whew! I'm glad, I would hate to-"

"I never said I wouldn't get my... revenge," I purred, smirking as I sat down next to Katy. She laughed at the horrified look on Sides face. I may not prank or get reveng often, but I do have a nasty rep for being particularly harsh. Several years on the battlefield against these guys can harden a girl, even against her comrades. Sides gulped and turned, walking shakily out. I couldn't help but continue to smirk when a few of the soldiers laughed at Sides' look (well, the soldiers that have been here long enough to know who I really am). The rest of the soldiers just went back to chatting and eating and I stood up. Everyone at the table all gave me a questioning look and I smiled, "Got some work to do. See ya, later?"

"Bye," They all said, returning to their eating. I smiled and shook my head, walking out of the Mess Hall and walking around the base aimlessly. It was sort of an off-day, no one really had work today so the base was quiet. It was nice from all the hustle and bustle of the daily life of the base. I ended up in the rec room, sitting on one of the human sofas and flipping through one of the laptops provided. I felt someone plop down next to me and I smiled when I saw that it was Mikaela.

"Hey, Kels," I smiled. She smiled as well, thinking for a moment.

"Kels? I like that. You're a whiz at nicknames!" She giggled and I couldn't help but smile and roll my eyes.

"Aish," Shaking my head, I looked back down at the computer screen. Mikaela looked over my shoulder and raised an eyebrow.

"What is this? Who is he?"

"Huh? Oh, the name of the guy is Ryan Higa. The name of the vid is 'Bromance'," I smiled and watched the vid, "Truly, I only watch it 'cause of Jay Park. How he managed to get him is beyond me."

"Why?"

"'Cause Jay Park is a _huge _Korean star and for him to star in just a random vid for a guy who seems to be able to get people from Quest crew, Poreotics, and other youtube channels is mindblowing," I shook my head. Mikaela just raised and eyebrow and shrugged. I showed her a few more vids before Ratchet's and Sides' holoforms walked in. I looked over at them, "Sides? With Dr. Hatchet? Ohhh, whatcha do now, Sides?"

"I didn't do anything! I'm using him as a shield!" He exclaimed, bringing the poor doc in front of him. Ratchet just rolled his eyes and looked at me.

"I came here to ask if you would come with me. I need to give you a check up, see if all your systems are in check. The idiot just followed me," He said, sidestepping away from Sides. I nodded and stood up, following the doc out of the rec room where we began our short trek to the med bay. I found out that I could do two things at once, walking in my holoform and drive my alt. form that is. I saw as my alt. form pulled up to the med bay and Ratchet followed it in.

"So, do you need to inspect both my holoform and alt. form?" I asked, keeping pace with him as he made his way to the furthest corner which was reserved for the Autobots.

"Yeah, so if you wouldn't mind sitting right on up here," Ratchet smiled, patting one of the smaller tables. I slid onto it and he checked my heart- er, Spark beat? Spark rate? Anyways, he basically checked everything he would check for a human: pulse, breathing patterns, eye dialations, ect. He turned and input some data into his small computer and then his holoform poofed out, "I need to inspect your other form as well."

I nodded, looking up at the doc bot before my own holoform fizzled out and I stood up in my true form, walking over to one of the tables. Ratchet nodded and gestured me to lie down. I did, looking straight up at the cieling while he hooked up some wires to my arms and one to the side of my neck.

"Is this all necessary, doc bot?" I asked, not sure why he hooked up so many wires or asked to give me a check up in my holoform. Ratchet nodded, turning to one of the screens beside him on the wall and downloaded some of the information. I felt the side of my neck spark and fizzle, a small burst of white light emitting and I flinched, "That kinda hurt."

"Sorry, I didn't know it would do that," He said absently, obviously more interested as to why the chord sparked than if I was alright. I rolled my optics and continued to stare at the cieling, allowing the doc bot to do whatever he needed with my body. It was a few more moments until he tapped me on the shoulder. I sat up and looked at him, "Do you think I could take another look at your holoform?"

I raised an optic ridge but shrugged, my holoform appearing next to me on the table. Ratchet bent down to look at my holoform curiously.

"Can you please tell me what this is about?" I saw my holoform speak. It was still weird, having me in two places at once. I was looking at all these different angles and sometimes it was really confusing. Ratchet just shook his helm, gesturing to my holoforms shirt. She grasped it and bundled it up, exposing her stomach. Ratchet gently prodded my holoform's stomach and she flinched. It felt odd, a feeling I couldn't exactly describe well, "Well? Why are you doing this?"

Ratchet suddenly stood up straight, turning to his computer, "Have you and Bee merged your Sparks?"

"Yeah, a while ago," I said quietly, raising an optic ridge, "Why?"

He just stayed quiet for a moment, going back and forth between my holoform, my true form, and the computer.

"Doc? What's up?" Ratchet rubbed the back of his helm, looking at the computer screen before turning to me, looking down at my holoform.

"There is a distinct difference about you and your holoform," He said.

"Difference?"

"May I take a look at your Spark Chamber?" Ratchet suddenly asked. I nodded, looking down at my Spark Chamber and mentally commanding it to open. I looked at my chest plate quizically when it didn't move aside to reveal my Spark.

"That's... odd," I said, commanding the chest plate to move to the side and the gears to physically reveal my Spark, "It's never done that before. It's refusing to open."

"Let me see if I can open it," Ratchet reached a finger forward but an electric blue light shot out and electrocuted him when he touched above my Spark. He jumped back, startled by the shock. Hell, _I_ was startled.

"What was that?" I asked him, my optics wide. Ratchet just looked at my chest plate where my Spark was and then nodded.

"I was right."

"Right? About what? What were you right about?" Ratchet turned to his computer, tapping a few keys before turning back and smiling at me.

"Congratulations, Jess. You're carrying."

* * *

><p><strong>an: okay, so mostly a filler chapter but i do have some moments in there! xD like sides gettin jealous and then trying to pick a fight with hide :p**

**alice: i like the 'bromance' part the best. if you don't know what it is, go onto youtube and put in 'bromance' and click on the link by nigahiga :3**

**me: so, like i said, i will try to update faster than this past update. school will start up soon so i will finally find a pattern to update and balance school as well. these next few weeks are going to be confusing so bear with me! :3 oh, and JESS IS CARRYING :D**

**how do you think sam, ron and judy will react to finding out that jess is (basically) pregnant?**

**how do you think the rest of the autobots and the NEST base will react to jess being preggers?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	12. Announcements

**a/n: omayo! so sorry that i haven't posted in sooooo long!**

**alice: schools started up and this smarty pants here has three different AP classes and two honors classes so she's always stocked on hw.**

**me: plus i've been really sick lately so of course i _miss _school so that means _more _work.**

**alice: but she's here to make up the wait**

**me: yep! on top of _this _chapter, i'm adding another one PLUS one to 'no memories?'! :D**

**alice: yep so for now, enjoy the chapter :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 12: Announcements<span>

"I'm... what?" I asked, not believing his words. Ratchet motioned to my holoform and I looked at her. I didn't see anything different.

"If you look closely, you'll see that your holoforms stomach is slightly bloated," I leaned down and looked at my holoforms stomach. It no longer showed the slight 4-pack I had, but a little, beer-belly like form.

"But, it shouldn't look like that for a while, right?" I looked back up at Ratchet.

"Not for Cybertronians," Ratchet shook his helm, standing back and crossing his arms, "We do not hold our... "children", as you would put it, for 1o months. Femmes hold the Sparkling in their Spark chamber until armor forms around the pro-created spark. The process usually takes about three months, four if the mother works excessively throughout the process."

He gave me a look and I groaned, slumping, "That means I gotta take it easy for the next few months?"

"Yes, if you work too hard, you'll lose the Sparkling. If you put to much stress on yourself and your Spark, you'd have a "miscarriage", or when the pro-created Spark disembodies itself from the mother Spark and dies before it's strong enough to sustain itself," I blinked, a bit taken aback by his brashness on the situation, "So I suggest you don't do any 'Con missions. You may assist on retrieval missions but you may not hold any cargo, people included. Your body _will _refuse it, believing that it is a threat to the pro-created Spark. That is why your Spark Chamber refused to open and refused my touch."

"Oh, okay. That makes more sense," I said, still dazed that I was basically pregnant. I didn't have to worry about it when I was human because two different spiecies couldn't have children nor did I have to worry about it when I was a robot because the way they made children is a lot different than the way humans made children. It's hard to describe, it's like you merge the Sparks like the first time you Sparkbond but this time, it creates a secondary Spark. It's one of those kinds of things that really don't have a really good explanation on hand.

"Good. I assume you want to tell everyone on your own time?" Ratchet asked, giving me a knowing look. I nodded, blinking slowly and letting the information sink in. My holoform finally disappeared and I stood up, my body feeling like it was lead.

"I'm sorry, it's just... just a lot to take in so suddenly," I said, looking up at him. He laughed and patted my shoulder.

"Yes, it is a lot to take in when you get news that you're carrying, I will allow you that," He said, "But I have a feeling you won't heed my warnings?"

"Nope," I laughed, straightening up completely and punching the doc in the shoulder, "But hey, it's me, right?"

He laughed and shook his helm, rubbing the area I punched, "Just don't overdo it, Jess. I know how much both you and Bumblebee want this Sparkling."

"Yeah," I nodded, "Now I gotta go tell Bee."

"That's not who you're worrying about, surely."

"No," I sighed, groaning and face-palming, "I'm worried about the rest of the NEST base. I'm terrified of my parents and brother. Mom would castrate Bee before turning to me and trying to choose baby names..."

"You can't be serious! Bumblebee has no testicles to remove."

I stayed quiet for a moment before I collapsed onto the ground from laughter.

"I can't... believe you just... said that!" I gasped between laughs. Ratchet just gave me a curious look.

"Why? Bumblebee doesn't. No Cybertronian mech does," He stated simply, "So therefore, your mother cannot 'castrate' him. Simple."

"Oh... my... Primus!" I said, wiping beneath my optic as if I were crying. If I was human, I would've been, "Just... don't say that ever again, 'kay doc bot?"

"Okay..." He said cautiously, shrugging and turning back to his computer, "Well, that's all I need so you can leave."

I shook my helm, still chuckling, before standing up and leaving the hangar. I walked around for a while, saying my 'hello's' to any who bothered to say 'hello' first and ended up back in the rec room. Sides, Sunny, Arcee, Chromia, Skids, and Mudflap were all in there amongst other soldiers. I walked up to the group and put a hand on my hip.

"What is this? All the siblings planning an attack? Without me?" I asked, a feigned look of hurt on my face.

"What? If we was plannin' a siblin' attack, why would we tell ya?" Mudflap asked, crossing his arms. I gave him a point-blank look and the rest of the Autobots in the room gave him a 'Really?' look, "What? What did I say?"

"Dude, Jess has a siblin'! A brother!" Skids exclaimed.

"Really? Who?" Mudflap looked clueless. I groaned, face-palming.

"Really, Mudflap?" I heard Arcee say, my optics focused on the ground.

"What?"

"Her brother is Sam!" I heard Sunny huff, obviously annoyed, "Jess has a sibling and it's Sam, y'know? Witwicky? The one who's helped save the world three times?"

"Oh, him? That's her brother? OHH! Now I remember!" Mudflap exclaimed. We all groaned and gave him annoyed looks.

"Anyways, I did have a reason to come in here," I started, six pairs of optics snapping towards me, "Do you guys know where Bee is?"

"Last time I saw him, he was with Optimus in the main hangar," Arcee told me.

"What? You wanna get it on wit the Bee man again?" Skids teased. If I was human, I would've blushed a deep color. I just ended up punching him in the shoulder.

"No, I need to tell him something."

"Oh? What is it?" Chromia chimed in. I just shook my helm.

"You'll all see in a while. Trust me," I smiled and made my way out of the hangar, leaving six confused Cybertronians in my wake. I passed by the Mess Hall and walked into the main hangar, watching everyone bustle around. It was Dino's turn to be used by the soldiers to show the newbies how to defeat a 'Con. With the recent attack and information we got, Optimus is definitely bulking up on soldier productivity. I smirked when I passed by, Dino grunting slightly as one of the newbies kicked him in the helm on the way down instead of keeping his feet together, "Having fun with the noobs, Dino?"

"Quiet, Signiorina, if I'm correct, it's your turn next," Dino said playfully, rubbing the slight dent in his helm.

"Eh, let's see if they can handle me," I gave them all an evil smirk and the noobs shied away. I laughed and turned, seeing Optimus and Bee over by Lennox on the platform. I walked up to them, wrapping my arms around Bee's waist and placing my chin on his shoulder. He rested his cheek plate against the side of my helm but he remained somewhat tense. Actually, both Lennox and Optimus looked tense, edgy, "What's wrong?"

"We've found an abnormal amount of 'Con activity in several different parts of the country," Lennox sighed, running a tired hand through his hair as he looked at some papers. I dislodged my arms from around Bee and walked up to the platform, holding out a hand.

"May I see?" I asked, my tone completely serious. Lennox nodded and handed me the papers, the thin sheets pressed between two of my fingers. My optics zoomed in and scanned the paper. The green dots that indicated 'Con activity have gone from around the world to concentrated in the U.S, more specifically LA and D.C. I groaned and rubbed the back of my helm, "Well, this is just fantastic. At least they're in a general area instead of scattered around."

Lennox gave a half hearted laugh, "Yeah."

"But now we have a reason to believe they are planning something," Optimus chimed in, leaning closer and scanning the map in my hand before turning to the blank wall behind him and projecting the image onto it. I heard a few gasps from the noobs but paid it no mind. Optimus then zoomed into the U.S and then green dots began to appear on the map. I walked up to the map, looking it over and determining where most of the clusters were more concentrated.

"It looks like LA is getting more activity," I muttered before turning to the platform and looking at Conner and Eric at the railing, "Run some diagnostics, Conner. Mark each one with a time and date. Eric, make sure to recalibrate the cameras so that they pick up both Energon readings and 'Con activity."

"Yes, ma'am!" They both said, turning away from the railing and hustling to their computers. I saw Maria, Conner's assistant.

"Maria? Do you mind helping them out with the diagnostics? Perhaps highlighting anything that stands out as important?" I asked. She squeaked but nodded and shuttled off. I turned to Optimus and Bee. Optimus had a raised optic ridge and Bee had a proud smirk on his features, "What? I'm trained in these kinds of situations."

"Keep that up and you just might surpass Optimus in the leader role," Lennox laughed. A smile grew over my face as I saw Optimus roll his optics.

"Turning a little human there, Optimus," I pointed out.

"I've been surrounded by them for nearly 1o years, I'm going to pick up on some of their habits," Optimus shrugged. I couldn't help but giggle, Optimus is turning more human than he realized.

"Whatever floats your boat, Optimus," I shrugged and looked at Bee, "You. I need to talk to you."

"About?" Bee asked, raising an optic ridge. I groaned and passed by Optimus, grabbing Bee by the wrist and dragging him out of the hangar. Pulling him to the side, away from everyone, I turned to him and dropped his wrist, "Jess? You okay? Did I do something?"

"No, well yes- kinda... er..." I suddenly felt self-concious. I hadn't thought about how I would tell him.

"Jess?" Bee said gently, grasping my upper arms and making me look into his baby blue optics, "Is everything alright?"

"Everythings fine, Bee. Perfect actually..." I smiled softly. He tilted his head to the side, giving me an odd look. I giggled, not helping myself in the situation. What! He looked _really _cute!

"Then what's the matter?"

"Nothing's the matter... It's just what I'm about to tell you is kinda hard to do so..." I sighed, wrapping my arms around his waist. His arms moved from my upper arms to my waist and waited patiently. Taking a deep breath in, I looked Bee dead in the optic and smiled, "I'm carrying."

Bee seemed to freeze, his arms tensing up slightly. He didn't say anything and after a moment or two, I began to get worried. He told me he wanted a Sparkling, but was he regretting it now?

"Bee?" I asked tenderly, afraid that he would faint or spaz out. He blinked once, searching my face.

"You're... serious?" Bee asked quietly. I inwardly sighed and gave him a small smile.

"Of course I'm serious. Ratchet gave me a check up this morning and found out that I'm carrying," I said, watching as Bee's face continually lit up with each word until he finally picked me up and swung me around. I laughed and clung to him, afraid that I would slip out of his grip, "Bee! Put me down!"

He finally stopped and my feet touched the ground. Bee placed his forehead on mine, a pleasurable shock passing through me, and I smiled widely.

"You're carrying..." He said, his voice holding wonder in it. I smiled and snuggled closer to him, my arms tightening around him.

"Yep, with our Sparkling," Bee sighed contently and his optics sparkled, but then they narrowed slightly.

"Jess, you're not going to over work yourself."

"And what's that supposed to mean?" I asked, raising an optic ridge. Bee raised his helm but kept his arms secured around me.

"No battles, no messing around, no doing the heavy duty work, nothing like that."

"You want me to be stuck behind a desk?" I groaned. Bee just looked at me sternly.

"If it comes to that, yes," His look then softened, "I just don't want you to get hurt. When femmes are carrying Sparklings, they're more susceptible to injury. Their defenses are weakened and their upper armor softens so that the Sparkling has room to grow."

"Yeah, but-"

"No buts. You are not overworking yourself, you are not going to hurt this Sparkling and most of all, you are not going to hurt yourself!" Bee demanded. I huffed and pouted.

"Fine..." I said after a moment. Bee chuckled and nuzzled his face into the crook of my neck, his arms tightening again (even though if they got any tighter, I would be afraid they'd break me in half).

"Thank you, love," He said into my neck softly and I just melted. He didn't call me that too often any more so whenever he did, he always said it with meaning. I hummed and ran a hand up his spine, resting it between his shoulder plates and rubbing gently. Bee's head sort of lolled to the side and I giggled.

"Am I putting you to sleep?" I teased and Bee growled playfully.

"We're not starting this up again, are we?" He said.

"I dunno, are we?" I challenged, smiling. Bee lifted his helm and rolled his optics at me, grabbing my hand and intertwining his fingers with mine.

"Lets not ruin the moment," He said quietly. I nodded, smiling softly and nuzzling my forehead into the crook of his neck.

"I love you, Bee."

"I love you, too, Jess."

* * *

><p>"Hey, Mikaela!" I said, jogging to chase down the brunette when she turned.<p>

"Jess? Woah, haven't seen you in your holoform in the past few days. What's up?" Mikaela smiled as she stopped walking to allow me to catch up.

"Nothing. I just wanted to talk," I smiled**, **grabbing onto her wrist and dragging her along with me.

"Okay?" She laughed, willingly following me, "May I ask where you're dragging me?"

"You'll see," I smiled over my shoulder, taking Mikaela through the maze of hallways and out the door. We walked to the Mess Hall where we found Katy and Letty chatting animatedly, "Hello ladies."

"Hey, Jess," They both replied. I laughed and put a hand on my hip.

"Spending to much time with each other?"

"No," They said at the same time.

"Really?"

"Hmm... Nope!" They both laughed.

"Okay, that's creepy," Mikaela laughed.

"Agreed. Do we act like that?" I asked Mikaela.

"Yes," Katy and Letty said.

"No, we don't!" Me and Mikaela retorted.

"Yes you do!"

"No we don't!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Wait!" I finally said, three pairs of eyes turning to look at me, "There is a reason why I came in here."

"Oh?" Katy asked, tearing a piece of her chicken off the bone to pop it into her mouth.

"Yeah, I need you two to come with me and Mikaela to Katy's office."

"Okay," Letty shrugged, pushing her tray to the end of the table and into the trash, "I wasn't all that hungry anyways."

"Sure," Katy smiled, doing the same as Letty and standing up. The four of us made our way to Katy's office and as soon as the door closed, I turned to them.

"You guys might wanna sit."

"Why?" Mikaela asked cautiously.

"Just... do it?"

"Okay..." They all took a seat and looked up at me. I took a deep breath and laid a hand on my stomach. They all blinked and just stared at me for a moment before Mikaela's eyes widened.

"Oh... my... God," She said softly, looking between my hand and my face, "You're...?"

I smiled softly and nodded, "Yeah..."

Mikaela squealed and launched herself at me, engulfing me in a hug.

"Not so tight!" I laughed and she immediately dropped her arms.

"What's going on?" Katy asked, baffled by Mikaela's sudden mood swing (although she should be used to them already).

"Don't you understand? !" Mikaela exclaimed, turning to Katy and Letty as she laid a hand on my stomach, "Jess is gonna have a baby!"

"Jess?" Letty asked softly, "Is that... true?"

"Yeah, it is," I smiled as both Letty and Katy lit up, their lips pulled into wide smiles. They both got up and walked to me, Katy placing her hand on my stomach while Letty placed her hand on my shoulder.

"Congrats, Jess, you'll make a wonderful mommy," Letty giggled. I shrugged as Katy and Mikaela both crouched down to my stomach and began to talk to it.

"Aww, I bet you'll be a beautiful baby girl! Look just like your mommy," Mikaela cooed.

"But what if it's a boy? He'll be handsome, just like his daddy," Katy reasoned. I just looked at them with a raised eyebrow.

"You guys done?"

"No!" They both said, wrapping their arms around my waist and pressed their faces into either side of me.

"H-hey!" I said, raising my arms and trying to balance myself, "Guys! Come on!"

"No!"

"Help?" I looked at Letty, who was holding a laugh behind her smirk.

"Mmm, nah," She smiled and walked out. I just stood there, gaping at the door as Katy and Mikaela continued to coo and squeal.

"Primus help me," I said softly, looking up at the cieling briefly before looking down at the two girls attached to me, "If you two don't mind, I do have work-"

"No you don't!" Katy interuptted, pulling off of me to look at me sternly. I threw my arms up as soon as Mikaela pulled away as well.

"Why!" I whined, "No one's gonna to let me do anything!"

"Damn right we're not gonna let you do anything!" Mikaela walked to Katy's side, crossing her arms.

"I am a freaking robot for Primus' sake! I don't have to listen to you two! And why are you two being like this?" I asked, crossing my arms.

"Because I've heard Ratchet talk to Arcee about Sparklings. She wants to have one but with whom, I don't know. I heard that if you overwork yourself, you're gonna lose that Sparkling," Katy jabbed an accusing finger at me.

"Yeah," Mikaela sided. I just sneered at the two of them.

"Curse you two for ganging up against me," I said, attempting to stomp out of the room.

"Oh no you don't!" Katy said, latching onto one of my elbows as Mikaela latched onto the other, both pulling me back into the room.

"You two forget," I looked back with a sly smile, "I _am _just the holoform."

I laughed as I heard their frustrated screams when my holoform disappeared. My alt. form drove to the main hangar before transforming, a triumphant smirk plain on my features as I walked in.

"Should I be afraid of what that smirk is for?" I heard Ironhide say and I looked towards his station, a pack of newbies at his feet as he equipped himself with a few blasters. I lazily walked over to him, enjoying the fact I managed to elude his girlfriend's grasp, something that even _he _couldn't do sometimes.

"I miracously escaped from your girlfriend," He raised an optic ridge, snapping his wrist down and the blaster hid itself from everyone's view. A few of the newbies gasped.

"Oh Primus, what hell hath you unleashed?"

I blinked a few times, taking in what he had just said.

"Did you just say that? I _know _you did not say that!"

"Say what?"

"'What hell hath you unleashed'?"

"Yeh?"

"That is _soooo _not Ironhide language. That's not even Cybertronian language! That's freaking near Shakespeare!"

"Who?"

"Really?" I gave him a dead-panned look. Ironhide just shrugged.

"Really. Don't know who Shakespeare is. Just heard Katy talkin' like that once. She was readin' some book and said it. I guess I kinda picked it up."

"You've gotta be kidding me," A smile broke over my face before a fit of giggles took over, "That is _rich_. Primus, Ironhide, you don't know what you just said?"

"Not a word."

"You just said 'What the pit have you done? Why did you go and piss her off?' but in a very fancy, very _human _way."

"I did?"

"Yes!" I couldn't help but laugh harder; even some of the newbies laughed! Ironhide just looked at us as if we were a pack of wild hyenas laughing hysterically at their prey. We probably looked it.

"Ah, shut yer trap Jess," Ironhide snapped, obviously annoyed, "Yer just interferin' with my trainin'."

"_That's _the Ironhide we all know and love," I smiled, punching him lightly on the shoulder. He rolled his optics but I could see the smile behind his hard mask. I looked down at all the newbies and smirked at the few who stood gaping up at us, "What're ya'll gaping at?"

"Uh, uh..." One of them began to stutter.

"Duh..." The other said. I laughed and crossed my arms.

"You guys having a speech problem?" All of the noobs looked up at me.

"It's a bit difficult talking to someone who always looks down on us," One of the girls said defiantly, crossing her arms with a sour look. I looked up at Ironhide with a raised optic ridge.

"She's one of those trainees," He said curtly. I nodded and smirked. Transforming into my alt. form, my holoform stepped out of the drivers side and walked up to the girl.

"Is this better? In fact, I'm now looking _up _to you," I smirked at the girls expression, which went from shock to disgust back to shock.

"How- eh- wait- huh? How the hell did you do that? !" She shot.

"Grumpy much?"

"She's on her period," One of the girls behind her rolled her eyes. The first girl turned and growled. I raised an eyebrow and rolled my eyes, walking away.

"Hey! Get back here!" I heard the first girl call, "I ain't done with you yet!"

"_Maldo andwae_, _michin nom. Nam yeogiseo nagalgeoya_," I smirked, looking over my shoulder briefly before continuing on my way.

"What's that supposed to mean? !" She yelled and I heard running feet. The girl reached her hand out and grabbed ahold of my elbow, spinning me around and getting in my face, "Do you know who I am? Do you know why I'm here? !"

"_Na geondeulji ma!_" I yelled, tearing my elbow from the girl's grip. She looked at me, obviously stunned, "_Naneun yasaeng jwiui dangsin-i nugunjie daehae goelob higeona dangsin-eun wae yeogiiss-eojuji anhneunda. Dangsin-i wieigo dangsin-eun eotteon manghal jonjung nal salkkeyo! Bileong-eul_,_ nan yeogiseo nagalgeoya."_

I turned on my heel, stalking away from the baffled group of people. Primus, where did that come from?

I was walking down one of the hallways when I stopped and groaned, my forehead hitting my open palm.

"Is Cybertronian pregnancy anything like human pregnancy?" I wondered aloud, humoring myself, "If it is, that would explain the mood swings."

"Wouldn't be surprised," I heard a voice chuckle and I whirled around, my fists curled in a defensive fashion before my body relaxed. It was only Bee.

"Don't do that!" I laughed, walking up to his relaxed figure. He only chuckled and opened his arms, which I willingly fell into. Bee wrapped his arms snugly against me, his hands locked in the small of my back. I pressed my forehead into the slope of his neck and sighed, relaxing.

"It doesn't show much," He said quietly into my hair. Smiling, I kissed his jaw lightly.

"Thank goodness for small favors. Katy and Mikaela spazzed out and I don't even _want _to know what my parents and Sam would do!"

"We don't need to worry about that now," Bee said softly. I looked up at him and locked eyes, seeing the tenseness and worry in them.

"Bee," I said, just as softly, "Relax a little, would you?"

"No," He smirked, "I won't. I have a right to be like this."

"I know you do, but-" I began but cut off as soon as my comlink whirred. Bee straightened, pressing his two fingers to his right ear while I pressed mine to my left.

"_All Autobots: Report to Hangar 1_," We heard Optimus say. I went to go take a step but Bee held out his arm.

"Bee!" I said, looking up at him.

"No," He said firmly.

"He said _all _Autobots. I do believe that I am an Autobot."

"Yes, but you're carrying. Optimus knows and if this is a 'Con mission, he won't let you go."

"I know but still!"

"No."

"Bee!"

"I said no!" He turned to me, grabbing my upper arms, "Jess, look at me."

I sighed and looked up at him.

"Jess," He sighed, running a hand through his hair before returning it to my upper arm, "I just don't want you hurting yourself. I don't want you to put yourself in that kind of danger."

"Bee, you and I both know I wouldn't do that. Not to me and not to our baby."

"I know, but... I can't help it," He smiled sheepishly and I laughed softly, bringing a hand up to his cheek and stroking it.

"I know, it's a dad thing," I winked and Bee laughed. Our comlink buzzed again and we looked at each other. We shared a smile before both of our holoforms disappeared. I opened my optics and saw that I was in the recharge hangar. Transforming, I made my way to Hangar 1, not in any type of rush since I knew what was coming. Walking into the hangar, I saw the Autobots scattered amongst the vacinity, either in a station or warming up the newbies. I walked up to Optimus and Lennox.

"Forget it, Jess," Lennox said, raising an eyebrow. I stopped at the railing and put my hands on my hips.

"Oh? And since when are you the boss of me?"

"He isn't, but I am," Optimus interceded, "And I say that you are not allowed on this mission."

"I kinda figured," I sighed, running a hand over my helm, "Well, what can I do to help here at base? I don't like feeling useless."

"You won't be," Lennox said this time, turning around to grab something, "You'll be here, monitoring 'Con activity and tell us if you find anything."

"But that's boring!" I said, pouting slightly. Optimus chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"It may be boring but it won't put you in jeopardy."

"Just because I'm carrying doesn't mean I'm freaking porcelain!" I whispered harshly, not wanting any more people to know more than needed.

"We know that, but this mission in particular would put you in some seriously dangerous situations," Optimus reasoned. I sighed and pouted, knowing that I won't win this.

"Fine," I grumbled. Optimus chuckled and patted my shoulder.

"Enjoy this now, Jess, it'll only get more... interesting from here," Optimus said carefully.

"Oh?" I asked, raising an optic ridge and looking at my leader, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Optimus blinked, uncomfortable, before Dino came up.

"I'm sorry to interupt anything," Dino said in his thick accent, glancing at me in an apology, "But we do need to leave, Prime."

"Alright," Optimus said, turning to everyone while looking relieved, and nodded. I turned and watched all the Autobots transform, Bee sending me a wink while reverting to his alt. form. I smiled and leaned against the railing as I watched all the soldiers, old and new, file into the Autobots and my comlink whirled, "Autobots, roll out!"

The wheels on my legs whirred slightly, itching to transform and carry me with them, but I refrained from doing so as everyone peeled out of the hangar. Once they were gone, I reverted to my alt. form and then my holoform appeared next to it. Climbing up the stairs, I realized how quiet it got in the hangar.

"Primus, this is a bit depressing," I said as I stared out at the empty hangar, a few papers flying by in the huge, 1,ooo x 1,ooo foot room.

"Now you know how we feel whenever you guys go out," I looked up to see Katy leaning against the railing, looking out at the hangar before looking down at me, "Well? We need help up here!"

"Sorry," I laughed as I climbed up the stairs and into the computer room, turning on my old computer and sinking back into the familiar chair, waiting for the computer to boot up.

* * *

><p><strong>an: Korean translations (roughly)**

_**Maldo andwae**_,**_ michi nom. Nan yeogiseo nagalgeoya- _No way**, **crazy bitch. I'm out of here.**

_**Na geondeulji ma! Naneun yasaeng jwiui dangsin-i nugunjie daehae goelob higeona dangsin-eun wae yaogiiss-eojuji anhneunda. Dangsin-i wieigo dangsin-eun eotteon manghal jonjung nal salkkeyo! Bileomeog-eul**_, **_nan yeogiseo nagalgeoya- _Do not touch me! I don't care who you are or why you're here. I am above you and you'll treat me with some damned respect! Fuck you**, **I'm out of here.**

**alice: sooo, there you have it!**

**me: sorry the chappies so short, it's been quite hectic. next chapter will be even shorter D:**

**alice: lets not worry about that for now.**

**me: okay. since imma post another chapter, ya'll don't have to worry about the question for now but i will ask two later!**


	13. Protection

**a/n: elloh! another chapter! just like i promised! :D**

**alice: yep! it's kinda short, more of a bridge chapter**

**me: yep, but it's getting to the good part soon ; D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 13: Protection<span>

"How do you guys do this?" I sighed, running a hand through my hair. Katy chuckled and took her seat next to mine, brushing away my hair from my left cheek and pressing behind my ear, "What are you doing?"

"Programming your audio receptor to match our signals," She simply said, a whirring sound resonated from my ear and a few gears shifted, "There we go."

I rolled my eyes and turned to the screen, watching the blue dots that resembled the Autobots move out of D.C and into Pennsylvania.

"What are the 'Cons doing in Pennsylvania? I thought they were more situated around here and L.A," I asked to no one, looking through the papers on my desk.

"That's a good question," Katy said, filing through her own papers, "In just a day, the activity went from being mainly around the D.C area to spread around a 1oo mile radius from here."

"That's... weird," I said quietly, minimizing the screen with the Autobots for a brief moment and pulling up another one: a radar of the upper East Coast. All the Autobots were pulled out on this mission so there were at least 15 blue dots on the radar, "Optimus, can you hear me?"

"Loud and clear, Jess," I smiled when I heard his calm voice by itself and not with the other's mindless chatter (which was undoubtedly going on during the entire trip), "Do we have anything yet?"

"Not a single thing. The radar shows nothing but a clear horizon. You guys should be fine."

"Thank you."

"Not a problem..." I said, not really paying attention as Katy was typing furiously on her keyboard. Leaning over, I looked over her shoulder and blinked a few times, "Katy? What's that?"

"Hacking into all security systems within a 2oo mile radius," She said, cursing loudly before slamming her hand on the table.

"Why a 2oo mile?"

"Because there were a few scattered 'Con sightings further than Ohio."

"Ohio? Wow. What are they doin' out in the cold?" I tried to joke as Katy sighed, running a hand through her let-loose curly hair, and leaned forward to type furiously once more.

"Sorry Jess but I gotta do this."

"I understand, just tryin' to ease the tension-" I was cut off by a _beep_. Turning sharply back to my computer, I pressed a few keys and a third screen popped up beneath the first two, showing a red dot booking it towards Optimus and the others, "Optimus! Incoming!"

"How many?"

"Only one, but he's going pretty fast. I'd be on the lookout for any others in case our radar didn't pick up on them."

"Roger."

"Lennox," I said, switching comlinks so I could pick him up, "Switch to your camera so I can see what's going on."

"On it," He said and I heard rustling. I minimized all three windows and pulled up a final one when it beeped, the screen buzzing before showing a scene. It showed the view from Optimus' passengers seat: a long stretch of highway with dozens of cars going both ways. In front of Optimus was Dino and Bee, both flanking to the side so Optimus could have a clear shot at Primus knows what.

"Please be careful. All of you," I said, hearing Lennox chuckle.

"Don't worry, Jess. I think we've done this before."

"I know, just... do it? For me?"

"Fine, fine."

I rolled my eyes and heard the door open, glancing over to see Dom and Letty walk in.

"Over here, you two."

"You okay, Jess? You seem stressed," Letty said as they walked over. I just shrugged, making the Army Cam slightly smaller before pulling up the radar screen.

"Optimus? He's getting closer, his Energon readings are through the roof! Please be careful!"

"We aren't getting anything on our radars, Jess," Optimus suddenly said. I blinked, jerking back almost.

"What?" I said, looking at my screen, "How is that possible? Katy! Can you get this on your computer?"

"Let me see," She said. I didn't even bother looking away from my screen, intent on seeing anything before they could so I could warn them, "Yeah, here he is!"

"Katy has him and so do I. Anyone else?"

"Autobots: Do you have any readings on your radars?"

I was rewarded with a chorus of 'No's'.

"Can your computers be wrong, Jess?" Optimus asked.

"Highly doubt it..." I said, looking at Katy.

"How is that possible?" Katy asked, her eyebrows furrowing deeply as she returned to her computer screen, "You guys should see this guy! He has so much Energon on-"

Both me and Katy were startled by the loud boom and crash that my comlink produced. Wincing, I grasped my ear and bent over, looking up at the Army Cam and seeing nothing but static snow.

"What the hell!" I said, tapping on my holographic screen, "Optimus? Lennox? Bee! Someone! Tell me you guys are okay!"

The screen buzzed once and then I finally saw an image. I did not allow myself a breath of relief until the camera moved with a groan. Lennox was alive at least.

"Lennox, you okay?"

"Just... Ducky."

"Quack," I couldn't help myself.

"Shut up, Jess," I could sense the smile in his voice.

"All laughing matters aside, is everyone alive? How bad is the damage?"

"From what I can see, everyone is either awake and moving or knocked out. That hit was so bad, it knocked all of us from the Autobots," Lennox said, grunting when he got to his feet.

"Easy, Lennox. Don't overwork yourself," I said, making the Cam smaller and looking at the radar once more, "Seems like the guy was just a hit and run. He's heading out of the area pretty fast."

"Where is he going?"

"Don't know. He's creating a zig-zag pattern, now he's making a U-turn, and now he's turning into New York. Where the hell is this guy going? Katy?"

"I have no clue, Jess," She said, working furiously on getting anything on the 'Con that was making such weird movement patterns.

"That's so strange... Optimus, can you hear me?"

"Barely, but you're there Jess," I heard Optimus groan before a loud, mechanical thud.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes, it's just my trailer fell on top of me, that's all."

"That's all? Did you even pick up this guy on your... radar..." I trailed off as I saw the red dot of the Decepticon disappear, "Katy?"

"Uhh..." She said as I looked at her. She looked just as shocked as me as the 'Con that had so much Energon completely wiped itself off of our map.

"Optimus? How much longer do you think you guys will be?"

"A few days. We're traveling to Oklahoma."

"Aish, alright. Katy, record this information would you?"

"On it."

'Thank you," I turned and saw that Letty and Dom were still there, "What?"

"Nothing... We've just never seen you like that..." Dom shrugged. I smirked and turned back to the computer.

"I was in a prestigious program for high schoolers for the military, that's how come I work for NEST now, that and I helped discover the Autobots. Sam Witwicky is my brother."

"Sam is your brother?" I heard Letty ask, "No wonder your name was so familiar!"

"Yep. I was on the news more than once about the Autobots, and quite a few more since I was a potential for a World Leader thing. Katy over there is another."

"Ah."

"Jess?" I suddenly heard Optimus speak up.

"Yeah, Optimus?"

"We're sending your family over."

"What! Why?"

"Safety precautions."

"But why here!" I whined, slumping back into my seat.

"No whining, Jess," Optimus reprimanded.

"But-"

"No."

"But Optimus, I-"

"No."

"But-!"

"No, Jess. End of conversation. Now stop complaining or I will be forced to ground you from going off base."

"Fine... You sound like my parents."

"Sometimes you need a parent."

"Since when did you become a father?"

Optimus remained silent and I couldn't help but raise an eyebrow at Katy. She just shrugged with a smile, trying so hard to not to laugh at me. I flipped her off and looked back at my screen.

"When will they be here?"

"In a few hours."

"Of course they will be..." I pinched the bridge of my nose.

"It won't be that bad, Jess."

"That's what you think. I still need to tell them that thing."

"Oh, that's right."

"Thanks for the moral support, Optimus."

"Not a problem."

I rolled my eyes and pushed myself away from the desk, getting up and stretching.

"Where you going, Jess?" Katy asked.

"I need to get something to eat. After my parents get here, they probably won't let me out of their sight."

"Understood," Katy laughed as I exited the room. Walking down to the Mess Hall, I leisurely glanced around the empty lot. There were a few soldiers here and there due to security issues and blah blah blah.

"Hey, Jess," One of the on-hand soldiers waved and I smiled, waving back.

"'Sup, Jared?"

"Eh, not much. Get's pretty quiet on base when everyone's gone, huh?"

"You have _no _idea," I laughed.

"That's because you're almost always with them!" Jared laughed as well before hiking his gun higher on his shoulder, "Well, I gotta go. Better get all the weapons clean before Ironhide comes back and hide's me! See ya!"

"Bye!" I waved and continued on my way to the Mess Hall. Grabbing a plate, I filled it with a piece of toast and some fruit then sat down at an empty table. Letty and Dom had stayed with Katy and most of the civilians were probably off base by now, so it was only me and a few other soldiers who had woken up late or had just had a lazy day, "Primus, it sure is quiet around here."

After a few moments of slow eating, I tossed the rest of my fruit and got up to walk out of the Mess Hall when I saw a mess of brown hair.

"Hey, Mikaela!" She turned and smiled at me.

"Hey, Jess! What're you doing here?"

"Can't go on dangerous 'Con missions 'cause of my... medical disability."

"Ah, totally understandable," Mikaela laughed, "Although... I wouldn't call it a disability. At least you can have a kid with Bee..."

"Aww, Kaela..." I said, wrapping her in a hug, "I'm sorry..."

"For what?" She sniffled slightly into my shoulder.

"I know how much you want a kid and how much you want to have one with Dino but it's just not possible. Trust me, I felt the same way when I married Bee."

"Heh, you're just the lucky one to become a robot," Mikaela pulled away and smiled, swiping at a stray tear, "I just... I just want to give Dino a child so bad, it hurts."

"I know it does, and if both God and Primus smile gracefully down on you, you'll be lucky enough to have a child with Dino."

"Lord only knows if you're right."

"Well, we'll have to wait and see," I winked and Mikaela laughed, "I gotta get back. Apparently Sam and the 'rents are coming for a visit."

"Oh? What for?"

"Safety precautions. It's a long story," Mikaela nodded slowly, "But I gotta get back anywho."

"Well, good luck."

"With what?"

"Telling your parent's!" Mikaela winked before walking out of the Mess Hall. It took me a moment to realize what she was talking about and I groaned, face-palming.

"You gotta be kidding me!" I said as I stalked out of the Mess Hall and back into Hangar 1, waiting for the arrival of my parents in the control room with Letty, Dom, and Katy.

'_Well,_' I said to myself, '_This should be fun..._'

* * *

><p>"Jessy!" I stood up and smiled at my mother as she walked into the room. She held out her arms and I eagerly walked into her arms.<p>

"Mom," I said, muffled by her shoulder. My Mom pulled away and smiled at me.

"You haven't aged a day, honey. You truly haven't! I'm so jealous," She said, messing with her slightly graying hair.

"You look good, Mom," I smiled and turned to my Dad, "You, too, Dad."

"Says the girl who hasn't changed at all," Sam emerged from behind Mom and Dad and I couldn't help but smile wider.

"Oh, shut up."

"Mind telling us what we're doing here?" Mom interjected. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair.

"Safety precautions."

"For what?" Dad asked.

"There's been a lot of 'Con activity..."

"What? Even after Chicago? I thought you got them all!" Sam said.

"That's what we thought, too," Katy came up beside me, "But there's been an unusual amount of 'Con activity around the L.A area as well as the East Coast. We brought you here just in case they wanted to attack you guys and use you as bait to get Bee and Jess out there."

"Oh? Well... I guess that's a good idea..." Dad said with a shrug, "So, where we staying at?"

"Here," Was all I said.

"On base? You sure? We don't seem the... military type," Sam said, unsure of the idea of staying here.

"There's a civilian quarter," I smiled, "There are a lot of military families there. I'm sure you guys will make fast friends. Right now, everyone's out on a mission."

"Why aren't you with them?" Mom asked.

"... Complications," I said quietly.

"What kind of complications? Are you having problems with Bee?" Dad intervened, "I knew you marrying that robot was a bad idea! I just knew it! He's treating you wrong, isn't he?"

"Dad!" I laughed, "Calm down! Bee is treating me fine! And I wouldn't talk smack about the robot thing."

"Why? Did you turn into one?" Sam joked. I couldn't help but smile sheepishly.

"What? !" Dad yelled.

"I told you two!" Mom said, putting her hands on her hips, "But do you ever listen to me? Nooo!"

"No offense, Judy, no one ever does."

"Ron!" Mom scoffed.

"What!" Dad shrugged.

"It's impossible!" Sam rolled his eyes at the two bickering and turned to me.

"Not when you're Primus' reincarnation, it isn't..." I just shrugged, "But not only that, I'm... well, I'm kinda..."

Mom gasped loudly and then lifted my shirt, "OH MY GOD! YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"Mom!" I smiled and tugged my shirt down, "Not so loud."

"But you're not denying it!" Mom smiled before hugging me again, "Oh, I'm so happy! At least _one _of my children will give me a grandbaby I can spoil!"

"Hey!" Sam yelled, "You and I both know that me and Carly aren't ready for kids!"

"You know how I feel about that Carly chick," Dad said quietly and I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"Soo... Jess?" Sam asked, looking like he was uncomfortable talking about this in front of our parents, "You said you were a robot? I'm sorry, I just... I can't get my mind wrapped around it."

"You need proof? I'll give you proof. Follow me," I smiled as I exited the control room and walked down the stairs to the empty hangar where my alt. form was. I heard my family scuffling somewhat slowly behind me. I walked up to my alt. form and turned to my family, patting my hood.

"This is my alt. form, just like every Autobot has one. You guys ready?" My parents nodded before Sam looked around.

"Wait! Where's Carly?"

"You brought her?"

"They told us to bring anyone that may have had any interaction with the Autobots," Sam shrugged as his girlfriend stumbled into the room.

"Oh, so sorry!" She panted, "I just had so much luggage to carry in!"

"Don't we know," Dad rolled his eyes as Mom elbowed him in the ribs. Carly ran over to Sam and them.

"So, what're we doing here?"

"Jess was going to reveal us her robot form," Sam said bluntly and Carly whirled around.

"You're a robot? !" She all but screeched, "That is so cool! I wonder if I can do that!"

"More than likely not. It's not a common thing," I said dully.

"Then how come it happened to you?" She pouted.

"I'm Primus' reincarnation and- Look can I just get this done with?" I said irritably.

"Go ahead, Jess, honey," Mom smiled and I nodded, my holoform disappearing and my true form transforming, standing up and my optics flicked on. My parents and Sam all looked up at me in wonder while Carly just looked jealous. My Mom elbowed Dad in the ribs, "See? I told you she was pretty!"

"Heh, thanks Mom," I smiled.

"You haven't changed at all, even if you are a robot," Dad smiled and I just shrugged. I looked up at Katy, who had run out onto the platform.

"Katy? Everything okay?" She shook her head furiously, her eyes holding a panicky look.

"You need to get in here. NOW."

* * *

><p><strong>an: oooh, what's gonna happen?**

**alice: you're the author, you should know**

**me: just cos i'm the author doesn't mean i know what will happen until i write it!**

**alice: ... true, true.**

**me: anyways, like i said last chappie, i have two questions for you guys.**

**1. what do you guys think Jess and Bee should name their Sparkling? try and give both girl and boy names, for inspiration ;)**

**and**

**i'm thinking about rewriting my entire Bee series, from 'Bee's Go Buzz' beginning, and I want to know...**

**2. do you guys think I should rewrite it? i'll put in more details to the first story and tie up loose ends i seem to have forgotten.**

**but that's it!**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**

**p.s. i don't know how much i can post until school dies down, so please bear with me and my odd schedule of posting ^^;;**


	14. Sarcasm

**a/n: whipped a chapter out after mountains of homework on a sunday night in two hours! whoo! **

**alice: you need sleep**

**me: yes i do!**

**alice: enjoy the short chapter made out of this woman's madness.**

**me: whoo! and i edited the last chapter too! whoo! xD**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 14: Sarcasm<span>

"Katy? What's wrong?" I asked, walking up to the overhang.

"There's a... situation that we need your help on," She looked a bit frantic and I nodded, transforming into my alt. form and my holoform hopping out, pratically skipping two steps at a time as I ran up the stairs. Skidding into the room, I clicked on my comlink and was shocked to find a high-pitched whirring noise repeating itself.

"Ow! What the hell? !" I said as I switched the comlink off and looked over at Katy, "Are you having the same problem?"

"That's what we need your help on," She nodded, motioning to the computers, "These things are going haywire and our comlinks aren't functioning properly. Nothing is working correctly."

"Did you run a diagnostics yet?" I asked, sliding into my chair and typing furiously on my keyboard to get in any and all codes.

"We've run 15 so far and 3 right now. None of them are turning up. It's like something is messing with our connection."

"What kind of technology can do that?" I heard Carly as her and my family walked in.

"Who do you think? You were there for Chicago," I said sarcastically, cursing slightly when my computer began to fizz and smoke, "This ain't gonna work. It's overriding the systems and breaking down everything. They want us blind."

"They're getting it done right," Katy said harshly, working furiously on her own computer, "I can't even get into contact with Optimus. This is _not _good."

Just as she said it, we all paused as we heard a loud groaning. I looked at Katy just as the roof to our facility ripped off.

"Everyone take cover! Katy, get them to the safe room!" I shouted just before my holoform poofed out and I transformed, looking into the bright clear sky for any signs of the Decepticon, "I know you're there! Show yourself!"

"_You are so pretty..._" I heard something purr in Cybertronian and I whirled around, narrowing my optics on the large Decepticon. He was easily taller than me and Bee, closer to Optimus' height. He was broad in the shoulders and was painted a deep silver, black stripes lined his arm plates.

"_You must be Saberquake_," I hissed, getting into a defensive position.

"_My_, _you're so smart. No wonder my father was threatened by you_," He chuckled darkly, his deep red eyes lighting up, "_Oh what a fool my father was. He never did get the job done and when he did_, _it was never done right. Seems like minions nowadays are so hard to find._"

He began to reach for me when I side stepped, "_Why are you telling me this?_"

"_I feel that you are entitled to know_," He shrugged and grinned cruelly, "_Enough chit-chat. It's time to battle!_"

"_Lets_," I smirked as he growled and lunged for me, seeing as I was easily able to duck out of his grip. Turning on his heel, Saberquake unleashed his Energon sword from his leg and aimed it at me.

"_Prepare to die!_"

"_I do believe that is what you should be doing_," I mocked.

"_Stop mocking me!_"

"'_Stop mocking me!_'"

"_I mean it!_"

"'_I mean it!_'"

"_Stop it!_" He roared and lunged for me. I couldn't help but laugh. Those who let their emotions fight for them are so easy to defeat. I grabbed the sword by the blade and thrust it to the ground, the tip lodged into the concrete, and I jammed the heel of my palm into his chin. Saberquake stumbled back a few steps and growled, spitting a bit of Energon to the side.

"_You want to kill me? Come and get me_," I smirked and crouched defensively, one palm forward and curled upwards. Saberquake roared again (is that the only sound he can make?) and lunged. This time I let him take me over and I somehow managed to roll to be on top of him, my hands pinning his wrists and my knees in his thigh plates, "_You land on my home planet_, _attack my friends and family_, _and now you think you can just waltz in here and attack me? I don't think so!_"

"_You're weak now_, _I can tell. Even from a few years ago when I first attacked you_, _you're weaker now_," Saberquake said and then got a grotesque smile, "_And I know why._"

My optics widened when one of his hands slipped from my grasp and he grabbed me around the neck. He stood up with me at hand and clenched his hand tighter around my throat. I knew I didn't need to breathe, but if he ripped my head off, I knew it would be one hell of a trip to try and put me back together and functioning properly. Both my feet came off the floor and my hands grasped at his.

"_So_, _so weak_," Saberquake chuckled darkly, "_It would do me honor to have Primus' reincarnation's and her Sparkling's blood on my hands._"

My optics widened as his hand transformed into a blaster and he aimed it at my Spark Chamber. I began to swing my legs back and forth, desperately trying to hit him anywhere to distract him.

"_Please..._" I choked. Why is it always me who gets picked on to die? Seriously!

"_Oh_, _I'm sorry_, _but pleas don't work on me_," He grinned cruelly as his blaster started up.

"Hey!" Both of our helms whipped to the opening of the hangar; Mikaela was standing there with Katy, both had guns at hand. Mikaela looked like she was seriously going to kill the bot with her own two hands, "Let. Her. Go."

Saberquake let out a horrendous laugh and he threw me to the ground quite harshly, so hard that my helm bounced off the hard flooring and I'm pretty sure there's a dent. Sitting up, I groaned as my vision blurred in and out. All I could see clearly was Saberquake facing off to Katy and Mikaela.

"No..." I said softly as he took aim, Katy and Mikaela taking aim as well, "Don't!"

"_Say good bye!_" Saberquake shot and I dove, barely managing to get my footing before leaping above Mikaela and Katy, taking the blast in the back.

"Jess!" The girls screamed as I keeled over, cursing loudly. My hand transformed into a blaster and I turned.

"_Okay_, _now you pissed me off_," I said and shot, clipping him in the shoulder. It wasn't to bad but it hurt enough. Saberquake howled and pressed a hand to his bleeding shoulder, giving me the death glare. I smirked, getting to my feet and spitting a bit of Energon to the side, aiming my blaster at him, "_You want to test me now?_"

"_Yes I do!_" He screamed and came after me, somehow managing to sneak a blade past my sensors and take a stab at me. Growling, I aimed and fired at him, missing him by a millimeter.

"_Dammit! Stand still!_" I cursed, glowering at the 'Con. He smirked and laughed, prancing around like a little ballerina, "_Stand. STILL!_"

I shot and managed to get him in the stomach. Saberquake cursed and pressed his hand to his stomach, whipping out a blade from his opposite hand and swiped at me, slashing across my chest plate. Since it had already softened for my Sparkling, a few pieces flaked off or cracked. He lunged at me again and managed to get his blade wedged between the ball and socket in my left knee. I went down, trying to get the blade from between the two plates but it was too small and too wedged in.

"_I'll kill you_," I threatened, spitting at his feet. Saberquake just laughed and raised his blaster, aiming it at my head. My optics widened and he smirked.

"_I don't think so_," His blaster warmed up and I closed my optics, not wanting to feel it. I heard the blaster shoot and the ball of Energon whiz by my helm, just barely missing me. When I opened my optics, I saw that Saberquake had wings extending from his back and he transformed, forming into an Army helicopter, and flying out of the hangar faster than any normal Army helicopter should fly. Once he was out, I groaned and collapsed to the floor.

"Jess!" I saw Katy and Mikaela running up to me.

"Well... That hurt," I said, wincing as I tried to move, "Now that I'm carrying, I'm a lot slower to heal myself. That's why they didn't want me to fight. Not only was my armor weaker, a lot weaker, my rejuvination is down by a lot. Even on Cybertronian standards."

"So... that's bad?" Mikaela smiled and I scoffed, rolling my optics.

"I can't move, Kaela, it hurts to much."

"That's really not good, Jess," Katy pointed out.

"Thank you, Captain Obvious."

"You're welcome, Lieutenant Sarcastic."

"Aish, shut up, Katy," Katy laughed and walked around to the back of me (I was on my side), and she hissed.

"Aish, Jess, he did a number on you. I don't know how long it will be 'till Ratchet gets here. Do you think you can hang on?"

"I will certainly try," I groaned, even moving a finger was difficult. My comlink whirred and I managed to turn it on.

"Jess?" I was relieved to hear Optimus' voice.

"Optimus! We thought we lost all communication."

"We did. We had gotten attacked halfway there. It was a diversion of some sort. The mission was called off. Are you guys alright over there?"

"Just freaking fantastic, Optimus."

"What happened? Is everyone alright?"

"Except for the freaking hole in my back, the blade in my knee, the dent in my helm, the sword in the floor, the roof ripped apart, and the few dents in the walls, everyone is fine."

"You were attacked?"

"Yep."

"By who?"

"Saberquake. I have a feeling he isn't done. He nearly killed me today."

"Sit tight, we're on our way home."

"Trying but it hurts hella bad when your healing process is deciding to be a bitch and not work."

"We're trying, Jess. I'll send Ratchet and Bee ahead."

"Alrighty. I'll just stay here," I groaned slightly when I moved my injured leg, "Yep, that hurt like a bitch."

"Hang in there, Jess."

"Thanks for the moral support, Optimus," I said sarcastically. Rolling my optics, I turned off my comlink and let my helm rest on the floor.

"Jess? You think you can manage until Bee and Ratchet get here?" I heard Katy ask.

"I will sure as hell try," I groaned and flopped onto my stomach, trying to ease some of the pressure off my leg.

"Shit, looks like the sun is already starting to set," I heard Mikaela say and she walked up to me.

"Already?"

"It was about 6 when they left. 'Bout 8 now."

"I was in front of a freaking computer screen for 2 and a half hours?"

"Yep."

"Primus, how did I do that?"

"Good question."

"Do you want us to stay with you, Jess?" I heard Katy ask me.

"No, I'll be fine. I'll probably end up falling asleep anyways," I laughed. Turning my helm, I could see Mikaela and Katy better.

"Yeah, probably," Mikaela smiled and then hissed, reaching a hand up and tracing a part in my helm, "That's one serious dent you've got going on there, Jess."

"Thanks, Kaela. I totally wanted to hear that."

"Heh, sorry," She smiled sheepishly and I rolled my optics.

"Just get out of here, you two. Go tell Letty and them that I'm okay, 'kay? Keep 'em calm."

"Okay, okay," Katy laughed, "We'll get out of your hair."

"Good. Now scat!" I smiled as they scampered off with laughs. Sighing, I settled myself into the hard concrete and closed my optics, concentrating on getting some speck of sleep instead of the pain that was radiating from my back and knee.

'_Well... this is gonna be a fun night..._' I thought to myself before I slipped into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>"Jess... Wake up..." I felt something shift my shoulder and I groaned, not exactly welcoming the burning sensation in my lower back.<p>

"Can I help whoever is disturbing me?" I asked crankily. I heard the voice chuckle slightly.

"Yes you can by sitting up."

I shook my head furiously.

"No?"

"No. It hurts to much. At least get the blade from between my knee and leg joint."

"Can do," I heard another voice and it took me a moment to realize that it was Ratchet and Bee talking to me. Bee placed his hand in mine and I squeezed it tightly when Ratchet began to excavate the blade.

"Thanks for the warning, doc," I said through clenched mouth plates.

"Sorry, Jess," He said absently, guess he was focusing more on my knee and the blade. He had a pair of tweezer-like things that were poking at my nerve endings and to say that it hurt was putting it mildly. Bee was smoothing the palm of his hand on my helm and rubbed in small circles with the pads of his fingers, whispering words of comfort into my audio receptor as Ratchet continued to work excruciatingly slow on my knee, "The blade that has been lodged in your joint looks like it was designed to spike out on impact so now it's wedged in there. I may need to remove the bottom portion of your leg to get it all out."

"Well, that's just freaking hunky-dory, now ain't it," I said, groaning as I turned to my side and sat up, legs straight in front of me.

"Primus, Jess, how did you manage to do this?" I heard Ratchet say in astonishment. Bee walked around to the front of me and sat down, taking my hands in his.

"I was protecting Mikaela and Katy."

"Why does that not surprise me," I couldn't help but smile. Bee did as well and rubbed the back of my hand with his thumb. I brought his hand up to mine and I kissed the back of it. He winked and I rolled my optics, squeezing his hands when I felt Ratchet pull at a few sensitive sensors, trying to connect them again.

"'Kay, Doc, how's the damage?"

"Pretty bad in the spinal area. I will more than likely have to make some major repairs but it didn't affect you, nor your Sparkling, to badly. You need to be more careful, Jess."

"I can't help a surprise attack!"

"I know but I guess it's just a force of habit to say."

I rolled my optics and looked up, seeing as Ratchet now stood up.

"I will need you to come to the Med Bay. Can you walk?"

"Do I look like I can walk?"

"No."

"Then there's your answer."

"Fine. Bee?"

I squeaked when Bee scooped me up in his arms swiftly, obviously not prepared to be picked up. I winced slightly when his hand pressed against my wound.

"Sorry, Jess," He said lowly as we walked from the Main Hangar to the Med Bay. I just shrugged and snuggled my forehead into the crook of his neck. He chuckled and carefully walked into the Med Bay, placing me gently on one of the large tables on my side. Ratchet hooked up a few cables to my wrists and neck before adjusting my spine in a way that he could access it better.

"Doc? Will this hurt?"

"More than likely."

"That makes me feel better."

"It should."

"Well it doesn't."

"Well too bad."

"When did Hatchet become so cold to me?"

"When you become injured. I don't become cold, I become medical."

"That sounds odd, but it makes sense."

"Shut up and don't move, Jess," I felt him poke something into my spine and a fluid being injected. Bee inserted his hand into mine and squeezed, feeling an icy feeling spread throughout my entire spine and into my lower body.

"Doc? Is it supposed to hurt?"

"Hmm? No, it's not."

"Is is supposed to have an icy feeling?"

"No."

"Well, this sucks," I said, hissing as the icy feeling turned into a burning sensation, "Now it burns."

"Doc?" I heard Bee ask, "Is she okay?"

"It's not supposed to burn nor freeze. Maybe it's her natural body reaction since she's carrying. If this is the case, we cannot operate nor give her any medicine. I'm sorry, Jess, you'll just have to wait until your body begins to heal itself."

"I should've been healed long ago," I complained.

"Yes, but this attack greatly weakened you," Ratchet tapped my shoulder, "I need you to get up slowly, Jess, so that the medicine won't spread to fast and harm you. I need to check your helm."

"Okay," I grunted slightly as I slowly raised to an upright position. I held onto Bee's arm for leverage as I settled. Ratchet came around to the opposite side of the table (so that we were facing each other) and began to look at my helm. Bee continued to hold my hand as Ratchet slowly worked out the dent, massaging the metal back into place. Don't get me wrong, it still hurt, but not as bad as Sunny nor Sides would say. As soon as he was finished, I gave a large yawn.

"Tired?" I heard Bee chuckle.

"Very. I kinda had a long day, y'know?"

"I understand. We'll pick this up tomorrow," Ratchet smiled, "Get a good night's rest, Jess, and let's see how you feel in the morning."

"Thanks, Doc," I yawned with a smile. Ratchet unhooked the wires and patted my shoulder. I held out my arms to Bee and he chuckled, scooping me up and cuddling me close. Last thing I remembered was Bee kissing my forehead and walking out of the hangar before I fell into a deep, peaceful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>an: okay! off to bed!**

**alice: but not before the question!**

**What do you think will/should happen next?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	15. Change

**a/n: sup peeps? how are you all? i really don't have much to say this time except for sorry for the short chap, i promise it will get better ;) for now, enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 15: Change<span>

It's been about a month since Saberquake attacked and I was _still _recovering. I was bored out of my mind, too! My parents were still hanging around as well.

"Jessy!" I turned, raising an eyebrow as my mom walked up, "Let's go somewhere!"

"Mom, you and I both know I can't do that."

"We don't have to drive! We can walk! I just want to get out of here!"

"I feel the same way," I sighed, raking a hand through my hair, "I'll... I'll see if I have any plans."

"Yay!" My mom smiled and crushed me in a hug before pushing me away, "Go, go, go!"

"Okay!" I laughed, jogging in the direction of the Main Hangar. Once inside, I walked up to Optimus, who was over by Lennox and Katy on the overhang, "Hey, Optimus?"

"What is it, Jess?" He looked down at me.

"Is it okay if me and my mom go shopping?"

"Uh..." He looked at Lennox and Katy, who both gave a nod, "Yeah. We don't have anything for you to do."

"Thanks!" I smiled and turned on my heel, jogging out and over to my Mom, "Ready?"

"Yep! Let's go!" Mom linked arms with me and I laughed, walking in pace with her off the NEST base and into the busy world of D.C.

* * *

><p>"Mom! We have 12 bags already, are we done? !" I moaned, collapsing onto one of the mall benches.<p>

"Uh... Let's see-OOH! That's _soooo _cute!" My mother ran over to a baby store.

Oh no.

"Jess! C'mon! Oh, look at that! Wouldn't that be _sooo _cute on little Xavier?" I got up and walked over to my Mom, stopping midway.

"Woah, woah, WOAH," I said, dropping the bags and putting my hands on my hips, "_Xavier_? Really, Mom? Last time I checked, me and Bee name the baby. We don't even know the gender yet!"

"Oh, just giving you two some options is all," My mom laughed, grabbing a few of the bags and clasping one of my wrists, "Now grab the rest of your bags and c'mon!"

"Mom!" I laughed, grabbing the rest of the bags before being dragged into the store with my mom. We looked at all the little rompers and dresses and baby booties.

"Oooh, I remember getting these for you and Sam," Mom said lovingly as she stroked a pair of baby booties.

"I remember you wailing into the phone when Sam was leaving for college and you had his baby booties at hand," I pointed out, looking through some dresses.

"Yeah..." My mom sniffled and I looked at her.

"Ma? You ain't gonna start cryin', are you?"

"No," She sniffled louder and I saw the tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Ohh," I said, wrapping my mom in a hug, "What's wrong, Ma?"

"I'm just upset that my birdies finally flew the coop. Sam's getting ready to propose to Carly and you are pregnant!"

"Wait... Sam is finally gonna grow a pair and propose?" I laughed as mom gave me a playful shove.

"Be happy for him. He's been mulling it over for _weeks _now."

"Uh-huh. Hey, mom? What should the color scheme be? I mean if it's a girl, I want it to be- What am I saying? !" I said, forcefully shoving the pretty purple dress I had in my hand back onto the rack.

"What is it, honey? I thought purple would be a pretty color!"

"Yeah, for a _human _child," I whispered harshly, "Remember? Me and Bee aren't exactly human. We're gonna have a baby _robot_. They don't wear clothes!"

"Ohhh, sorry, honey," My mom laughed sheepishly. Rolling my eyes, I snatched up my bags and stalked out. I heard my mom running up behind me, clasping onto my arm, "Jess! Wait up! Phew, how do you walk so fast?"

"I just do," I shrugged, keeping pace and basically dragging my mother behind me. We walked throughout the mall until my comlink buzzed. Placing a hand to my ear, I looked around and made sure no one was really paying attention, "Optimus? Is that you? What is it?"

"Yeah, it's me," Optimus said, "We're just making sure you weren't attacked."

"Why would I have been attacked?"

"We just got some Decepticon activity showing up on our radar in your general area as well as NEST so we're just taking precautions."

"Understood. Did you guys get them or were they just passing by?"

"We're not sure. We think they somehow got in but we can't weed them-"

"Optimus?"

"Ironhide! Ratchet! Get to the Weapons Wing!" I was surprised by Optimus' raised voice, "Lennox, come with me."

"Optimus? What's going on?" I said into my comlink, looking around and grabbing my mom, dragging her with me as I quickly walked to the exit.

"We found him. Jess, do _not _leave the area, you understand me? Just stay there and we'll come pick you and your mom up."

"Okay..." I said, unsure of what to do. My alt. form was outside in the parking lot and I couldn't feel anything on my radar. Stopping, I bit my lower lip and looked around.

"Jess? What's going on?" My mom asked.

"Nothing, Ma, just relax," I gave her a calm smile, which she just looked warily at, "C'mon, let's sit you down."

I led her to a bench and clasped her hand.

"What's going on, Jess? Please tell me."

"Optimus and them found a few Decepticons in the area, they're getting one right now and we're not supposed to leave until they get him out of there. Don't worry, Dad and Sam'll be fine."

"And Carly?"

"And Carly."

"Good. I've been waiting for Sam to finally propose to a girl and give me a baby and we're not letting this one go!"

"I'm already giving you a baby!"

"A human baby!"

"Ma!"

"What? !"

"Not so loud!"

"Oops, sorry, honey."

"No, you're not."

"I'm not having this conversation with you," My mom laughed. I just shrugged with a smile. At least she wasn't all wound up like usual. We spent the next hour talking, waiting until someone came to pick us up. They eventually did (that someone was Ironhide with Katy) and we drove back to NEST, the sun beginning to set. Once we were in, I drove up to Optimus and transformed.

"What was that all about?"

"We got a report that some suspicious activity from one of the new cadets in the Weapons Wing. They came out of the Storage Hangar looking nervous and someone reported it. They then changed and it was then that we got the Energon reading. Luckily, there was only one, but he did put up a nasty fight. We still have some Decepticon readings throughout the city but we can't get them all until we have our cannon's fixed."

"Can I go?"

"No," I turned to see Bee walking up.

"But Bee!"

"No."

"Optimus!" I turned to him.

"I have to agree with BumbleBee on this one. I'm sorry, Jess. Do you think that you and Bee can go look for a piece for me in the Storage Hangar?"

"Ugh, fine," I grumbled, walking out of the Main Hangar and towards the Storage Hangar. I heard Bee jogging to catch up to me.

"Jess? You okay?"

"Just peachy."

"Jess, c'mon," I felt Bee's hand on my arm and I looked over my shoulder.

"No, Bee. We have to get that piece."

"Would you stop for a moment?"

"No!"

"Jess!" I felt Bee's hand clasp around my wrist and turn me around.

"Okay, you have my attention. Now what?"

"Tell me what's wrong, Jess."

"It's-... Never mind," I turned on my heel and stalked off, stepping in front of the Storage Hangar and transforming. My holoform climbed out of my alt. form and walked in. I heard Bee transforming and his holoform's steps running up behind me.

"Slaggit, Jess!" Bee grabbed both of my shoulders and spun me around, "Tell me what's wrong right now! I hate this!"

"Hate what?"

"Seeing you in obvious anger and hurt and not knowing how to stop it. I feel like it's my fault."

"It's not your fault, Bee."

"I feel like I had some part in it."

"It's nothing. Don't worry," I tried giving him a reassuring smile but he didn't buy it.

"Tell me now, Jess. You can tell me anything," He ran a finger over my cheek and I smiled softly.

"I know I can, it's just..."

"Yeah?"

"I want to go on the mission."

"No," He said flatly.

"But Bee!"

"I said no, Jess."

"Please?"

"No!"

"But-"

"No."

"What if-?"

"I said no!"

"Damnit, Bee! This is why I didn't tell you! I'm not a little kid!"

"But you're acting like one!"

"'Cause you're not letting me do anything!"

"That's because you can't! You're injured! Jess, you're really weak right now and you can be seriously injured."

"I know that, Bee, but that doesn't make me useless!" I retorted, pouting. Bee sighed, brushing a few strands of hair from my forehead.

"I know it doesn't, Jess, and I know how much you hate feeling useless. Truth is, you aren't. Don't worry, Jess, as soon as your systems are up to par, you'll be able to get back out on the field."

"But it's been a _month_, Bee. I'm going crazy."

"Uh... I got a little news bulletin for you."

"Oh?" I raised an eyebrow. Bee chuckled and wrapped his arms around my waist, placing his forehead on mine.

"You're already crazy," He said. Rolling my eyes, I scoffed and slapped him on the arm.

"You're the one who stuck by my craziness."

"Never said I wasn't crazy, neither."

"I second that."

"Oh, shut up, Jess."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you shut up."

"No, you-" Bee cut me off by kissing me fiercely. Chuckling into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him closer. We were in a random room in the storage hangar. For some odd reason, Optimus wanted us to get something from here. Right now, I couldn't remember.

Bee pressed me against the wall, his arms firmly secured around my tiny waist and my hands tangled in his hair. Just as we were getting to the good part, both of our comlinks buzzed.

"Bee, Jess? You have the engine piece I asked for?" Optimus asked.

Bee groaned silently and pulled away, running a hand through his hair, "Not yet, Optimus. Still searching."

"Well... could you speed things up a little?"

"On it," I said, straightening my shirt and hair before walking over to the pile of junk in the middle of the room.

"What is it that Optimus needs so badly?" Bee complained, rummaging through another pile. I couldn't help but laugh as my fingers brushed by something, a spark emitting from them. Jumping back, I rubbed my hand.

"What was that?" I asked curiously, moving some of the junk aside to reveal a small, round piece of metal, a solid piece with deep, intricate designs carved in. There were Cybertronian symbols on it, but none of them made any sense. The color was a deep grey with a slight red tinge. Something about it made me want to touch it again, "Hey, Bee?"

"Found it!" Bee shouted before jogging over, "What's up?"

"What is this?" I asked, pointing to the round thing. I looked at Bee and noticed he had an oblong-shaped piece of metal with several holes drilled in. At least the symbols on Bee's piece made sense: "Cybertronian Energon Cannon Piece Number 8,23o".

"What? That? Never seen it before. It's probably just some scrap," Bee just shrugged, walking off, "I'll get this piece to Optimus. Take your time."

"Will do," I said absently, not bothering to watch him off. Placing a hand on either side of the piece, I leaned in for a better look, "What are you?"

'_Something you need..._' I jumped at the random whispers in my head. It wasn't Primus, there were multiple whispers of all ages and genders.

"Something I need?"

'_Something that will help... Something you need... Something you will crave..._'

"Crave? What do you mean?"

'_Something that will be of help... Something you need..._'

"Okay, I get it! I need it. But for what?"

'_Something you need..._'

Jeez, they're being repetitive aren't they? Sighing, I raked a hand through my hair before reaching for the metal piece. When it came into contact with my skin, I immediately absorbed it. Producing a small shriek, I fell backwards onto the cold concrete floor.

"What the hell!"

"Jess? Are you alright?" Ratchet came onto my comlink.

"No! What the hell was that? ! God that hurt!" I said, rubbing my palm. There was a burning sensation there and it began to spider up my arm.

"What happened? I'll be there in a moment."

Now the burning sensation was now spreading into my shoulder. What the hell was going on?

"Jess? I need you to listen to me, bring in your alt. form, okay?"

"Kay..." I said, pressing my thumb into the palm of my hand, wincing a bit. I barely felt guiding my alt. form in nor seeing Ratchet pulling in. I saw his holoform rushing up to me and kneeling down.

"Jess, I need you to tell me what's wrong," Ratchet clasped my shoulders.

'_Something you need..._'

"I... I found something in the pile over there," I waved a hand dismissively over in the general direction of the pile I was just at, "It was some metal piece. It gave me a shock and when I went to go touch it again, I somehow absorbed it. There's a burning sensation that is now spreading to my chest and stomach..."

'_Something you crave..._'

"What did it look like? Jess, I need you to stay with me," Ratchet reached into his medical bag and began to take my Spark beat and checked my eyes for response.

"It was... round and... solid with... intricate designs," I felt my mind begin to get fuzzy, the burning sensation now becoming a tingling sensation, reaching now to my knees and my shoulders, "Deep grey with... a red tint and... Cybertronian symbols that made... no sense."

"Jess, I need you to stay with me now," Ratchet said, "Where was the entry point?"

I held up my right wrist, "Palm..."

Ratchet grabbed my wrist and turned it over, tracing his finger on my palm and cursing quietly.

"What...?" I felt the tingling reach my toes and my neck. Ratchet dropped my hand into my lap and I looked at it but couldn't read it, seeing as my eyesight got fuzzy.

'_Something you can't resist..._'

"Doc...? I hear... voices..." I said, my eyelids becoming heavy.

"Jess, don't do this now. I need you to stay awake, you hear me? Do _not _succumb to it!"

'_Something you want..._'

"Want..." I said softly. The tingling reached my feet and my head, a warm feeling rapidly flowing from my palm.

_'Something you can't resist..._'

"Jess? What do you want?" I heard the Doc say. My head had dropped and the warm feeling had spread all across my body, red filling my vision. Something inside me snapped and my face twisted into a gnarly smile, "Jess?"

'_Something you want..._'

My hand shot forward and clasped around Ratchet's throat, squeezing.

"Jess? !" He choked, his hands flying to his neck. I stood up and threw him to the side, smiling twistedly.

"Nothing is wrong, Doc," I said, sickly sweet. Ratchet rubbed his throat and looked up at me.

"What is wrong with you?"

"Wrong?" I said, stalking up to his holoform and pushing him down with my foot to his neck, cocking my head to the side, "Nothing is wrong. Everything is right. Everything is oh _sooo _right, Ratchet."

"Don't give into it, Jess. This is _not _who you are!"

"Give into what? The pleasure?" I smirked, "Well, too late."

I cackled and my holoform disappeared, my alt. form starting up and peeling out of the building, plowing through the check pointe and the gaurds, and out of the city.

"Jess? Jess!" I heard Bee on my comlink, "Where are you going?"

"Jess, I'm ordering you to come back here," Optimus was now speaking into my comlink.

"Jess, come back!" Ratchet said.

"See ya later, guys," I chuckled darkly and disconnected my comlink. I never slowed my pace (which was 75) and continued to speed towards my destination.

* * *

><p>It was about 4 in the morning when I reached my destination: Philadelphia, Pennsylvania. I drove up slowly to an abandoned Automotive manufacturing plant, the barbed wire gate opening up to me. Once I was inside the actual plant, I transformed and stood up, walking to the middle of the room I was in. In the middle was a large shadow, all I could really see was a large figure sitting high on a throne like shape. I kneeled before it, lowering my head.<p>

"Ahh, my newest minion," The figure on the throne cackled, reaching out a hand, "Come to me."

"Yes, my liege," The words came easily to me as I got up and walked forward, taking his hand in mine.

"Ahh, yes, you'll be perfect."

"For what, my leige?"

"Taking over the world. You belong to me now, do you understand?"

"Yes, Master Saberquake, I understand."

* * *

><p><strong>an: dun dun duuuun! bahahaha! i'm sooo the queen of cliffies.**

**alice: that i will not deny**

**me: yep! so here's your question!**

**what do you think of the story twist? what do you think will happen next?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	16. Different

**a/n: hey guys**

**alice: don't mind her, she's kinda in a bad mood**

**me: not bad, just a doubting one...**

**alice: someone-**

**me: not saying who or how**

**alice: sent her something about her second story that she has 'lost her touch' and that 'the story wasn't as good as the first' and 'i can't read the rest' and all that crap. it made her feel like crap and begin to doubt her writing**

**me: ehh... yeah... so i'm sorry if this chap's not up to par...**

**alice: stop apologizing!**

**me: no!**

**alice: just read the chapter**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 16: Different<span>

"Ratchet? What _was _that?" Bee asked, approaching the yellow bot who stood next to Optimus.

"I... I am not exactly sure what that was," He said absently, his hand reaching up to touch his throat, the ghost of Jess' lethal touch made him shiver, "It's like something had wormed it's way into her processors and rewired it."

"How?"

"I am not sure. All I know is that this... this is _not _good."

"Why do you say that, Ratchet?" Optimus asked, seeing Lennox and Katy walk up on the overhang out of the corner of his optic.

"There was something about her, about Jess herself, that was off. Something that wasn't supposed to be off."

"What's that?" Katy asked, leaning against the railing.

"Her optics."

"What was off about them?"

"The color."

"What? What color were they?" Both humans and bots leaned in to listen to the medical bot, obviously intent on learning the cause of his discomfort.

"They were red."

* * *

><p>"My pet!" My audio receptors picked up on my Master's voice, distress clear in his voice, and I immediately stood up and made my way to the Master's room. I knocked on the door twice before opening it and walking up to my Master, who was pacing about. Kneeling before him, I bowed my helm obediently.<p>

"My Master. You called?" I asked, raising my optics to him. My Master still paced about, a thoughful look on his face, until he stopped right in front of me, holding out a hand. Taking it, I allowed him to help me to my feet.

"Yes, my pet, I have a special mission for you."

"Anything, my Master."

"I need you to... take care of something. Or someone, rather."

"Ooh," I got a sadistic grin. Over the course of three days, I've killed about 3 people (one a day) and I loved it. I loved to see them squirm beneath my giant foot, the metal crushing into their ribs and puncturing their lungs and diaphragm until blood seeped into them and they drowned in it. Or perhaps when I shot off a limb or two and they would run around like lunatics until they passed out and I could shoot them to bits and pieces.

All in all, it was quite entertaining.

"Yes, my pet," My Master laughed, "'Ooh' is correct. I want you to kill someone."

"Yay!" I squealed, a glint in my eye.

"Hush, pet," My Master held up a hand and I contained my excitement, "She is of someone of great importance to our enemies."

"The ones who will interfere with our plans of world domination?"

"Precisely them."

"Who do I kill?" I got an evil smirk in which my Master returned.

This is going to be fun.

* * *

><p>The sun was warm against my holoform's skin as I walked down the main road of Washington D.C's shopping district. My hair was pulled up and out of my face in a tight ponytail, my hair tickling my bare back. I wore a red halter top and tight black jeans, red pumps to match the entire outfit and a black leather purse hung on my shoulder.<p>

I swung my hips out as I walked down the streets, flashing a smile at any guy that happened to look at me (and there was more than one). One of them actually stopped me.

"Hey, sweet thing. Where you goin'?"

"A little ol' cafe called 'De Luna'."

"You lost, honey?"

"Why, yes, I am. Can you help me since you're so big and strong?" I smiled sweetly as I walked my fingers up his arms. The guy smirked and nodded.

"It'd be my pleasure."

"Good," I said, walking in front of him and hearing him walk quickly to catch up.

"So... where ya from?"

"Nunya."

"Cool. Where's that?"

"A little island called 'Business'."

"Nunya, Business?"

"Yeah."

"Wait... That sounds like 'None ya business'!"

"Oh, you're so smart!"

"You bein' sarcastic?"

"No. I'm just a bitch," I smirked when we reached the cafe, "Thanks, sweetie."

"Uhh... no problem?" I shrugged and flipped my hair, stalking inside and leaving the boy there, confused as shit.

"Table for one, please," I batted my eyelashes at the guy at the counter and he just shrugged, not exactly paying attention. He led me outside, to a small table in the corner, and gave me a menu.

"Someone will be here momentarily to help you with this and blah, blah, blah," He said, leaving.

"Whatever," I scoffed, leafing through the menu in my hand. I wasn't really reading it, just staring at the brightly colored pictures. Tapping my shoe, I gnawed on my lower lip and waited for my prey to come along.

* * *

><p>"Dom~" Letty whined, tapping her foot and clamping onto his arm as he passed.<p>

"Yeah, Letty?" He looked down at the girl who was sitting at the cafeteria table with Katy and Mikaela.

"I wanna go somewhere!"

"Oh? Why?"

"I'm jittery. I need to get out."

"Uh..." Dom rubbed the back of his neck, looking at the door and weighing his options: spending an entire day in a cramped room in front of a computer or spending an entire day out in the warm sunshine with his girlfriend. That was easy to choose, "Sure. Just let me tell Lennox that I need a day off."

"Already heard," Lennox said as he passed by, "Be back by 5. We have a meeting."

"Will do," Dom called after him and turned to Letty, a smile on his face and his hand extended. Letty squealed with delight and took his hand, allowing him to help her to her feet and then intertwining their fingers. They both smiled when they heard the collective 'Aww!' from Mikaela and Katy as they walked out. As they walked across the NEST base and out the checke point, Dom looked down at Letty, "So... where do you want to go?"

"I dunno," She shrugged, looking up at him with a smile, "As long as I'm with you, I'm happy."

"Being a little corny, there, hon."

"I know."

"Okay then," Dom laughed, unlocking their fingers and hooking his arm around her waist, pulling her closer as they walked. The laughed as they walked down the streets, going no where in particular, until they turned down the Shopping District. Letty wasn't much of a shopper, much to Dom's relief, but the girl could pack away some pretty hefty meals, "Do you want to eat anything?"

"I ate before we left but I am kinda thirsty," She smiled, in which Dom returned with a nod.

"Where would you like to go?"

"Uhm... I heard there's this new, cute little cafe on the end of the drive. You think we could go check it out?"

"Sure," Dom smiled. They continued to walk a little ways until they came up on the cafe. It was a small, brick building that was painted a soft beige, red window sills framed the several windows around it and there was a little patio to the side. There were flower boxes filled with daffodils, tulips, lillies, roses, and daisies on all the window sills and framing the doorway.

"Here it is!" Letty said happily, "Uhh... 'Cafe De Luna'."

"'Moon Cafe'? That's a bit of a strange name."

"Oh well, it's cute! Let's go!" Letty smiled, latching onto his arm and dragging him inside.

"Table for two," Dom laughed, smiling at the guy there. He wrote something down and motioned for them to follow him. Letty walked with Dom by her side with a smile, enjoying the friendly atmosphere of the quaint Cafe in the middle of busy D.C. She could get used to coming here for a while. Dom smiled as he pulled out her chair for her to sit in.

"Why, thank you, kind sir."

"Not a problem, mi'lady," The waiter just scoffed, rolled his eyes, tossed the menus down, and walked away from the goofy couple. They just laughed, leafing through the menu, when Lia happened to look up and out the window, a gasp escaping her. Dom gave her a weird look, "What's wrong?"

"Jess."

* * *

><p>I had been sitting there for about a good 3o minutes and I could practically feel my holoform's skin tanning. I let my head back, letting the sun warm my neck and chest, when I heard a rumble of a familiar engine. Peeking out from my lashes, I saw a shiny, black Chevy Silverado truck with neon green pinstriping pull up on the side of the road. Groaning, I sat up straight and off my chair. Walking over to the small white picket fence and stepping over it, I made my way to the Silverado.<p>

"What the hell do ya' want, Mantis?"

"Master said you may need backup, so he sent me."

"I think I can handle a assassination all by myself, thank you very much," I turned to walk away when I felt a hand grab my elbow. Turning, I saw that Mantis had his own holoform out. His holoform was tall and very broad, his skin very tanned and his eyes a deep blood red color. His hair was black and shaggy, the tips neon green and framed his oval face.

"Master Saberquake thinks that this assassination may have back up that can prevent you from completing the misson without injuring yourself. This objective has a pretty big army behind them and Master doesn't want to lose any more useful minions."

"Understandable," I shrugged, turning once more and walking back to the Cafe.

"Where you goin'?"

"Back to my spot, numb nuts. I had a perfectly good view of where the target will be and you ruined it," I said, stepping over the fence and into my seat.

"Then let me come, too!" I heard him jogging up until he stepped over the fence and sat down in the chair opposite of mine. I raised my feet up, placing them on the table, and leaning the chair back.

"Now what?" Mantis asked, relaxing in his chair.

"We wait."

"For what?"

"For them to show up."

"Ah."

We remained quiet for a few moments when I felt something, a whirring in my ear of some sort. Reaching up and messing with my left ear, I felt it buzz and transform.

"You alright?"

"Yeah, my audio receptor's going beserk..." I said, wincing when I heard a high pitched whine resonating in my ear and then it all stopped, "That was weird."

"Let me see," Mantis said, reaching across the table and moving my hair to the side, fiddling with my ear. He tickled it right below the lobe and I couldn't suppress my giggle and trying to shy away. Mantis raised an eyebrow, an evil glint in his eye.

"Don't you dare," I warned, my voice deadly quiet.

"Oh? Dare? Okay," He smirked, reaching up and tickling me behind the ear again. I bursted into a fit of giggles, trying my best to shy away. We kept that up for a few moments until Mantis stopped.

"What?" I asked, turning and looking up to find a very angry looking target of mine. Raising an eyebrow, I gave them a smirk, "What do you want?"

"Jess! What the hell are you doing? !" My target nearly screeched. Wincing, I rubbed my ear a bit.

"Shut up, wouldya? Your voice is very annoying."

"Jess!" The person next to my target snapped, their piercings clicking against their teeth, "Why are you acting so strange?"

"Me? And what about you? Or are you even acting? You look like you should belong in a freak show with emo chick there," I nodded to my target. Both her and the guy with her both had their mouths wide open. I heard Mantis snicker behind me and I kicked him under the table, "Anyways, I asked you a question. What the hell do you want?"

"Jess... What... How?" I heard my target stutter.

"What... How..." I mocked, feigning a helpless look that she sported, "What the hell do you want, you emo bitch?"

"Jess! How dare you speak to-"

"How dare I!" I interuptted, smirking when I saw the person with my target begin to get worked up.

"Jess, I'm warning you."

"About what? Your wimpy state? I can break you like a toothpick."

"Don't start."

"'Bout what?"

"Why I'm like this."

"'Cause you're a whiny bitch who wants all the attention on how hard his life is and how _not _gay he is even when he really is!"

"Jess!" The girl said, her eyes wide. I turned back to Mantis.

"This is boring me. Can I do it now?"

"I don't care. This is quite entertaining to me," He smirked, leaning back in his chair and folding his arms. Shrugging, I reached into my pocket and retrieved a piece of Spearmint gum, popping it into my mouth and began to chew.

"So," I said, turning back to the two, "Shall we continue our game?"

"No, you're coming back with us. _Now_, " The guy said, looking down at my target, "I'm going to go call Lennox. Convince her."

The girl nodded and the guy walked off, bringing out a cell phone and jamming a few numbers in it. I turned to my target, an eyebrow raised, waiting.

"Jess..." She began, "This isn't like you. This isn't who you are. Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?"

"Mean!"

"You call it mean, I call it entertainment."

"You could've really hurt me and Tobias."

"My intentions."

"What?"

"Did you honestly think I was really friends with you?" I got up, smirking and walking closer to the girl, my head cocked to the side and my eyes gleaming, "You really thought I _cared _about you? Ha! Don't make me laugh."

"J-Jess..." She said in a small voice, her eyes wide and I could see the tears begin to fill them, "Y-You said..."

"I _lied_," I sneered, enunciating the word as I gained on the girl, "No matter what I said or how honest I said it, I will let you know now that I am a very _good _actress. I led that yellow bot to believe that I actually loved him."

"What? !" Her eyes widened even wider (to about the size of a dinner plate) and her mouth hung open, "You lied to Bee? ! Jess! How could you? !"

"Why not? It was _sooo _easy. He is so easy to manipulate, just like you are," I smirked, cornering the girl.

"Letty!" I turned my head to see the boy with my target earlier standing in the doorway, cell phone at hand, "Get away from her!"

"No," I smirked, grasping the girl quickly by the throat and violently, the girl brought her hands up to mine and tried (unsuccessfully) to remove my vice grip. Mantis chuckled darkly and stood up, covering up our little episode in the small, unhabitated corner of the patio with his massive body. Tobias gave him the death glare and stomped over to me.

"Let go of her!" He said, trying to pry my hand off. Smacking my gum, I gave him a dead-panned look.

"Okay," I smirked, tossing the girl to the floor quite hard. The boy rushed to her side, helping her sit up and over so that she could breathe a bit better. Her skin was so pale, it had already begun to bruise, "What are ya gonna do now?"

"Jess! Incoming!" I turned to see Mantis' holoform fizzle out and him standing up in his true form just before he got tackled by something blue and red. Chewing my gum, I began to walk towards my target and the boy kneeling next to her. The girl began to shake.

"Stop right there, Jess!" Stopping in mid-step, I turned towards the door with a smirk.

"Well, well, well. If it isn't the two pawns," I purred the word and slinked over to the two girls in the doorway. The one with the straight black hair narrowed her green eyes.

"Pawns? You called us 'pawns'?" She nearly growled and I smirked.

"Yes. I used you. Both of you. Your services are no longer needed. Now, go. I have my own work to do," I laughed a bit maniacally at their expressions and turned on my heel, walking back towards my target and picking her back up by the throat, squeezing my fingers in. She gasped and kicked at me, trying desperately to get out of my grip, "Now, _target_, time for you to die."

Just as I was about to pop off her head, I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder and hissed, releasing the girl. Pressing two fingers into my right shoulder, I saw that I was bleeding. Turning on my heel and glaring at whoever came into view, I smirked when I saw a certain blonde boy.

"Ahh, my boytoy," I slinked over, removing my hand and placing it on his cheek. I saw his eyes flicker briefly, the cold blue turning soft before returning to their cold state. He grabbed my wrist and snapped it painfully back, a howl of pain escaping me. Immediately, the boy released my wrist, me bending over slightly and clasping my wrist to my chest.

"Primus, are you alright, Jess?" He bent over to look at my face. I looked up at him and gave him an evil smile.

"Perfect," I hissed and shouldered him square in the chest. Falling onto his butt with a soft thud, I turned on my heel and stalked back over to my target, swiping the boy away, "Get out of here."

"Get your hands offa her!" He tried to get me off my target, but my holoform was too strong. I laughed, picking the girl up and looking out towards Mantis. He was battling about 3 bots at the same time.

"Mantis! Let me help!" I smirked at the boy, who looked up at me helplessly, while my holoform ran out to my true form and I transferred the girl from form to form. Standing up, I made sure the girl was securely inside of me before walking over to the stand off and warming up my blaster.

"Jess!" I heard the yellow bot with medical decals say and I turned to him.

"What?"

"Don't do this, Jess," I turned to the red bot with a thick accent.

"Why not?"

"Because it's not who you are," The large red and blue bot said and I scoffed, standing next to Mantis.

"Oh, yes it is," I said, raising my blaster and shooting the red bot in the shoulder.

"What the pit? !" He yelled, obviously not expecting me to shoot him.

"Don't underestimate me," I smirked, aiming my blaster at the yellow bot now.

"Don't succumb to it, Jess. Don't let it eat you alive."

"Why not? It seems like so much fun!" I shot but he was now expecting it and dodged. Cursing, I now aimed at the large robot, Mantis finally getting his helm in the game and bringing out his Energon Swords.

"Don't do this, Jess. You're going to hurt yourself," I looked and saw another yellow bot walking up, a pleading look in his optics, "And not just yourself."

"I have cargo. I know," I sneered, "Nasty little bugger, making me all weak. I wish to just get rid of the nasty thing."

The bots all looked at me wide-eyed.

"What? I don't like kids, why have one?"

"You don't mean that!"

"Of course I do. I'm a very good actress. I've led you to believe I loved you for the past few years!" I laughed maniacally and Mantis joined in.

"Jess..." The yellow bot looked absolutely broken as he fell to his knees.

"Jess, you do not mean that. You're being controlled. Don't let this control you!" The other yellow bot tried to reason but I just shrugged.

"Too much fun. Besides, what fun is in following the rules? Why not break 'em?"

"Because they help protect everyone from menaces like you," The red bot sneered and the yellow bot on his knees looked up sharply.

"Take that back, Dino!"

"Why should I? If what she says is true, why should we believe anything she says? !"

"Because she's being controlled!"

"We might not know that for sure."

"Dino!"

"What? Stating facts as my shoulder is healing from _her _blast."

"Well," I interuptted with a feigned yawn, "This is getting boring. Mantis?"

"Lets go," He nodded his head in the direction of the Decepticon base and I nodded, turning and transforming. Mantis transformed as well and peeled out of there. My target was in my passengers seat. I knew they wouldn't attack me if I had a civilian. Not only that, but I could probably get some information out of her.

We speeded out of the area with the bots hot on our heels. Three of the bots has split off and took off after Mantis while the fourth one stayed hot on my heels. The girl inside me began to stir and I quickly skidded to the side, my door opening and the target flying out. She rolled in the grass and landed next to the fence, turning to watch us. I transformed just as he did and he launched himself at me. We rolled around in the street until he landed on top of me, my wrists pinned and his knees in my thigh plates.

"Well, you got me. Now what?" I asked plainly.

"You're coming back with me," He said sternly.

"And what if I don't wanna?"

"You're gonna come either way."

"Are you still holding onto that belief that I love you?"

"Yes."

"Why?"

"Because I know you do."

"You don't know if I was a really good actress or not."

"You can't fake that connection between us."

"Oh? And do you feel the connection now?" I asked and he stopped short, looking like he was concentrating. Smirking, I kneed him in the stomach and rolled him off of me. We both stood up at the same time, me into a defensive position but he just stood there.

"I... I can't..." He said softly, "I can't do this... Not to you... Not to our Sparkling..."

"Aww, is poor wittle boytoy upset?" I asked, walking up to him and shoving him to his knees. He looked like he wanted to protest but his body wouldn't respond. I put the blaster to his helm, smirking, "I've got a news flash for you: I've never loved you. I _used _you for my own personal needs. You were nothing more than a pawn to me and now you're useless. You're disposable and I'm taking out the trash."

"Do it," He said softly, sounding defeated and broken, "If all you said was true, do it then. If you never loved me, do it. If you don't care for me or our Sparkling, do it. If this is the end of us, do it."

"Alright, since you asked," I chuckled darkly, starting up my blaster and pressing it beneath his chin, making him stare into my optics, "Good bye, boytoy."

And all you could hear was the sound of an Energon blast hitting metal with a screaming groan and a large thud.

* * *

><p><strong>an: yep... so that's it**

**alice: buck up!**

**me: ehh...**

**alice: aish. stop doubting yourself! that person doesn't know what the hell they're talking about!**

**me: but what if they were right!**

**alice: do we need to go over this again?**

**me: no...**

**alice: good! now onto the question!**

**What/Who do you think the blast hit?**

**Review review review**


	17. Plans

**a/n: omayo! I do apologize for the wait! i know i worried a few people by not posting a new chapter in a while and i assure you that i am _not _stopping my Bee series. you guys kept me going and gave me the will to finish this damned story! the reason why i haven't posted in a while is because my router, the thing that hooks my computer up to the internet, died while i was just about to post a chapter. I went to go put in new wifi codes when i found out that my friend had spillt soda on the keyboard while she had borrowed it so the keyboard didn't work. i was able to upload chapters to 'no memories' and 'unforseen circumstances' because i was at the library and had the stories on my usb already. i finally got a new router and is now posting stories for 'bee hive'! **

**alice: oh, she's also been busy with plays at school so that's another reason why. she's an unofficial techie and helps out a lot so she comes home more often than not at 8 or 9 and then still has to do hw.**

**me: yeah but that's besides the point. enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 17: Plans<span>

You know how you get that little voice in the back of your head right before you do something that could change another thing drastically? I got that stupid little voice right before I took the blast.

'_You don't want to do this,_' It said softly, almost as if it were speaking into my audio receptor.

'_Uh yeah, I think I do,_' I retorted sharply in my mind, glaring at the bot on his knees for no apparent reason.

'_No you don't Jess._'

'_Okay, all knowing voice in my head, why don't I want to kill this worthless piece of scrap?_'

''_Cause you love him.'_

'_Who said I loved him? Didn't I just say I didn't love him?'_

'_You're set on killing your SparkMate, aren't you? You do know that if you kill him, you will kill yourself.'_

'_Yes but we don't have our connection anymore!'_

'_Does not mean a thing. You two are still SparkMates and that wont change a thing. You kill him, you kill yourself.'_

I was about to retort when I stopped short. The little voice talking to me was right, even if I didn't want to admit it. I knew it, somewhere deep in my Spark, that it was right.

'_Then what do you propose I do? I can't kill him but I can't go back to Master without him wanting to blow my helm off!_'

'_That is up to you. It is your choice._'

'_Well_,_ that helps. Not!_'

'_C'est la vie_,' The voice said, beginning to fade. What the heck was that supposed to mean? ! Growling, I flicked my wrist just as my cannon shot and the blast shot through his shoulder plates. The bot fell back, obviously surprised, and his arm completely collapsed into itself. He groaned, reaching for his crumpled arm and I just stood there.

"Don't come near me again," I said lowly, nearly seething at the fact I couldn't kill him. He glanced up at me, an incredulous look in his optics.

"Jess..." He began. I reached up and backhanded him quite hard, making him fall to the side. Grasping him by the chest plate, I pulled him close.

"Don't call me that. I am not the Jess you know anymore and you don't have the privilege of calling me that," I sneered.

"Jess, please... We can help you."

"Help?" I scoffed, throwing him to the ground and pressing a foot into his chest, "Who said I wanted help?"

"Jess... Please! Let them help you!" I turned to see my objective finally getting up from the grass, limping slightly. Master's not gonna like that.

"Oh? What can they do?" I said, pressing my foot into the bot's chest and turning. I walked up to my objective and leered over her, "What can they do for me when I don't want it?"

"How can you not want it, Jess? These... these bots aren't your friends, your family. They don't love you, they're just using you!"

"I never said I didn't know that."

My objective jerked back, as if she were shocked. Smirking, I crouched to look at her better.

"I know they're using me. I don't care. I'm having fun. I don't care if I hurt people or that I'm being used or even if these bots are my friends. I'm. Having. Fun. And you, little fleshy, are _ruining _it," I reached for her to have something shot at my hand. It ricocheted off of my armor and I cocked my helm to the side. The boy from earlier had a pistol at hand.

"Get away from her!" He shouted. Blinking slowly, a cruel smirk made it's way across my face and a laughed bubbled up in my vocal processors. It was mean and (from what I could see) it sent a shiver down my objective's spine. I reached down and quickly grasped her in my hand, quite roughly, and walked over to the boy. He just raised the pistol higher, his hand shaking, "I'm warning you!"

"Shoot me and you have a larger chance of hurting her than me," I said and he lowered the gun, glaring at me, "Good boy. Now run along and let me finish my mission. Mantis! Let's get going!"

"You got it," I saw him peek his helm around the corner before transforming and booking it down the street. I winked at the boy.

"I would love to stay and chat _but _I gotta run," Quickly transforming, my objective falling into my passengers seat.

"Letty!" The boy ran up and pounded on my passenger's window just as my objective pounded back, "Don't worry! We'll save you!"

"Yeah right!" I cackled and sped off. My target began moving about my seats and it was quite distracting. Growling, I tightened the belt, "Can you not do that? I won't hurt you if you don't hurt me."

That made her stop. She stopped and sniffled, looking out the window at the darkening landscape, the skyline of D.C the only illumination against the pitch black of the the D.C skyline disappeared along the horizon and all that was left was just the darkness of night. My target shook her head, trying furiously to dry her tears. Sighing, I unwrapped her wrists and sat her up. She wiped at her eyes feverently and my holoform appeared in the drivers seat, an eyebrow raised. I ended up poking her in the shoulder.

"Look, don't cry. Please. I don't like tears."

"Then why are you doing this? !" She whipped around in her seat, tears now flowing freely down her face, "You completely change, kidnap me, nearly kill the guy you love, and then say everything that we've built the past few years was a lie? ! What happened to you Jess?"

"Nothing. I just learned how to have fun," I shrugged, my holoform leaning back in the seat.

"Fun? _Fun_? ! You call this _fun_?"

"Yeah. F-u-n. Fun."

"This is _not _fun."

"Oh? And deskwork is? At least they let me out! At least they let me have my freedom! I'm not burdened by mountains of paperwork nor the safety of others. I can look out for myself and not have to worry about others for once. I feel free and independent. It's one of the best feelings in the world to not have to worry about a spouse or a family member or a friend. It's a wonderful feeling and I'm _loving _it. There's nothing you can do about it."

"But Jess..."

"Shut up," I said. She quieted down and looked out the window. I drove for a couple hours until I could see the faint lights of Philadelphia. Just before we hit the city limits, I veered to the right. I chuckled darkly, my holoform disappearing and my target slightly whimpered as I pulled into the dirt road that led to the abandoned factory our Master had put his headquarters at. The gates opened once I had gotten close enough and I pulled straight through. A few rocks got stuck in my tire and I mentally groaned, knowing that they were going to be a pain in the butt to get out. I pulled into the main room and transformed, untying my target and clasping her in my hand. She opened her mouth to scream but my grip tightened around her waist harshly and I brought her close to my face, "Scream and I swear to Primus you die right here, right now. You'll die a slow and painful death. You'll die without seeing your loved ones ever again. You'll die with the image of all of our faces laughing at you. Now, you wouldn't want that, would you?"

My target shook her head vigorously and clasped her mouth shut. Smirking, I walked through the maze of hallways to my Masters room. I had abandoned Mantis at the door and I knew he wouldn't follow me because he was too lazy.

"Good," Was all I said as I approached the large door. Reaching a hand up, I was about to knock when I heard my Masters deep voice stop me.

"Enter."

I heard my target gulp loudly and I chuckled, opening the massive door and walking in. I made it halfway into the room before kneeling before my Master, who sat proudly on his throne.

"My Master-"

"I thought I told you to kill her," My Master interrupted and I flinched at his harsh tone.

"I had been outnumbered."

"Even with Mantis?"

"Yes. There were more than even you had anticipated."

"You two are my best warriors. You could've taken them."

"Yes, my Master, we could've."

"Then why didn't you?"

"I… I thought of a something. Something that could help your plan."

"Oh?" I heard my Master get up and saw a hand appear in front of my face. I took it and he helped me to my feet. Looking at his face, he looked genuinely interested for what I was going to say, "Then tell me, pet."

"Why do they want her so much? Is she really that valuable to them? And what value could she be to us? Could we use it more than them? We could use her to our advantage. It would bring them to us. If we fight them here, we have the home field advantage. We know ever hidey hole in this place whereas they don't. We can kill them within minutes if we plan this carefully and correctly. Then we can proceed with your plan, Master," I said quietly, shrugging, "But it's just a thought. It's probably stupid anyways."

"No…" My master held up a hand, a thoughtful look on his face, "It's…. smart. Extremely smart. Good job, pet."

"Really?" I looked up at him with wide optics. My Master never complimented anyone. Ever.

"Yes, pet," He reached a hand up and ran his thumb across my cheek, almost affectionately. I leant into the touch and just stared up at him. He chuckled softly and turned, walking up to his window on the other side of the room, "I'm trusting you with battle strategies and any training that may be required. Can I trust you with that kind of responsibility?"

"Yes, Master, you can."

"Good. Now run along and begin making those strategies. You can ask Mantis and Raybeam for help if you like."

"Thank you, Master. I will make you proud," I turned on my heel and walked out of the room, hearing a 'You better' follow me out. Laughing a bit, I turned the corner to the cubicle area of the factory. There was a small couch in one of the small offices and I tossed her onto it, "There's a blanket and pillow beneath the desk. The phone does not work and the computer does not have Internet. The door will be locked at all times and if you need to use the restroom, call me. I'll escort you."

"I don't need an escort. Where am I supposed to go? I don't even know where I am!" My target, now my prisoner, retorted. She threw her hands in the air and stood up, pacing about the room.

"Whatever. I don't care. You can't go anywhere anyways," I shrugged and turned on my heel, walking towards the center of the Rec Room. It was a large room with three tables spread about. A T.V screen that double as a computer screen took up most of one wall and there were 3 large couches and 20 small couches scattered around. We still had loyal humans, even after Megatron's failed attempt in Chicago a few years ago, and they often came to visit. We had a few here now: John, a corporate worker from New York; Samantha, a model from England; Rachel, a CEO from LA; and Kingsley, a rich man from Ontario, Canada. The four sat on one of the small couches, chatting amongst themselves quietly. Mantis was standing at one of the large tables and looked up when I stood on the other side.

"You're still alive?"

"Ha-ha. Very funny."

"I thought it was hilarious."

"Obviously I didn't."

"Whatever. What did Master Sabrequake say?"

"He liked my plan."

"You have a plan?" I turned to see Raybeam and Solarflare walk in.

"Yes, and I need all of you to help," I got an evil smirk, "Who wants to help with a massacre?"

I saw 7 hands raise in the air.

* * *

><p>"What do you mean you can't track them? !" Dom shouted at Optimus. He was in the infirmary, getting checked out even though he was convinced that he was not hurt. Optimus stood at one of the overhangs, Katy pacing back and forth and Lennox looking stressed while he leaned against the railing.<p>

"Our tracking unit has not yet started up. I said we couldn't track them _yet_," Optimus said exasperatedly. He was upset that everything had completely became undone since Jess had taken an unexpected turn to the dark side. Bee was sitting on one of the Autobot tables, a thoughtful look on his face.

"Why is all this happening?" Katy asked, slamming her hands on the railing, "I want my best friend, damnit! This is not like her! This _isn't _her!"

"We all know that, Katy," Lennox said to her, "The question is why is she acting like this?"

"The machine," Bee said softly, the thought dawning on him.

"What?" Optimus turned to Bee, walking up to him, "What was that, BumbleBee?"

"The other day, when you sent me and Jess to go get spare pieces for the machine Ratchet was building, there was a piece of machinery that Jess seemed infatuated with. I didn't think much of it, it just looked like a random piece of scrap."

"That's when I heard the shriek over my comlink," Optimus turned to look at Ratchet, who's holoform was still working on Dom (who in face had a sprained wrist and a torn tendon), "I asked what had happened and rushed over. Something about her was changing. I'm thinking the piece of machinery was a virus of some sort, a seed set here by that one Decepticon that we got a couple days ago. I'm still unsure of how it works, if the effects are temporary, and if we could reverse them. So far, I have nothing."

"So you're telling us that you can't fix Jess?" Katy asked, running a hand through her hair that she didn't bother to put up. Ratchet's holoform stood up and disappeared, his true form looking at Katy dead in the eye.

"I'm saying that I think we might be too late to reverse the effects."

* * *

><p>"Raybeam!" I shouted, looking over at the short Decepticon. He was about half my size and brightly colored, a neon red with an orange undertone that shined whenever he went out in the sun.<p>

"What?" He walked over, hopping up onto the table I was looking over. It had my blueprint of the entire building stretched across the expanse of it, several areas circled in red.

"I need you to clear out Block 2A and Block 7G."

"Why?"

"When the Autobots arrive, they'll try and be sneaky, entering through the back and side instead of the front. From my analysis, they don't like an upfront approach when in battle. Block 2A and 7G will more than likely be their entry point. If you clear out all the hiding spots you can find, we can kill them immediately or take them as prisoners easily."

"Why don't we just kill them?"

"Haven't you ever had fun torturing someone?"

"Not particularly."

"Then you haven't lived. Now go. Tell Mantis I need him."

"Will do," He hopped from the table and walked out of the room, shouting Mantis' name in the process. A moment later, the tall Decepticon walked in.

"What's up, Jess? You needed me?"

"Yes. I need you to help me with weaponry."

"Oh," He got a glint in his eye, "What kind of help?"

"Inventory, cleaning, placing, and making sure they all work correctly."

"Will do. When do we start?"

"In a moment. Here is where we'll put them," I pointed to one of the larger circled areas, "It's in one of the corners of the plant. The Autobots will suspect we'll put it somewhere where everyone can access it-"

"Like the middle of the factory..."

"Precisely. The Autobots can be pretty predictable. The only thing we'll have to watch for is the stout weapons master, the tall blue and red one, and the sleek silver one. The first one will blast you from here

to Cybertron and back, the second will overpower you easily, and the third one is extremely fast. I'm not saying don't be careful with the rest, like the two small females are a force to be reckoned with, but those three are the ones you do not want to cross without some sort of protection or weapon."

"Thanks for the heads up. Hey... do you hear a beeping?"

I paused for a moment and really listened, hearing a slight beeping sound. It was faint and even my audio receptors couldn't pick it up easily.

"Yeah. What is that?"

"I don't know. Probably something that Master Sabrequake is doing."

"Maybe. Now off you go. I'll call you when it's time to begin the preparations."

"Alright. Let me know when you're ready."

"Mkay," I waved a hand and barely watched him leave. The blueprints on the table showed circles around the areas of the garage, factory, and rooftop. These will more than likely be the battle places. The beeping in the background began to annoy me and I walked away from the table, my optics narrowing as I paced and thought of what the source of the beeping could be.

* * *

><p>"Katy, look, you need to calm down. You're really stressing yourself out over something that isn't your fault," Ironhide's holoform leaned against Katy's desk. She was pacing in front of him, her arms crossed and her face drawn taut in a distressed expression.<p>

"I know, I just... I feel like it's my duty to-" Ironhide stepped away from the desk and clasped his hands on her shoulders, stopping her and turning her to him.

"This is _not _duty. None of this is," He said seriously. Katy bit her lip, refusing to look him in the eye. He cupped her chin gently and turned her face to him, "Please look at me Katy."

"Ironhide, I'm sorry. I just... She's my best friend and-"

"I know that, Katy," Ironhide sighed, brushing a few frayed strands of hair from her face and tracing his knuckles around the curve of her cheek, "Primus, do I know. But you don't need to do all of this to yourself."

"Do what?"

"You're guilting yourself. You feel like, somehow, this was your fault. That you were a part of Jess becoming a Decepticon, and you weren't."

"But-"

"No but's, Katy. Don't be so hard on yourself."

"Coming from you," Katy gave him a small smile and Ironhide chuckled softly, his arms wrapping around her tiny waist. He easily towered over her and she had to be on her tiptoes just to place her head on his shoulder. He threaded his fingers through her hair, trying to make sense of the birds nest Katy had tangled her hair into. She relaxed into him and sighed contently, wrapping her tiny arms around his own waist. Ironhide chuckled and looked down at her, kissing the top of her head. Katy looked up with a smile, "You always know how to make me smile."

"I've had years of practice," They both chuckled and leaned in for a kiss, barely inches apart when the door burst open. They looked over, Ironhide clearly annoyed and Katy curious as to why anyone would want to interrupt them. If there was anything you didn't do was interrupt Katy and Ironhide when they were alone. Lennox was one of the few who could do it and get away without a blaster cannon aimed at his head and that was exactly who was standing at the open door. Ironhide narrowed his eyes, "Lennox. Is there a good reason why you're interrupting?"

"There is a perfectly good reason why I'm interrupting you two. We got a signal."

The two shared a look before nodding and following Lennox out of the room. The two laced their fingers together and walked into the computer room where people were crowded around Katy's computer.

"Please let me through," She said hastily and a path was made. Sitting down in the chair, Katy tapped in a few keys and the screen expanded to the entirety of the wall behind it so everyone could look at it clearly. On the screen was a map of the D.C area and it showed nothing. The only Energon sources in the area was that of the Autobots, "Lennox? I don't see them."

"Expand to the surrounding areas," Lennox said, leaning over and placing his hands on the table next to Katy. She nodded and clicked on the plus button on the bottom right of her screen. 1, 2, 3 clicks and she was able to find a faint Energon source, "That wasn't what I was talking about but I think we might've found something else."

The blip looked to be coming steadily towards the D.C area but the Energon readings made it look like it was just a tiny bot. Nothing too big to worry about.

"We'll deal with that later. Zoom out more. Till the surrounding states show up."

"Alright," Katy said, clicking 3 times more and saw the surrounding states easily. To the side and a bit to the south was a green blip, beeping periodically to show that the tracker that Dom had placed on Jess before she sped off had finally set off. They knew where Jess and Letty were.

"If Jess is there, then that more than likely means the rest of the Decepticons are there as well," Lennox said, turning and said something to someone with a low voice. The person nodded and ducked out, Lennox turning back to look at the computer and leaned close to Katy, "Get all the Autobots to the 7thhangar. We have to talk to them when we're assured to be alone."

Katy glanced over her shoulder with a nod and stood up.

"Autobots, please follow me," Katy said to the holoforms in the back. They nodded and Katy made her way to Ironhide, his hand extended for her. She glanced over her shoulder and saw a few of the soldiers begin to follow, "_Only _, please."

They nodded and backed off. Once they all were outside the office, the holoforms turned to look at Katy.

"All of you, please report to Hangar 7. Lennox and I will meet you there. We need to speak to you on a matter of secrecy that even the military cannot know."

They all gave her a short nod and all the holoforms disappeared except for Ironhide's. He still looked at her with a concerned look.

"Are you alright?"

"No, I'm not. There's something about this that has me on edge..." Katy admitted quietly. Ironhide sighed and rubbed the side of her face.

"Katy, I-"

"Don't worry about it. It's just a bad feeling, that's all," Katy gave him a reassuring smile that didn't quite reach her eyes and turned, "You should get going. Lennox sounded like he really needed you guys ASAP."

"Maybe you should come with me?"

"No, I need a little space to think. I'll be there shortly," Katy said over her shoulder as she made her way down the steps. She heard Ironhide sigh before his alt. form started up and pulled out of the hangar.

Just as she was about to leave, a hand reached out and clasped onto her wrist, spinning her around.

"Katy, please tell me what's going on," Katy looked up to see Mikaela standing there, looking a bit frazzled by the sudden quietness in the hangar. Katy glanced around and sighed, figuring that Mikaela had a right to know.

"The tracker we planted on Jess is working. Lennox needed all the Autobots in Hangar 7. I was just going there now if you like to come."

"Please. Dino seemed on edge."

"He is. We all are. Walk with me," Katy began walking quickly to Hangar 7 and Mikaela easily kept pace, "We're on edge because somewhere in Jess' fried mind is information about us. She can use that information to _their _. She knows our strengths and weaknesses. She's our most formidable enemy because she used to be so close to all of us."

"I see..." Mikaela said softly, nodding while they turned into the secluded Hangar. All the Autobots had already made their way in there and all in their alt. forms, a few holoforms leaning against their respected cars. Katy and Mikaela jogged up to Lennox, who was standing in the middle of the circle.

"Katy, Mikaela," Lennox nodded to the both of them and they replied with their own nod. They walked and stood next to Lennox and looked at all of the Autobots.

"So, Lennox, what's our plan?" Katy looked at Lennox, who in turn shook his head.

"We have no plan."

"What?" Mikaela said, wide-eyed, "How can you not have a plan?"

"We don't know what Jess is capable of doing, let alone with the Decepticon arminal behind her. We don't know what they have planned or what they're going to do with Charlotte. All we know is that it's highly dangerous and we need to be smart about this," Optimus said, his holoform leaning against the grill of his truck, arms crossed in a serious manner.

"Then we need to make a plan."

"What do you suggest we base our plan off of? We don't even know where they're keeping everyone!" Dino snapped, an exasperated look on his tanned features. Ironhide glared at him ferally, his stance almost as if he were ready to pounce on him. Mikaela walked over to him and placed a hand on his still healing shoulder. His look softened and a sigh escaped him, his hand overlapping hers on his shoulder.

He turned back to Katy, "I do apologize. I'm just... frustrated is all. I don't like having my friends hurt."

"I understand and I accept your apology," Katy smiled softly and gave Ironhide a look. He rolled his eyes and crossed his arms, mimicking Optimus' stance. Katy turned to Lennox, "I know we don't have much to base a plan but we need to make something. We just can't leave Jess to the clutches of the Decepticons. Not to mention Letty and Jess' Sparkchild."

"I know. I have an analyst drawing up the maps to where Jess' tracking device went off. All I know is that it's somewhere in Pennsylvania, close to Philadelphia if not in it. If I know the Decepticons, it's in some abandoned factory or something."

"Hey, I have a question," Mikaela said and everyone turned to her. She was in front of Dino, his arms wrapped around her waist casually, "Even though Megatron and them are destroyed, does that mean the Decepticons still have human ally's? I mean, Sabrequake _is _'s Sparkchild, shouldn't he have inherited some human's that his father possessed? Or maybe Megatron's or Sentinel's humans?"

"Good point, Mikaela," Lennox said. He walked towards the back and pulled forward a table with a few rolls of paper on top. He unrolled one of them and motioned for everyone to come forward. Those who didn't have their holoforms out did now as they all crowded around the table. The paper was blank but the title: Retrival Mission #8492Z. Lennox spread his hands across the expanse of the paper and looked at each and every person there in the eye, "This mission has to be one of the most important one's to date. Not only do we have to ensure the safety of Letty, but the safety of Jess, her Sparkchild, and any humans within the facility. They may be working for the Decepticons but they are still human. We need to think of a plan and we need to think of it now before it's too late."

"Lennox!"

Everyone turned towards the door where the analyst Lennox had appointed from earlier stood.

"Harry, what's the matter? Did you get the information?" Lennox stood up.

"I did," Harry panted as he walked in, "I ran all the way here as soon as I heard this."

"Heard what?" Lennox asked and allowed Harry to set a recorder on the table.

"This," Was all he said as he pressed the play button. Everyone leaned in, eager to learn what had this analyst book it 2 blocks just for them to hear something. At first there was nothing but static but soon the static cleared and they could hear shuffling. Then some grumbling.

"_This... this must be done..._" Said a low and gravelly voice. It sent shivers down the human's spines and it made all the Autobots tense,

"_Annihilation... Annihilation of the obstacles is the only way to revive us... After annihilation is dominiation... After dominiation is reproduction... We must annihilate the obstacles_, _dominate this planet_, _rebuild Cybertron_, _and revive our race. We must fulfill what my idiot father could not! We must fulfill what his idiot master could not! We must fulfill our destiny that we were born into!_"

The circle heard cheering and realized that there were more than they had anticipated. At least 5 Decepticons and several humans.

"_Do not fail me now_, _my minions. You are the future to Cybertron! You are the future!_"

The circle gave each other looks as the crowd cheered even louder, chanting 'Down With The Autobots!'. Lennox exhaled a sharp breath as Harry stopped the recording and put the recorder away.

"We have to do something and we have to do it now, Lennox. We cannot waste any more time," Lennox looked over at Arcee who twinned a worried look from her sister.

"I understand, Arcee. Trust me, I do. Harry, do you have the area that we picked up Jess' signal from?"

"I do. Here they are," Harry handed over another piece of rolled up paper and Lennox unraveled it on top of the other paper on the table.

"Just like I thought. Philadelphia."

"Just outside of it, actually."

"Abandoned factory?"

"Abandoned factory."

"How did I know?"

"They like to choose those places."

"True, true."

"Guys!" Both of them looked at Katy, who was looking intently at the paper, "I know where this is. When I visited Philadelphia, I passed by this place on the way to town. It was very old and decrepit looking but was hidden well by the trees. I could barely manage to see it but I had made my way over a bridge and saw it clear as day. It's the perfect location for them."

"So you can direct us to it?" Lennox inquired, looking over Katy's shoulder.

"Yes. Now all we need is a plan."

"Already on it," They looked over at Optimus who was walking towards his alt. form. The two shared a look and then looked at the rest of the holoforms. They all nodded and they returned the nods.

"Alright. What are we waiting for? Lets go get my best friend back."

* * *

><p><strong>an: so yeah, i swapped back and forth to try and give you guys more insight on how each arsenal is doing and what not. I also threw in a little Katy x Ironhide action for those fans out there *wink wink* actually, i think i might do a little 'one-shot' with Katy x Ironhide and/or Mikaela x Dino.**

**If I do a 'one-shot', which pairing do you guys want it to be:**

**Katy x Ironhide**

**or **

**Mikaela x Dino**

**Review review review :D**


	18. Hornet

**a/n: WAAAH! ! ! I'M SUPER SORRY! ! ! between piles of end-of-semester projects and online classes, i haven't been able to take care of any of my babies! i'm sooooo sorry!**

**alice: that and her grandma bein in the hospital**

**me: hush about that. not everyone needs ta know!**

**alice: well, they know now**

**me: anyways, i (again) apologize for the inconvenience. i'm sure ya'll know how the end-of-semester projects are. please don't kill me for such long updates T.T**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 18: Hornet<span>

"Raybeam!" I yelled from my position over a large blaster cannon, watching the much smaller Decepticon jog in.

"What is it, Jess?"

"Did you clear all of the areas out?"

"Yes."

"And prepared our traps?"

"M-hmm."

"Good," I said, standing up and wiping off the invisible dust on my thigh plates. Turning to him, I slinked up to the Decepticon and trailed a finger on his cheek plate. All he could do was give me a wary stare. The last time one of the Decepticons had stepped out of line during my plan, Master Sabrequake had created a new meaning in screaming someone's helm off. It was a new Decepticon recruit so he wasn't too important to me. Chuckling, I sauntered back over to the blaster cannon, hearing a slight sigh from him. Bending over it and hooking one arm around the large barrel, I looked over at Raybeam, "Well?Are you gonna help me or not?"

"Oh! My bad!" He said, snapping out of his dazed look and jogging up to the large blaster, wrapping his shorter arms around the front end. After saying a count, we managed to haul the large thing up onto his shoulder and my waist. Walking into the main room, Raybeam nearly ran into Mantis, who was setting up a net.

"Really, Mantis? A net?" I looked at Mantis with a skeptical look.

"Not just any net," He said, pressing a button on his arm and the net sparked, sending several electrical currents through the interlocked wires. My optics widened and an evil smirk crept across my features.

"_That_ is perfect!" I laughed, pushing a bit on the blaster so Raybeam would move forward. He got the idea and began to walk forward. We passed by a few rooms and into the front of the building, "Stay here while I climb up and get the rope."

"Okay," He grunted when I let go of the blaster. Looking around, I saw a few pillars that crossed and walked over, hopping up and grabbing a hold of them to haul myself up. Once up, I walked carefully to where I had the ropes hanging. Sitting down on the crossbeam I was on, I tossed down the rope to Raybeam.

"Wrap it around the barrel and then wrap this one around the nozzle," I said as I tossed down another rope, holding both ropes' opposite ends. I saw Raybeam nod and wrap the two ropes in the designated areas, tying them in several knots. He motioned for me to raise up the ropes and I pulled, heaving the heavy blaster up. After a moment or two of struggling to get the heavy thing up, I was able to secure it with a few bolts into the wall and aim it towards Raybeam.

"Woah, Jess! I didn't do nothin' to ya!" Raybeam shouted, raising his hands in surrender. Rolling my optics, I swung my legs out and hopped to the ground in front of him.

"Shut up. I was just aiming it properly. Don't be such an idiot," I said, walking past him and into the office part of the industrial building. My slave had been pretty quiet since I brought her here and I wanted to make sure she didn't die off or something. Peering into the room I dropped her in, I saw her curled up in the corner on her bed, "Oh, you've got to be kidding me."

"Who's there? !" She shouted, half hysterical, "Something bad's gonna happen. You need to get out of here. I need to get out of here. We're all gonna die if we don't. He's just gonna kill us off! One by one by one by one."

"What're you jabbering on about?" I rolled my optics, looking at the shaking girl who was looking around wildly.

"Your 'Master' is gonna kill us all after you kill the Autobots! I know! I _saw_."

"Yeah, well, I don't care. I just want to be rid of 'em so, yeah," I waved a hand and walked away.

"_WAIT!_" I stopped dead in my tracks at the shrill scream and turned.

"What the hell are you on? ! What made you scream like that?" I yelled as I stomped back up. I saw that she had gotten up. Her hair was now matted and tangled, as if she spent hours just rubbing her head against a pillow or something, and her clothes were slightly ragged like she was tearing at them. She practically ran over to the desk in the room which was overflowing with papers. Throwing random papers around, she finally screamed 'yes!' and ran up to me with the paper in her hand.

"Here! Here! Here! Look!" She screamed at me and I reached in, grasping the thin sheet in my fingers and brought it up to my face. On the page was (what looked like) random scribbles.

"What the slag is this?" I looked at her, who now was tugging at her hair ravenously.

"It's – It's his plan!" She pointed a finger at the piece of paper.

"Ri-i-ight," I said sarcastically, raising an optic ridge and turning on my heel to walk away.

"I swear! He's gonna kill us all!" She shouted after me.

"I don't care!" I called over my shoulder as I walked into the rec room. Raybeam was in there with Mantis and a few of our human allies.

"Were you torturing her or something?" Mantis asked, giving me a questioning look. Shrugging, I walked up to the table and placed my hands on it.

"'s just going crazy," I said, shrugging and looking at the plans on the table, "Is everything set up?"

"Yep," Raybeam said, sitting on the edge of the table, "All the blasters and nets are in place. The bombs we set won't be activated until you give us the 'go' and the Master's room is pretty much barricaded so no one can get in unless he allows them in. All the traps are set as well."

"Good," I smiled. Everything was going according to plan. I turned to Mantis, who was leaning against the table across from me, "Do you know the location of the Autobots?"

"Last time I checked, they were beginning to leave. If they're doing what I think they're doing, they'll be by sundown."

"Perfect," I said, looking out the window and seeing the sun dangerously low in the sky. Chuckling, I then turned to the people on the table, "You do know what to do, right?"

"Yes," They all replied with dark smiles of their own, climbing down the ladder on the side and scrambling to their rooms where they'll help set their own traps. Everything was going perfect and by the end of the night, all the Autobots should be dead and their helms mounted on my Master's wall as a trophy!

"Alright! Get to your rooms! You all know your plans so lets get to it!" I shouted and the remainder of the humans that were on the couches jumped and ran in all directions. The rest of the Decepticons nodded with smiles and walked out of the room. Taking in a deep breath, I looked out the window to see the rest of the sun slide down the horizon and the factory fill with darkness, "Time to get this show on the road."

And with that, I walked out of the Rec Room myself.

* * *

><p>"How long, Katy?" Lennox asked into the comlink. He was riding with Optimus whereas Katy was with Ironhide (much to his disproval about her coming).<p>

"It should be right off the highway. Not far from here, actually," She said. Ironhide was up in front of Optimus so that Katy could guide them where to go. Lennox could see the group of soldiers in the back bouncing up and down with the bumpy road and could tell that they were all nervous. Suddenly, Optimus began to slow.

"Optimus?" Lennox asked, looking at the radio.

"I can feel them. The Energon readings are off the charts," He said quietly.

"Turn here, Ironhide," They heard Katy over the comlink and saw Ironhide begin to veer to the right and onto a hidden offramp. The line of Autobots all followed Ironhide onto the dirt road and they all tried from bouncing too much. Optimus had brought his trailer with him and he felt like it was about to bounce right off the hinges!

"Couldn't they have paid for a better road?" Lennox muttered and a few soldiers in Optimus' cabin chuckled. After about 1o minutes on the dirt road, they approached a gate that led to a large factory.

"Good lord," One of the soldiers said under his breath. The factory covered over 1oo acres and had several power plants on it. One blast to them and the whole place could implode. That wasn't much pressure at all.

"You guys ready?" Lennox asked into the comlink, getting a flurry of 'yes's coming back at him. Lennox himself took a breath in and nodded, "Alright, Optimus. Let's do this."

"Autobots," Was all he said before bursting through the gate. All the Autobots lined up in front of the factory and allowed their soldiers to file out. Once done, they all transformed and formed three teams: Optimus, Jolt, Bee, and Dino on team 1; Ironhide, Arcee, Chromia, and Ratchet on team 2; and Sunstreaker, Sideswipe, Skids, and Mudflap on team 3. They seperated the humans into equal numbers and began to move around the factory. Ironhide's team would attack the front, Optimus would take the left side and Sunstreaker would attack the rear. It took a few minutes for them to get into their positions but once they did, they all took a moment of silence for each and every one to send their prayers.

"On my mark," Lennox said into his comlink. He was hiding in a throng of dense forest trees with his own group. Optimus was next to the building with Jolt on his side. Bee and Dino were on the opposite side of a very large door. Optimus was listening carefully to any activity that may be going on inside. He looked over at Lennox and nodded, "Go!"

All the human teams surged forward, opening any doors they found and filed in. The Autobots waited outside, waiting for Optimus' call. The human teams all walked in carefully, guns weilded and red dots filled the room as they all looked around.

"Katy, you got anything?" Lennox asked quietly in his comlink. Katy had stuck with Ironhide's team while he stuck with Optimus. Justine Raynard was the captain of Sunstreaker's team.

"Not a thing, Lennox."

"Raynard?"

"Same."

"Shit. They must've known we were coming," Lennox said before they heard a shrill scream. Everyone swiveled towards a door that led to the North end of the factory. Lennox held up a hand and walked slowly forward. He was almost to the door when a tall, blonde, and skinny woman burst from the room. Her head was bleeding and she seemed to be crying profusely. She launched herself at Lennox and grasped onto his bullet proof vest, sobbing into him. Obviously taken off gaurd, Lennox patted her on the back awkwardly, "Hey, it's okay now. You're safe."

"No, I'm not," She sniffled and raised her head, giving Lennox a cruel smile, "And neither are you. Now!"

The humans suddenly heard a large 'clank' and looked up, seeing a net come down and trapping them.

"What the-? ! Optimus!" Lennox called out and the wall next to them collapsed as the Autobots burst through.

"Sorry, Optimus," The girl backed away, a hand on her hip, and smirked as she pressed a button on a remote she retrieved from her jeans pocket, "Let's go!"

Suddenly, Raybeam burst through the opposite wall, a blaster in his hand. The Autobots immediately began to shoot at him but being as small as he was, Raybeam easily dodged behind pillars that blocked the shots. Quickly peering around one of them, he shot and was able to entangle Jolt in a wire net.

"What the? !" Jolt said as he fell to the ground, "Get this thing off me!"

As Dino bent down to help Jolt unravel himself from the net, Raybeam shot him as well. Bee had hidden himself behind a pillar and Optimus looked at him.

"Get out of here! Warn the others!" He said, turning back to Raybeam and trying to shoot him. Bee nodded and escaped out the hole they had made. Creeping around the side, he snuck up behind where Ironhide's team was supposed to be. Peering in through the hole, he saw that they were in the same predicament as they were.

"Slaggit," He said under his breath, watching as the humans struggled with the heavy net and Ironhide practically glued to the wall by his own net, "This isn't good."

"Really now?" I asked, emerging from a line of trees I was hiding behind. Bee had gotten into a defensive position, looking about ready to dart, "Oh, don't leave _now_."

"Too bad," Was all he said as he darted in the opposite direction. Sighing, I followed him at a leisurely walk. He had all but made a direct path for me and had stopped in the middle of a small clearing in the dense forest.

"Now why did you go and do that?" I asked, a dark smile on my features.

"So I can get you alone," Bee said, walking up to me, "I want the old Jess, slaggit!"

"The old Jess is gone so give it a rest!" I said, shouldering him square in the chest. He stumbled back a few steps but quickly regained his composure.

"Then I'll have to get her myself. I _know _she's in there!" He said, activating his blaster cannon. I couldn't help but laugh loudly.

"You wouldn't!"

"I would," He said, shooting and clipping me in the shoulder. Shouting from the sudden pain, I pressed two fingers into the wound.

"You... you... you bastard!" I all but stuttered, obviously taken off gaurd that he would _actually _shoot me. Guess I got too cocky.

"Anything to keep me alive long enough for the real Jess to come back," He said, his blaster still aimed at me.

"Whatever. You wanna fight? Let's fight," I smirked, producing two blades from my wrists and getting into a predatory stance. Bee narrowed his eyes and crouched as well, shifting his weight back and forth between feet. After a moment or two of squaring off, I launched myself at him. He allowed us to tumble back and I managed to smash his helm into a nearby tree. He groaned and rolled us over so that he was on top, his hand clasped around my throat. Picking me up, he pressed me into a tree.

"I _know _the real Jess is still there," He said, looking into my optics. Something in me wanted to reach out and touch him, hold him, but I managed to choke it back. That'd be showing him that I was succumbing to my weaker side.

"She's gone," I spat at him and swung my fist into his stomach. Bee groaned and released me. Sidestepping and jogging towards the path, I looked behind me to make sure he was following me. When I saw him making his way towards me, I began to (practically) sprint back to the factory.

'_It's time to bring it all in_,' I heard my Master come onto the comlink and tell us in Cybertronian. Smirking, I ran faster (if possible), '_Jess? You ready?_'

'_As I'll ever be_,' I said, weaving through the throngs of trees. I had managed to keep him on my tail as I reached the factory. Turning and jogging backwards, I smirked as I saw him only a few feet away, "I hear my Master just might torture your friends."

"They're your friends, too!" Bee said, lunging for me. Sidestepping slightly, I twirled out of his grasp and into one of the holes the Autobots made when they barged in earlier.

"Tsk, tsk. You guys always make such a mess!" I called to Bee, jogging into the main room. Along one wall was the Autobots, all tied up and shackled. On the opposite wall were the humans, in the same position as the Autobots. My Master sat at the head of the room, all the Decepticons were standing around him and his throne. My slave was in his hands, struggling to break free. Raising an optic ridge at her, I bowed before my Master when arms suddenly wrapped around me, a blade to my throat.

"One wrong move and she dies," He told my Master in a low voice.

"Go ahead!" My Master laughed, "We all know you can't!"

His grip tightened on my arms, which he had pinned behind my back, but his grip on the blade loosened somewhat. I looked up at him, wondering what he would do. He looked down at me, straight into my optics, and my weaker side shone through. I clasped his hand tightly.

"Jess?" He asked quietly, placing his forehead on mine. A large spark flew between us, much larger than I've ever felt, and he released me in shock. My mind was swimming just as my vision was. The red that had rimmed my vision for the past few days had begun to fade back and I could feel like I was returning back to my old self. I looked up at Bee, wondering if the "kiss" between us had done it.

"Bee?" I said quietly, smiling softly as I reached up and cupped Bee's cheek.

"Jess? Is it you? Are you back?" Bee asked, his eyes lighting up. I couldn't help but smiling wider and nodding.

"I think so."

"Hmm, that's a shame," I heard Saberquake say behind me and before I could react, he thrust a blade through my chest, straight through my Spark Chamber. He twisted it painfully as I screamed and yanked it back out my back.

"Jess!" I heard Bee yell but my vision began to get fuzzy. Everything happened very fast after that. All I knew was that there was a lot of commotion and the Autobots were able to get out of their binds but that's it as my body collapsed to the ground and my vision finally blacking out, the sharp pains in my chest following me into the blackness.

* * *

><p>'<em>Wake up<em>, _my child_,' I heard Primus' soothing voice lull me out of the darkeness. I opened my eyes and I saw that I was looking out of my holoform's eyes. I was on the beach of the island Bee took me to for our honeymoon a few years ago. Getting to my feet, I looked all around for the source of the voice again, '_You won't be able to see me_, _my child._'

Primus' voice sounded almost... sad.

"Primus? What's wrong?" I asked, aloud.

'_All parent's are sad when their child is killed. It's a parent thing_,' She partially joked, '_Even though you really aren't my child_, _I still think of you as one_, _being my reincarnation and all._'

"Killed? Oh... that's right," I said quietly, my hand flying up to my chest where the blade had protruded. I had blacked out so quickly I didn't feel much pain but the stinging and sharpness still seemed to follow me even to where Primus took me.

'_Unfortunately_, _I wasn't expecting anyone to go after you so quickly. But I guess I have to expect that for my reincarnation. Everyone seems to know you are my reincarnation by now so everyone is going after you._'

"Just one and he's just pissed that we killed his father and any plans of bringing Cybertron back to it's former glory," I said, sitting in the sand. It still really hadn't sunk in that I was supposed to be dead. The blade went through my Spark Chamber, a death blow even to Primus' reincarnation. I can't do everything! But Primus can bring me back to life, right?

'_Hmm. Well_, _I can't... I can't do anything_, _Jess. I can't bring you back. I can't help you this time._'

"What?" My head shot up and looked frantically around, "What do you mean you can't help me this time? I thought you can do anything! Especially to me, being your reincarnation and all!"

'_This wasn't planned. The cosmos won't allow me to upset the balance any more. It's your lives or other's_,' Primus said, sadness evident in her tone, '_Jess_, _I'm sor-_'

"Wait," I said, cutting her off and getting up, "You said 'lives'. Do you mean...?"

"Momma?" I swung around and emitted a small cry. Standing there was a little boy in a plaid shirt and blue shorts. He had very short black hair with blonde tips and these electric blue eyes that would Bee's to shame. In one hand was the teddy bear I was given by a little girl a while ago and his opposite thumb was in his mouth. He couldn't have been older than 3. Falling to my knees, I felt the tears streaming down my face as the boy walked up to me, placing a small hand on my cheek and wiping away the tears. Laughing softly, I grasped his hand and kissed his palm.

"Hey, honey," I said softly, reaching out and brushing the hair from the boys face, "Momma's sorry that she couldn't protect you."

"It's okay, momma!" The boy smiled, his prominent dimples showing. A pang struck my Spark and I knew it wasn't from the memory of getting a blade shoved through it. It was the guilt that I couldn't protect this little boy. This little one I had barely known for a few minutes yet has known him for the past month and a half, two months. My Spark Child. He pointed towards the horizon with a giggle, "The pretty lady over there says she'll take care of me!"

I look towards where he is pointing and got up, brushing the sand from my knees and holding my arms out for the child to take ahold of. He did so with another giggle and I pulled him up, setting him on my hip as I walked forward. There, indeed, was a pretty woman standing there with a ghost of a smile on her face. She was tall, about the same height as me, and had long black hair pulled back into a braid. Streaks of blue wove throughout the braid and shone in the bright sunlight. Her skin was a creamy color and her eyes were deep blue and wide. She turned to me and smiled a dazzling smile.

"Who-?"

"I'm sorry I didn't have the opportunity to join you on the field, Jess. I hear you were one of the best. Not only that, but you kept my sisters in check," She winked and I was taken aback. Then the thought hit me.

"Elita-1?"

"Mhmm," She nodded. She then looked back out at the ocean, "Unfortunately, I wasn't able to get a holoform in time and never experienced all these feelings. You guys feel so much more than we do!"

"I know," I laughed. Shrugging, Elita-1 sat down in the sand. I sat down with her, the boy still in my arms. She looked at him with a smile.

"I never had a Spark Child myself. Never seemed like a priority. Now I regret it. He's so cute!" She all but squealed and I laughed. All the stories I have heard about her made her seem like a hardened warrior that rarely smiled or laughed! She seemed like that's all she did here. Then again, there was no fighting here, wherever 'here' was. Elita-1 looked up at me with a smile, "What's his name?"

"Oh! Uhm..." I thought about it for a moment and then smiled, looking down at the boy on my knee who was still sucking on his thumb, "Hornet."

"Hornet? Such a tough name for such a sweet little boy!" Elita-1 said, pinching my son's cheeks a bit. I couldn't help but smile.

"His father _is _Bumblebee. Kinda goin' with a pattern here," I laughed and Elita-1 joined me. Hornet looked up at me with wide eyes.

"Momma, is daddy gonna come here soon?" I sucked in a breath and gave him a soft smile, nuzzling my nose into his neck. Hornet gave way into a fit of giggles before pulling back with a wide smile.

"I'm afraid not, honey. I don't know what's gonna happen here," I said with a sad smile, "Looks like we're gonna have to hang out here for a while."

"I don't mind!" He smiled widely, "You two can keep me company!"

"Oh, are we now?" Elita-1 said with a sly smile, "I dunno, Jess. Should we keep him company?"

"Maybe? Has he been a good boy?" I asked, giving Hornet a questioning look. He nodded vigorously.

"Yes, momma! I've been a very good boy!" I could feel the tears building up. His words were honest and I could feel that he would've made a wonderful son.

"I know, honey," I smiled sadly, nuzzling my nose into his neck and holding him close, "You've been a very good boy."

"Don't cry, momma. You were just protecting daddy," Hornet placed a small hand on the back of my head, rubbing my hair. Laughing softly, I pulled back and looked at him. He sat himself in my lap, looking up at me with those electric blue eyes that were a cross between Bee's baby blue ones and Sides' robin egg eyes. Hornet reached up with his small hand and brushed away a few stray tears that fell onto my cheek and I caught his wrist, kissing his palm and enclosing his hand in mine.

"Let's not think about that now. Let's play," I smiled, earning a practically _glowing _smile from him.

"Yay! A game!" Hornet leapt from my lap and tugged on Elita-1's hands, "C'mon! You can play, too!"

"Alright," Elita-1 laughed and gave into my son's tugging, getting to her feet and following him to the ocean. I sat there for a moment, smiling and watching them.

'_Primus?_' I thought, '_What have I done? I just ruined this sweet little boy's chance at life._'

'_No you haven't_,' She said gently, '_You made sure his father survived_, _even if you did it unconciously. Your body knew something was about to happen so it moved in front of Bumblebee._'

'_That makes no sense but okay_,' I chuckled in my mind, '_Is there something in store for me_, _Primus? I can't help but feel this isn't over._'

'_I don't know_, _my child. But for now_, _enjoy time with your own. This may be the first and only time you'll be able to spend with him._'

'_Good advice_,' I chuckled as I got up and jogged into the ocean to sneak up on my son, grabbing him and swinging him into the air. The air was filled with laughter from all of us while we played and splashed in the ocean until the sun was well below the horizon. A sinking feeling followed me whatever I did.

Something bad is going to happen.

And it's going to happen _soon_.

* * *

><p><strong>an: sorry sorry sorry sor-**

**alice: (slaps a piece of duct tape over my mouth) i think they get it. she's really sorry for the long wait.**

**me: mh mph gmph!**

**alice: and that she'll try to update faster**

**me: arh mrph?**

**alice: oh, and**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**What's the fate of Jess and Bee?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	19. Unexpected

**a/n: hey guys! long time no see! i do apologize for it though. my old laptop (which is about 8 years old) finally died on me and erased ALL of my stories -.-**

**alice: yeah, she wasn't happy**

**me: oh, and in my previous chapter, my good friend Exactlywhat found traces of her own plotline within it (by total accident ^^;;) and i do give her credit for last chapters plotline ^^ mianhe again, Exactlywhat!**

**alice: oh, and we do apologize for such a short chapter, there's been some... troubles... with Mickey and her crazy life**

**me: -.- shut up alice and get along with the story!**

**alice: okay! :D enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 19: Unexpected<span>

"C'mon, Ratchet!" Bee exclaimed, pacing by the large metal bed, "You can't do _anything_?"

"Not at this moment, Bumblebee," Ratchet sighed, rubbing the back of his helm and looking at the large computer next to the table. Jess' body laid on the table Bee was pacing around, several cables hooked up to her chest, neck, and helm. It alarmed Bee that her body was not refusing the cables but was also (in a sense) relieved that they weren't so Ratchet could see what was going on.

Not that much was.

Jess was in a state of deep cyro-sleep, just like Sentinel was when Optimus brought him back to Earth. Even though she should've been dead at the time, her Spark was still beating, even if it was very softly.

It was enough to give Bee hope.

"I'm sorry, Bumblebee," Ratched sighed again, turning to the yellow bot who had stopped pacing, "I can't... There's nothing I can do."

"It's alright, Ratchet," Bee rubbed his head along Jess' helm, giving the doc a small smile, "I know you did your best. All we can do now is wait."

Ratchet nodded solemly, turning to the computer and punching in a few keys before walking to the door of the med bay, "I have to talk to Optimus. I'll be back in a little while."

He didn't really bother to listen for an answer. He knew Bee wouldn't dare leave Jess' side. He hadn't in the past week. Ratchet made his way from the Med Bay to the Main Hangar in less than a few steps and walked up to Optimus, who was standing by an overhand with Lennox, Katy, and Mikaela.

"How is it, Doc?" Katy asked, leaning against the railing. She had bags under eyes and her hair was slightly frayed. She hadn't slept well ever since they had returned from the battle. After Saberquake had attacked Jess, the Autobots had escaped from their binds. They had attacked the Decepticons within the room but Saberquake was no where to be found. They found out later that he had all but disappeared off the face of the Earth. Katy had been up night and day frantically searching for Saberquake's signal to no avail.

"Not too good," Ratchet said, rubbing the back of his neck and looking at Optimus, "Each day, her Spark becomes weaker and weaker. We might lose her within a day, perhaps the next few hours."

Katy inhaled sharply, putting her forehead on the railing she leaned against while Mikaela put a hand on her back. Lennox looked about ready to punch something, which, in fact, he did. He punched a phone on the wall next to him.

"Damnit!" He yelled, turning on his heel and stalking away. He passed by Sam, who was walking in with his parents and Carly in tow. He looked up at Optimus after looking at Katy and Mikaela.

"What's up with Lennox? What's wrong?" Sam asked, throwing his hands up. His Mom and Dad walked up behind him, looking up at Optimus as well.

"Unfortunately," Optimus began with a sigh, "It looks like Jess won't be able to make it through the night."

"WHAT? !" Sam's mother screamed, looking at her husband before rushing up to the railing and looking up at Optimus, "What do you mean 'Jess won't be able to make it through the night'? ! You said you could save her!"

"We said we could try," Ratchet said, wincing a bit at the mother's loud screaming.

"Ma, Ma!" Sam shouted, looking at his father, "Calm her down!"

"What do you think I'm doing? !" His father shouted back at him as he began to guide Sam's sobbing mother away. Sam exhaled sharply and looked back up at Ratchet.

"Are you- are you sure you can't do anything? _Please_, Ratchet," Sam begged, a desperate look in his eyes. Ratchet just gave him a sympathetic look and shook his helm. Sam exhaled and clenched his fists, turning on his heel and walked towards the direction his parents went in.

"Do you know how long we have to say goodbye?" Mikaela asked quietly, looking up at the med bot.

"I don't know when she'll finally pass but I do know that it will be before midnight. Make your amends before then," Ratchet said, looking at the door of the hangar, "Give me a moment to break this to Bumblebee."

"Take as long as you need," Optimus said, laying a hand on Ratchet's shoulder, "Let us know when it's safe."

"I don't think it'll ever be safe," Ratchet laughed hollowly, walking towards the hangar door and towards an impending emotional warfield.

* * *

><p>I didn't know how long I had been in this limbo-like place. Hornet seemed to never want to stop playing unless it was to take a nap or watch the sunrise or sunset. Elita-1 was kind enough to stay with me so Hornet would always be entertained even if one of us were tired.<p>

"You are insatiable," I laughed, falling onto my butt in the sand while Hornet climbed onto my lap with a toothy grin. My white, grecian-style dress never seemed to dirty even being in the water and sand repeatedly. I guess it was the place I was in. We never tire and we never craved food or water.

"No, I'm not insat-a-ble!" He enunciated in his three year old speak. Giggling slightly, I looked up at Elita-1, who had a grim look on her face. Raising an eyebrow, I looked at Hornet.

"Hey, honey? Why don't you go look for some crabs in the cesspools?" I pointed to the cesspools a few yards away to the left and Hornet nodded enthusiastically, running off. Getting up, I wiped the sand off my legs and looked at Elita-1, "What's wrong?"

"It's time," She said softly.

"Time...? Time for what?" I asked, just as softly. Elita-1 sighed and looked over where Hornet was. Following her gaze, I smiled gently as I watched the little boy crouch near the cesspools and giggling whenever a crab tickled his hand. The time we had spent together made us practically inseperable. Turning back to Elita-1, she sighed once more and looked at me.

"For you to choose. The cosmos decided that one life can go back. It's yours," She pointed to me before pointing at Hornet, "Or his."

"What? You're making me choose? !" I exclaimed. With a grim look, Elita-1 nodded.

"I'm sorry, Jess. I'm just a messenger. I cannot influence your choice at all," Elita-1 said softly, placing a hand on my shoulder, "But whichever you choose, you must choose _now_."

"Why?" I asked, fear in my voice. Elita-1 looked towards my right, away from the cesspools, and saw a portal of shimmery white light beginning to open. It was in mid-air and it was about 6 feet tall.

"That portal will not stay open forever. It will close before the sun sets. Either you step into the portal, he does, or both of you will perish."

"Elita-1, I... I can't..." I stuttered, tears bubbling up in my throat, "This is too much. Why didn't you tell me earlier? !"

"I didn't want to alarm you nor Hornet. I also did not want to put any pressure on you for an answer with such little time you had with him," Elita-1 gave me a soft smile, "But now it is up to you. Either you go back or he does. Or you both die and Bumblebee will have no one. I suggest you choose one of the former's."

"Yeah..." I said softly, looking at Elita-1 dead in the eye, "And I already know who I'm going to choose."

* * *

><p>"Bumblebee?" Ratchet said softly, walking up to the huddled form at the head of the metal table.<p>

"She's dying," Bee said softly, not looking away from the body of his Spark Mate, "Even moreso than before."

"Unfortunately, Bumblebee, I don't think she'll be able to make it through the night," Ratchet placed a hand on the yellow bot's shoulder, "Everyone will be in later to make their laments. Do you-"

Ratchet was interuppted by a violent beeping sound coming from the computer. Rushing towards the loud computer, he saw that the Energon readings inside of Jess had gone through the roof.

"Ratchet? What's going on?" Bee asked, clearly concerned by the random beeping noise.

"I am not sure," Ratchet said absently, looking around frantically for anything that could possibly ease the excess Energon. Too much Energon within a small frame such as Jess' could be extremely lethal. He knew he didn't have to exactly save her, seeing as she was going to die within a few hours, but that didn't stop his instincts or habits. He stopped when he heard the sound of gears turning and metal scraping on itself, the sound of one of them transforming.

"Ratchet, what's going on?" He heard Bee ask and the medic bot turned to see Jess' chest plate's seperating, revealing her Spark Chamber.

"It's impossible," Was all he stated, walking up to the bot on the table.

"What-?"

"Your Sparkling has survived, Bumblebee."

"How? But Jess is-"

"I don't know how your Sparkling survived, Bumblebee. And if you were smart, you'd let me put them under a safety quarantine until I can make sure there is nothing wrong with them," Ratchet now stood over the table, Bee crouched down near Jess' helm.

"I don't..." Bee trailed off, not knowing how to approach this kind of situation. He always thought that if he would have a Sparkling, Jess would be there, alive and yelling at him for the pain. Similar to a human's childbirth, a Cybertronian's childbirth consists of the Sparkling's detaching itself from the mother Spark and physically pushing itself through the throngs of wires and gears. All in all, it felt like a human giving birth without all the medicine.

"Bumblebee, I know this is very overwhelming for you but I need an answer now so I can set the room up," Ratchet said hurriedly, looking around for something that would help along the process.

"I guess..." Bee said softly, still in awe that this was really happening. Saberquake's blade went completely through Jess' Spark Chamber. It should've killed her and the Sparkling! Bee shook his helm and looked up at the med bot, "Do it, Ratchet. If it means that this Sparkling will live, do it."

"Alright," Ratchet nodded, pressing a button on the wall next to the computer. It opened to a new room, a hidden room that most didn't know about. It was almost as vast as the med bay and was white from floor to cieling. In the middle was a large tube-like structure with several tubes hooked into it and computers that lined the outside of it. It was a cold and sterile enviorment that would make even the most hospitalized patients shiver. Looking at Jess, Ratchet waited for the first signs of any kind of Sparkling. After a moment of continual gears shifting, he saw a gleam of black with an undertone of purple peeking through the grays of the wires. He gingerly pulled away some of the wires, allowing the Sparkling to maneuver easier. Glancing up at Bee, Ratchet nodded towards the Sparkling, "I need your help, Bumblebee. I need you to gently pull on it's head."

"What?" Bee asked, increduous, "Wouldn't that harm him?"

"Not if you do it correctly," Ratchet said, "And him? I take it you believe it's a boy?"

"I have a feeling," Bee chuckled slightly before grasping ahold of the Sparkling's helm, "Like this?"

"Yes, now gently pull the helm towards you and continue to pull until he slides easily out," Ratchet instructed, continuing to hold back the wires. Bee nodded, taking in a breath (a habit he had picked up from Jess) and pulled gently on the Sparkling's helm. It gave way and slid out of Jess' Spark Chamber with ease. The Sparkling was small, only about the length of Bee's arm, and was a deep black in shade with a purple shine. Two yellow stripes lined his helm assymetrically. Bee cradled the Sparkling in his arms, looking down at the small bot in awe. Ratchet allowed the wires to fall back into place and watched as Jess' chest plates slid back into place before touching a hand to Bee's shoulder, "Follow me. We need to put him into quarantine. We can't be too careful."

"Okay," Bee said quietly, not looking up from the lifeless form in his arms. He knew it wasn't completely dead but it didn't exactly look alive either. Getting to his feet, Bee followed the medic bot into the sterile room and felt hesitation to put the small bot in such a cold and (to him) a hostile-looking enviorment.

"I know you feel hesitation, Bumblebee, but I need you to put him in the holding chamber. He is very weak and I need to know what's going on to help him," Ratchet put a hand on the yellow bot's shoulder and the latter nodded slowly, sliding the form in his arms into the tube.

"I just... He's..." Bee still couldn't seem to put the words into a real sentence. He watched as the doctor start up the computers and sighed, rubbing the bridge of his nose, "I'm going to go get some rest. This is a very overwhelming situation."

"That's a good idea. I'll keep this our little secret until you're ready to tell everyone. I'll let Optimus know where you are so everyone can come say goodbye," Ratchet said from one of the computers. Bee nodded slowly, suddenly feeling very tired as he exited the white room and the Med Bay. He walked through the small throngs of people and into the Recharge Hangar without much of a disturbance. Switching into his alt. form, he backed into his and Jess' corner of the hangar, using his holoform to hook up the cable underneath the driver's side door and drifting into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>I was staring out at the ocean, my hands rubbing my upper arms. I had asked Elita-1 for a favor before she completely disappeared and I hoped that the cosmos had approved of it. Gnawing on my lower lip, I heard the sound of the portal opening and I turned, seeing the portal I had sent my son through not only a few moments ago appear once more. I saw it practically spit someone out and I gave a sad smile. Bee had fallen into Limbo a bit more roughly than I had.<p>

"What the slag?" I heard him curse quietly as he stood up and brushed his pants off. I couldn't help but smile. Bee turned to look at the portal with an odd look before looking down at himself, "Where am I?"

"In Limbo," I said softly, my arms crossed as Bee's head whipped up.

"Jess!" He smiled widely, running over to me and engulfing my body in his arms. Clutching to him as tightly as I could, I laughed as Bee spun us around and into the waves. Once he put me down, he looked me up and down, "That dress is beautiful on you."

"It's just a simple dress," I shrugged with a smile and Bee shook his head with a smile, placing his forehead on mine and staring into my eyes. Smiling softly, I reached a hand up and cupped his face, bringing it towards mine to let our lips connect in a sweet kiss. Bee wrapped his arms tightly around my waist as I wound mine around his neck, pressing him as closely to me as I could. I knew our time was short and I couldn't waste it. After a moment or two of our sweet kiss, I pulled away with a smile. Bee had a slightly dreamy look in his eye before shaking his head and looking down at me.

"Jess, our Sparkling survived! Can you believe it?" He said with a gleam in his eye.

"Ah, yes. Hornet," I laughed at his look (in which he had cocked his head to the side).

"When did we decide that?" Bee laughed.

"When I found out that we can't be together," I said quietly and Bee froze, his smile melting away.

"W-what do you mean 'we can't be together'? We're together now! C'mon! Let's go home!" Bee started to pull me towards the portal but I just stood in my place.

"I can't, Bee," I shook my head and watched him turn slowly.

"Why?" Was all he asked quietly.

"The cosmos said they could send back one: Me or Him."

"And you chose him?" Bee asked, anger growing in his eyes, "Slaggit, Jess! We can make another! You're irreplacable! Why did you do this? !"

"Because, Bee," I smiled softly, "He's so sweet. He's the kindest boy I've met. He has so much heart and he _deserves to live_. I don't want to live with the guilt of knowing that I could've saved this poor, sweet, innocent boy because of my selfish wishes. I know we can make another but something tells me that he's special. And I know many parent's say that their children are special but ours, Bee... I can just _feel _it. He's truly special. He deserves to live his life. I've lived mine. I've run my course. I have so many wonderful memories and most of them are of you! You are my world, Bee, and I'm happy that I could spend the best years of my life with you."

By this time, both of us were in tears. I bet my eyes were already red and puffy. Bee shook his head vigorously.

"Please, Jess," His voice cracked slightly as he begged me. He got down on his knees, "I will _beg _the cosmos to let you come back. I don't care if they take me instead of you, just _please_-"

"Don't say things like that, Bee," I got down on my knees as well, holding his face in my hands, "It was my choice for Hornet to go instead of me. You're gonna be a wonderful daddy and I bet Mikaela and Katy will help with him."

"I don't want Mikaela or Katy. I want _you_," Bee kissed me fiercely, taking us both over. Our tears blended as our kiss continued, my arms wrapping around his neck as his wrapped around my waist in the sand. Pulling away, I looked up at him with teary eyes.

"Lets not waste our time crying our eyes out. Let's make it meaningful," I smiled softly and Bee nodded.

"How long do we have?"

"Until the sunset," I looked over at the sun, which looked about 3/4's of the way down the sky, "So I'm thinking about an hour, hour and a half."

"It's not long enough. I was promised an enternity, slaggit!" Bee cursed, burying his face into the crook of my neck. Laughing slightly, I played with the hair at the base of his neck and kissed his shoulder.

"I know, love," I said softly into his ear, "But let's enjoy this while it lasts."

Bee's arms tightened around my waist and I could feel the skin on my shoulder becoming wet. Shushing him, I knew that this was going to be a long and difficult hour.

* * *

><p>"So... this is it?" Katy asked, looking up at the med bot. She grasped Ironhide's finger tightly when Ratchet nodded grimly.<p>

"I could not save her. I'm sorry," Katy looked over and saw Sam guiding his sobbing parents away. She then turned and saw Mikaela (who was sitting in Dino's palm) dabbing at her cheeks.

"It's alright, Ratchet, you did all you could," Optimus placed a hand on his comrade's shoulder. Ratchet shook his helm.

"I'm surprised she held on as long as she did. It looked like her body was going to make a recovery but today it just went all south."

"Ironhide, could we... could we go?" Katy asked quietly, looking up at the mech with teary eyes. He looked down at her with a gentle look in his optics and nodded, walking out of the Med Bay quietly. Dino soon followed along with the rest of the Autobots in the hangar until only Optimus and Ratchet remained.

"You wanted to talk to me?" Optimus asked quietly, not looking in the direction of his near dead comrade.

"Earlier, me and Bee had an... unexpected surprise occur."

"What kind of 'unexpected surprised'?"

"Jess' Sparkling survived. Not only did it survived but we delivered it today," Ratchet rubbed the back of his helm, all of the day's trouble's finally coming down on him.

"How is that possible? I thought Saberquake's blade was enough to kill the both of them?" Optimus asked, obviously startled.

"I thought so, too, but the Sparkling survived by a miracle. Follow me," Ratchet said, pressing the same button as before and walked into the white, sterile room.

"I've never seen this part of the Med Bay before," Optimus said, looking around before setting his optics on the tube in the center of the room, "Is this the Sparkling?"

"Yes. He's showing signs of incredibly fast healing, even surpassing the speed of his mother. If I'm correct, he will awaken by tonight or tomorrow," Ratchet said as he turned towards one of the computers next to the tube. The tube rotated and the small bot under the glass began to float, a blue hue glowing around him. Optimus watched as the small bot rotated in the large glass tube and suddenly the bot's optics flew open. There was a spark between the tube and a few of the wires that hung from it and the entire room powered down, "What the-?"

After a moment, the lights turned back on and Optimus and Ratchet shared a look.

"What was that, Ratchet?" Optimus asked as his friend turned to the computer and rapidly punched in codes.

"I don't know and I certainly want to find out."

"Can I help?" The two whirled around to a small child's voice and both blinked in surprise to find the small bot in the tube was sitting on his knees, hands against the glass and was looking up at them.

"Uhh... No," Ratchet said slowly, "You need to stay in there, okay?"

"Okay!" The Sparkling replied happily, practically chirping, as he slid down the glass and sat on his butt. Shaking his helm, Ratchet returned to the computer and rapidly pulled up several windows, trying to figure out how the bot had awaken so quickly.

"Ratchet? Can you please tell me what's going on?" Optimus asked, a bit frazzled like Ratchet was about the newly awoken Sparkling.

"I will as soon as I find out what _is_ going on. In the meantime, if you decide to leave, please do not tell anyone."

"I promise," Optimus said, walking out of the Med Bay completely with a still shaken look on his face.

* * *

><p>"Bee, you gotta get off me," I couldn't help but laugh. Bee was like a deadweight when he wanted to be, even in holoform! We were lying atop of the hill near the beach house with Bee on top (of course) and I was sinking further and further into the sand.<p>

"No!" He refused, quite childlishly, too, if I might add!

"Get off, ya lug!" I laughed, rolling us to the side so that I ended up on top. It wasn't like that for long, though. My rolling set off a chain reaction and we ended up rolling all the way into the ocean! Rolling on sand when you're wearing nothing but a thin dress and into the salty ocean doesn't exactly feel too good in some areas. Bee immediately got off me as soon as we hit the waves and laughed as I continued to roll. After a moment, I got my bearings and sat up in the water, "You jerk!"

Bee laughed again as I splashed him with the warm water. I stopped as I saw his arm begin to disappear. Looking behind me, I saw that the sun was beginning to fade.

"Oh no," I said quietly, getting up and pushing Bee towards the portal, "You gotta go, Bee, before you're stuck here forever."

"That was my plan," He said quietly, stopping. I stopped as well and looked up at him with an increduous look.

"_What_?" I exclaimed, "No, Bee! You can't!"

"If it means I can stay with you, I'll do it, Jess."

"If it means you're gonna die, I won't let you!" I shoved Bee towards the portal. Now his leg was beginning to disappear as well. When Bee wouldn't move, I stamped my foot, "Damnit, Bee! If you won't do it for me, then do it for Hornet! He needs his father!"

"He needs his mother, too!" Bee clasped onto my arms, holding them tightly, "I'm not going back without you."

"Bee," I said, cupping his cheek with a sad smile, "It's my time to go. It's all in the cosmos plans. We can't change the cosmos. Please don't make this harder than it needs to be. Be there for Hornet. Be there for the Autobots. Be there for Sam. Be there for all the people that I, unfortunately, cannot."

"Jess... I don't want to leave you..." Bee's eyes began to well up again as he brought up his disappearing hands to my face.

"I know," I whispered, feeling my tears beginning to stream down my face as I kissed Bee for the last time. I mustered up as much love and passion I could into the kiss before pushing him away and back into the portal. I saw him beginning to reappear and the portal began to close. Smiling softly at him, I blew him a kiss, "Never forget me, Bee. And never forget how much I love you."

"I will never forget you, Jess. And I will love you forever," Bee blew me a kiss as well. I couldn't help but laugh, finding the action quite adorable, as the last of the portal closed up. Wiping away my tears, I felt something dislodge in my chest. I knew I was dead and I knew that I wasn't going to be coming back. With a deep breath, I turned on my heel and looked toward the cesspools, where another portal had opened up. Only this one was slightly blue in hue and was brighter than the portal Bee had just passed into. Walking slowly up to it, my feet felt like lead as I climbed over the cesspools. Looking back to the scene of my honeymoon for the very last time, I smiled sadly as I walked into my final fate.

My death.

* * *

><p><strong>an: whoo! 4:34 in the morning and i am seriously tired as heck!**

**alice: yep, not to mention your emotional warfare**

**me: shush! no need to bring in anything unnecessary!**

**alice: she's having guy troubles, school troubles, friend troubles**

**me: i'm all around troubled -.- (smacks alice)**

**alice: oww! what the hell was that for? !**

**me: for talking too much! now! onto the question!**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	20. Spoil

**a/n: sorry for the delay guys. on top of getting really _really _sick, i decided that i wanted to go headfirst into a solid brick wall of writers block**

**alice: but she wanted to get this chapter out for you guys!**

**me: yep! (sigh) so, here's the chapter for you. enjoy and don't forget to go check out 'no memories' ;D**

**alice: -.- oh and apologies about the short chapter but it's better than no chapter!**

* * *

><p><span>Chapter 2o: Spoil<span>

BumbleBee awoke with a start, jolting out of his alt. form and suddenly transforming, hitting his helm on the wall behind him. Letting out a slew of curses, he rubbed his helm before standing up and walking out of the recharge hangar. He walked quietly to the Med Bay and sucked in an unneeded breath, pushing the large doors open and walked up to Jess' dead body. He knelt beside it and rubbed his hand along her helm, feeling his Spark clenching tightly. Hearing doors open, his optics flickered up to see Ratchet walking out of the seperate room he had been in earlier.

"What's the situation?" He asked, not really wanting to know in a sense.

"Your Sparkling has... awaken."

"What?"

"He's awake. Do you want to go see him?" Ratchet asked, almost tiredly. Bee couldn't help but nod enthusiastically. Even though his SparkMate was dead, he didn't want to abandon his Sparkling, especially after all that he and Jess went through just to produce one. Ratchet nodded and motioned for him to follow him. After placing one last kiss to Jess' forehead, Bee got up and followed him into the room. In the tube in the middle of the room was the Sparkling, sitting up and playing with his feet. When he heard someone walk in, his optics flickered up and flashed happily.

"Can I come out and play now?" He asked, getting to his knees and placing his hands on the glass. Ratchet looked over at Bee, who was just staring at the Sparkling.

"It's up to your father," Ratchet sighed, seeming to become attatched to human terminology. He looked at the Sparkling with a soft smile, "You are perfectly fine so if your father wants to, you may leave."

"Dad?" The Sparkling looked up at his father with hopeful optics and something in Bee tore in two. With a soft smile and a nod, Ratchet walked over to the large computer and pressed a few buttons. The metal door holding the Sparkling in the tube opened and Hornet hopped from the glass container. He walked up to his father, who had knelt in front of him, and placed a hand on his helm, "Momma says that she's sorry."

"I know," Bee said softly, clasping his son's hand in his, "Momma says she loves you and I very much."

"That's why Momma did this. She loves me."

"Right," Bee smiled before looking up at Ratchet, "How am I going to explain this to everyone?"

"I don't know," Ratchet sighed again, rubbing the back of his neck. Bee chuckled and gave him a smile.

"Go rest, Ratch'. You've done a lot today."

"Thank you," Ratchet smiled at him before walking out of the room. Bee turned to his Sparkling and was alarmed to see that he wasn't there.

"Hornet?"

"Right here!" Bee looked at his feet and his optics widened when he saw a human boy there with shaggy black hair and blonde tips.

"How did you...?"

"The lady in my head told me!" Hornet giggled and Bee gave him a weird look before shrugging.

"Follow me," He said before walking into the room with Jess in it. He found out that his son decided he wanted to cling to his shin plate and he could care less as long as he held on tight. Once he walked up to his SparkMate's body, Bee transformed after setting Hornet aside and allowed his holoform to climb out of his alt. form. Hornet smiled widely and ran up to him, nearly taking him over in a hug. Bee laughed and hugged his son close to him, knowing it was the last reminder of Jess.

"Don't cry, Dad," Hornet said, threading his fingers through his dad's hair. Bee then realized that he had been crying on his son's shoulder. How pathetic.

"I'm sorry," He said softly, pulling away and wiping his cheeks. Hornet just smiled.

"It's okay, Dad. I'm sad, too. I miss Momma just as much as you."

"I think I miss her more," Bee winked and Hornet feigned a shocked expression.

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Nuh-uh!"

"Uh-huh!"

"Shut up, Dad!"

"You shut up!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"No, you!"

"What am I going to do with you?" Bee said exasperatedly before falling back onto his back. Hornet climbed up so that he could hug his torso close.

"You're gonna love me enough for you and Momma both," Bee smiled softly and hugged his son close.

"Yeah, I am."

* * *

><p>"I'm sorry, Mikaela," Dino said softly, hugging Mikaela close to him, "I know it's hard for you."<p>

"It is," She said softly, her forehead resting in the slope of his neck and her fingers played with the buttons of his red button-down shirt, "I've known Jess since we were in High School. We've been through all of this together since the beginning when she and Sam found BumbleBee. She's helped me from then on and she helped me even when Sam broke up with me for that blonde bimbo and she had so much work here to do. She led me through it and that's when I met you."

"And in a sense, I'm glad he met that blonde bimbo and left you," Dino chuckled softly when Mikaela smacked his chest.

"Shut up. It put me through a lot," She said even though she pressed a kiss to his neck. Dino chuckled again and held her closer, running his fingers through her hair.

"I just wish I could somehow take away the pain for you," He said, pressing his cheek into her hair. Mikaela sniffled and buried her face into his chest, hands clutching at his shirt.

"I'll be fine," She said, her words muffled by the shirt. Dino shook his head and pulled her back, seeing the tears streaming down her face. His thumbs caressed her cheeks as he brushed the tears away. Mikaela sighed and closed her eyes, feeling content. Dino smiled, leaning down to kiss both her eyelids before moving down to give her a gentle kiss.

"From the looks of it," He muttered against her lips, "You won't be fine."

"I know," She whispered, raising her hands up to tangle in his unruly curls.

"It'll get better," He said, just as soft as her whisper before brushing his lips all over her face he could access: Her cheeks, her eyelids, her chin, her jawline. He kept kissing her lightly until she began to smile and laugh, "There's that beautiful smile I know and love."

"Shut up and kiss me," She muttered and Dino complied, lowering his lips to hers. She whimpered softly, clinging to him as if he were her last lifeline.

In a sense, he was.

They just stood there for a moment, happily kissing away each other's troubles, when a knock sounded at the door.

"What?" Mikaela snapped, glaring angrily at the door. Dino couldn't help but chuckle and pulled her close again, burying his nose into her neck and inhaling her scent. The door opened, Lennox standing there with a few pieces of paper at hand.

"I'm sorry, Mikaela, but we need Dino," He panted slightly. Mikaela figured he must've run all the way to the living quarters. Dino quirked his head to the side.

"Why?"

"Since Saberquake is still out there, we still gotta train our soldiers," He said, gulping in a breath and running a hand through his slightly damp hair, "And it's your turn."

"Of course," Mikaela rolled her eyes. Dino chuckled and brushed his lips over the hollows of her cheeks.

"Easy."

"No," She said playfully. He rolled his eyes and brushed his nose with hers before pulling away, keeping their hands linked together. Walking out of the room, the three walked down the hallway before stopping. A small child had run straight into Mikaela's legs, clinging to them. She looked down with a bewildered expression. She had never seen the child before. He had windswept black hair with blonde tips.

"Auntie Mikaela!" He squealed happily and Mikaela jerked back in shock.

"Auntie Mikaela?" She asked him as she knelt. He nodded enthusiastically as she looked up at Lennox and Dino who both gave her helpless shrugs.

"Never seen him before," Lennox said and looked up, seeing Bee walking towards them, "BumbleBee, who is this?"

"That is Hornet," Bee smiled and knelt on the floor, waiting for the boy to run into his arms. When he did, he stood up and cradled the boy on his right arm.

"Is that...?" Mikaela asked, standing up and giving Bee an increduous look.

"Yep," Bee smiled and nodded, looking at Hornet, "This is my son."

"Oh, he's so adorable!" Mikaela squealed and ran over. Dino and Lennox exchanged glances before they walked up and created a half circle around Bee and the small boy in his arms.

"How?" Lennox asked, leaning against the wall behind him.

"I'm not sure. Jess was dying and me and Ratchet were there when she delivered. I still don't know how, though," He shrugged, not exactly wanting to tell anyone of his and Jess' encounter before she passed, "All I know is that he's the last thing we have of Jess and I intend to protect him with my life."

"Is he human?" Mikaela asked, feeling stupid, "I mean I know he is a robot but how-"

"He's Jess' son, he should have a bit of Primus' power in him, at least that's my theory," Bee shrugged again.

"Huh," Dino said, looking at the boy in Bee's arms, "He looks like her."

"Yeah," Bee said softly, smiling at Hornet who was beaming up at him.

"That's Auntie Mikaela, right?"

"Yeah, Hornet, that's Auntie Mikaela," Bee nodded, laughing a bit at his son's hyper behavior. It was nice to laugh again since the whole Decepticon incident with Jess.

"And Uncle Dino?"

"Mhmm."

"How does he know this?" Mikaela asked, her hands toying with Hornet's small ones.

"Momma told me!" Hornet said cheekily. Mikaela just looked up at Bee.

"I think they were in a place you guys call 'Limbo' and she told him these things," Bee shrugged, "I'm not sure, though."

"Well, let's get out of here so Mikaela can play with Hornet, Dino," Lennox said as he turned to the Italian. Dino nodded and kissed Mikaela on the cheek before following Lennox down the hallway.

"Have you shown anyone else?" Mikaela asked.

"No. He ran off before I could," Bee laughed again. Hornet began to squirm in his arms and he let the boy down.

"C'mon, dad! Let's go find Auntie Katy!" He grabbed his father's hand before tugging him in the opposite direction of Lennox and Dino. Bee laughed, allowing his son to tug him for a few feet before turning and looking back at Mikaela.

"You wanna come?"

"Huh? Oh, sure," Mikaela said, smiling as she jogged up to catch the two. After a few minutes of walking, Hornet began to complain.

"Daaaad~!" He whined, "My feet hurt!"

"Oh, do they?" Bee asked with a quirked eyebrow, picking up his son as they walked out of the living quarters, "Is this better?"

"Much," Hornet said, burying his forehead into his father's neck and Bee's Spark clenched painfully at the memory of Jess doing the same move numerous times. Shaking his head softly, he began to walk towards the Main Hangar.

"How are we gonna explain this to everyone?" Mikaela asked, keeping pace with him.

"I dunno..." He said softly, keeping his arm securely around his son's waist.

"This is gonna be fun," Mikaela smiled slightly, "I know how much this has to be hurting you."

"It doesn't hurt as much as I thought it would," Bee said, pressing his cheek into his son's hair.

"Probably because you have this little cutie to keep your mind off her," Mikaela poked Hornet in the side and he giggled, shying away from her long fingers.

"Probably," Bee echoed softly, pressing a kiss to the top of Hornet's head. Hornet turned to look up at Bee with a dazzling smile.

"Momma will always love you, Dad," He said and Bee laughed lightly.

"As much as she loves you," He said and he heard Mikaela squeal. He looked up at her with a questioning look.

"You're such a good dad, even though this is your first time!" She said dreamily. Bee couldn't help the embarassed blush that spread across his cheeks.

"Instinct, I suppose."

"I guess it's in all dads."

"I guess," The two then sat in an almost uncomfortable silence until Hornet began to squirm in Bee's arms again.

"Dad!" He whined again, "C'mon! I want to go see Auntie Katy!"

"Alright!" Bee laughed, walking towards the Main Hangar again, "Let's go see if we can find Auntie Katy."

The trio walked into the Main Hangar and Bee secured his grip on his son after seeing how much activity was going on inside the hangar.

"Woah," Hornet said, staring at anything and everything he could set his wide eyes on.

"Yeah," Bee laughed, dodging a few bustling soldiers, "Woah is right."

The three walked up to where Optimus was standing with Lennox.

"Ah, so this is Hornet?" Optimus asked, looking down at the small boy in Bee's arms. Hornet became really shy suddenly and buried his face in the crook of his father's neck.

"Yeah, this is Hornet," Bee laughed, pulling back a little to look at his son, "This is Optimus. Can you say hi?"

"Hi," Hornet said softly, waving up at the large robot shyly. Optimus chuckled and transformed, allowing his holoform to step out and walk up to them.

"Is this better?" Optimus asked, looking at Hornet. Hornet just nodded quietly before looking around.

"Where's Auntie Katy?"

"Auntie Katy?" Optimus leaned back with a questioning look on his face, "I do believe she's in her office. Mikaela? Would you mind taking Hornet to Katy while I talk to BumbleBee?"

"My pleasure," Mikaela held out her arms and Bee reluctantly allowed Hornet to climb from his side to Mikaela's. He suddenly felt empty before looking at Optimus.

"You needed to talk to me?"

"Yeah. I would like to know when you want to move Jess."

"Well," Bee inhaled sharply while running his hand through his hair,"I – I don't really know..."

"We don't have to move her now," Optimus said softly.

"I know," Bee released the breath he had realized he was holding, "It's just... a little difficult to grasp that she's gone..."

"It's hard for all of us," Optimus smiled sympathetically, "She was important to all of us. She was an amazing person and Autobot. I'm glad that I had the chance to meet her."

"I know that she would feel the same about you," Bee smiled at Optimus.

"How so?"

"She would always tell me that if it hadn't been for you sending me to scout out this planet that she and Sam wouldn't have seen me first. She was happy that she could meet and have the priveledge of working with us, including you. She always looked up to you as an idol, even if she never admitted it."

"Well," Optimus cleared his throat and Bee could see his leader's calm exterior crumble slightly at the emotion, "I'm sorry that she never got the chance to tell any of us that."

"Me too," Bee smiled.

* * *

><p>"Katy?" Mikaela knocked on the door to the girls office with her free hand. She heard a muffled 'Come in' and she pushed the door open, holding Hornet in her other arm.<p>

"Hey, Mikaela. What's up?" Katy smiled, looking up from her papers. She had been progressively feeling better since Ironhide kept giving her (in his own way) pep talks and been comforting her. However, her eyebrows furrowed when she saw the small boy in Mikaela's arms, "Hello, who is this?"

"Auntie Katy!" Hornet exclaimed happily, wriggling out of Mikaela's arms and running up to Katy. He ran around her desk and threw his arms around her legs.

"Auntie Katy? What-" She looked up at Mikaela with a questioning look, "Who is this?"

"This is Hornet," Mikaela smiled and leaned against Katy's desk, "Jess and Bee's Sparkling."

"What?" Katy asked, wide-eyed as she stared down at the little boy, "This is...?"

"Mhmm."

"Aww!" Katy suddenly threw her arms around the small boy and hauled him up onto her lap, "He's sooo cute!"

"I know, right?" Mikaela squealed with a smile. Hornet just smiled and cuddled up to Katy and both girls squealed.

"You are just too cute!" Katy sighed.

"I know!" Hornet replied cheekily and both girls laughed.

"How are you able to have this body?" Katy suddenly asked.

"The lady in my head told me how to change into this form! It's really easy!" Hornet said absently, playing with a fraying hem of his blue t-shirt. He was wearing a simple blue t-shirt, denim shorts, and a pair of dark sandals.

"Lady?" Mikaela looked at Katy with a questioning look.

"Primus, perhaps?" Katy inquired.

"Wouldn't see why not. If Jess could talk to her, why can't Hornet?" Mikaela shrugged.

"I think you might be right," Katy nodded, hugging Hornet close to her, "Since Jess is a reincarnation of Primus, it's highly likely that she passed those genes on to Hornet."

"Yeah," Mikaela nodded, "Well, I guess we should get him back, huh?"

"Aww!" Katy whined, pouting up at Mikaela, "But I don't wanna share!"

"He's not yours to share," Mikaela laughed. Katy all but rolled her eyes.

"Fine," She said exasperatedly before getting up, Hornet still in her arms, "But I get to carry him out."

"Whatever," Mikaela laughed, holding the door open for her to pass through.

* * *

><p>Bee and Optimus had been conversing for a few minutes when they heard a whistle. Both looked up and Bee smiled, seeing Hornet on Katy's hip.<p>

"You sure do make a cute-ass baby, y'know?"

"I know. Cute, huh?"

"Yeah!" Mikaela smiled as she walked up next to Katy. Bee heard the Arcee twins roll up in their true forms.

"Is that...?" Chromia asked, looking down at Bee, who just nodded up at her with a smile. She turned to her sister before both squealing and looking at Hornet.

"He's so adorable!" Arcee said, looking at Hornet who had shyly hid himself in Katy's hair (which had been undone from her typical bun or french twist).

"Isn't he?" Mikaela said, holding onto Hornet's small hand.

"Can we spoil him?" This time it was Chromia.

"Please, Bee, can we?" Katy asked and all four turned to look at him.

"Whatever you ladies like," He laughed and all four squealed again, "But not today."

All four seemed to deflate and Mikaela and Katy groaned.

"Why, Bee?" Katy complained.

"Because it's been a long day," Bee chuckled and walked up to the catwalk the girls were on, "I'm sure it's been an even longer day for Hornet."

He stopped in front of Mikaela, who seemed to be cradling his son protectively.

"C'mere," Bee opened his arms and his son wriggled about until Katy reluctantly put him down. Hornet ran into his father's arms readily when Bee crouched down. Standing up, Bee gave a nod to the ladies there and walked down the stairs.

"I'm not tired, though, Dad," Hornet said but his pout failed miserably when he yawned largely.

"Not tired, huh?" Bee laughed. He walked into the recharge hangar where his alt. form already was and walked up to it.

"Can I sleep with you, Dad?" Hornet looked up at his father innocently. Bee chuckled and nodded, nuzzling his face into the crook of his son's neck. Hornet giggled and tried to get away from Bee's tickling hair.

"Of course you can," Bee finally said and climbed into his alt. form, lying down in his driver's side seat after hooking up his recharge cable and allowed his son to cuddle up to him.

"I love you, Dad."

"I love you, too, son," Bee smiled when his son let out a content sigh and allowed himself to drift off to sleep.

* * *

><p><span>Time Skip: 4 months<span>

"Hey Hornet!" The little boy turned and smiled when he saw Sides and Sunny crouching over something in a corner. The two had immediately struck his fancy and he stuck to them like glue, often getting him drug into their failed pranks or backfired antics. Because everyone seemed to love Hornet, they could also use him as a scapegoat and got them out of trouble with his adorable looks.

"Whatcha doin'?" He asked Sides after he ran up to them. They were crouched over what looked like a breifcase, "What are you doin' with that?"

"We're goin' to give that Hatchet a taste of his own medicine," Sunny said mischeviously.

"What do ya mean?"

"He always throws wrenches at us so we decided that we're going to give him an _explosive _gift," Sides got a gleam in his blue optics as they finalized the wiring on the briefcase.

"I gotta warn you, little guy," Sunny gave Hornet a wink, "Hatchet's a hell of a mech when he's pissed."

"I see you guys are adapting to human terminology," All three whirled around to see Bee standing at the doorway in his holoform, arms crossed and a smirk playing at his features.

"Shut up, Bee," Sunny growled but did so playfully.

"No. And I suggest you give us a warning before giving that to Ratchet so we know when to steer clear."

"Will do," Sides waved a dismissive hand at Bee before him and his twin stood up, "We'll be doing that now."

"Okay. Hornet, c'mere," Bee crouched and waved his hands for his son. Hornet happily ran over to him and latched onto his neck, allowing his father to pick him up with ease. Bee walked out of the recharge hangar, wandering mindlessly until his son began to worm in his arms, "What's wrong, son?"

"I wanna play with Momma," He said softly. Bee sighed and looked at his son. Setting him down, Bee knelt in front of him and clasped his small shoulders.

"I keep telling you, Hornet, that Momma isn't going to come play with us."

"But this time she is!" He said defiantly. Bee rubbed the bridge of his nose, pinching it slightly when he felt a slight headache coming on. Hornet had been bugging him for the past month to not move Jess' body and that his mom would wake up randomly one day and play with him.

"Your Momma isn't coming back, Hornet," Bee looked at him with a soft smile, "But I'm here and so is Katy and Mikaela. We'll be more than happy to play with you."

"You and I both know that we want Momma," Hornet looked Bee dead in the eye, his blue eyes reflecting those of Bee's, "And I know for a fact that Momma is gonna play with us _right now_."

"Hornet," Bee sighed, laughing softly before looking at Hornet, "I keep telling you that Momma isn't - "

"If there's anything that he's gotten from you is the inability to lie," A voice chuckled from behind the two of them, making Bee freeze and turn slowly. His jaw dropped and a gasp escaped him when his blue eyes locked with green ones, his Spark skipping a beat and his breathing all but stopped.

* * *

><p><strong>an: i love cliffhangers -w-**

**alice: you do it too well**

**me: yep xD**

**alice: and Bee is just too cute with Hornet**

**me: he was born to be a daddy damnit!**

**alice: oy (rolls eyes with a smile) anyways!**

**What do you think will happen next?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	21. Finally

**A/N: (shyly sneaks in) H-Heh... hi guys...**

**Alice: ... STRANGER DANGER (grabs battle ax)**

**Me: Hey, hey, hey! No stranger! Just... **

**Alice: A stranger .**

**Me: Okay so I was gone for a while. I'm sorry. I got depressed and.. y'know what? You can just go check out my profile if you wanna know. You guys, too, okay? Sorry for the long absence and I really should've told you guys or kept you guys updated but... yeah... Go check it out after reading this chapter! :D**

* * *

><p>Bee fell back onto his butt and shook his head, baby blue eyes wide with shock and disbelief as he stuttered out softly, "N-No... it can't be... You've been dead for -"<p>

"A while, I know," I grin, flicking my bangs out of my face with a soft chuckle as I made my way towards him, crouching down to hold open my arms as Hornet ran towards me.

"Momma!" he squealed, wrapping his small arms around my neck as he buried his face into my collarbone. I wrapped my arms around him and pressed a soft kiss to his hair as I held him close.

"Hey, baby. Did you take care of daddy for me like I asked?" I murmured softly and he pulled away to nod enthusiastically, smiling widely.

"I did, I did!" he said, pointing in the direction in the still-frozen Bee, and I chuckled as I stood, keeping the small boy close to my body as I walked over to my husband.

"Are you just going to sit there and gawk at me or are you going to welcome your wife back to the world of the living?" I quipped with a lopsided grin, making him snap out of it and pretty much leap to his feet before I'm yanked into a firm, broad chest.

"Primus, I've missed you..." he murmured into my ear, voice thick with emotion as he tightens his hold on my waist. I managed to get Hornet from out of the slight person sandwich and he slid down until his feet touched the ground while I slid my arms up to wrap around Bee's neck, pulling him even closer.

"I've missed you, too," I breathed, burying my face into his chest as I fisted the back of his shirt, shaking slightly in his grip, "Purgatory sucks, y'know that?"

"I can imagine," he chuckled, leaning back to stare down at me, eyes glistening with unshed tears as all the emotions he's been penting up shine rather clearly in those baby blues. "Life here has been hell without you."

"You sound more human than when I left," I whisper, my hands sliding up to cup his cheeks, thumbs slowly caressing the apples of his cheeks. Bee turned his head to slowly kiss each of my palms, his eyes never leaving mine.

"I engrossed myself in work to keep myself from going insane - "

"I swear, if you neglected our son..." I threatened half-heartedly and he chuckled quietly, the smile bright in contrast to his tears as he leant down to press his forehead to mine.

"I didn't. If anything, [i]he[/i] neglected [i]me[/i]," he chuckled again, making me smile as I twined my fingers into his hair.

"I've missed you..." I whispered, making him smile in return.

"I missed you, too, Jess..." Bee whispered in return.

"Then why haven't you kissed me yet?" I ask rather bluntly, making him grin and shrug a shoulder playfully.

"Why haven't you?"

"Because you know how those chick flicks go! The boy is supposed to -"

"Oh shut up, Jess," Bee groaned before grinning, slanting his lips over mine in a slow, sweet, spine-tingling kiss and all I could do was shiver and melt against him, eyelids fluttering closed as I kissed him back. It felt like it had been centuries since we had kissed last and this time it wasn't so rushed nor harried; we didn't have a place we needed to be nor a time that was set. It was just us and our own little world we had created, our lips moving slowly, smoothly and perfectly in sync as if I had never gone away.

We kissed like that for a moment until we heard a little throat clearing itself and I pulled away - begrudgingly, may I add, because Bee made the cutest pucker face as he tried to keep our lips together - to look down at my son, who was staring up at us with wide, expectant eyes.

"Well? Is someone gonna pick us up?" he declared, little arms crossing, and I couldn't help but chuckle as I pulled my hands from the trap that was Bee's hair to lean down and pick him up.

"Who taught you the sass? Was it Katy? Or Mikaela?" I ask with a grin, tickling his stomach which made him squirm with a giggle.

"He was born with that sass. You gave that sass to him," Bee said in a complaining tone though his eyes betrayed him, showing the playfulness that I knew and loved, and I could only chuckle as I leaned up to give his cheek a soft kiss.

"You know you love this sass~" I sang with a smile, making him chuckle as he nuzzled my cheek with his nose in return.

"Yes, I do, very much so," he replied, smiling as he looked at Hornet, who was playing with my pendant with rapt interest. Leaning down, he pressed a soft kiss to the child's forehead, whom looked up at him with a wide grin.

"I told you Momma was gonna come back to play!" he cried, making Bee chuckle as he nodded, looking at me with a soft smile.

"Yeah... You did, bud," he said quietly, pressing a gentle kiss to my own forehead. I leaned into him, sighing contently as I turned my forehead into the slope of his neck. Primus, did it feel good to be in his arms again.

We stayed like that for who knows how long, me in Bee's arms and Hornet in mine, just watching the little boy play with my pendant or my hair or with Bee's shirt as I basked in the taller's warmth.

That is until the other decided he wanted to pull away slightly to speak quietly, "We should go tell the others."

"If you insist," I say dramatically, grinning cheekily in return to his chuckle and he pulled away fully, keeping an arm wrapped around my waist as he guided me back towards the building. Now that I was actually going back to the place I had called 'home' for the past few years after a "small" reprieve, I was actually kind of scared. What if they didn't want me back? What if they had moved on with their lives and I just couldn't fit into the equation anymore?

I stopped and simply stared ahead of me, making Bee and Hornet both look at me questioningly before the elder removed the younger from my arms and set him on the ground, telling him to go find Katy or Mikaela to play with then turning back to me, in which I had turned my head away to stare at the ground.

"Jess..." Bee began, gently gripping my upper arms to grab ahold of my attention though he never lost it. "Jess... Look at me," he tried again and I shook my head, which made him sigh and gently turn my head manually by gripping my chin slightly. I kept my eyes downcast and he sighed again, tucking a few strands of my hair behind my ear, "Jess... Please tell me what's wrong."

I remain silent for a moment or so, debating whether or not I should tell him, before speaking almost inaudibly, "What if... They don't take me back?"

"I'm sorry?" he asked incredulously, undoubtedly confused as all Hell at my answer. I sigh as I card my hand through my bangs, the rest of my hair being tied back in a low braid, and I shake my head.

"Just... Forget it. I never said anything," I look up at him, smiling weakly and he shook his head as he made a face.

"No, you said something," he said firmly and I shake my head again.

"Just forget it, Bee."

"No, I [i]won't[/i] forget it," he says firmly before cupping my face, stepping close to murmur softly, "Jess... I can feel it. You're distressed. I don't want you to be..."

"Bee," I sigh as I shake my head, smiling weakly, "I just..."

"You just...?"

"I just feel like... I wouldn't belong anymore..." I sigh as I turn my gaze downward again. Bee simply stared at me in disbelief before slowly coiling his arms around me, pulling me into his embrace as he nuzzled his nose against my forehead.

"Is that what this is about? About you feeling as if you wouldn't belong here anymore?" he asked before chuckling as he shook his head, "If only you knew the half of it, Jess! We've all missed you like crazy!"

"But that doesn't mean that I'll fit back in normally into everyday life!" I reply, sharper than intended, as I look at him sternly, "I've been dead for almost [i]five months[/i], Bee!"

"Four," he says bluntly and I can't help but roll my eyes as I pull away.

"Four, five, is there a difference? I sure as hell know that there really wasn't any in Purgatory!" I exclaim as I throw my hands up into the air.

"Well how am I supposed to help? You just came back, for Primus' sake!" he retorted, shaking his head with a sharp exhale.

"I don't know! Maybe actually be encouraging - "

"How am I not being encouraging? !" he cried, gripping my upper arms rather tightly as he stared at me in confusion, his tone slowly lowering, "Tell me..."

"I just..." I shake my head, tears filling my eyes as I pulled away from him. He was persistent, though, and pulled me back into a crushing hug as he whispered into my ear.

"It's okay to be scared, Jess, and it's okay to not want to go back..." he said, "But, Primus, do we need you."

"I..." I couldn't finish my sentence, choking in my own tears as I buried my face into his chest, clinging to his shirt tightly as he kept his hold on me firm and tight.

"We've missed you so much, Jess," he crooned into my ear, his nose pressing against my temple as I trembled in his grip, "We've been a mess. Optimus has been keeping us together pretty well but it's just not the same. Please..."

I could only shake my head, sobbing quietly into his chest as my fingers curled tighter in to his shirt. He wouldn't understand. He would never be able to see the things I've seen. Know the pain I've been through by seeing my friends grieve then move on with their lives. It was not a pain I would ever wish on anyone else.

After a few moments of him crooning and whispering sweet things into my ear, I finally recollected myself and pulled away with a nod, taking a deep breath before smiling. Bee smiled softly at me as he cupped my slightly flushed cheeks, gently caressing the apple of them with his thumbs as he pressed his forehead to mine.

"You feel better now?" he asked in a joking tone and I could only gently push him in the chest, a grin playing out on my lips.

"I do in fact," I quipped and he chuckled.

"Then let me do this, then..." he murmured before slanting his lips over mine in a deep, dizzying kiss. I could only grin as I slid my arms around his neck, kissing him slowly for only a moment before pulling away with a teasing grin.

"I have to go meet everyone else, remember?" I hum as I turn, pretty much sashaying my way down the walkway towards the main building. I heard Bee laugh behind me and his footsteps jogging up so that he could slip his hand into mine, fingers easily dipping between the crevices between my own. We walked only a few minutes before we passed through the doors through the main building and past the man at the counter, who sat there and gaped just slightly in disbelief. Me and Bee made small talk as we wound our way through the maze of hallways before he pulled me towards another hallway and up a flight of stairs.

"Let's keep this on the downlow for now," he said with a grin, knocking on a door that had a gold plate on it engraved with the words "Colonel Lennox" and I could only arch a brow as the door slowly opened.

"Didn't I tell you guys to not interrupt me today?" Lennox said with a groan, rubbing his left temple as his head hung down. Bee chuckled as he stood in front of me subtly, his hand still in mine.

"Something wrong, Lennox?" he asked.

"Anna's been crying for me and I can't go back home and the Autobots are wreaking havoc and we still haven't found anything and [i]Jesus[/i] is this a disaster of a day..." the other groaned and I heard a faint thump, thinking he had hit his head on the door frame or something.

"Well I think I have something that may cheer you up," Bee replied and I could practically hear the smile in his voice.

"I doubt anything you show or do, Bee, will cheer me up," Lennox replied gloomily and all the other could do was chuckle and pull me out slowly from behind his back.

"Hey Lennox," I said almost shyly, smiling slightly as I raised my free hand to wiggle my fingers. Lennox froze his forehead bumping and he slowly turned his head to stare at me with wide eyes before looking at Bee with just as wide-eyes.

"J-Jess...?" he stuttered out as he looked back at me and I nod with a wider smile.

"Long time, no see, eh?" was all I could get out before I was pulled into a crushing hug.

"Jesus, don't fucking do that!" Lennox said before pushing me back, gaining a rather childish pout, "We've been running around like chickens with their damned heads cut off around here without you, y'know."

"I don't know why. It's not like I run the place," I replied with a shrug, honestly curious as to why they've been "falling to ruin" without me here.

"Because you're the glue, Jess. You're the reason, the mind behind half of these missions," Bee piped up as he slid an arm around my waist, pulling me into his side, 'You play a bigger role than you think."

"Oh..." I said quietly as I looked down, making Lennox chuckle.

"Well in any case, you're back and that's all that matters. Now let's give you a proper reintroducing," he said with a grin, Bee suddenly gaining a mischievous grin himself before both of them ran off to create some hairbrained scheme while I was left in the hall.

"Lennox?" I called out, pouting as I stared down in the direction that they ran off in, "Bee...?"

I huffed when I was met with no answer, crossing my arms with a pout.

"Well damn."

* * *

><p>I was playing with the stupid ball sets on Lennox's desk after an hour or so waiting when I heard some ridiculously loud music being played from down the hall and I looked out the door, a brow arched. With my interest piqued, I, of course, had to go and investigate. Down the stairs and hall I went towards the main building, where all the lights were shut off except for a few streaming lights that I could see peeking out from under the doors. Slowly opening the said door, I peeked my head inside and blinked; the place was freaking packed! From what I could see, all the soldiers in NEST were in this one building watching Bee and Lennox declaring something up on the overhang.<p>

I was able to slip inside the room without being noticed - aside from Bee looking at me and winking like the cheeky little shit he is - and I hung out in the back as I tried to catch on to what they were trying to say through the bullhorns. Next thing I knew...

"Everyone! Please welcome back a good friend of ours!" Lennox said through his bullhorn, gesturing towards me as Bee smiled.

"Jessica Witwicky," he finished as some of the spotlights turned to fix on me. I blinked at the sudden bright lights and squinted as I tried to see, raising a hand to block out a little of the light as the room went completely silent.

"Err... Hi," I said as I waved a hand, smiling slightly. No one said anything until I heard a faint "Jess?" and turned, staring at Katy, whom was staring right back at me with wide eyes. She really hadn't changed much - 4 months really doesn't change a person - other than the dark circles she had acquired under eyes. "Hey," I said with a soft smile and she surged forward, wrapping me in a tight hug. What is with the people on base and tight ass hugs?

"'Hey'? Is that all I get?" she cried in defiance as she pushed me away, "A simple 'Hey'? How about an explanation! Or an 'I'm sorry'?"

"I'm sorry," I laughed as I shook my head, "But I really can't tell you what happened. It's kinda a secret~"

"Well shit," she pouted as she crossed her arms and I simply held out mine with a grin.

"C'mon Rocky Road, I see that grin begging to be on your lips," I grinned wider and she finally caved, chuckling as she wrapped her arms back around me.

"I've missed you, Strawberry," she said softly once she pulled away and I was about to say something when I was pretty much tackled to the floor, landing with a dull thud as something squealed above me. It took me a moment to realize that thing was a person and it was squealing my name and it took another moment to realize that it was specifically [i]Mikaela[/i] squealing my name.

"Hey, Mikaela," I chuckled as I wrapped my arms around her, making her slap my side.

"You total bitch! How dare you leave us like that? !" she cried as she pulled away, pouting as she sat on top of me.

"'Cause I could totally help the whole dying thing!" I laughed as I shook my head, waving so that she could get off me. She got the memo and stood up, helping me to my feet just as the lights went up, an immediate murmur passing over the crowd like an incessant buzzing from a bee.

As soon as I was dusted off, the crowd parted and a simple group walked forward and all I could do was smile at them. It was the Autobots.

"Good to have you back, Jess," Optimus said with a smile and I stood up straight with a nod, squeaking when he pulled me into a hug. Out of all the people in the entire NEST base, Optimus was definitely the last person I expected a hug from. Seriously. I accepted it gladly, however, and I leaned against him as I felt another body press against my back; it was Bee. Soon enough, all the Autobots had engulfed me in a massive hug and I turned in Optimus' arms to bury my face into Bee's chest to keep them from seeing my tears. This is what I wanted.

Acceptance.

Love.

Truth.

The knowledge that though I had been away, they still accepted me with open arms and loving hearts, wanting me back more than wanting me gone, was enough to have me in tears of thankfulness. They missed me but had gained so much when I was gone. They had learned lessons I know they never would've learned when I was here.

The mass slowly pulled away one by one until it was just me and Bee, curled in on each other, in our own little world. That is until a buzzing little baby boy came running up and he attacked our legs, giggling as he looked up with a wide grin.

"See, daddy?" Hornet said with a cheeky expression, "I told you I wouldn't tell no one!"

"That's a double negative, dear," I chuckled as I reached down to pick up the little boy and he simply blinked owlishly at me.

"What's a double negative?" he asked.

"Just something your mama is picky about, apparently," Bee all but rolled his eyes with a chuckle, keeping his arms wrapped around me.

"Oh... Well then I don't wanna do it if Momma doesn't like it!" Hornet replied defiantly, crossing his little arms as I looked on in amusement.

"Oh, you don't, do you?" I grinned with a chuckle before someone cleared their throat and I looked towards the open end of the small parting in the human sea, arching a brow at Lennox. Setting Hornet in Bee's arms, I straightened out before walking down the space towards him, ignoring the blatant stares and not-so-quiet whispers I was receiving. "What's up, Lennox?" I asked once I reached the end and he turned towards the crowd.

"Alright, that's enough excitement for one day. Time to go back to your duties!" he called out, his brow twitching when no one made a really big move to actually get back to work, "Do I need to put you people through Ironhide's training? !"

Suddenly, everyone was shuffling around like cockroaches trying to find a dark spot when the light was suddenly shined down on them.

"Well that got them to move," I chuckled in amusement as Lennox wrapped his fingers around my wrist, pulling me up the stairs onto the overhang.

"It always does," he grins as he pulls me into a different office, where three people were sitting there.

"There you are, Lennox!" one of them said as he stood and I arched a brow at his voice, "What took you so - "

"Sammy?" I ask, blinking in surprise at the fact that my [i]brother[/i] was standing in the office I was just pulled into. Sam slowly turned to stare at me with wide eyes - a look I had come to know far too well today - just as my parents whirled around so fast in their chairs, I was sure one of them had gotten whiplash.

"J-Jessy...?" my mom stuttered out as my father slowly got to his feet, walking over to look me over.

"Jess, you're... you're alive..." he said softly as I smiled, tears welling up in my eyes.

"I'm alive, daddy..." I said softly, holding my arms out for a hug. He happily obliged, pulling me into a crushing hug as I clung to his shirt.

"God, Jess, you're [i]alive[/i].." he repeated, shaking his head as he pulled away to kiss my forehead softly.

"I know, dad," I said with a smile, blinking in surprise when he was suddenly yanked away and I was pulled forward into a hug that I was sure that bruised my ribs.

"What do you think you're doing, scaring your mother like that, young lady? !" my mother all but screeched as she shook me by the shoulders and I was pretty sure my eyes rolled a little in their sockets with how much force she was shaking me.

"Alright, Judy, I think that's enough," my dad finally stepped in, pulling my near-hysterics mother away from me and I swayed slightly, rather unbalanced, before a pair of arms gingerly wrapped around me and I shook my head before looking up at my brother.

"It's... good to have you back, Jess," he whispered, eyes shiny with tears. I smiled softly and slid my arms around him, burying my face into his shoulder as I pulled him closer.

"It's good to be back," I inhaled his all-too-familiar clean scent and pulled away with a smile, chuckling as I reached up to thumb away a few tears that had trailed down his cheeks, "Aww... is my little Sammy getting emotional?"

"N-No, I'm just sweating through my eyes. It's hot in here," he sniffled as he reached up to wipe his eyes with the back of his wrist, pouting slightly.

"Stop trying to act like a man, Sammy," I chuckled and pulled him back into a hug only to be pulled back into another group hug courtesy of my parents.

"We've missed you like crazy, Jess," my mom said with a smile, kissing my temple gently as she squeezed me.

"I've missed you guys, too," I replied once everyone pulled away and they all gave me a quizzical look.

"What, you were seriously alive this whole time?" Now it was my dad who was asking questions.

"Yeah," I nod as I flick a piece of hair over my shoulder nonchalantly, "Purgatory's a bitch. They make you watch everything that happens on Earth after you've passed."

"They what?" Sam's eyes widened impossibly and he shook his head, "That sounds like Hell."

"It's worse," I chuckle as I shake my head., making them all shake their head in return.

"I couldn't imagine..." my mother said, her hand to her cheek as she stared at me, "And you still look so damned young! My bald spot's getting bigger!"

"Judy," my dad groaned, pinching the bridge of his nose as Same looked away with a gagging expression. I could only laugh as I shake my head.

"Primus, I've missed you guys!" I said with a bright grin before a knock was heard on the door and we looked towards it, my lips curling into a smile when I saw that it was Katy.

"Hey guys, we're going to need you all to scram. We're heading in early," she says with an apologetic smile and they all nod just as my mom wrapped me up in her arms.

"Ooooh, can't we take her with us?" she asked as if I was a teddy bear instead of a human being, "I finally get my baby back, I don't want to let her go!"

"Judy, she's needed here," my father said with a chuckle, making her pout and let go. I smile as I wrapped my arms around the both of them, kissing their cheeks as I pulled away.

"Don't worry, ma," I say as I walk over to Sam to give him his own hug, "We'll meet up for the weekend and have lunch, okay?"

"Well... okay... but you need to keep up to your promise!" she said as she wagged a finger towards me, Sam and dad leading her out, "Or so help me, Jessica, your ass is grass and I'm the lawn mower!"

"Copy that, ma!" I called out before chuckling as I looked at Katy in amusement, "So why does everyone need to head in early? Some super secret mission?"

"No, they just haven't left base and now we can finally get them off," Katy sighed deeply once they were out of hearing range, making a face before giggling, "Sorry, Jessy, but your parents are a bit much some times."

"Don't apologize! I know! At least they're not your parents," I chuckle as I shake my head, "But I most certainly would never trade them for the world.

"Amen to that. Now let's get you to bed. I bet it's been a long day for you," she said, waving for me to walk over.

"Though it's only been an hour or so on Earth," I quipped with a chuckle, walking over, "But I am feeling quite exhausted..."

"Traveling between planes will do that to you, silly," she stuck her tongue out as she guided me onto the overhang, where Bee and Hornet were hanging out with Dino, Mikaela and Elita-1, the first two smiling at me as I walked out. "Bee, mind taking Jess to her room?" Katy asked and everyone 'Aww'ed.

"But I wanted to talk to Jess!" Mikaela pouted, crossing her arms as she leaned into Dino.

"And I wanted to analyze her systems," Ratchet spoke up from beneath us.

"Maybe go over a few combat moves with her," Ironhide then piped up and all of them began talking at once as Bee walked over. Soon enough, that talking became arguing over who got to do what with me first and I could only sigh as I leaned into him, shaking my head.

"I'm not going to rest for the next few days, am I?" I asked and he chuckled as he shook his head.

"Nope so you better get your rest tonight," he said, wrapping an arm around me to guide me off the overhang as the Autobots - and Mikaela - continued to argue, humming softly to keep the dozing Hornet asleep. I ended up leaning into him heavily as we walked, his lullaby lulling [i]me[/i] to sleep as I walked. Once we had arrived upon my old room, Bee opened the door and walked inside first to walk through another, relatively new door. I peeked inside and smiled sleepily when I saw that it was a nursery, painted blue with little bumbling bees flitting across the walls. There wasn't much furniture in the room, just a bed with some toys scattered about but I supposed when you lived on a giant Autobot base, you didn't spend much time in your room.

"Let's go to sleep," Bee said quietly after he tucked in Hornet and kissed his forehead softly, closing the door till only a sliver was left open and he guided me towards the bed, taking off my shoes once he made me sit down.

"Bee, you don't have to do that..." I yawned, pulling my hair out of the low ponytail it was in before falling onto my back on the bed once he turned my body and pulled my legs up onto the bed.

"I haven't had you for four months," he says as he crawls into bed beside me, pulling my body into his after wrapping his arms around my waist. I buried my face into his chest as I slid my own arms around his torso, tangling our legs together to press closer, "I lost you four months ago and I just got you back, let me have this."

"That's where you're wrong, baby," I yawned against his chest and he cocked a brow.

"Oh?"

"Yeah, you never really lost me. I was always here," I murmured, nosing against his chest where his Spark was and he chuckled with a nod, kissing the top of my head before tucking it beneath his chin.

"Yeah, I always have had you there, haven't I?" he asked and I nodded with a sleepy grin.

"Yes, now let me sleep, you dunderhead," I mumbled and Bee chuckled with a nod.

"Of course. I love you Jess," he cooed into my ear as I began to doze off and I smiled softly as I snuggled into him more.

"And I love you, Bee. Always and forever," I whispered before dozing off, finally content with being in my one and only's arms once again.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: So I'm sorry if it was a shit chapter. I am exhausted, I pulled an all nighter and quite frankly, I could go for fried chicken right now.**

**Alice: How does that -**

**Me: That does not relate to the situation at all. **

**Alice: .. okay. So!**

**Were your guys' assumptions correct or did you see this coming?**

**REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW :D**


	22. Authors Note

Hey guys! Long time no see, eh? At least it wasn't a years worth..

Look, I know I said I was going to update more often but that was before a whole bunch of - more - drama went down. Unfortunately, this isn't an update and, I really hate to say it, but I bring bad news.

**I think this may be the end of the Jess/Bee series.** I have honestly lost all muse for this story. I wrote it when I was just getting back into writing and I had nothing to do during the summer. Looking back, it's extremely mediocre to me and I can't write in first person anymore.

Now with saying that, you all must note the **_think_**above. I might end up rewriting the whole series to tie up some loose ends. If I do redo the entire series, there may be some severe changes that will pretty much alter the story so that the outcome is probably a lot better than it is now.

I think what made me lose muse for this story, aside from the obvious drama, is that there was no movie for me to guide along and there was a deeply rooted seedling of fear that I would do the storyline injustice. Now I've been with Transformers since I was little. I've loved it for nearly 19 years and I shall continue to love it until my well runs dry. I have defended it against many people and have come to terms that the movies, though well executed, weren't well _written_, making others dislike it. First and third movie were awesome but the second? Snoresville.

Anywhore, I really didn't have anywhere to go with this. I didn't have an ending like I usually do with the rest of my stories. Before I start something, I usually have a beginning and end plotted out, and if there are multiple stories like in this series, I'll plot till the very end. Well I plotted until the end of the third movie. Once Honey Bee was done, I had pushed through to try and continue it for you guys but I had no real ending plotted out. Perhaps I thought the series would never end. Well unfortunately things have to come to an end and I really didn't plan this out well.

That being said, I _do _have places to go with No Memories? as well as Unforseen Circumstances - should I come around to actually, y'know, _updating it Jesus fucking Christ _- so look for updates in those stories. I have enrolled in college so I probably won't have a lot of free time once that starts so I'm going to try to update those both before it starts - thank god most of the drama in my life is now finally fucking gone so I can focus on my life..

And you guys never know, I just might throw out one last Jess/Bee one shot for the heck of it~

If you guys don't want to look into NM? or UC, I totally understand and I just want to sit here and give you my sincerest thanks. You guys have put up with my bullshit for pretty much 2 years now and I couldn't be more grateful. I've had a few haters here and there and it really sucked since they hit at the peak of my depression but you know what? Only the good stories get haters c;

This isn't goodbye. Not by a longshot. I'm going to put this story on hiatus until I figure out what the hell I want to do with it. I may even toss it all out - I don't think I could do that completely - and make a new story, probably AU or something... But anyways! I really do thank you all and you know what? I'm going to give you guys my Tumblr. I'm almost always on it and if you guys ever want to stop by and say hello or just want to chat, feel free! But until then, goodbye my loves~

- _**KissMeShawol**_ (aka _**trollsass**_ on Tumblr)


End file.
